Mi ángel guardián (T - 1)
by Gloria-Corsa
Summary: ¿Qué pueden tener en común una actriz de Los Ángeles y un mecánico de un pequeño pueblo de Atlanta? ¿Podría ser ella la luz que necesita para ver su vida desde una nueva perspectiva? ¿Sería Daryl Dixon el ángel guardián de Cassidy Connors, aun sabiendo que ella al final tendrá que volver a una vida en la que él no está incluido?
1. 4 am

**Capítulo 1**

 **4 a.m.**

Me bajo del taxi y miro a mi alrededor, las calles parecen estar muertas salvo por el ruido de los motores de los coches a lo lejos, claro que también influye el hecho de que sean las cuatro de la mañana una hora no muy normal para hacer una visita, pero necesitaba salir de Los Ángeles, no aguantaba más la histeria de Mattie sobre la ex loca de Vine.

Y si, había intentado matarme, había conseguido colar una serpiente en mi casa, si Matt no hubiese estado conmigo y hubiese visto de que serpiente se trataba yo no estaría paseando mis maravillosas curvas por el mundo, ok, tal vez no sean maravillosas, pero mías si, y ese hecho ya las hace divinas.

Volviendo al tema, me había fugado porque no soportaba seguir encerrada en una habitación de hotel, y aquí estoy en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Atlanta, visitando a mi viejo amigo Ale, si es que me abre la puerta, trabajamos hace años en un bar en Nueva York, él ponía copas y yo actuaba, a pesar de que más tarde la vida nos llevó por caminos distintos nunca perdimos el contacto.

Toco el timbre y espero, Ale es el tipo de amigo que te podrá echar la bronca por despertarle, pero que te dejará entrar en su casa y quedarte sin pedirte más explicaciones que las que quieras dar.

-¿No sabes que c…? ¿Rainbow?- le abrazo con fuerza, en cuanto reacciona me lo devuelve elevándome del suelo, menuda estampa tenemos que dar abrazados en su porche mientras damos vueltas en medio de la oscuridad.

-Pasa, pasa- me baja y coge mis maletas. Ya dentro, las deja a un lado y me guía a la cocina -¿tienes hambre?-

-No, tranquilo estoy bien, he comido algo en el aeropuerto antes de venir, siento no haberte avisado de que me iba a presentar en tu puerta a estas horas- se me escapa una sonrisa ladeada.

-No te preocupes, eres una superestrella, dale una patada en el culo a tu asistente por no llamarme y listo- bromea.

-No soy una superestrella- niego con la cabeza, ante su adulación.

-Todavía, date tiempo- él siempre ha creído que llegaré alto, yo lo único que he querido siempre ha sido cantar, y sin embargo estoy actuando, cosas que tiene la vida, nunca resulta ser como nos gustaría que fuera.

-¿Te he despertado?- le pregunto sentándome en un taburete cojo.

-Acababa de meterme en el sobre- se encoge de hombros, coge un bollo y empieza a comérselo, al final me tienta y me como la mitad. –Mañana hablamos en condiciones y me cuentas que tal el curro y todo ese rollo, ahora la verdad es que estoy muerto-

-Lo entiendo, si yo también estoy cansada, oye- me callo y él me mira frunciendo el ceño, preocupado de mi repentino silencio -¿podría quedarme por aquí un tiempo?-

Me rodea los hombros con su fuerte brazo –por supuesto, ya vivimos juntos y no tienes malas manías, ese soy yo- rio por eso.

-Este es tu cuarto, el mío es el del fondo, tengo a un amigo y a su hermano durmiendo en el sótano, si te molestan los echo, Merle es un poco cretino, Daryl no es mal tío, solo que no habla mucho-

-Gracias Ale de verdad- me da un beso en la frente.

-Descansa, parece que lo necesitas Rainbow-

-Yo también te quiero unicornio- me saca el dedo de en medio y se mete en su cuarto.

Como he dicho un buen tío, que te da su apoyo, sin hacer preguntas incomodas. Siempre he podido contar con él, no importa lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, de igual manera he estado cuando me ha necesitado sin preocuparme si tenía algo más que hacer.

Mañana hablaré con él si es que no está demasiado hecho mierda con la resaca que seguro tendrá y le contaré la situación, por mucho que me quiera y sepa que me apoya, una cosa es acogerme si no tengo donde caerme muerta y otra porque me persiga una tía psicótica que ya ha intentado matarme.

Si va a esconderme tiene que saber que eso podría ponerle en peligro y ya verá él si se lo quiere decir a sus amigos.

Por el momento voy a seguir su consejo y a dormirme.

Me quito los pantalones y el sujetador dejándome solo mi camiseta larga de tirantes que me llega hasta por debajo del culo, estoy demasiado cansada como para ir a por las maletas, me tiro encima de cama y me enrollo en la colcha como si fuera un rollito de primavera.

Por primera vez en semanas duermo tranquila, pero antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, me pregunto como me llevaré con ese tal Merle y su hermano ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba Dean, Daryl? Como sea, conociendo a los mamarrachos de Los Ángeles, no podrán ser muy difíciles de manejar.

 **Hola brisas primaverales, uffff estoy algo nerviosa es la primera historia que hago de la serie The Walking Dead, de más está decir que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de Daryl Dixon y al igual que Beth pienso que él será el último hombre en pie, si no es así seguiré viendo la serie pero mi Kokoro se romperá… bueno no vamos a pensar en cosas que aún no han pasado y esperemos que no pasen.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer capi, en principio salvo algunos detalles no tengo la historia planeada, así que ella nos llevará a donde quiera, aquí no habrá zombies, si la historia tiene tirón haré una segunda temporada en la que si aparezcan, de momento gracias por leer, besototes.**


	2. Bonito culo

**Capítulo 2**

 **Bonito culo**

-Hola chicos- nos saluda Ale, no sé qué coño tiene este tío en contra de usar camisas, creo que nunca le he visto con el torso cubierto, salvo cuando está trabajando.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¿Y quién coño llamó de madrugada?- gruñe Merle de mal humor, no podemos ir a casa por culpa de sus problemas con las drogas, el único que va al taller de los dos a trabajar soy yo, aunque eso no hace una gran diferencia, el que Merle no vaya digo, porque siempre termino haciendo su parte del trabajo. Y se le ocurre tocarle las narices al tío que nos deja quedarnos en su casa, sep, mi hermano es idiota.

-O, eso… lo siento, una amiga llego por sorpresa, va a quedarse por un tiempo, necesita un sitio- dice comiéndose un bollo.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Mujer, mujer o alguno de esos maricas operados amigos tuyos?- Ale se ríe. Nunca he entendido como es que él y mi hermano se llevan bien, Ale es un tío de mente abierta que acepta a todo el mundo, mientras que mi hermano es un saco de prejuicios.

-Mujer de nacimiento, si te refieres a eso-

-¿Está buena?- le pregunta mi hermano interesado, a lo que yo le golpeo con el hombro intentando que se calle.

-Joder que si esta buena, ya lo creo- asiente con la cabeza nuestro casero, bebe un poco de zumo y nos mira serio a los dos, creo que es la primera vez que le veo así –si alguno de vosotros hace o dice algo que no la gusta, estaréis con vuestros culos en la calle antes de saber que jodido tren os ha arrollado ¿estamos?-

-Vamos viejo- se queja Merle.

-Ni vamos, ni venimos, esa cabrona es más que una amiga, es una hermana, lo digo en serio mamón- yo asiento, entendiendo el mensaje, es obvio que no se trata de una zorra cualquiera que esté de paso, significa algo para el hombre.

Yo siempre he creído que de tener a alguien que me importase mi lema seria, en mi casa hay armas, motos y una mujer, respeta a la última, no toques las segundas y no probaras las primeras.

Pero nunca me ha interesado nadie más allá de un polvo y tampoco es algo que me obsesione, por eso Merle siempre me llama marica.

-De acuerdo, amigo- mi hermano levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

Termino de desayunar y me voy al trabajo, mientras Ale y Merle deciden que van a hacer.

Abro los ojos o lo intento, me cuesta un triunfo, es como si cada parpado me pesase media tonelada, miro por la ventana y tiene pinta de estar amaneciendo, el sol no está alto, me desenrollo de la colcha y me estiro todo lo larga que soy, podría seguir durmiendo, pero cuanto antes hable con Ale de mi problema mejor.

Salgo de la habitación y camino por el pasillo restregándome los ojos como una niña pequeña con los puños.

-Vaya por fin amenaces- el tono de Ale es raro, está con el puntillo, casi de fijo. –Iba a mandar a los Swat a buscarte Rainbow-

-Sí, sí, sí, no seas exagerado, apenas amanece- se echa a reír como un loco.

-Está atardeciendo, has dormido todo el día, ¿hace cuanto no descansabas en condiciones?- pregunta molesto -Matt te tiene explotada, este me va a oír- veo como coge el móvil y reparo en la presencia de dos hombres más, uno con el cabello corto castaño que no me mira directamente, y otro bastante más mayor que se come mis piernas con los ojos.

-No- grito, y los tres se sobresaltan –no le llames por favor, me he escapado de él, literalmente, si sabe que he venido hasta aquí sola y no muere de un ataque cardiaco vendrá a buscarme y como vuelva a decirme una sola vez más, que es por mi bien, te juro que le golpearé en la cabeza con lo primero que pille-

-Uh, vale, vale, no le llamo, ¿tengo que partirle la cara entonces?- inquiere en plan matón, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

-No, en realidad, no, es solo que se preocupa por mí y me asfixia- intento quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Vamos que está en modo padrazo sobreprotector-

-Y yo he cortado el cordón umbilical- confirmo con una sonrisa.

-Dios estará histérico, me encantaría verle por un agujero.- Se burla y me rio. –Ven te haré un poco de bacon y unos huevos revueltos, luego puedes seguir durmiendo o apalancarte en el sofá-

-O en mis piernas- dice el mayor de los hombres.

-Merle- le riñe su ¿eran hermanos?

-Ya, lo siento grandullón, no eres mi tipo- digo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia.

-Y cuál es tu tipo- insiste con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Bueno no tengo una definido, pero te aseguro que viejos y babosos no me van, lo siento- veo cómo se lleva una mano al corazón.

-Eso duele preciosa- dice con voz afectada.

-Lo superaras, estoy segura- le sonrió de vuelta, no parece mal tipo, bocazas sin duda, pero no mal tío.

Me estiro para coger un vaso y la camiseta se me sube.

-Uff, bonito culo- grita Merle.

Le guiño un ojo coqueta –puedes mirarlo cuanto quieras viejo, pero como se te ocurra tocarlo, antes de que Ale tenga ocasión de golpearte, yo te clavaré un tenedor-

-Lo pillo, se mira pero no se toca, eso se le da que te cagas a mi hermanita, con ella no tendrás problemas- dice golpeando al susodicho en la espalda con fuerza.

-Y contigo tampoco los tendrá Merle o dormirás en el porche- dice Ale pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros acercándome a él.

-Sí, sí- hace un gesto con la mano como si tuviera una aureola de angelito.

Ale se va a trabajar al bar y Merle le sigue como buen feligrés a su párroco, asique después de cenar nos hemos quedado solos Daryl y yo.

Me siento en el sofá a su lado con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio, extiendo mi mano derecha –Cassidy Connors- me presento –estoy casi segura de que Ale no os dijo mi nombre-

Él la toma suavemente acariciando mi pulgar con el suyo de manera inconsciente, cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho me suelta como si quemara –Daryl Dixon- después de eso parece algo incómodo.

-Bien, ya que nos han dejado solos. ¿Qué te parece un maratón de Resident Evil?- me mira extrañado y se encoge de hombros, lo que yo interpretó como un "haz lo que quieras", a pesar de no tenerlas todas conmigo sobre si se quedaría o huiría al sótano, cosa que al principio de poner la película tenía toda la pinta que iba a hacer, al final decidió quedarse.

Daryl es un tipo divertido una vez se relaja lo suficiente, me dice algunas cosas de lo absurdo de como usan las armas y cosas así, al acabar la cuarta veo como bosteza.

-Ey hombre, no tienes que quedarte despierto conmigo- apoyo mi mano en su hombro y me mira –ve a dormir-

-No, estoy bien- aparta la mirada –además, me estoy divirtiendo- dice inseguro de reconocerlo, ni que me fuese a burlar de él, aunque después de conocer a su hermano, es probable que piense que eso es justo lo que yo podría hacer.

-Y yo, mucho, pero tienes que dormir- me pongo de pie y le extiendo mis manos para que las coja, él las mira, luego a mí y otra vez a mis manos, como si no entendiera lo que quiero que haga, –vamos, tómalas, no te van a morder, no tienen boca- digo de broma, frunce el ceño levemente.

-Ya lo sé mujer- vuelve a mirarme, algo en mi cara le anima y se aferra a mis manos, le doy un apretón cuando las une y tiro para levantarle.

-Tienes fuerza para ser tan pequeña- comenta, al parecer sorprendido por ello.

-Gracias- digo sin darle mayor importancia, al ser bajita la gente suele subestimarme así qué ya estoy acostumbrada, apago la tele. –Mañana cuando se vayan seguimos con lo que queda- asiente con una medio sonrisa, tiene unos ojos azules rasgados preciosos y es sexy, me recreo en sus brazos torneados, si consigo que me dé una sonrisa completa seguro que se me para el corazón.

-Buenas noches- le digo parándome en el pasillo, y le pillo mirándome el culo. Por un segundo me tienta el preguntarle si también opina como su hermano sobre mi retaguardia, al saberse cazado in fraganti Daryl se sonroja y aparta el rostro, se gira y empieza a bajar las escaleras. Decidida a no dejar las cosas así –por cierto, creo que tienes un culo bonito- le grito para que me oiga, escucho como sus pasos se detienen.

Sonrío metiéndome en mi habitación, otra vez me he dejado las maletas en el hall, y tampoco he podido hablar con Ale en condiciones, pero no ha sido una mala noche, ha sido divertido y me he olvidado de mis problemas, pongo la alarma para no tirarme el día durmiendo otra vez, y esta vez sí me meto en la cama en vez de dormir sobre ella.

Lo último que pienso es en que lo que le he dicho a Daryl era de verdad, no para hacerle sentir incomodo, tiene un buen culo de esos que me encantaría mordisquear, bueno a quien quiero engañar, me encantaría mordisquear al hombre entero de arriba abajo.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el lema de Daryl? Yo creo que es muy él, me tiene enamorada que le voy a hacer. A parte de eso, ¿os gusta el rollo que se traen Merle y Cassidy? A mí me hace toda la gracia, claro que yo soy la que escribe y no soy objetiva.**

 **Llegados a este punto he de confesarme, en esencia estoy reutilizando el personaje de Ale, de otra de mis historias, no está publicada en ningún sitio, pero es la verdad, no es exactamente igual, muchas cosas han cambiado para encajarle en ese universo y en concreto a esta historia por lo que no es exactamente él, pero si tiene mucho del Ale original, estoy yéndome por la barranquilla otra vez, lo siento.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	3. Gracias

Capítulo 3

Gracias

Maldita alarma, la odio ¿por qué coño está sonando? No tengo que ir a trabajar, gruño como una osa furiosa y escondo la cabeza debajo de la almohada pero el maldito pitidito sigue sonando implacable.

Finalmente salgo de mi bunker y apago el móvil, me tumbo bocarriba dando un profundo suspiro, me llevo las manos a la cara mientras me la masajeo.

¿Para qué había puesto la alarma?

A sí, ya, cierto, meter las maletas en la habitación, darme una ducha, volver a ser un ser humano e intentar hablar con Ale y hacerle entender que la situación es seria.

Dejo mis brazos caer a cada lado de mi cuerpo, es curioso, cuando trabajas te cansas, pero el cuerpo también se cansa de no hacer nada.

Me levanto con toda la pereza del mundo, abro la puerta de mi habitación, por el ruido de trastos hay alguien en la cocina preparándose el desayuno o la recena como la llamamos Ale y yo, sonrío ante el recuerdo de aquella noche, en la que a las tres de la mañana decidimos que teníamos vocación de master chef, preparamos una pizza y le echamos palomitas, lo llamamos pizzamitas, estaba buena.

Al acercarme veo a Daryl desganado tomándose un café.

-Ey Daryl- se sobresalta, obviamente no me esperaba y se tira un poco de café caliente en la camisa.

-Joder- se queja, pobre, eso ha debido quemar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no te quería asustar- me acerco a él rápidamente tendiéndole unas servilletas para que se seque.

-No te preocupes, Ale se ha vuelto a acostar y Merle bueno- carraspea –ha ido a dar una vuelta, no te esperaba-

-Ya lo he notado- me mira fijamente –me he levantado pronto para hacer cosas, ya sabes… meter las maletas, darme una ducha para dejar de apestar y tal- rio.

Cojo una palmera de chocolate y la pego un buen mordisco, en plan gocha, pero bueno si soy una osa que acaba de despertar de la hibernación necesito calorías, sonrío de mi broma interna.

-Tú no apestas- giro a ver Daryl, quien se encoge de hombros -¿quieres café?- pregunta cambiando de tema.

Muero de ternura ante la forma de ser del menor de los Dixon –no gracias, soy más de batido o zumo, ¿sabes dónde los tiene el unicornio?-

Alza una ceja mirándome sin comprender –quiero decir, Ale- me siento en el taburete cojo haciendo equilibrios para no caerme. Él se levanta y se acerca a la nevera.

-¿De qué quieres el batido?-

-Vainilla o fresa, en realidad lo que sea que haya estará bien para mí- saca un batido de vainilla y al ver que no hay vasos limpios friega uno para dármelo. –Gracias- nuestras manos se rozan levemente cuando me lo da.

Él le resta importancia con un gesto de su cabeza –como sea- dice, se termina el café, noto que de vez en cuando me mira de reojo, yo le dejo hacer, no es una mirada que me moleste.

Mientras tanto lo gozo con mi palmera, a lo mejor es por haberme quitado de encima la paranoia de Matt, que no tengo que preocuparme por una arpía psicópata, o que estos días he dormido como dios, pero el desayuno me sabe a puta gloria.

-Sí que te gustan los bollos- dice con la mueca de esa sonrisa que no termina de nacer que tanto me gusta.

-Tú dame repostería y me harás feliz- le digo sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Ya lo veo ya- se levanta y se dirige a mis maletas cogiendo las dos a pulso, madre mía que fuerza tiene este hombre, y yo que las arrastré por los aeropuertos.

-Daryl no hace falta, ahora las llevo yo- es curioso, no habla mucho, pero su lenguaje corporal y gestual habla de sobra por él, me mira y entiendo perfectamente "un déjate de tonterías y dime donde las dejo", niego con la cabeza, -la habitación de la izquierda, la que está en frente de baño- avanzamos por el pasillo.

Yo detrás de él, recreándome en su bonito culo, sonrío al recordar como dejó de caminar cuando le dije eso anoche, al parecer ha decidido hacer como si no hubiese oído nada, una lástima para que nos vamos a engañar, con lo fuerte que es me encantaría que me cogiese a pulso y…basta ya maldita mente pervertida, deja de fantasear con el sexy hermano del amigo de Ale de una vez.

Deja las maletas al borde de la cama y sep, me pilla mirándole, le sonrío, ya ¿qué? Me ha cazado, no puedo negar lo obvio, él mira a otro lado.

-Gracias- le digo apoyándome en el quicio de la puerta.

-Dices mucho eso- contesta cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra.

-Me cuidas y me ayudas, es lo menos que puedo hacer- explico lo obvio.

-Como sea- gira la cara, ¿eso es un sonrojo? O dios, lo es, he hecho sonrojar a Daryl alias tipo duro Dixon. Alguien tráigame nata, no hace falta cuchara, me lo como a bocados aquí mismo, mercy vida por ponerlo en camino.

-Dices mucho eso- le pico, él me dedica su media sonrisa, cuando pasa por mi lado para salir le paro, y le doy un beso en la mejilla. –Que tengas un buen día, no dejes que te aplaste ningún coche, sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad, en especial para las mujeres y sobre todo para mí- le doy la espalda y abro la maleta.

Se queda quieto unos segundos antes de marcharse, el pobre debe de pensar que he aparecido para descolocarle la vida.

Saco la ropa que me voy a poner luego y me meto en la ducha, cierro con pestillo la puerta del baño no porque Merle tenga malos pensamientos, si no por un hábito adquirido que no he conseguido quitarme, gimo de gusto cuando el agua templada relaja mis tensos músculos, si yo me conformo con cosas sencillas.

Bollos, amigos, ver películas hasta las tantas, una ducha con agua caliente, no necesito la jaula de oro en la que Matt me tenía metida, cuando todo ese jaleo se solucione, voy a tener que replantearme varias cosas.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO quien más tiene corazones en los ojos que levante la mano o las dos, da lo mismo, en serio, cuando es tan duro y luego tiene esos gestos tiernos o como que le da vergüenza es puro amor, y sí, me lo comería a besos.**

 **Por cierto lo de las pizzamitas es un invento real he de admitirlo y sí que está bueno, lacasitos no echamos porque no teníamos que si no jajaja a saber lo que habría salido, pero es lo que hay cuando estas de fiesta y vuelves a casa, la recena puede ser cualquier cosa.**

 **Ya está, ha sido revelado, la conciencia pervertida de la protagonista soy yo. Vale ya me centro, que opináis vosotras, si, sé que las cosas van despacio, pero todo lo bueno se hace esperar, se tienen que ir conociendo poco a poco, no les puedo poner a lo loco a folllar como conejos, no que me parezca mal, si no que no procede aún, besototes.**

 **P.D. He subido capi hoy porque es mi cumple, WIIIIIIIIIIIIII ya tengo 24 añazos, estoy más torpe cosas de la edad, y más loca cosa que me encanta, no os preocupéis porque este jueves tendréis el capítulo 4, pero me hacía ilu subir hoy el tres, bye.**


	4. Charlas

Capítulo 4

Charlas

Salgo de la ducha, y me visto, unos vaqueros rotos, mis converse, y una camiseta blanca en la que pone "I love the way you lie" con letras negras que parecen deshacerse.

Decido dejar que mi pelo se seque con el viento, en parte porque no hace mal tiempo, y porque no quiero encontrar por accidente algo de la porquería que se mete Ale y se ponga de los nervios por eso.

No por el hecho de encontrarlo, sino porque no quiere que lo pruebe y acabe enganchada, bastante irónico la verdad, pero así es mi amigo y lo amo como a un tierno peluchito.

A la una por fin aparece Ale por la puerta, –hola unicornio- le saludo conteniendo mis ganas de chillar para joderle.

-Rainbow- se tira literalmente como un peso muerto sobre el sofá, -eso que huele tan bien ¿Qué es?-

-Son macarrones- le hecho unos cuantos en un plato y se lo acerco, él lo coge enseguida como un desesperado, vuelvo a la cocina para coger un vaso con agua y un ibuprofeno para su dolor de cabeza.

Lo dejo en la mesita auxiliar y al verlo, gime de alivio.

-Dios, echaba de menos tenerte como compi de guarida-

-¿Por qué friego los cacharros o por qué cocino?- él engulle y deja el plato en la mesa.

-Por eso y por cómo me cuidas- se toma la pastilla y le da un buen trago al agua. –Siento no haber hablado antes contigo, hemos tenido poco tiempo- le corto con un gesto de la mano.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada pero si me gustaría, que te duchases y fuésemos a dar una vuelta, hay algo que me gustaría decirte-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- me planteo por un momento decir que no, pero nunca le he mentido y no voy a empezar ahora, además no tiene sentido si se lo voy a contar todo luego.

-Si- me siento a su lado y me paso una mano por la frente nerviosa.

-Ven aquí- me atrae a su pecho y nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados sin hablar. –Sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo Cass, lo sabes- se me hace raro que me llame por mi nombre.

-Lo sé, Ale, lo sé.- me da un beso en la coronilla.

-Estupendo, pues deja que me dé una ducha y damos ese paseo, hay una cafetería justo en frente de donde trabajan los Dixon, bueno trabajar solo trabaja Daryl, cuando Merle va es por hacer bulto, que hacen unas tortitas que están de muerte.-

-Suena genial- digo intentando parecer animada con la idea.

-Lo es- se levanta y me deja sola. Mientras se ducha, moñeo con el móvil, es raro, no tengo ninguna llamada de Matt, ni ningún mensaje suyo, pero sí de Vine.

Me armo de paciencia y le llamo.

-Hola petardo ¿Qué querías?-

-Saber dónde estabas, Matt esta insoportable, pero dice que no te piensa llamar hasta que decidas comportarte como una adulta responsable, cosa que no eres- ruedo los ojos por eso, tendrá valor el tío –así que soy el intermediario, y no me gusta hacer de paloma mensajera, que lo sepas-

-Pues te jodes- veo aparecer a Merle como un zombi, me gruñe reconociendo mi presencia y va a la cocina. –Al fin y al cabo todo es culpa tuya-

-¿Culpa mía? Perdona yo soy la primera víctima, rubia egoísta- respira hondo, contén el aire, matar está mal, respira hondo, contén el aire, aunque por tipos como Vine se podría considerar hacer una excepción, sigue estando mal y sobre todo es ilegal, muy ilegal.

-Mira gilipollas, no tengo el coño para cohetes, pásame a Matt- oigo voces al otro lado y Matt me habla.

-Hola- uy que seco, alguien está escocido.

-Hola jefe- Merle me mira con curiosidad. – ¿Sigo teniendo trabajo o me busco la vida como camarera en Atlanta?, no es que me preocupe mucho pero es por saberlo y esas cosas-

-Debería despedirte- me grita, aparto el móvil de la oreja para no quedarme sorda –me has tenido con el alma en vilo, solo dejaste una nota, me voy por mi propia voluntad, estaré bien. P.D. el servicio de habitaciones es una mierda. ¿Te crees que son maneras?-

-Bueno ya, deja el drama, estoy bien, en casa de unos amigos, no me va a pasar nada- Matt bufa molesto.

-¿Qué deje yo el drama? ¿Eres consciente de la situación en la que estás?- me le imagino con espumarajos en la boca, mientras ladra.

–Sí, sí, sí, sí, tienes toda la razón, soy una irresponsable, una inconsciente y estoy fatal de la cabeza, aun así te hago ganar pasta, al menos la suficiente como para que te creas en la obligación moral de echarme la bronca, pero me he escapado de ti, precisamente para no tener que escucharte, así que fúmate un porro, prueba a podar un bonsái o haz yoga, yo que sé, alguna mierda que te relaje y cuando pueda volver me llamas, chao- cuelgo, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, que tensión la virgen.

-Menuda boca tienes niña- miro a Merle que me ve divertido –y tienes carácter, me gustas, ¿estas segura de que no soy tu tipo?-

-Si grandullón, lo lamento, tal vez si se acabase el mundo- hago como que me lo pienso –no, ni siquiera entonces- ambos reímos y él toma un sorbo de su cerveza.

Ale aparece ya vestido, al igual que yo, no se ha secado el pelo, -vamos Rainbow, Merle te quedas solo, si me quemas la casa te mato-

-No jodas conmigo amigo, solo Merle puede matar a Merle- dice orgulloso.

Ale pone los ojos en blanco y salimos de la casa, nos subimos en su vieja camioneta Ford azul llena de rozaduras y me da una vuelta por el pueblo. Al llegar a una cafetería aparca, nos bajamos y decidimos dar un paseo por la calle antes de comernos las tortitas.

-Bueno escúpelo- me suelta, cuando después de llevar un rato andando aún no he abierto la boca.

-Sabes que no sé escupir unicornio- bromeo intentando desviar el tema.

-Cass- dice mi nombre en tono de advertencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- suspiro –hace unos meses que un compañero corto con su novia, el caso es que tienen problemas, mentales, graves, ambos y no sé cómo, he acabado metida en medio.- Tomo aire, - la cuestión es, que hace unas tres semanas, estaba en mi apartamento con Matt intentado convencerme de hacer un anuncio estúpido de cereales para la tele- Ale deja escapar una risa, decido pasarlo por alto y continuar con la historia, –mientras él no dejaba de decirme porque tenía que hacerlo, llegó un paquete, no esperaba nada, pero supuse que se trataba del regalo de algún fan, la cuestión es que- me pongo nerviosa al recordarlo –al abrir la caja, me mordió una serpiente venenosa- Ale contiene el aire y se detiene, me paro también, mirando mis pies. -¿Parece de coña no?- me río por culpa de los nervios –que te muerda una jodida serpiente que llega a tu casa en un paquete- me paso la mano por la frente, intentando borrar el recuerdo, tal vez si froto lo suficiente lo consiga.

-Alejo yo, joder casi me muero, si Matt no hubiese estado conmigo no sé- el hombre que es un hermano para mí me abraza, rodeo su torso y me aferro a él con fuerza, llorando como una puta cría. Cuando me calmo un poco le sigo contando la historia, aunque sin sacar mi cara de su pecho –él decidió que para estar segura me quedase en un hotel y he estado allí prácticamente encerrada desde que entonces, creí que me volvería loca, al set llegaban cajas con palomas muertas, era asqueroso y un recordatorio constante, no podía aguantarlo más-

-Ya tranquila, ¿Quién sabe que estas aquí?- pregunta serio.

-Nadie, es decir, hoy he hablado con el capullo de Vine y con Matt, y les he mencionado que estoy en Atlanta creo, pero no he dicho el nombre del pueblo ni nada, solo que estoy en casa de unos amigos-

Ale asiente –bien, al decir amigos y no amigo Matt no me relacionara enseguida con esto, estarás segura aquí por un tiempo,- nos separamos un poco, y veo a Daryl en la puerta del taller, mirándonos desde lejos. – ¿La poli sabe algo?-

-Lo saben todo, pero sin pruebas no pueden hacer detenciones, así que básicamente estoy jodida-

-De eso nada, vas a estar mimada y consentida- me rio quitandome las lágrimas de la cara –y sobretodo bien alimentada, vamos a por esas tortitas-

Le detengo, -Ale espera, si dejas que me quede puedes estar en peligro, y no solo tú, los Dixon también- le digo intentando que entienda que esto es serio.

-Por ellos no te preocupes son unos cabrones duros, Merle tiene razón en un una cosa, solo un Dixon puede matar a un Dixon, pero si te quedas más tranquila se lo avisaré para que decidan si se quedan o se van ¿vale?- asiento, -vamos a por esas tortitas- cuando vuelvo a mirar al taller, Daryl ya no está.

Al llegar a casa Merle me dice que han sobrado macarrones de la comida que ha preparado Cassidy, él y Ale se van, me despido con un gesto de cabeza.

No puedo quitarme de la mente el cómo les he visto, tan abrazados que el aire no corría entre sus cuerpos, eso me hace sentir una molestia en el estómago, pongo mala cara, soy un idiota ¿de verdad pensaba que una mujer como ella podría sentirse atraída por alguien como yo?

Es estúpido, patético, como un lobo aullándole serenatas a la luna, por mucho que la llame ella jamás bajara del cielo, desde el cual ilumina con su presencia la noche.

-¿Tan malos están mis macarrones Daryl?- me atraganto al verla parada frente a mí con una sonrisa, me acerca un vaso de agua para que trague.

-Yo, no, yo… están buenos-consigo decir finalmente

-Me alegra saberlo, ¿entonces qué te tenía con esa cara de lobo feroz?- alzo una ceja. –Parecías a punto de saltarle a alguien al cuello-

-No es nada, día difícil es todo- me encojo de hombros.

-Entiendo- dice sentándose en equilibrio en el taburete cojo, tendré que arreglarlo o se acabará matando.

-Te he visto con Ale- menciono.

-Sí, también te vi- dice –pero cuando nos acercamos ya no estabas-

-Tenía trabajo- digo, restándole importancia –yo no sabía que tú y Ale- me mira expectante –que estabais juntos, como dormís en habitaciones separadas-

-Juntos- frunce el ceño –Ale y yo- se queda pensativa –espera un segundo, ¿te refieres a juntos de acostarnos y esas cosas?- pone cara de asco –puag por favor, eso sería prácticamente incesto, es como un hermano para mí, yo jamás me acostaría con mi hermano, tío que asco, ya te vale, si esta noche tengo pesadillas pienso ir a despertarte que lo sepas-

Me rio por sus caras, y el malestar que había sentido desde que los vi desaparece como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-¿Por qué demonios has creído eso?- pregunta con cara de horror.

-Bueno, habéis estado mucho rato abrazados- me encojo de hombros, tal vez mi confusión se deba a que no tengo ni zorra idea de muestras de afecto.

-Ah, eso- ahora el que frunce el ceño soy yo, ella mira sus dedos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. De repente me parece muy pequeña y frágil. –Yo estaba mal, él me consolaba- niega con la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima que la molesta -¿quieres que terminemos de ver la peli?-

-Seguro, pero ¿no tendrás pesadillas por eso?- sigo con el cambio de tema que ella ha hecho, si no quiere hablar de lo que sea que la haya puesto mal, no es asunto mío, aunque me encantaría poder ayudarla.

-Si las tengo no será por los zombis si no por culpa de tu mente sucia, y ya te he dicho que te despertaré- despertar viendo su cara seria una buena forma de hacerlo pienso.

Se acomoda en el sofá sentándose estilo indio, yo pongo la película y ocupo mí lugar su lado, es divertido estar así y reírnos por tonterías, bueno ella se ríe más que yo, según pasa el tiempo recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tenso un poco al principio pero termino por relajarme y me gusta la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío, dándome calor.

Cuando la película termina, recogemos todo.

-Buenas noches Daryl- me da un beso en la mejilla y veo cómo va por el pasillo haciendo eses como una borracha hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando cierra la puerta, bajo al sótano, abro el sofá cama, me quito las botas y me acuesto vestido.

Me descubro a mí mismo deseando verla mañana en el desayuno con su melena rubia cayéndole por la espalda, haciendo equilibrios sobre el taburete y sonriéndome, quiero que se quede.

Muerdo mis labios intentando contenerme pero no puedo, sonrío abiertamente, como un idiota. Por primera vez me alegro de que Merle este metido en la mierda de las drogas, si no tuviese problemas con ese camello, no habría conocido a Cassidy.

 **Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? aquí ya hay algo más de chichilla, jajajaja Daryl se da cuenta de que le gusta tenerla alrededor incordiando, y ya sé que lo he escrito yo, pero Daryl ¿Quién no te va a querer con lo sexy, tierno, duro y follable que estas? Sería una herejía.**

 **Por otra parte Cassidy por fin le ha dicho a Ale porque necesita acogerse a sagrado (a alguien más le vino la imagen del jorobado sosteniendo a Esmeralda sobre su cabeza y gritando ESTA EN SAGRADO, que momentazo oye, ¿no? ¿Nadie? ¿Solo yo? Okey) Se aleja sola siguiendo la puesta de sol.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, y os mando besototes.**


	5. Rainbow

**Capítulo 5**

 **Rainbow**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me presenté en la puerta de Ale como una perra abandonada buscando refugio. Hemos establecido una rutina que me gusta, por las mañanas como con Daryl, normalmente él suele prepararme el desayuno.

A ver, me saca mi bollo de turno y me echa mi batido en un vaso, dejándomelo todo en mi lado de la encimera, no me cocina, pero oye, es un detalle muy bonito que no cualquiera tendría, cuando se marcha recojo un poco la casa, y me voy a correr.

Me ducho, hago la comida, que si se lo que pensareis ¿tienes que cocinar por ser mujer? No, no tengo que hacerlo, pero Ale lo único que sabe cocinar es cosas de microondas, bacon y huevos, no se puede vivir a base de eso únicamente.

Y Merle para lo único que se acerca a la cocina es para abrir la nevera y sacar cervezas y tampoco se puede vivir de eso, por mucho que él diga que está hecha a base de cereales, así que prefiero cocinar yo a acabar intoxicada, gracias.

Algunas tardes he ido con Ale a ver películas malas al cine que hay al aire libre, otras me paso a ver a Daryl y me quedo en la salita que tienen para el personal, escribiendo canciones en mi libreta.

Ahora que tengo tiempo libre quiero volver a hacer lo que de verdad gusta, estuve tentada de llamar a Matt para que me mandase mi guitarra azul por correo, pero prefiero no arriesgarme, tendré que comprarme una nueva.

El fin de semana lo pasamos en el bar, me puse literalmente hasta el culo de cubatas, me hacía falta desfasarme, no recuerdo quien me dejo en mi cuarto, pero casi segura de que fue Daryl, Ale estaba en peores condiciones que yo, prefiero no saber que se metió.

Conclusión, el menor de los Dixon fue nuestro niñero, se tiene el cielo ganado la verdad.

Entre semana lo típico están siendo las cenas con Daryl y luego ver películas de miedo o de acción, acurrucada a su costado, antes se tensaba cuando me acercaba, ahora ya parece que no le importa.

-Rainbow-

Estoy tumbada bocabajo en la cama, escribiendo, pero me he quedado pillada.

-¿Qué?- grito, es lo que tiene la confianza, que da asco.

-Mueve tu culo aquí, cacho de vaga- me grita Ale de vuelta.

Salgo de mi cueva a regañadientes, Daryl está preparando la cena, me sorprende ver que Ale y Merle siguen aquí, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Me imaginó que será su noche libre y lo estarán celebrando, aunque la única diferencia sea que están aquí y no en el bar.

-Ya era hora- rezonga.

-¿Qué pasa unicornio? ¿Te pesa el cuerno?- me meto con él por haberme hecho ir para nada.

-¿Y a ti el culo?- me pregunta y me saca la lengua.

-No, el culo no, pero la vida y la hermosura que me cargo, mucho ¿por?- Daryl me dedica esa sonrisa suya de medio lado y Merle suelta una carcajada.

Ale está puesto de algo, ni idea de qué, pero no enfoca la mirada bien, me siento en el brazo del sofá y le acaricio la cabeza al ver que se ha enfurruñado.

-Muy graciosa Rainbow, muy graciosa-

-Lo soy, ¿Dónde has dejado tú sentido del humor?- al preguntarle una sonrisa que no me gusta ni un pelo adorna su cara.

-Al final hiciste el anuncio- me tenso al instante, veo como juguetea con el móvil.

-Alejo Castillo, ni se te ocurra- le amenazo.

-¿Dónde está tú sentido del humor?- me pregunta imitando mi tono de voz, ¿será capullo?

Cuando veo que intenta acercarse a Merle para enseñarle el vídeo que ha encontrado en YouTube me tiro encima de él, lo que no sirve de nada porque peso menos que un suspiro. Así que trepo sobre su espalda intentando llegar a su brazo y coger el móvil, Merle se mea de la risa.

Cuando estoy justo por coger el dichoso aparato nos inclinamos peligrosamente, mi costado choca contra la mesita, me quejo de dolor, quedándome tirada de espaldas en el suelo, con Ale encima quitándome el poco aire que me queda, mi amigo toca-ovarios se incorpora liberándome de parte de su peso.

-Tendrás que pagar, si no quieres que le enseñe ese ignominioso anuncio, tendrás que pagar- dice con voz cantarina.

-No jodas unicornio y quítate de encima- pero no solo no se quita sino que además me empieza a hacer cosquillas por todas partes, me retuerzo en el suelo de la risa, las lágrimas me caen por las mejillas y por mucho que me resisto no consigo escaparme. –Para,- risa –por- más risa –favor- pero él sigue y sigue, -ayuda- extiendo un brazo hacia Daryl, quien tiene una maravillosa y cegadora sonrisa completa.

Esta guapísimo, más de lo que pensé que se vería, el lunar que tiene sobre su boca resalta como una estrella fugar en una noche oscura, al pedirle ayuda se acerca a nosotros rápidamente, hace un gesto con la cabeza supongo que a Merle, este engancha a Ale por los hombros y Daryl tira de mi por las axilas, para arrastrarme lejos de los dedos de araña de mi unicornio malo.

-Te pienso degradar a poni que lo sepas- le grito a Ale sacándole la lengua.

Él solo se ríe, mientras le enseña el vídeo a Merle, tierra trágame.

-Bonitas piernas, preciosa-

-Merle- le digo rodando los ojos –me las ves todos los días- pero ni caso me hace. Niego con la cabeza -¿tú también quieres ver el video de la vergüenza?- le pregunto a mi salvador.

-Esperaré a que no estés presente- cierro los ojos pero al final se me escapa una risilla nerviosa.

-Es justo supongo- veo como "nuestros hermanos" ocupan todo el sofá. –Ven conmigo- le acaricio el brazo un segundo y señalo mi habitación.

El asiente reticente pero me sigue, cuando pasa cierro la puerta, lo que le pone aún más nervioso y empieza a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra, yo me siento en mitad de la cama, con mis piernas cruzadas –te puedes sentar- digo dando golpecitos en la colcha.

Él se encoge de hombros y echa un vistazo a la habitación, cuando estoy casi segura de que va a irse me pregunta. -¿Por qué Ale te llama Rainbow?- se apoya en la ventana mirándome con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sonrío al recordar esa época, la echo de menos, pese a lo malo que tuvo –fue cuando nos conocimos, yo me fugue de casa, quería cumplir mi sueño y ser una artista,- aunque eso fue solo parte del motivo -él trabajaba en un bar de tantos que hay en Nueva York, solía verme en la calle cantando cuando entraba y a veces también cuando salía. La verdad es que, no sé qué vio en mí,- hago una pausa mirándome las manos -que le impulsó a ayudarme, pero consiguió que su jefe me contratara para entretener a los clientes actuando. Además de eso, me acogió en su casa- sonrío llena de agradecimiento -como dormía en el sofá insistía en que no hacía falta que pagase alquiler, pero yo me encabezoné en que, como poco, si no me cobraba alquiler teníamos que compartir gastos.- Cierro mi libreta y golpeo la tapa con el boli perdida en los recuerdos.

Noto la intensidad de su mirada azul sobre mí, haciéndome sentir como si viese mis recuerdos a través de mis palabras.

-Cuando cobré mi primer cheque, decidí que quería celebrarlo y hacer algo que siempre hubiese querido, pero que me diese vergüenza porque me pudiesen juzgar, así que me fui a una peluquería y me teñí el pelo de colores fantasía, de todos los colores del arcoíris,- le miró y tiene esa sonrisa torcida suya, esa que cada vez que la veo me gusta más. –A partir de ese día siempre he sido Rainbow para Ale.-

-Si tanto te gusta el pelo de colores raros, ¿por qué ahora eres rubia?- cuestiona curioso, por fin sentándose en la cama.

Me recuerda tanto a un animal salvaje, primero hay que dejar que se acostumbre al factor nuevo que parezca desconocer, y una vez se relaja, se acerca sin necesidad de que le llames.

-Si es soso, ¿verdad?- no le doy oportunidad de responder-¿Qué te parece que me ponga unos mechones rosas?- cojo un mechón de pelo y tiro de el -¿o azul eléctrico?- me lo planto en mitad de la cara -¿negro también estaría bien no?- soplo y mi pelo se eleva para volver a caerme en la cara, es una estupidez, pero Daryl se ríe por primera vez abiertamente, es una carcajada profunda que reverbera en mi como el eco en una cueva y me encanta.

Cuando se calma nos miramos a los ojos y no puedo evitar pensar, que si el mundo se fuese al infierno, mientras pudiese verme brillar en sus pupilas azules, no me importaría demasiado.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltan, se escuchan las risas estruendosas de los dos idiotas con los que vivimos.

-Darlyna ¿por fin estás perdiendo la virginidad?- pregunta Merle.

-Más vale que uses protección con mi niña Dixon- amenaza Ale.

Daryl me mira avergonzado sin saber donde meterse, yo resoplo y apoyo mi frente en su hombro.

-Menos mal que queremos a esos dos idiotas, porque es para matarlos de verdad- no puedo evitar reírme, Daryl se relaja y asiente.

Al final decidimos salir de mi cuarto porque con la tontería y con lo puestos que van, acabaran por joderme la puerta, lo que no es plan.

Después de cenar el pollo al ajillo que ha preparado el menor de los Dixon que por cierto estaba para chuparse los dedos.

Me siento en el brazo del sofá como viene siendo mi costumbre cuando estamos los cuatro juntos, Daryl lo hace en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el mismo, nos tomamos unas cervezas mientras escuchamos las tonterías que dicen los otros.

Sin darme cuenta empiezo a acariciar el pelo de Daryl, no reparo en lo que estoy haciendo hasta que él recuesta su cabeza en mi pierna para que no tenga que estirar tanto el brazo y esté más cómoda.

Sonrío dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza, definitivamente cada vez me gusta más Atlanta, ¿Qué será lo que tendrá?

 **¿Que tendrá? Tiene a Daryl sexy Dixon, eso tiene, ¿te parece poco? Cambiando de tema como viene siendo costumbre, había visto The Walking Dead, y había visto Guardianes de la Galaxia, ¿ok? Vale pues viendo un reportaje de la segunda parte de Guardianes de la Galaxia me acabo de dar cuenta de que Michael Rooker es Yondu.**

 **Que ahora me diréis ¿de verdad no lo sabias? Pues no, no lo sabía lo acabo de descubrir y sigo anonada con el descubrimiento, pero me mola, y ahora que lo sé es como obvio y me digo a mi misma ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes? Fácil porque soy un desastre de ser humano, no pierdo la cabeza porque va pegada al cuello.**

 **Volviendo al capi ¿Cómo os parece que va la relación de estos dos? Cassidy tiene claro que se siente atraída pero no está segura de cómo la ve Daryl, aun así estos dos me parecen puro almíbar juntos y me encantan, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	6. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 6**

 **Recuerdos**

Hoy no he ido a correr, después de desayunar con Daryl, he cogido las llaves del Ford de Ale y me he acercado a la ciudad, buscando una tienda en condiciones donde vendan guitarras, no eléctricas, sino españolas, tienen un sonido que me encanta.

Me ha costado lo mío encontrar una en la que tuviesen lo que buscaba pero después de vueltas, revueltas, negativas y un montón de ni idea, he encontrado una, en una tienda pequeñita en pleno centro, tenía cierto aire de los años cincuenta, decorado con chicas pin-up y anuncios de Coca-Cola.

De camino a mi hogar actual pongo la radio a todo trapo al escuchar la canción "Zombie" del grupo Cranberries, un temazo donde los haya, no sé si es por la música, la voz de la cantante del grupo o por el tema que trata, seguramente el conjunto de todo, pero es una de mis canciones favoritas, por la reivindicación y la fuerza que tiene.

Al llegar a casa de Ale dudo sobre si dejar la Ford allí para irme caminando o ir con ella al taller de los Dixon, me decido y la aparco en la puerta.

Dejo las llaves en la encimera de la cocina, meto mi libreta y un boli en mi bolso, me cuelgo la guitarra a la espalda y empiezo a andar, mientras lo hago pienso en todo lo que he dejado en Los Ángeles, mi sueño es ser cantante, sé que es difícil, por eso cuando Matt me convenció de trabajar como actriz en pequeños papeles y ahora secundarios me pareció algo bueno.

Una forma de darme a conocer, pero aunque actuar me guste y pague mis facturas no es algo que me apasione, y desde que empecé a hacerlo no he tenido nada de tiempo para componer, ya puestos ni para darme cuenta de que no lo hacía.

Eso me hace plantearme si quiero volver a Los Ángeles, por una parte sería tirar todo el trabajo hecho por la borda, pero por otro lado allí no soy feliz, ni estoy cerca de conseguir hacer lo que me llevó a mudarme de la ciudad del pecado a la soleada california.

Llego al taller sin haber conseguido sacar nada en claro, por no decir que mis pensamientos están más enmarañados ahora que antes de intentar aclararme, no tengo remedio, soy un caso perdido.

-Ey- saludo a Daryl, él me hace un gesto con la cabeza, reconociendo mi presencia, pero no aparta la mirada de lo que tiene entre manos, eso me hace sonreír, cuando se concentra en algo sea lo que sea, pone en ello toda su atención, es un hombre concienzudo y dedicado.

El jefe de Daryl me abre la puerta de la salita nada más verme para que pase, una vez dentro la cierro, tienen la radio puesta y si voy a tocar aunque sea unos acordes no quiero molestarles y quitarles de escuchar algo que les guste, solo porque a mí me apetezca "jugar" como diría mi madre.

Mentiría si dijese que no hay veces en las que la añore, pero a la que echo de menos es a la madre que tenía cuando era niña, la que a pesar de no tener un hombre a su lado, y tener dos trabajos siempre se las apañaba para llevarme y traerme al colegio y a las actividades extraescolares.

La madre que me decía que los truenos no eran malos, que solo era el ruido que hacían Los Ángeles jugando a los bolos, y al día siguiente me llevaba a jugar para que comprobase que el ruido era similar, solo que como los ángeles viven arriba en el cielo y son más grandes hacen mucho más ruido.

La que convenció a mi vecino de que me enseñase a tocar la guitarra cuando entre en el instituto para alejarme de las pandillas.

Luego conoció a Stan y la mujer a la que conocía y a la que amaba desapareció por completo para nunca volver, convirtiéndose en una arpía amargada que aprovechaba la menor ocasión para decirme lo ridícula que era, gritándome para descargar su frustración y castigándome solo por respirar demasiado fuerte.

Es curioso cómo la gente puede llegar a cambiar tanto, y como las palabras pueden abrir heridas en el alma que nunca cicatrizan del todo.

Toco unos acordes de una vieja canción que compuse cuando me fui de casa, sin prestar atención a lo que estoy haciendo, con la mirada perdida en la nada, pensando en los recuerdos, en especial en los felices que ahora me resultan tan amargos.

-Es bonito- me sobresalto cuando Daryl habla y dejo de tocar –perdón- dice tímido –no quería interrumpirte- niego con la cabeza.

-No interrumpes nada- le sonrío triste –solo estaba tocando notas al azar- dejo la guitarra a un lado del sillón. -¿Ya es la hora de comer?-

-Sí, si te apetece- cambia el peso de una pierna a otra inseguro, creo que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve.

-Vamos- le digo animada –yo invito, hoy me siento generosa- suelto en plan diva, aunque sé no consigo engañarle, sigue serio, pero no dice nada.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería que al parecer tenemos reservada porque siempre que venimos está vacía, esperando por nosotros, me gusta pensar en mí y en Daryl como un nosotros, es una cosa tonta lo sé, pero me hace feliz.

Pedimos unas hamburguesas con extra de patatas fritas y mientras comemos le cuento mi mañana, en busca y captura de una buena guitarra.

Él solo me mira y hace gestos con la cara o me dedica algún gruñido que con lo expresivo que es no me cuesta interpretar.

Una vez pago la cuenta volvemos al taller, Daryl vuelve al lio y yo a la salita, esta vez cojo la libreta e intento terminar la canción con la que llevo un par de días trabajando.

Estoy tan inmersa que no me doy cuenta del tiempo que pasa hasta que noto un peso hundirse a mi lado provocando que ruede hacia el cuerpo de Daryl. –Hola- le digo sorprendida, estoy casi encima de él, que no es que me importe, lo que me sorprende es que sea él quien haya provocado la circunstancia de dicho hecho.

-Hola- me dice con una media sonrisa. –Veras, he estado pensando- me dice.

-Ah ¿sí?- me acomodo mejor contra su cuerpo. -¿En qué?- le pregunto.

-En que ya sé porque Ale te llama Rainbow, pero todavía no tengo ni idea de porque narices, tú le llamas unicornio.- Suelto una carcajada por su forma de decirlo.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no aguanta mucho y me dedica su sonrisa torcida.

-Venga dime, ¿o es un secreto?- pregunta golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

-Que va, pero lo cierto es que no me acuerdo exactamente de porque lo hago- me rio divertida –creo que fue por algo que él dijo en plan "si eso es verdad, entonces yo seré tu jodido unicornio" y al parecer, se tratase de lo que se tratase, debió de serlo porque es y será mi unicornio, a pesar de que nunca joda con él, por el resto de la vida que nos quede a ambos- me muerdo los labios conteniendo la risa. –Si quieres más información tendrás que preguntarle a él, a ver si se acuerda, pero lo dudo, así que, buena suerte- pongo mis piernas por encima de las suyas, una de sus manos va a ellas cuando se empiezan a resbalar y las sostiene.

Sus manos son ásperas por el trabajo, pero cálidas y agradables. ¿Qué sentiría al ser recorrida por esas manos?

Daryl ríe sin imaginar por lo más remoto en lo que estoy pensando –estáis locos- dice.

-Ciertamente, pero…-bajo la voz -¿quieres que te diga un secreto?- Daryl asiente cohibido, yo me acerco más a él aprovechando la ocasión, después de mirar alrededor como si no quisiese que nadie me pueda oír, cosa que estando solos como que no puede pasar le susurro –las mejores personas lo están,- mis labios rozan accidentalmente el lóbulo de su oreja, noto como un escalofrió le recorre.

Me tienta la idea de pensar que no le soy indiferente.

Pero decido no arriesgarme, me aparto un poco y le sonrío como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Ahora dime tú, ¿por qué coches y motos?- pregunto, haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar a nuestro alrededor

-Bueno, siempre me han gustado las motos, y la mecánica se me daba bien en el instituto, así que cuando acabe lo básico, dejé los estudios y empecé a trabajar aquí con Merle- se encoge de hombros. –Mi vida no es interesante.-

-A mi si me pareces interesante- me mira como queriendo saber si pretendo tomarle el pelo –oye, que va en serio, dime ¿Por qué te gusta trabajar aquí? Puede que Merle te arrastrara, pero por algo decidiste quedarte ¿no?-

-Se me dan bien los motores, la mecánica me relaja, al ser un taller pequeño puedo hacer mi trabajo sin presión y estar a mi aire-

-Yo cada vez que te veo con la cabeza dentro de un motor no entiendo como sabes para que sirve cada cosa- le digo con sinceridad.

-No tiene nada de complicado, de hecho, es bastante simple una pieza va aquí o allá y sirve para algo en específico, la gente,- se encoge de hombros, -bueno, nunca sabes por donde te van a salir-

-Así que prefieres las maquinas a las personas- afirmo, hundiendo mi dedo en sus costillas al ver que no me mira.

-La mayor parte del tiempo si- me mira de reojo, antes de que pueda preguntarle si yo soy una excepción, su jefe le llama y tiene que volver al trabajo.

Cansada de estar sola conmigo y con mis pensamientos, recojo mis cosas y me despido de ambos hombres. Mientras me voy, percibo una mirada fija clavada en mí y sé que pertenece a Daryl.

Caminando de vuelta a casa, toco la guitarra y canto Nobody´s home, creo que en ella me refiero tanto a mí, a mi como a mi madre, las dos nos perdimos a nosotras mismas y a la única familia que teníamos y ahora no queda nadie en Kansas por quien volver a casa.

Lo sé porque regresé solo una vez, cuando estrenaron la serie en la que trabajo ahora, me abrió la puerta mirándome con desprecio, no me dijo nada, ni falta que hizo, estaba demacrada, con la ropa sucia y un golpe en el pómulo. Cerró de un portazo en toda mi cara, no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Desearía que no me doliese, pero creo que siempre lo hará.

 **Hola sonrisas encharcadas, hoy me he centrado en el pasado de Cassidy para que la conozcáis un poquito mejor, por mucho que alguien sonría y este siempre animado, eso no significa que su vida sea todo luz y color.**

 **También hemos podido ver como Daryl cada vez se siente más cómodo con el contacto físico, al menos si ese contacto es con Cassidy, son más ricos estos dos.**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho por lo que desvariar, así os dejo hasta la próxima, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	7. Gesto tierno

**Capítulo 7**

 **Gesto tierno**

Los ronquidos de Merle me perforan los tímpanos, le doy la espalda, acercándome más al borde.

Apenas he pegado ojo, pensando en ella, en Cassidy, en cómo no le importa pasar las tardes en la salita solo por estar conmigo en los pequeños descansos que me tomo de vez en cuando.

Y sobre todo, no he dejado de dar vueltas a la charla que tuvimos allí, frunzo el ceño, si mi hermano supiese lo que tengo en la cabeza me diría, "Uy Darlyna ¿quieres que vaya a comprarte unas compresas y un diario rosa? Compórtate como un Dixon y tíratela de una vez, marica".

Gruño molesto y me siento en la cama. Ella no es una desconocida, es, creo, que la primera jodida amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, bueno, no sé si ella me considera así, a lo mejor para ella solo soy uno de los tíos que están apalancados en el sótano de su "hermano".

Niego, si ese fuese el caso ella pasaría de mi como de la mierda, me remuevo al recordar que dijo que tenía un buen culo, ¿lo diría en serio o fue para molestar por lo que le dijo Merle?

Esta mujer me lleva a hacerme un millón de preguntas, cuyas respuestas desconozco. Es desconcertante.

Me levanto para vestirme, mientras recuerdo lo juntos que estábamos ayer, su calor en mi costado, sus piernas sobre las mías, mi mano sujetándolas para que no se resbalaran, mi corazón late acelerado al recordar la suavidad de su piel.

¿Qué se sentirá al estar con una mujer así? Una con la que hablar antes y sobre todo después de follar.

Subo las escaleras diciéndome a mí mismo que tengo que dejar de engañarme, eso no va a pasar y aunque se diese la ocasión, aunque ella quisiera, por mucho cuidado que tuviera ella podría ver mi espalda, no estoy preparado para que nadie la vea, menos ella.

Además, me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el café, ella tiene una vida en Los Ángeles, a la que acabará volviendo, antes o después, cuando se solucione lo que sea que esté pasando, yo no tendría nada que hacer allí, con gente famosa y esas gilipolleces, y… está claro que ella no se quedaría con un mecánico muerto de hambre cuyo hermano es un camello.

Definitivamente tengo que dejar de hacerme ilusiones con ella, en mi mente puede ser todo muy bonito, pero en la vida real, ella y yo, es algo que nunca pasará.

-Connors- grita Matt, intento levantarme lo más rápido que puedo, mierda, mierda, mierda, seguro que me tenía alguna sesión de fotos o algún casting y me he quedado dormida, lo que implica hacer ocho kilómetros corriendo como castigo, por mucho que él diga que es para que me mantenga en forma, si esa mentira fuese verdad, me haría correrlos todos los días y no solo cuando lo cabreo.

El caso es que tenía las piernas enredadas entre las sabanas y al ponerme de pie tan deprisa, pasa, lo que tenía que pasar, de repente veo el suelo cada vez más cerca de mí, como diciendo, "ven a mi moqueta nena", sep mi mente es una perra que se cree muy graciosa.

-Joder- medio grito, medio gimo de puro dolor.

Escucho un ruido fuerte, y a Ale descojonarse vivo, corro en seguida a ver qué es lo que ha pasado, al llegar al cuarto de Cassidy, me la encuentro tirada todo lo larga que es en el suelo, con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas, y la camiseta de dormir levantada hasta los riñones, dejando ver parte del tatuaje de una guitara azul que tiene en su costado derecho y sus bragas rosas con un numero en cada cachete de su culo en negro en el que pone 69.

Desconcertado por la escena y sin entender nada pregunto -¿Qué narices pasa aquí?- digo intentando concentrarme en lo que sea que haya pasado y no mirar descaradamente ese 69.

-Pasa que este es idiota- lloriquea la rubia desde el suelo, aún con su cara pegada a la moqueta, debe de haberse hecho daño de verdad, no me extraña con el ruido que he oído.

-Se ha caído- intenta decirme Ale –a cámara lenta- pero las risas se lo complican –con los brazos extendidos- se deja resbalar hasta el suelo –como si fuera a echar a volar- y vuelve a carcajearse.

-Coño, pedazo de capullo me has llamado Connors, creía que eras Matt y me he acojonado pensando que ya había metido la pata con algo.- Por fin levanta la vista, tiene la frente algo despellejada y roja, seguramente la salga un chichón, sus ojos están llorosos, pero aun así consigue mirar amenazante a Ale. Lo que no puedo evitarlo, me causa cierta gracia –oh no Dixon- me señala con el índice –no te atrevas a reírte por esto- me reclama.

-Sí, no te rías Dixon- se burla Alejo, -o la venganza del ángel estrellado caerá sobre ti, con todo su peso pluma- y vuelta al descojone.

Desde luego si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo él, estaría sufriendo una lenta agonía por la manera en que le mira Cassidy.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?- me pregunta suplicante.

Enseguida me acerco hasta ella, le quito las sábanas de las piernas, centrándome en mi tarea y no caer en la tentación de acariciarlas como sin querer y aprovechar el momento.

Despacio, la cojo del costado y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella mueve un poco sus piernas para comprobar si se ha hecho algo.

-Gracias- me dice, avergonzada, me resulta raro verla así, siendo como es siempre tan lanzada. Al pasar por la puerta patea sin fuerzas el costado de Ale, quien al ver que se ha acabado el show, se va a su cuarto a dormir la mona.

Cassidy entra en el baño y yo la sigo, veo como abre el grifo del agua fría para mojar la punta de una toalla que luego pasa poco a poco con suaves toques sobre la zona adolorida de su frente.

-Me está saliendo un chichón- me enternece ver en el espejo el puchero que pone.

La dejo sola sin decir una palabra y voy a la cocina, abro la nevera encontrando enseguida lo que busco, un filete de ternera, vuelvo con ella y se lo extiendo para que lo tome.

Cassidy se gira quedando frente a mí y me mira claramente sin entender una mierda de porque la pongo en las narices un filete crudo. –Bajará la hinchazón,- le explico para que deje de mirarme como si me hubiese metido algo de lo que vende mi hermano.

-Gracias- lo coge con reticencia, se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa –Daryl- dice mi nombre alargando la y como una niña pequeña mientras pone morritos. -¿Me das un beso en la pupa?- se señala la frente. Ahora soy yo el que la mira como si estuviese loca. –Cuando te haces daño, si te dan un beso donde te duele con cariño, el dolor se va y se cura antes- me explica mirando con esos grandes ojos azules, y su tierno puchero.

Sé que es ridículo creer que vaya a cumplir una petición absurda como esa, al fin y al cabo, es un tipo duro de pocas palabras, pero la esperanza es lo que tiene, es una puta que se vende barata, a veces a cambio de solo una mirada.

Se aparta de mí, y para mi absoluta sorpresa, cierra la puerta del baño, contengo mis ganas de preguntar nada cuando se gira hacia mí de nuevo, consigue desviar sus ojos para que no se crucen con los míos ni de casualidad.

Apoya su mano en mi hombro, su calidez traspasa la tela de mi camiseta, con algo de torpeza me acerca a su cuerpo y me da un tierno beso sobre mi chichón, me gustaría decir algo o tocarle, pero temo romper la burbuja que nos rodea, sus labios permanecen sobre mi frente seguramente algo más del tiempo que deberían, pero no me molesta, noto como mi corazón se acelera.

-Dejad de follar y abrid la puerta que tengo que mear- grita Merle del otro lado, Daryl se separa de mi de un brinco, como si le hubiesen metido un petardo por el culo, nos miramos nerviosos sin motivo, sin saber que decirnos, solo ha sido un beso en la frente ¿verdad?

Un gesto amable, nada más. ¿Cierto?

Antes de tener la ocasión de mandar a Merle al demonio, su hermano abre la puerta y se escabulle como un gato en una pescadería.

-Tienes el don de la oportunidad grandullón- el hombre pone una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿De verdad lo estabais haciendo?- pregunta como un viejo cotilla deseoso de chismes.

-Ya te vale- es todo lo que le digo mientras se mete en el baño.

-Si no lo estabais haciendo, no he interrumpido nada.- Bufo molesta por el comentario. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? A ver dime, ¿no pretenderás que meé en la calle como un perro? ¿O sí?-

Salgo del baño y le dejo con la palabra en boca, absteniéndome de decirle que no sería la primera vez, pero como me lie a contestarle eso puede hacerse eterno. Y es demasiado pronto para ponerme a discutir.

Antes de llegar a la cocina escucho la puerta de la calle cerrarse, Daryl ha huido de mí, ¡chachi!, nótese el sarcasmo.

Suspiro en parte emocionada por el momento y en parte decepcionada porque haya sido interrumpido, no creo que nos hubiésemos besado, pero casi podía notar como si una pieza metafórica estuviese encajando en el destino del mundo.

De acuerdo puede que esté exagerando y solo se trate de mi destino, pero el caso es, que me he sentido bien.

Decido dejar de pensar en tonterías, y me pongo el filete congelado sobre el golpe, al instante hago un gesto de dolor y me estremezo por el frio.

Mientas me saco un batido de la nevera sonrío pensando en cómo se la voy a devolver a mi unicornio. La guerra ha comenzado, chan, chan, chan.

 **Buenas dulce gente del señor, me gusta Merle pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a joder? ¿De verdad no podía seguir roncando? Para aliviar la decepción no hubiese habido beso de todas maneras, pero algo se va fraguando.**

 **Por otra parte contaros que este sábado 29 de abril me robaron 150€ en la tienda en la que trabajo de dependienta, como lo leéis, dos mujeres de etnia gitana, juro que cuando vi el billete de 500 con que me iban a pagar, me dije a misma, no pienses mal, que no todos son iguales, al ver que el billete era autentico me relaje y en lo que les daba el cambio me la colaron, pero bien, total resumiendo la historia se llevaron sus 500€ más los 150 que me robaron como a una gilipollas.**

 **Ya llevo un tiempo de cara al público no soy nueva en parte por eso también me jode más lo que sucedió, pero bueno, de todo se aprende. Lo peor pues los nervios y el disgusto que me llevé al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Siento soltaros el rollo, pero lo tenía que sacar, como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	8. Broma pesada

**Capítulo 8**

 **Broma pesada**

Después de comer, como me aburro de estar solita y además necesito un compinche de fechorías, decido ir al sótano a despertar a la bestia, tal vez debería dejar una nota en la cocina que pusiera algo así como:

 _Cassidy Connors estuvo aquí,_

 _Le gustaban las pelis de Zombis,_

 _Los bollos y componer música,_

 _Murió joven haciendo una estupidez._

Sí, me digo a mi misma, directo y conciso, no habría estado mal escribirla. Dejar un legado, constancia de que había pisado la tierra, y ok, ok, estoy exagerando, pero estoy nerviosa y se trata de Merle, o adorará la idea, o me matará por despertarle, cruzo los dedos rezando por la primera opción.

Enciendo la luz esperando que eso le despierte, pero no lo hace, ronca a pierna suelta el tío que da gusto. No creo que una vez lleguen él y Ale, Daryl pueda seguir durmiendo.

-Merle- le llamo, -Merle- repito, pero el susodicho, ni caso, ¿para qué ponerme las cosas un poquito fáciles? Cojo la almohada que tiene que ser de Daryl, me contengo para no ponerme a olerla en plan acosadora, es decir, daría grima, no el hacerlo, si no que se enterase de que lo he hecho.

Cassidy, céntrate un poquito en la vida que te veo muy perdida, me regaño.

Agarro la almohada con fuerza, levanto el brazo, y se la estampo en toda la cara a Merle.

-¿Pero qué coño?- gruñe moviendo los brazos como un gorila violento, me libro de un golpe dando un par de saltos hacia atrás.

-Hola grandullón- le saludo con voz cantarina.

-¿Preciosa?- se restriega la cara con las manos y vuelve a tumbarse. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Despertarte- digo acercándome despacito a la cama, no me fio del todo de que no se vaya a vengar por el almohadazo que se ha llevado.

-Me he dado cuenta, no has sido muy sutil.- gruñe cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

-Ya, ¿perdón?- intento contener la risa nerviosa como puedo.

-No lo sientes- afirma.

-No, no lo hago- ¿para que le voy a mentir si sabe la verdad?

-Entonces no te disculpes- me regaña.

-Disculpas retiradas- me acoplo en el lado de Daryl, al sentir mi peso Merle me mira extrañado y luego pone su sonrisa guarra.

-Sabía que acabarías cayendo en mis encantos- extiende una brazo para tocarme y yo le doy un manotazo –ey, eso duele-

-De eso se trata- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Veo cómo se queda mirando mi cara, y por fin se da cuenta de lo que tengo en la frente.

Al final gracias al filete no es un gran chichón, pero sí que se nota algo hinchado, y desde luego se ve rojo por el raspón contra la moqueta.

-¿A ti qué coño te ha pasado en la frente?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto grandullón es una herida de guerra, y tú- golpeo su pecho con mi índice –vas a ayudarme a vengarme, ¿verdad que si?-

Me agarra el dedo y se lo lleva a los labios, preparo una rodilla por si le tengo que dar alguna patada, pero se limita a besarlo y me suelta. ¿Qué narices? Eso ha sido condenadamente raro viniendo de Merle.

-Por supuesto, si se trata de putear a alguien Merle Dixon es tu tipo- ambos sonreímos como villanos de dibujos animados.

Ya en la cocina, mientras mi malvado compañero del crimen come, yo espero paciente sentada en el taburete cojo.

-Bueno ¿que es lo que ha iniciado la guerra?- cuestiona.

-Te lo contaré, pero solo podrás reírte de eso una vez, si hay una segunda serás mi siguiente objetivo- le amenazo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro, claro- se burla.

-De forma breve, estaba dormida, Ale me ha asustado- no hace falta decir que solo le ha hecho falta gritar mi apellido para ponerme los huevos que no tengo de corbata, -me he despertado, estaba enredada en las sabanas y he acabado masticando el suelo- termino de decir cruzándome de brazos y mirándole todo lo mal que puedo, para intentar que no se ría, cosa que no funciona en lo absoluto.

-Sí que eres torpe, menos mal que tu vida no depende de tus reflejos o de tu capacidad para reaccionar a tiempo y salir corriendo, porque si no, estarías jodida-

-Ya, ya, si, si, muy gracioso, Cassidy es una torpe, ¿podemos volver a la parte en la que chinchamos a Ale?- Merle me mira con burla.

-¿Acabas de decir chinchar? ¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ocho años?-

-Cierra el hocico, me has entendido- Merle alza las manos intentando parecer inocente.

-¿Qué habías pensado?-

Doy pequeños botecitos emocionada por mi maléfico plan, -había pensado en comprar globos, inflarlos, meterlos en su habitación e ir pinchándolos, por eso te necesito, no puedo inflar todo eso y luego pincharlo yo sola- expongo muy seria, como si fuese una reunión importante.

Merle se lleva una mano a la cara. –Sí que tienes ocho años- niega con la cabeza, -eso no es una venganza preciosa, es una chiquillada-

-Muy bien ¿Qué propones?- pregunto abierta a sugerencias.

Merle sonríe perverso –tienes tanto que aprender- intento contener la risa.

-Enséñame maestro- digo lo más seria que puedo.

Damos un paseo y compramos un montón de petardos, y una cacerola nueva a cambio de la que vamos a estropear, sí, me quiero vengar, pero hay cosas que tengo que respetar al estar de invitada.

Volvemos a la casa y lo preparamos todo, bueno Merle lo prepara, porque fijo que de hacerlo yo, esas cosas explotarían cuando no deben jodiéndome las manos.

Cuando lo tenemos todo listo, vamos por el pasillo soltando risitas tontas, me lo estoy pasando pipa. Antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ale, los dos nos mandamos callar y se nos escapan más risas, nos toca quedarnos un rato en la puerta, hasta que se nos pasa y podemos recuperar la seriedad.

Nos colamos sigilosos cual Navy seals en la habitación de nuestra confiada víctima.

Con cuidado pongo la cacerola a los pies de la cama, en lugar de en la cabecera como insistía Merle, porque a ver, quiero asustar a Ale, no dejarle sordo.

Retrocedo unos cuantos pasos, subo un poco la persiana, lo justo para iluminar el cuarto sin despertarle, vuelvo hasta la puerta y empiezo a grabar con el móvil.

Merle sonríe a la cámara y se acerca a los petardos con un mechero, los enciende, pone la tapa encima de la cacerola y se coloca a mi lado.

En cuanto eso explota, Ale prácticamente levita sobre su cama, pareciendo un fantasma con la sábana sobre él, y antes de volver a caer al colchón, da la vuelta cayendo en el suelo, golpeándose alguna parte del cuerpo contra mesilla.

-Me cago en vuestra vida- grita colérico, dejo de grabar y salimos echando leches de ahí, tirándonos encima del sofá y riéndonos como dos descosidos.

-¿Has visto como se ha mantenido en el aire?- pregunto a Merle.

-Lo mejor ha sido cuando ha empezado a caer- dice él.

Vemos aparecer por el pasillo a un muy cabreado Ale, -¿os creéis muy graciosos?-

-Si- decimos a la vez y nos volvemos a reír, mi "hermano" se va molesto, maldiciendo a toda nuestra ascendencia.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco, coloco mi mano sobre el hombro de Merle –eres grande- le digo –grande de verdad- le abrazo, él carraspea, al parecer no se lo esperaba, puede que Daryl no sea el único Dixon con problemas a la hora de relacionarse.

Él me devuelve el gesto de manera torpe – ¿eso significa que me he ganado un favor manual?- le suelto al segundo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Tenías que estropearlo- niego divertida.

-¿Eso es un no? ¿O un luego hablamos?- decido no molestarme en contestarle, al igual que está mañana muchas veces con él, es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Estoy cansado, ha habido algo más de curro del habitual y eso se nota, sobre todo siendo solo dos, aunque Merle prácticamente no mueva un dedo, algo hace de vez en cuando, y hoy el que no haya estado se ha echado en falta.

El jefe le ha dado dos días más, o vuelve, o buscará a alguien.

Suspiro derrotado sabiendo que Merle hará lo que quiera, le diga yo lo que le diga. Al entrar en la casa, veo a Cassidy y a mi hermano, tirados en el sofá, viendo un vídeo en el móvil de ella, mientras se ríen tanto que hasta les lloran los ojos.

Siento una ligera presión en el corazón, creía que se sentía más cómoda conmigo que con Merle, al parecer, me equivoqué.

Ale, está apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, de brazos cruzados, mirándolos con odio.

-Daryl- grita emocionada al verme, cuando me sonríe es como si la habitación se iluminara, a lo mejor la que brilla es ella al verte, me dice una parte de mi a la que no hago ni caso porque es una idea estúpida. –Mira- dice poniéndome el móvil en las narices, al principio frunzo el ceño sin entender, pero cuando los petardos suenan y Ale salta, yo también me rio.

-Otro- bufa Ale, -a Rainbow no porque aunque me cabree con ella, en cuanto me ponga ojitos me derrite, pero a vosotros os puedo echar a la puta calle sin pena ninguna- le miro alzando una ceja, Merle se ríe más fuerte.

El hombre se aleja diciendo cosas como que para eso sirve ser buena persona, para que te den por culo sin vaselina.

-Venga no te enfades unicornio saltarín- le dice ella, Ale se gira y vuelve al salón.

-Tienes la gracia en el culo, que lo sepas.- Le dice sacando morro exageradamente.

-En su precioso culito querrás decir,- puntualiza Merle.

Cassidy asiente y choca el puño con él. –Exacto- le apoya ella.

Les dejo a lo suyo y entro en la cocina para coger una cerveza, enseguida la noto detrás de mí, el recuerdo de esta mañana me pone nervioso, no sé porque he hecho esa tontería, pero, me ha gustado hacerla.

-¿Ahora haces equipo del mal con mi hermano?- la pregunto dando un trago de mi botella.

-Bueno- ella me la quita, le da un sorbo y me la devuelve, mis ojos se clavan en como la punta de su lengua saborea la cerveza que se ha quedado en sus labios. –Me faltaba mi ángel- dice señalándome –y mi diablo tenía una idea muy buena- inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa burlona –además, se trata de Merle de quien hablamos, él no tiene capacidad de concentración para ver una película.-

Suelto una carcajada seca por eso. -¿Yo soy tu ángel?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Obviamente- dice sonriéndome de esa manera tan dulce que parece dedicarme solo a mí. Alto ahí ¿desde cuándo pienso que la sonrisa de alguien sea dulce?

-No creo que te lleve por un muy buen camino- digo desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez- se encoge de hombros quitándome la cerveza de nuevo, captando mi atención al segundo, mientras bebe inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo a sacar la punta de su lengua para quitarse los restos de alcohol. –Pero no sé me ocurre compañía mejor si me toca atravesar el infierno- me dice sonriendo.

Cuando ve pasar a Ale para irse al trabajo, me devuelve la cerveza y va tras él para abrazarle por la espalda.

-Suelta, contigo no me junto- se queja él pero no la aparta.

-Oh vamos, no seas rencoroso, además o dejamos la cosa en tablas, o la guerra se pondrá violenta, cuento con el apoyo de dos Dixon- según dice eso y le suelta, mi hermano y yo nos ponemos cada uno a un costado suyo.

Al vernos, Ale pone los ojos en blanco –os recuerdo mamones que esta es mi casa, no la suya-

-Puede- asiente Merle –pero me gustan más sus curvas que las tuyas- Ale se lleva una mano al corazón.

-Merle, sabía que no querías confesarle a tu hermano que te gustaba que te la metiese hasta el fondo, pero pensaba que lo nuestro era especial-

Rápidamente acerco a Cassidy a mi cuerpo mientras Ale y Merle salen golpeándose, medio broma, medio no.

-¿Lo ves? Eres mi ángel guardián, me has apartado del peligro- acaricia con suavidad el brazo con el que le rodeo la cintura para pegarla a mí, en cuento me doy cuenta la suelto.

-Yo…- no sé qué contestarla a eso, me he quedado pillado, por suerte no me deja boqueando como un estúpido y me pregunta.

-¿Vemos 28 días después? solo la he visto una vez, pero creo que no estaba mal- asiento y vuelvo a la cocina para hacerme algo de cenar.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la había apartado, si hubiese sido alguna de las amigas de Merle, me hubiese echado a un lado y me habría esfumado en el sótano, no me habría preocupado por si podría haber salido herida.

La miro preparar la película sin que se dé cuenta.

¿Qué clase de luz desprende Cassidy, que lo único que quiero es que me bañe con ella para limpiar toda la mierda que llevo dentro?

 **Hola, holita capullos en flor. Recordáis que os comente que me había caído del guindo hace poco con que Yondu es Michael Rooker. *ATENCIÓN SPOILER COMO UNA CATEDRAL, de la película Los Guardianes de la Galaxia 2.**

 **Ya estas avisado si sigues leyendo y te jodo el final de la película, si no la has visto aun, será única y exclusivamente culpa tuya.**

 **Muy bien, pues lo de hacer de tipo duro, tocapelotas y bocazas debe de ser algo que le encante a Michael, y más el hecho de convertir a esos hombres en grandes héroes contra todo pronóstico del espectador.**

 **Al igual que cuando interpretó a Merle, y todos sabemos que solo Merle podía matar a Merle, solo Yondu Odonta, podía matar a Yondu, cuando se sacrifica para salvar a Star Lord, lo admito, lloré como una magdalena. Si, vale, cuando Rocket le deja las cosas y se despide es algo que te esperas que pase, pero la esperanza, o esa malvada y retorcida, me hizo pensar, tranquila ahora llegan los guardianes y les salvan antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **Pero no, así que tengo el Kokoro muy sensible.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, ejem, ejem, ¿qué os ha parecido ver a Cassidy y Merle maquinando y haciendo trastadas? Desde luego lo que está claro es que los hermanos Dixon tienen debilidad o preferencia como queráis llamarlo por nuestra amiga rubia.**

 **Sin más que deciros porque esto va a acabar siendo más largo que el capítulo en sí, me despido esperando que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	9. Familia

**Capítulo 9**

 **Familia**

Daryl está trabajando y Merle según palabras suyas ha ido a resolver unos asuntos.

Así que estamos mi unicornio y yo solos, con todo el peligro que eso implica.

-Yo voy a ser el rey león y tú lo vas a ver- cantó desafinando a posta usando el mando de la tele como micro.

-Pues sin pelo en ese cabezón un rey no puedes ser- canta Ale, tironeando un poco de mis puntas.

-No ha habido nadie como yo, tan fuerte y tan veloz, seré el felino más voraz y así será mi voz- parodio lo último poniendo una voz grave.

-Pues un gato suena más feroz- se burla Ale meneando las caderas.

¿Qué porque estamos haciendo esto? Llevo todo el día con la canción en la cabeza, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero en cuanto Ale me ha escuchado tararearla así es como hemos acabado.

¿Loco? Puede ¿Divertido? Por supuesto.

Seguimos cantando y haciendo un baile ridículo por toda la casa.

Según se va acercando el gran final empezamos a correr por el pasillo cantando a voz en grito – ¡oh yo voy a ser, REY LEÓN!- tirándonos en la cama de Ale.

Sin poder, ni querer contenernos, porque ¿para qué? Es decir, sería absurdo, comenzamos a reírnos de nosotros mismos.

-Tenemos que ver la peli- dice Ale cuando se le pasa un poco la risa.

-Cuando quieras, zazu-

-Eh no te inventes nombres raros, soy señor unicornio para ti- alzo una ceja al escucharle.

-¿Tú te has oído? De señor no tienes nada- le golpeo el pecho suavemente.

-¿Eso quién lo dice?- pregunta falsamente indignado.

-Lo digo yo, claro-

-¿Y quién eres tú sí puede saberse?- dice incorporándose sobre su codo derecho.

-Rainbow- le contesto sonriente.

-Ahí me has pillado, eso no puedo rebatirlo.- Al decir eso vuelve a quedarse tumbado, bocarriba.

-Nunca puedes rebatirme, no sé para qué intentas llevarme la contraria- le pico girando, al hacerlo veo la foto que tiene en la mesilla y una fuente de chocolate explota en mi corazón recubriéndolo todo de cacao. –Vaya hombre, no me acordaba de esta foto, ¡me encantó ese viaje!-

Sabe de lo que hablo sin necesidad de ver a lo que me refiero, no tiene más fotografías en la habitación.

-Fue un viaje para recordar- admite -¿Por qué crees si no que tengo esa foto en la mesilla?- gateo sobre la cama para cogerla y me siento estilo indio.

Fue un largo viaje por carretera siguiendo la ruta 66, la hicimos con la vieja y destartalada furgoneta chevy roja que tenía Ale por aquel entonces.

No fue planeado para nada, simplemente cogimos carretera y manta, para encontrarnos a nosotros mismo y a la vez alejarnos de los problemas que nos acosaban.

Recuerdo el día en que despidieron a Ale porque estaba demasiado drogado, es decir no era un local respetable ciertamente, y muchas veces había atendido la barra borracho, o en dudoso estado, pero ese día apenas sabía quién era.

Al día siguiente yo también me despedí del bar y le pregunté a mi hermano que es lo que quería hacer más que nada ahora que tenía tiempo libre.

-Conducir- dijo, y eso fue lo que hicimos, alquilamos un trastero para guardar todas nuestras cosas mientras estuviéramos fuera, dejamos el piso en el que habíamos estado viviendo juntos por cuatro años llevando solo un par de maletas con nosotros y mi guitarra azul.

No teníamos prácticamente nada, los ahorros justos y poco más, sin embargo, éramos libres.

En los bares de carretera en que parábamos, él apostaba pasta a los dardos o en el billar y yo cantaba, así íbamos consiguiendo dinero sin necesidad de gastar lo poco que teníamos.

-Fue absolutamente genial,- le digo sonriendo nostálgica, -apenas dormíamos, muchas veces ni nos parábamos a buscar un motel y lo hacíamos en la furgo, comíamos a base de hamburguesas y patatas fritas, a pesar de todo eso… es sin duda alguna uno de mis mejores recuerdos- confieso mirándole a los ojos.

Él mantiene mi mirada, perdido en sus propios recuerdos –para mí también Rainbow- tira de mi brazo y caigo encima de él, enseguida me abraza con fuerza. – Para mí también- me dice en el oído.

Nadie antes de ella había permanecido conmigo cuando todo se había ido al infierno a lo largo de mi vida. Mi hermana mayor y yo a parte de mi madre, nos llevábamos las palizas de mi padre para evitar que las sufriesen mis dos hermanas pequeñas.

Pero cuando el tiempo pasó, y empecé a drogarme, ellas intentaron ayudarme metiéndome hasta en tres ocasiones en centros de rehabilitación, la siguiente vez que recaí, me dieron por perdido y me abandonaron.

Para mis hermanas pequeñas era una vergüenza absoluta, por su parte mi madre y mi hermana mayor creían que acabaría siendo violento como mi padre, naturalmente no querían arriesgarse a vivir lo mismo una segunda vez.

Todo el contacto que tengo con ellas es una estúpida postal de Navidad, nada más.

Por eso que Rainbow aceptará por así decirlo que soy un adicto, y se limite a intentar que esté sobrio el mayor tiempo posible entre mierda, y mierda, es un alivio.

Nunca olvidaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí, siempre agradeceré tenerla en mi vida. Creo que si no supiese que la tengo, si no tuviese que cuidarla, seguramente acabaría haciendo algo estúpido, lo que podría definirse como terminar muerto por una sobredosis.

La alboroto el pelo y ella intenta escaparse de mí. No merece la pena pensar lo que hubiera sido o lo que podría ser o pasar. Voy a cuidar de mi hermanita, mientras este conmigo no permitiré que esa zumbada le haga nada.

Consigue escurrirse de entre mis brazos y sale corriendo, al instante me pongo a perseguirla, y justo cuando voy a pillarla de nuevo, se abre la puerta principal lo que a Rainbow le viene genial ya que aprovecha para esconderse detrás de Daryl.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- pregunta este divertido.

-¿Qué va a pasar?- vaya Merle viene con él, eso es nuevo – que nuestro casero nudista, quiere propasarse con nuestra rubita-

Merle me rodea el cuello con un brazo mientras con el puño me da capones en la cabeza.

-Oye, suelta, que no era nada de eso- Cassidy se ríe, aun enganchada a la espalda de Daryl, él solo niega, conteniendo una sonrisa mientras nos ve jugar.

El calor recorre mi pecho, lo que te hace familia no es la sangre, es la lealtad y el amor, el afán de protegerles, y la paciencia para soportar sus manías, y está, es mi verdadera familia. ¿Quién me lo habría dicho?

 **Hola mis pequeñas locuras transitorias. Tenía ganas de hacer un capi que mostrase un poco más la unión de Ale y Cass, ya sabíamos porque ella le quiere como un hermano y lo mucho que significa para ella por como la ayudo, pero quería mostrar un pequeño destello de cómo la ve Ale, para él es la persona que no se ha rendido con él, que sabe que tiene un problema pero que no intenta cambiarle o decirle que lo que hace está mal, porque eso ya lo sabe él, solo intenta sostenerle.**

 **Yo creo, que en general, cuestiones como depresiones, adicciones, relaciones insanas etc., para superarlas, por mucho apoyo que te quiera dar el resto del mundo, tiene que ser uno mismo el que diga, esto no es bueno para mí, quiero salir de esto. Si no es la misma persona quien quiere cambiar, no hay nada que hacer.**

 **Que profunda me he puesto leches. JAJAJAJA, en fin a que no sabéis quien tiene el segundo libro de Star Wars de Planeta Comic, sip yo, me ha llegado un sms del Fnac de que les había llegado mi pedido y he ido corriendo a por él, bueno corriendo no, en coche, vosotras entendéis. Ya dejo de daros el tostón, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	10. Rescate

**Capítulo 10**

 **Rescate**

Es sábado por la noche y eso significa ir al bar en el que trabaja Ale, él y Merle ya están allí.

Daryl y yo hemos cenado tranquilos y ahora nos estamos preparando para salir, bueno, en realidad él me está esperando viendo la tele mientras me visto.

Me pongo unos vaqueros negros rotos, unos botines también negros con correas y un top corto que asemeja un corsé con cordones blancos dejando mi vientre al aire.

Me miro en el espejo, al final me decanté por teñirme unos mechones de rosa, me gusta cómo me quedan. Termino de pintarme los ojos, como siempre de negro para que mis ojos azules resalten más.

Me miro en el espejo del baño, se ve perfectamente el tatuaje de mi guitarra, me lo hice después del viaje con Ale por la ruta 66, cuando pasamos tres meses en Las Vegas. Ocupa mi costado derecho, va desde mi cadera hasta un poco por debajo de mi pecho, tiene un color azul fuerte, y las palabras escritas, "My, Myself and She". Yo, yo misma y ella. Representa tanto la persona que podría haber sido en lugar de la que soy hoy, como a la madre a la que amé, a mi libertad para tomar las riendas de mi vida y la música a la que amo y que siempre me ha sostenido cuando me han faltado las fuerzas.

-Ya estoy Daryl, ¿llevas tú las llaves?- le pregunto mientras me guardo unos billetes en el sujetador, no me apetece llevarme bolso, y si me los meto en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón pueden volar. -¿Daryl?- vuelvo a preguntar al no obtener respuesta, está vez le miro para ver porque no contesta.

-Yo- tose dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta sin mirarme. ¿Qué coño le pasa ahora? –Sí, las tengo, vámonos.-

Decidimos ir andando porque al llevarse Ale la camioneta es tontería volver por separado en vez de todos juntos.

-¿Estas contento de que Merle haya vuelto al trabajo?- sé que era algo que le tenía preocupado aunque no dijese nada.

-Sí, es un alivio.- se encoge de hombros –sé que tiene sus negocios- mete las manos en sus bolsillos, encorvándose –pero no puede depender siempre de eso, necesita algo legal por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.-

-Eres un buen hermano- hace una mueca.

-Soy un Dixon, eso en este pueblo al menos, no es sinónimo de nada bueno- niego con cabeza.

-Puede, seguramente porque no te conocen, no creo que tu jefe opine igual, estoy convencida de que si no ha echado a Merle aún es porque teme que si lo hace, tú te irías también- me mira fijamente. –Y para él es obvio que eres un buen trabajador, que se esfuerza en lo que hace y en el que se puede confiar-

-¿Tú de verdad crees eso?- se para y me pregunta.

-Es algo de lo que estoy segura- retomamos la marcha. –Y ni siquiera Merle es tan malo como cree que es, a ver es un capullo, bastante cretino a veces, tiene comentarios machistas que son para coserle la boca,- levanto la mano –a mí no me ha dicho nada, pero convivo con él ¿recuerdas?- asiente más calmado –y bueno en general es un bocazas y un auténtico mamón como diría Ale, pero no es verdaderamente alguien malo-

-A lo mejor… sí que lo somos- le miro sin entender –malos quiero decir, pero tú nos miras con, pues con buenos ojos- dice como si no pudiese aceptar que es un hombre decente.

Se me escapa una pequeña risa por eso.

-Daryl, no vivo mi vida con unas gafas perpetuas de color rosa, sé que Ale es un adicto a las sustancias ilegales en general, sé que tu hermano es su camello y sé por Merle que lo más duro que has probado tú son unos porros.- Me muerdo el labio inferior –todos hacemos o hemos hecho cosas que pueden no estar o haber estado del todo bien, pero no son los errores que cometemos los que nos definen.- Nos paramos delante de la puerta del bar.

-Entonces ¿Qué?- parece retarme, -¿Qué nos define?- el tono de su voz se vuelve ronco y peligroso.

-Yo creo, que lo que lo hace, es como reaccionamos a las consecuencias- me mira irritado.

-¿Qué errores puedes haber cometido tú?- me encara, no comprendo porque se altera tanto.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando me pierdo en los malos recuerdos, -no hacer nada cuando tuve ocasión de cambiar las cosas-

-¿Qué clase de error de mierda es ese?- pega su cara prácticamente a la mía, mirándome con rabia.

-Uno que me costó todo lo que tenía- digo intentando contener las ganas de llorar. No sé porque se ha puesto así, pero no me lo merezco, y no quiero seguir pensando en cosas que duelen tanto.

Me doy la vuelta dejándole con la palabra en la boca y entro en el bar, rápidamente me dirijo a la barra, en cuanto me ve, Ale me prepara un cubata.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta al notarme molesta.

-Daryl- sacó morro –es idiota-

-Dime algo que sea nuevo Rainbow- dice apoyando sus manos en la barra. Le saco la lengua para que deje de incordiar y empiezo a beber.

Si le hubiese dicho a mi madre cuando me presentó a Stan que no me convencía, ella le habría dejado, pero al verla tan ilusionada, tan feliz, no tuve corazón. Ella se fue enamorando más, él fue siendo cada vez más cabrón, empezaron los desprecios, infidelidades, críticas a mi forma de vestir o al ruido que hacía cuando tocaba, que mi madre secundo.

Intenté soportar en silencio todo lo que pude, prácticamente casi dos años, pensando que todo acabaría arreglándose, que sería como cuando tienes una pesadilla, que al despertar quedaría el regusto amargo, pero que todo estaría bien.

Nada fue bien, recuerdo la forma en que Stan me miraba los últimos meses antes de irme, no entendía lo que era, pero me hacía sentirme sucia.

Y llego aquel día, cometí el error de no cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto como siempre que mi madre no estaba, había pasado la noche anterior sin dormir para estudiar para un examen, llegue tan cansada a casa que no me acordé.

Los acordes de la canción "Make me wanna die", suenan y consiguen sacarme de mis recuerdos, no me gusta pensar en esa época, no me aporta nada y es completamente inútil.

Termino mi bebida y empiezo a bailar, nadie más lo hace y enseguida las miradas se centran sobre mí, pero me da lo mismo, necesito descargar algo de tensión o estallaré.

-Rainbow- me llama Ale señalándome la barra, capto el mensaje, en un par de movimientos me subo a ella y me pongo a cantar, los hombres se acercan y empezamos a servir copas. Cuando la canción termina, me bajo, Ale y yo chocamos puños. –Siempre has sido un reclamo cojonudo-

-Lo sé,- me doy a mí misma un azote en el trasero -¿bebo gratis el resto de la noche?-

-Faltaría más-

-Chachi, pues dame esa botella de Ron- como enseguida le reclaman y de todas maneras ya tenía su permiso, cojo la botella yo misma y un vaso.

Veo como Daryl me mira desde una esquina con una cerveza entre las manos.

Le ignoro completamente, no me conoce y se atreve a creer que mi vida ha sido champagne y bombones, idiota, idiota, idiota.

Me acerco hasta Merle que está jugando una partida en el billar, le hecho un poco de ron en el vaso, yo prefiero beber a morro de la botella.

-¿Cómo es que no estás de cháchara con mi hermanita? Normalmente sois uña y carne-

-Estoy enfadada con él, y cuando me enfado soy violenta ¿crees que podría partirle la cabeza con esto?- señalo la botella –una vez esté vacía, claro está-

Merle se ríe –no vaya a ser que desperdicies alcohol, definitivamente eres de las mías culito bonito- me dice riéndose y apoyándose en la mesa -¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta mientras le relleno el vaso.

-Nada, aparte de que al parecer piensa que soy una princesita- pongo los ojos en blanco –y la verdad, ni si quiera sé como coño hemos acabado discutiendo. Simplemente estábamos hablando y de pronto- hago un gesto con mis manos como si estallase una bomba.

-Mi hermanita es muy sensible, lo mismo está con la regla- es un comentario estúpido (y machista) pero que tal vez por el tono en que lo dice, tal vez porque el ron ya está corriendo por mi sistema consigue hacerme reír.

-¿Quieres que le perdone?- pregunto curiosa al ver que "intenta romper una lanza a favor de Daryl"

-O lo haces o no volveréis a hablaros en la vida, él desde luego no se va a disculpar, sobre todo si cree que tiene razón- le doy un buen lingotazo a la botella y golpeo a Merle con fuerza en la espinilla. –Ey, eso ha dolido perra-

-Te jodes cabrón- después de eso estallamos en carcajadas. Cuando me calmo un poco frunzo el ceño -¿crees que tiene razón? ¿Que soy una princesita que nunca ha tenido que sacarse las castañas del fuego sola?-

-Yo no he dicho eso- intenta recargar su vaso, pero alejo la botella. Me mira molesto. –Me refiero a que…- se rasca la nuca –eres guapa, graciosa, tienes talento, diablos eres actriz, desde luego puedes aspirar a más que a vivir con tres perdedores-

-No sois perdedores-

-No te engañes, lo somos, y lo sabemos, sin embargo tú estás aquí porque quieres- señala a Daryl, y luego así mismo, -nosotros aunque quisiéramos estar en otro sitio no encajaríamos, no podemos mejorar, siempre seremos basura.-

-Merle no sois basura, vosotros…- un hombre se acerca a mi amigo, claramente para pedirle algo de droga. Él me mira como diciendo ¿ves? Y se larga con el tipo.

Suspiro frustrada, los Dixon son imposibles.

Pego otro trago de mi botella y le echo un ojo al local. Ale está ligando con una chica que lleva medias de rejilla, el flequillo teñido de blanco, el resto de rosa, un lado de la cabeza rapada y pirsin en las orejas.

Tendremos invitada esta noche. Sigo escaneado el sitio y veo a Daryl, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo.

Una mujer que pasa de los cuarenta está sentada a su lado, lleva el pelo cardado, la falda muy corta y un pintalabios de un intenso rojo putón, parece más el tipo de mujer que le iría a Merle que a Daryl, aunque bien pensado, nunca he visto a Daryl ligar con ninguna, se suele sentar en la barra conmigo, o estar en el billar con su hermano.

Bebo otro poco, a lo mejor es cosa mía pero cada vez que ella hace el intento por tocarle, él intenta alejarse de la mujer a pesar de que no lo consigue, al parecer ella le habla intentando llamar su atención, pero él no la mira, centra toda su atención en la cerveza que sostiene entre sus fuertes y grandes manos.

Amo esas manos, y puede que se haya portado conmigo como un idiota, pero esa mujer le hace sentir incómodo y detesto verle así.

Serpenteo entre la gente hasta llegar a donde están, me acerco desde atrás y le abrazo por la espalda, arriesgándome a que me aparte de un empujón y lo eche todo a perder.

-¡Con que aquí estabas!- al principio se tensa como la cuerda de un violín, pero al darse cuenta de que soy yo se relaja -me tenías preocupada- le digo al oído, asegurándome de rozarle la oreja con mis labios mientras miro fijamente a la desconocida a su lado – ¿quién es tu amiga? – pregunto sonriendo, tras lo cual, decido ser un poco traviesa y le doy un beso en el cuello, noto como se estremece entre mis brazos, y eso no es que me guste, es que me encanta, la mujer al ver la escena se va indignada, menudos humos se gasta la tipa.

En cuanto Rita se va, Cassidy se separa de mí, al instante extraño el calor de su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?- no puedo evitar preguntar algo nervioso. En parte también porque sé que la he cagado antes, y me carcome que esté enfadada conmigo, no sé cómo disculparme.

Es solo, que cuando ha empezado a decir lo de Ale, y que supiera que mi hermano es su camello, y lo aceptase como si fuese normal, a ver, para mí es mi pan de cada día, pero ella tiene una vida decente, y a la gente con vidas así, eso no les puede parecer natural, porque no lo es.

Me sentía tan avergonzado, sobre todo al recordar cómo antes de ir a vivir con Ale, el camello con el que mi hermano tenía problemas casi me vuela la cabeza.

Estábamos en su casa, colocados los tres y borrachos también, viendo unos malditos dibujos animados, Merle hizo un comentario estúpido que consiguió cabrear al otro tipo, yo me metí para defender a mí hermano, y acabe en el suelo siendo apuntado con un arma.

Al final el camello me dio una patada que me hizo vomitar provocando sus risas y las de Merle, después de eso, ellos se fueron dejándome tirado sobre mi propio vomito.

Eso es asqueroso, no está bien, ella no debería tener que lidiar para nada con cosas así.

Y entonces recordé que su vida no tiene nada que ver con la mía. Y me enfureció, me enfureció ser consciente de que nunca podré amarla porque ella lo merece todo y yo no soy nada.

Aun así, nunca debería haberla gritado.

-Bueno parecía que necesitabas que te salvaran Dixon, y eso es lo que he hecho- me sonríe, -de nada por cierto-

-Cassidy yo- no sé cómo decirle que lo siento, abro la boca pero no sale nada, solo puedo, observarla, al darse cuenta ella pone su cara a mi altura.

–Sigue mirándome así- me pide en un susurro, y no sé cómo la estoy mirando pero no aparto la vista de sus ojos. Acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad para después acunar mi cara en su mano, me da un sueva beso en la frente y se aparta con una sonrisa –todo está perdonado, y si yo he dicho algo que te molestará antes, lo siento-

¿Cómo sabía lo que quería decirle? ¿Cómo ha podido entenderme sin palabras?

Sin más, me coge de la mano y tira de mi para llevarme a la barra donde está Ale sirviendo bebidas, no decimos nada más, todo vuelve a estar bien entre nosotros, miro nuestras manos unidas, su espalda, su tatuaje tan libre y tan sensual como ella, el movimiento de su largo pelo rubio con traviesos mechones rosas, y su trasero que me vuelve loco. Esta mujer bien podría ser mi perdición.

 **Buenas, tardes ventosas mías, ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Todo bien? Yo emocionadísima porque mañana en el Parque Europa de Torrejon de Ardoz va a estar la legión 501 Y VOY A IR A VERLA. Como por mi trabajo nunca libro de fines de semana siempre que vienen cerca de donde vivo me los pierdo porque por horario me resulta imposible ir. Así que reboso felicidad por cada poro de mi piel de Friki.**

 **Volviendo al lio, tal vez, ok, seguramente me he puesto algo dramática, con los recuerdos de Cass y de Daryl mismo, pero aunque las circunstancias que les tocasen vivir en algún momento tengan mucho que ver con quien son en el presente, su pasado no les condiciona.**

 **Eso es algo que Cassdy tuvo que aprender, aunque al recordar la siga doliendo, y algo que intentará que Daryl aprenda.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	11. Melodías

**Capítulo 11**

 **Melodías**

Es lunes por la mañana, me siento a descansar en un murete que hay cerca de un parque, con mis codos apoyados en las rodillas, simplemente mirando a la gente a mí alrededor.

Los que hacen deporte, los ancianos que dan su paseo, algunos adolescentes que han hecho pellas en el instituto y se creen muy malotes con las mochilas tiradas a sus pies mientras le dan caladas de cuando en cuando a sus cigarros y se cuentan sus problemas.

No puedo evitar sonreír y respirar hondo, el ritmo de un pueblo tranquilo, con la gente haciendo su vida. Sin presión por llegar corriendo a ningún sitio, porque lo que no está cerca andando, está cerca en coche.

Le doy un último vistazo a los adolescentes, nunca en mi vida hice pellas, se me daba fatal mentir, aun se me da fatal en realidad, y si, trabajo de actriz, irónico ¿verdad?

Yo no quiero vivir interpretando papeles, dando vida a gente de mentira, quiero escribir canciones sobre sentimientos reales, y cantarlas, para que lleguen al corazón de las personas.

Me pongo en pie y comienzo a trotar hasta la casa de Ale, una vez se arregle el asunto de Lauren Volunteer, terminaré la serie. Y me apoye Matt o no, me haré un hueco en el mundo de la música, se acabó seguir las reglas de otros.

Estoy pletórica de felicidad por mi decisión, no puedo evitarlo. Me meto en el baño, echo el pestillo, y me ducho cantando Eye of the tiger, siempre me motiva mogollón.

En cuanto Ale se despierte, hablaré con él para que se venga conmigo y me ayude a hacerle unos retoques a una canción.

Va a ser genial.

Aún faltan unas horas, me visto con calma y como ya es costumbre no me seco el pelo, dejo que el cálido aire de Atlanta se ocupe de ello.

Preparo mi libreta, unos bolis y mi guitarra. Soy feliz, estúpidamente feliz. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Salgo de mi habitación con las gafas de sol puestas, ¿por qué narices tiene que haber tanta luz?

-Unicornio- me abraza Rainbow en cuanto me ve, la rodeo con un brazo mientras seguimos andando por el pasillo,

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Deja que desayune, me tome un ibuprofeno y soy todo tuyo para lo que quieras, lo juro-

-Vale- me suelta, me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a ver la tele.

Quedan pocos Muffins, tendré que acordarme está semana de ir a comprar, desayuno con la calma, observando a Cass de reojo que parece vibrar de emoción ¿Qué la pasará? ¿Se habrá solucionado todo y volverá a Los Ángeles? Si es eso, la echaré de menos como el demonio, pero es su vida, su carrera, y pienso apoyarla se trate de lo que se trate, siempre.

-Bueno- digo sentándome a su lado en el sofá –dispara pequeña lunática ¿Qué necesitas que haga?- me golpea sin fuerza en el estómago con un cojín, un segundo ¿desde cuándo tengo cojines en el sofá? Ooooo son de Star Wars, ¡como molan!

-Nada especial, tarde de perdernos y cuando encontremos un lugar que nos guste, me ayudes a terminar la letra de una canción- siempre se emociona mucho cuando se trata de cosas así, pero aquí hay algo más, algo que tiene que hacer la canción de la que habla algo especial.

-Claro que sí, me doy una ducha, y en cuanto me vista nos piramos-

-Okey, voy a dejarles una nota a los Dixon para que no se preocupen- suelto una carcajada al escucharla.

-La que no se tiene que preocupar por ellos eres tú, seguramente está noche ni vengan aquí, después del trabajo se van al bosque- veo como inclina la cabeza.

-No les veía de los que hacen acampadas- vuelvo a reírme.

-Acampadas no, que va, van a cazar, si necesitas clases de supervivencia son tus hombres. Será mejor que no me entretenga- veo que se ha quedado pensativa –tranquila Bambi y Tambor estarán a salvo siempre y cuando no se crucen en su camino-

-JA, JA, JA, muy gracioso- ríe sarcástica –lárgate a la ducha guarro- esta vez me lanza el cojín a la cabeza.

En cuanto Ale está listo, coge las llaves de su Ford y nos largamos, miro la pequeña casa por el retrovisor mientras nos alejamos, es curioso cuando a veces no hace falta mucho tiempo para sentir un sitio como tu hogar.

Para mi sorpresa Ale conduce hacia las afueras del pueblo lo que me extraña un poco pero no me molesta, él siempre encuentra sitios tranquilos con buena atmosfera para componer.

En las ocasiones en las que alguna canción se me resistía, subíamos a la azotea del edificio de apartamentos de Nueva york en que vivíamos, o al salir de trabajar él conducía y dejaba el coche cerca de uno de los grandes puentes, mientras veíamos el amanecer se me ocurrían las mejores ideas.

Puede que esté algo loco, y que tenga algunos problemas, pero creo que nadie en el mundo me conoce como él.

Aparca en un lateral de un camino de tierra de único sentido, cuando se baja del coche le imito, serpenteamos por un camino que suele ser transitado por animales pero que a nosotros nos viene bien porque nos abre camino entre la maleza.

Llegamos a una vieja casa de guardabosques abandonada, tiene un aspecto un poco triste, pero la forma en la que la luz ilumina el claro, da paz al lugar, como si en ese pequeño rincón no pasase nunca nada malo, seguramente no será verdad, pero es una idea bonita.

Saco la libreta para que le eche un ojo a la letra mientras toco la melodía y así se vaya haciendo una idea de cómo deberían encajar las palabras en el ritmo y en el tiempo de la misma.

-La parte de la voz femenina la tienes- afirma con una sonrisa, le gusta lo que lee.

-Sí pero lo que tengo de la masculina no me convence- le comento a lo que él asiente concentrado.

-De acuerdo, tú sigue tocando, pero está vez canta- hago lo que dice mientras él escribe. -Me gusta mucho y es muy bonita, pero es como si,-se muerde los labios -no que no encaje…- medita unos segundos buscando las palabras -es como si faltase algo, no sé si me explico-

-Si es lo que yo noto pero no saco el que- digo emocionada porque pensemos igual, sabía que él podría ayudarme.

-La melodía es nostálgica, y la letra es como de despedida, pero la forma en la que la cantas y esa parte hacia la mitad en la que sube el tono, es más potente por así decirlo, además al final la música lo que transmite es esperanza, creo que esa parte de la letra tendrías que cambiarla, está canción tiene que terminar bien-

-Como ¿darle una vuelta de tuerca al final?- pregunto con una sonrisa esbozándose en mis labios.

-Sí, justo eso- asiente entusiasmado, apuntando algunas cosas en el papel.

-¿En qué sentido?- le cuestiono, curiosa por conocer sus ideas.

-En plan, si, vamos a olvidar los recuerdos, pero vamos a hacerlo para tener un futuro mejor, para seguir juntos ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me gusta,- asiento con una sonrisa –me gusta un montón- dejo la guitarra a un lado y nos concentramos en la letra.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos con ello, hasta que queda como nosotros queremos.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista- empiezo a tocar.

Y esa canción, ese sitio, tener a mi hermano cantando junto a mí, me llena de esperanza y de felicidad. Esto es justo lo que quiero.

-Creo que si combinas piano con guitarra, o piano con violín para esta canción, sería la hostia- me dice Ale emocionado y satisfecho.

-O podría combinar los tres, el piano constante e ir intercalando la guitarra y el violín-

-Sí, sí, sí, sería una pasada.- Chocamos puños y sonreímos, creo que los dos necesitábamos justo esto, sumergirnos en nuestra propia burbuja y hacer algo que nos encanta.

Prácticamente está anocheciendo cuando terminamos "Let me go", es curioso escoger el nombre ha sido lo más fácil de todo, normalmente nos suele costar algo más.

Recojo la libreta y los bolis, guardándolo todo en mi bolso, Ale coge mi guitarra y se la coloca en la espalda, es él quien me vuelve a guiar entre el laberinto de árboles para encontrar el camino que nos lleva hasta donde habíamos dejado la camioneta.

De día puede que hubiese encontrado el sendero yo sola, pero tengo claro que ahora con tan poca luz habría acabado totalmente perdida.

Ale conduce despacio, creo que le pasa como a mí, quiere disfrutar de los remanentes de paz que hemos encontrado en ese pequeño claro.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, las luces siguen apagadas, por lo que mi hermano tenía razón, los Dixon no van a aparecer por aquí esta noche, de pronto una idea molesta empieza a picar en mi nuca.

Ahora que Merle ha vuelto a trabajar al taller, se supone que los problemas que tenía con el otro camello se han solucionado, frunzo el ceño, ¿eso significa que se irán pronto de aquí y volverán a su propia casa?

Me imagino que tendrán ganas de dormir en camas decentes y no en un sucedáneo de sofá, pero aun así, les echaré terriblemente de menos, me he acostumbrado a ellos, si de pronto se van, todo se quedará demasiado silencioso, demasiado tranquilo.

Ale va hasta su cuarto para prepararse, yo me quedo parada en mitad de la sala, no tiene caso que le dé vueltas a lo que vayan a hacer los Dixon, miro el móvil en mi mano, y luego la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo, será mejor que me espere a que se vaya mi unicornio, si me tengo que poner a gritar no quiero que se altere.

-Buenas noches- dice él dándome un beso en la frente, -Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame-

-Lo haré, tú intenta no pasarte mucho, hoy no tienes a Daryl para que te haga de taxista- le doy un abrazo y se va.

Me tumbo en el sofá, es hora de llamar a Matt, dejo de darle vueltas y le marco.

-¿Vas a volver ya?- pregunta seco.

-Ni, un hola, ni un ¿Qué tal? Tío no tienes educación- me burlo.

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme de educación, ¿hace falta que te recuerde que te fuiste dejando una nota?- por el amor de un sacerdote a su biblia que sensible.

-Vale para la próxima vez que te deje tirado prometo no dejarte ninguna nota- se pone a soltar toda clase de improperios, yo aparto el móvil de oreja, e intento recordar cuantos kilómetros recorre la tierra en un minuto.

-Bueno, todo eso ya da igual ¿Qué querías?- pregunta cuando termina de desahogarse.

-Avisarte- digo con voz calmada, aunque por dentro estoy hecha un flan.

-Dios mío ¿y ahora qué? ¿Eres lesbiana?-

-¿Qué? No, pero el hecho de que eso te suponga un problema es despreciable y homófobo- aunque conociéndole no sé de qué me sorprende el hecho de que lo consideré un problema, dado que se trata de una industria en la que todo es aparentar para disfrazar la verdad.

-Ya, ya, ya, al lio, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?-

-Pasa que estoy cansada de esperar el momento perfecto Matt, se acabó. Cuando pueda volver, terminaré la serie porque me obliga el contrato, para que no me denuncies y sobre todo por los fans, pero en cuanto termine se acabó-

-¿Cómo que se acabó? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- me pregunta alterado.

-Fui a ti, porque quería ser cantante ¿te acuerdas? Es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y voy a hacerlo, con tu ayuda o sin ella-

-Está bien, no nos volvamos locos. Supongo que podrías aparecer en programas de radio de música, y tal vez en algún canal pequeño de la tele para empezar.- Sonrío aliviada al saber que no tendré que hacerlo sola.

-Gracias Matt-

-No tienes que darlas soy tu manager, pero si en un año y medio no consigues nada, vuelves a actuar- ya está frenándome otra vez.

-Si en ese tiempo no lo he conseguido, seguiré intentándolo, te lo he dicho, no voy a esperar más, no me pienso rendir, porque no, porque no quiero y ya está-

-De acuerdo, veré como podemos enfocar este asunto, te iré llamando- creo que es la primera vez que hablamos y nos escuchamos el uno al otro en vez de gritarnos o llenarnos de reproches, sonrío contenta, supongo que es lo que tiene enfocar nuestro esfuerzo conjunto en un mismo objetivo.

-Me parece bien, te iré pasando las canciones que vaya teniendo por correo, adiós Matt.- Me despido contenta.

-Adiós Connors-

Me alegro de que nos hayamos entendido y no tener que haberle dicho que siguiéramos cada uno por nuestro lado sin rencores, para disfrutar en paz del aroma de las flores.

 **Buenos y brillantes días, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, os acordáis que os dije que iba a ver a la legión 501, pues los vi, COMO MOLAN, los moradores de las arenas con sus rifles impresionan, me hizo toda la ilusión del mundo los soldados que iban con los trajes de la saga original, los cazas de pilotos Tai, también una pasada, creo que los que más me impactaron fueron los soldados de asaltos que llevaban el traje como manchado de tierra y polvo, era súper realista, entonces era como de, joder estoy en la peli y vienen de alguna misión o algo.**

 **También no tengo muy claro de porque aunque me molo, al final del desfile, estaba el señor Spock haciendo el saludo vulcaniano seguido de otros alférez y llevando la bandera de la confederación de planetas. Fue un poco extraño porque no me lo esperaba, pero como también adoro Star Trek me gustó mucho.**

 **En resumen me lo pasé como una puta enana.**

 **Vuelta al capítulo que es por lo que estáis aquí y no para que os cuente mi vida, que os ha parecido la manera en que Ale y Cass han desaparecido del mundo, me parecía que después de la tensión que tuvo Cassidy con Daryl aunque no fue ningún drama, hacía falta un poco de relax.**

 **Más cosas que comentar este domingo subiré capi para celebrar que me voy de vacas, y la semana que viene en vez de subir capi el jueves lo haría el viernes 30 que es cuando vuelvo.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	12. Buen hermano

**Capítulo 12**

 **Buen hermano**

Merle Dixon no es un tipo amigable o fácil de tratar, es un auténtico capullo, y lo acepta abiertamente, que coño, de creer en cosas como en Dios y el Diablo está segurísimo que tendrá una celda reservada en el infierno.

Porque no es un buen hombre, y no va a serlo nunca, las gilipolleces como la redención y esas cosas, son para la gente a la que le encantan que se la metan doblada.

Su filosofía de vida es sencilla y egoísta. No dependas de nadie, no le debas nada a nadie, y si intentan joderte dales una paliza o mejor aún, mátalos.

Si hay alguien en el mundo por el que se preocupe es su hermano pequeño, la razón por la que ese camello lo quería muerto era que después de que el cabrón amenazara con volarle la cabeza a Daryl, al salir del edificio de apartamentos le estampó contra una farola, le rompió un brazo y ya en el suelo le dio una paliza que casi lo mata, nadie amenaza la vida de su pequeña y disfuncional familia.

Se intenta decir así mismo a diario, que el bastardo tiene su misma sangre, si dejase que cualquier mamón que lleve una pipa le disparase, nadie le respetaría, le mirarían y dirían, "a mira, es el tío que dejó que dispararan a su hermano", así que se trata de cuestión de principios, no puede parecer que es débil.

Si los demás te creen débil, acaban contigo. Así que Merle siempre se asegura de ser el mayor hijo de puta allí donde vaya.

Como podéis ver, no es un tipo complicado de entender, aunque últimamente es consciente que no está siendo el mismo saco de mierda que suele ser.

Ale es un buen cliente y si fuese alguien que tuviese amigos, seguramente consideraría al hombre como tal, luego está esa pequeña rubia con una boca casi tan sucia como la suya propia, paseando su precioso culo al llevar por la casa solo esas anchas camisetas.

Está seguro que si intentase darle un azote cumpliría con su palabra y le clavaría un tenedor, y Ale se lanzaría directo a romperle la cabeza. Son gente dura tal vez por eso los respeta aunque no es algo que vaya a decirles.

Sobre todo a ella, por supuesto que no, eso es de maricas como su hermanita, él pasa de toda esa mierda sentimental.

Observa con atención la espalda de su hermano, va en tensión, preparado para cualquier cosa que les pueda salir en el camino.

No recuerda cuando el mocoso se convirtió en hombre, tal vez ocurriese cuando él se alistó al ejército, o cuando comenzaron a trabajar en el taller, quizá cuando el bastardo de su padre cascó, no lo sabe, pero desde luego lo que tiene claro, es que sucedió en algún momento en el que él no le miraba, porque ¡demonios!, no se parece en nada al crio asustado que solía ser.

Merle sabe, aunque nunca sé lo dirá a él por supuesto, que Daryl es el mejor de los dos, no le gusta una mierda lo que hace para ganar dinero, pero aun así, si necesita a alguien, puede contar con su hermanita, es leal como un perro, nunca le ha fallado, a donde Merle vaya, va Daryl y hará lo que él haga, sin importar lo que realmente piense o quiera, punto.

-¿Por qué coño me miras así?- le gruñe Daryl en un tono bajo para no asustar a las posibles presas que pueda haber cerca.

-Por nada- contesta el mayor de los Dixon, claro que si el menor se hubiese molestado en girar para mirarlo, habría visto la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara y por tanto no se habría fiado ni un pelo de esas palabras.

Pero Daryl no le miró, de modo que siguen caminando en silencio por un rato más y de repente el menor se detiene, ha visto algo, Merle le imita, ve como alza la ballesta ajustando el blanco, listo para disparar a una ardilla, tal vez debería preocuparle la obsesión que tiene su hermano por la carne de esos pequeños roedores, pero la verdad es que se la suda.

-Bueno en realidad si te miro por algo- admite Merle finalmente es un tono de voz alto, provocando la huida de Banner.

Daryl esta vez sí se gira y le mira cabreado como diciendo "¿y bien?"

-He vuelto al taller- se cruza de brazos apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol

-¡No me digas! como no mueves un dedo no lo había notado- contesta Daryl lleno de sarcasmo.

Merle le omite, como la inmensa mayoría de las veces en que su hermanita le habla, -el caso es que, no me has preguntado cuando vamos a volver a casa-dice alzando las cejas.

Daryl se tensa imaginando por dónde van los tiros, conteniendo la ganas que siente de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, porque sabe que eso sería como echar sangre en el agua para atraer tiburones. Se coloca la ballesta en la espalda, para que en caso de que diga algo fuera de lugar de Cassidy, no estamparle el arma en la cabeza y limitarse a los puños, por mucho que se trate de Merle, esa mujer es… da igual lo que sea para él, no va a permitir que la falte al respeto y punto.

-Ya, bueno, ¿cuándo volvemos a casa?- pregunta, ya que Merle no sé decide a abrir la boca, y soltar lo que tenga que decir sin más y punto

-No lo haremos- responde descruzando los brazos, Daryl le mira sin entender.

-Pero, ¿de qué coño hablas?- pregunta confundido.

-Veras he estado pensando,- se aparta del árbol y empieza a caminar hacia él, -podríamos volver sí, pero ese sitio es una pocilga, en el sótano de Ale estamos mucho mejor, es como un motel decente.-

-Ya ¿y crees que nos va a dejar vivir con él de gorra? – pregunta como si Merle fuese tonto. –Además allí no podrás montar tus reuniones-

-No, de gorra no, pero podría llegar a algún acuerdo con él, y las reuniones las seguiría haciendo en casa, y no tendríamos que soportar los inconvenientes que causan, son todo ventajas hermanita- le palmea el hombro.

-Entonces ¿nos quedamos con Ale?- pregunta Daryl con la duda llenando sus ojos azules.

-Nos quedamos- confirma Merle sonriendo. Levanta su rifle, aparta a Daryl de su camino con un empujón, apunta a un conejo, que acaba de salir de su madriguera justo en sus mismísimas narices y dispara -mala jugada Tambor-

Ya es noche cerrada cuando llegan al pueblo y se separan, Daryl va a la casa de Ale llevando al hombro su ballesta y en la cintura tres ardillas y un conejo. Merle se dirige al bar.

Va derecho al billar que es donde suelen estar sus clientes habituales, toma nota de sus pedidos y les dice cuando tienen que pasarse a por ellos.

Cuando la noche termina y empieza a amanecer, espera a que Ale termine de limpiar el garito un poco por encima para largarse del sitio.

Ambos caminan despacio hacia la vieja Ford azul.

Merle se sube en el asiento del copiloto y enciende un cigarro, enseguida le ofrece otro a Ale, que lo primero que hace antes de cogerlo o de encender la camioneta, es quitarse la camisa y dejar su trabajado torso al descubierto.

Solo le preguntó una vez que tenía contra las camisas y el mamón le contesto que no tenía nada contra ellas, que se las quitaba porque sabía que a él le gustaba comerle con los ojos.

Basta decir después de esa perla se cosieron a puñetazos el uno al otro, y por algún motivo, después de ese día se toleraban mucho mejor.

-Tengo algo que decirte- al oír eso, Ale da una calada a su cigarro y le mira cansado cambiando de marcha.

-Tú dirás viejo-

-Verás, no tengo planeado volver al agujero de Will Dixon, al menos para vivir- le suelta Merle sin más.

-¿Vais a vender la casa?- pregunta confuso Ale.

-No, pero lo que no gastemos viviendo allí, para el alquiler de tu sótano-simplifica Dixon.

Ale da unas cuantas caladas en silencio, ya se ve la pequeña casa, sin decir una palabra aparca, se quita el cinturón y mira a Merle, fijamente sin entender del todo a que viene la cosa, pero el tipo va en serio, al parecer no se trata de ninguna broma estúpida.

-Por mí no hace falta alquiler,- se baja de la Ford y el otro hombre le imita -con compartir los gastos a mí me vale, es lo que hago con Rainbow-

-De acuerdo- Merle extiende su mano y Ale lo aprieta –tenemos un trato casero-

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto- se dice así mismo el más joven, soltándose del agarre y negando con la cabeza.

Merle se tumba en el sofá demasiado cansado para bajar al sótano, ve como su hermana va a la cocina y empieza a preparar un desayuno para dos, Merle pone los ojos en blanco, en serio, el pobre no puede ser más cursi, tanto azúcar le va a provocar nauseas, pero no quita sus ojos de la escena, y gracias a eso observa como Daryl le sonríe a Cassidy en cuanto esta aparece y se sienta en el taburete cojo haciendo equilibrios, dios, es tan estúpidamente obvio que esta encoñado con ella.

Que nadie le malentienda, no es para menos, ella es como un coche de alta gama, para ser justos a él también le gusta la chica, pero no cree que dure por allí mucho tiempo, por eso ha decidido quedarse en lugar de volver a casa, porque quiere darle a Daryl todas las oportunidades que tenga con ella.

Que le disparen si está dispuesto a reconocerlo, pero le gusta verle feliz, por primera vez en su muy jodida vida quiere hacer algo bueno por su hermanito, darle la ocasión de que le eche huevos para variar y tome lo que quiera, tal vez la chica no se quede pero ¿quién sabe? Quizás si Daryl utilizase la persuasión adecuada… no puede evitar poner una sonrisa guarra mientras los mira, y medita la idea, si, tal vez ella lo haría, tal vez se quedaría.

 **Hola caracolas, bueno pues ya es oficial, desde el ocho de mayo tengo 24 años, recién nuevos y listos a estrenar, lo celebré yendo a una exposición que hay en Alcobendas(un pueblo de Madrid) sobre Ramsés II, que la verdad me encantó, la recreación del templo a escala de Abu Simbel y la explicación que nos dio el "guía"/experto sobre la historia del templo, las deidades a las que estaba dedicado, y la vida de Ramsés II, fue una experiencia que me encantó, y que seguramente en unos meses repetiré, porque esta clase de cosas de historia me encantan. Y por supuesto una cenita con mis amigas/hermanas para cerrar un día fabuloso, conseguí escaparme antes de que los camareros me cantasen cumpleaños feliz, soy la caña.**

 **Centrándonos en el capítulo, el narrador esta vez ha sido externo, Merle me parece un personaje más complejo de lo que a simple vista pueda parecer, y me parecía más adecuado hacerlo de esta manera, que desde su punto de vista y cagarla. He querido dejar patente que puede ser todo lo cabronazo que quiera de cara a la galería, pero en el fondo tiene su corazoncito, igual que todos.**

 **Recordad que no actualizaré el jueves 29, sino el viernes 30.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	13. Sesión de fotos

**Capítulo 13**

 **Sesión de fotos**

Es un día entre semana por la tarde, no recuerdo cuál, ¿qué carajos importa? Ni siquiera me molesta Merle pese a que no ha dejado de joderme después de verme desayunar con Cassidy.

Porque nos quedamos.

Mi hermano me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me lo quito de encima dándole un codazo.

¿Qué más da no saber cuánto tiempo más se estará ella aquí? ¿Qué más da si cuando se vaya no se despide? ¿O si no la vuelvo a ver?

Al menos por el momento voy a poder seguir viviendo con ella, precipitándome en el pecado al que me incita su piel cuando las camisetas que llevan se levantan y revelan lo que ocultan.

Merle entra en la casa haciendo mucho ruido, yo le sigo en silencio, me extraño al no ver ni a Ale ni a Cassidy. Normalmente cuando llegamos o están los dos en el cuarto de estar, o la tele está encendida mientras Ale se ducha.

Este silencio no es típico, mi hermano como es normal va derecho a la cocina, veo el portátil de Ale encendido sobre la encimera, nunca lo deja ahí, ha tenido que irse deprisa.

Avanzo por el pasillo y abro despacio la puerta de cuarto de Cass, está tumbada a los pies de la cama, con su cuaderno sobre su estómago y los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver la escena, parece tan tranquila así, tan pequeña, tan frágil.

Al estar siempre tan llena de energía, saltando, bailando o haciendo el loco en general, es fácil olvidar que solo mide un metro cincuenta y cinco.

Cierro la puerta evitando hacer ruido y vuelvo sobre mis pasos.

Veo a Merle de pie, delante de la encimera, trasteando con el ordenador –si Ale se entera de que has estado toqueteando su trasto, te obligará a limpiar el baño-

-Tú lo has dicho hermanita si se entera, cosa que no pasará a menos que vayas corriendo a contárselo- pongo los ojos en blanco, yo nunca haría eso, -por cierto ¿Dónde está mi culito bonito?- un gruñido se me escapa en protesta.

-No es tuya- digo dándole la espalda.

-No, pero tampoco tuya, y ella de momento no me ha dicho que la moleste, así que supéralo.-

Saco un taper con la comida que ha sobrado esta mañana, arroz, con esto y unos huevos revueltos tenemos cena.

Mientras caliento una cosa y preparo la otra escucho las risitas de Merle, seguro que está viendo porno.

Cuando todo está listo me siento y empiezo a cenar.

-Oh Darlyna, esto es oro puro- me mira sobre la pantalla moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-No me interesa- prefiero no saber la clase de perversión que le va.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque verás- su sonrisa se amplía –se trata de Cassidy-

Antes de que pueda procesar la orden que mi cerebro da a mis músculos, ya estoy de pie detrás de Merle

La foto que ocupa toda la pantalla, muestra a una sexy Cassidy, con un cortísimo vestido negro, con un estampado que no se ve muy claro en la parte del pecho en oro, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas y una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la tiene apoyada en el cuello, el pelo le cae sensualmente por la espalda como siempre y algunos mechones revoloteaban a causa del aire.

Al verla así no pudo evitar tragar saliva, -esta mujer está en otra liga- dice Merle girándose y apoyando su mano en mi hombro, -pensaba que a lo mejor sí, pero lo siento, no tienes nada que hacer- me da una palmada y vuelve a lo suyo.

Me encantaría preguntarle a que se refiere, pero lo sé de sobra, y tiene razón, toda la jodida y puta razón, pero, aun así lo que hace que de pronto sienta un vacío en el estómago a causa de los nervios no es eso, sino que Merle con todo lo despistado que es se ha dado cuenta de que yo…

Aprieto y relajo mis manos ¿Qué yo, que? Cierro los ojos, cuando vuelvo a abrirlos miro al suelo, muerto de vergüenza.

Es como si un perro callejero quisiera que le dejaran pasar a una buena casa solo porque le gusta como huele la perra con pedigrí que vive en ella, jamás pasaría y esto, es lo mismo.

-Pero que buena está- grita Merle, yo simplemente me quedo quieto en mi lugar, sin atreverme a pedirle que no le diga nada a ella, en cuanto esas palabras saliesen de mi boca, iría derecho a decírselo, lo extraño, es que no lo haya hecho ya.

-¿Quién está buena?- pregunta Cassidy asomándose entre los dos para ver la pantalla del portátil, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando ella lo roza ¿Cómo no la he oído acercarse? -Oh dios que horror acabe reventada ese día- dice ella, parpadea rápido y se escabulle, derecha a donde guardan los bollos. –Ay dios, ¡chicos, no hay napolitanas, ni croissant, ni palmeras!- exclama llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Eso explica entonces que Ale se haya dejado el ordenador en la cocina encendido, habrá ido por vuestro vicio tranquila- le digo.

-Vale- se lleva una mano al corazón -¿estás seguro verdad? ¿No lo dices solo para que no me ponga histérica?- me mira entre interrogante y suplicante.

-Te lo prometo, te comerás uno antes de irte a la cama- afirmo convencido de ello.

-Entonces vale- me dedica una sonrisa brillante. -¿Cómo que os ha dado por ver fotos mías?-

-En realidad buscaba alguna en la que salieses desnuda, pero no hay manera, ¿Qué clase de famosa eres si no te han pillado los paparazis en toples?- pregunta mi hermano ofendido a más no poder, le daría una colleja si no supiese de sobra que me daría un puñetazo de vuelta, Cassidy le mira con el ceño fruncido sacando un batido de la nevera.

-Nunca hago toples, y no soy famosa, a ver he tenido apariciones en distintas series, y en la que estoy ahora mi personaje es secundario, va de naves espaciales, pero vamos que me pueden matar en cualquier momento y a otra cosa mariposa- explica con ligereza.

-No me lo creo- Merle empieza a pasearse indignado -¿pero esa gente te ha mirado bien? Estas buenísima, eres preciosa, tienes carácter ¿Por qué coño no eres la protagonista?-

-Oh Merle, me vas a hacer llorar cariño- no puedo evitar sonreír, a mi hermano realmente le gusta ella, la gente nunca le gusta, a veces creo que solo me traga a mí porque compartimos sangre.

-Bueno, el caso es que, bueno tú, entiendes mi punto- dice enfurruñado y sin querer mirarnos a ninguno.

-Te lo agradezco, pero la verdad es que lo prefiero así, cuando pueda volver- se muerde el labio, -grabaré lo que me queda y se acabaron las series o películas para la tele-

-¿Y eso?- pregunto interesado. Si dejase de ser actriz y se quedase en Atlanta podría tener una oportunidad real con ella.

-Bueno, todavía no se lo he dicho a Ale, asique no podéis reventarme la sorpresa.- mi hermano y yo asentimos. –Lo voy a dejar, porque quiero ser cantante, es lo que me llevo a Los Ángeles en primer lugar-

-¿Cuándo tengas una casa en cada costa te acordaras de los amigos verdad?- Merle como siempre intentando sacar tajada.

-Por favor ¿Cómo podría olvida Merle Dixon? Tendría que sufrir amnesia para no poder recordaros chicos-

Tengo un cumulo de sensaciones, estoy feliz por verla emocionada, pero por otra parte la que más se hace notar en este momento, me siento dolido, incluso un poco decepcionado, no de Cassidy, sino de mí mismo.

¿Cómo he podido creer que me conformaría con estar con ella durase lo que durase? ¿O que ella lo dejaría todo por quedarse con un Don nadie como yo? Ahora lo sé, no hay sitio para mí en su vida, cuando ella se vaya no la volveré a ver, solo existiré en sus recuerdos y nada más.

-Oye, ¿Por qué has dicho que esa sesión fue un horror? Yo te veo fabulosa- cambia de tema Merle.

-Tú lo has dicho, si las fotos quedan que te cagas, pero para tener fotos que publicar, hay que hacer la sesión, y eso por regla general es muerte, pero cuando encima te toca con un fotógrafo de los que nunca están contentos con nada,- suelta un gruñido.

-No puede ser tan malo- digo por inercia –seguro que es fantástica toda esa atención, la gente y los fans.- Mi voz destila veneno soy consciente.

-Y no te olvides del dinero hermanita- agrega Merle.

-Primero, ni cobro una millonada, ni cobro todos los meses, cobro cuando trabajo, ósea que lo que gano lo ahorro todo para cuando no tengo curro, vivo de alquiler en un modesto apartamento, no tiene ni urbanización, ni piscina, ni pista de pádel ni ninguna pijada que os podáis imaginar. Por no mencionar cuando me he tirado mucho tiempo sin trabajar he tenido que vivir en moteles ¿vale?- agacho la mirada incapaz de verla, está molesta, como la noche del bar, y otra vez es culpa mía.

-Vivimos mejor nosotros- suelta Merle.

-Para que veas, no es oro todo lo que reluce-

-Pero las fotos- vuelve al tema Merle señalando el ordenador, ella suspira armándose de paciencia.

-Sí, si la foto se verá monísima pero ve temprano, y por temprano me refiero a madrugón de la hostia tal, que ni las calles están puestas. Si la sesión es de ropa interior o bikini no desayunes porque se marcaría la tripa, ve con ropa holgada por un lado para no estropear el peinado y el maquillaje y por otro para que no deje marcas en la piel, no sea que a alguien se le pase quitarlo con fotoshop y luego los haters vean el fallo y no dejen de joder. Una hora de maquillaje y peluquería, en la que habrá al menos cinco cambios de peinado, porque tú ahí ves una foto pero antes de conseguir esa hay que hacer decenas. Esta maravilla que os estoy contando puede llegar a durar siete horas de sufrimiento, todo para que luego manda narices te retoquen las imperfecciones con fotoshop. Y mientras esto sucede lo único que quieres es que alguien se apiade y te traiga algo de comer, o te pegue un tiro para librarte del tormento, pero nadie lo hace, nunca, asique hay que aguantar el proceso enterito de arriba abajo con hambre incluida. Eso sí, por lo menos te dan de beber aunque creo que es solo para que no te deshidrates con el calor de los focos-

-Joder, ¿eso es legal?- pregunto anonadado.

Merle frunce el ceño y pregunta –pero ¿y la parte fabulosa de la fama? Ya sabes el glamour y esa mierda-

Ella, ya más calmada nos sonríe indulgente a los dos – Si Daryl lo es, y o eres una supermodelo o no compensa tanto. Siento desilusionarte grandullón pero lo que tú dices es para quien ve la foto, no para a quien se la hacen, pero de esto a Ale ni una palabra o puede matar a Matt-

Merle y yo nos miramos sin hablar, ¿Qué no le digamos nada porque le mataría? De eso nada, nosotros lo haremos.

En ese momento Ale entra por la puerta –Rainbow, nos habíamos quedados sin provisiones- ella se lanza corriendo a sus brazos.

-Te quiero unicornio bonito- disimuladamente cuela su mano en la bolsa para sacar un bollo.

Todos vemos cómo va a dejar la bolsa a la cocina. –Merle coño, ¿Qué te había dicho del ordenador?-

-¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?- pregunta sorprendido mi hermano.

-No lo sabía, pero acabas de delatarte, mañana limpias el váter.-

-Eres un negrero, ¿tengo pinta de chacha?- se queja.

Cassidy se me acerca, me coge de la mano y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, me sorprende al compartir la mitad de su bollo conmigo, lo cojo con un asentimiento de cabeza, estamos bien.

-No sé yo grandullón- dice ella –con una peluca y un delantal darías el pego de maruja de barrio-

Ale se descojona y se atraganta con su bollo, -hostia es verdad, pero serías un drag queen feísimo- y allá que va mi hermano a liarse a golpes con Ale.

-Porque sé que Ale no es bi, pero estos dos se traen un rollito muy raro-

-Si un tío le tirase los trastos a mi hermano él lo mataría de una paliza-

-No, si ya, conociéndole me lo creo, pero tú mírales, están todos los días así y a ver se dan fuerte, pero nunca les he visto un solo moretón-

-Ya, ahí tienes razón- digo extrañado prestando más atención a la pelea.

-Siempre la tengo angelito rebelde-

-¿Ahora soy un ángel rebelde?- la pregunto olvidándome por completo del intento de combate profesional que están representando Ale y Merle.

-Sí pero no te preocupes eso no es malo, si fueses casto y puro no me gustarías tanto- me guiña un ojo, coloca sus piernas sobre las mías y enseguida una de mis manos va a sujetarlas para que no se resbalen y caigan al suelo.

Miro a los dos idiotas que siguen golpeándose en el pecho mientras me pregunto ¿cómo es que Cassidy `puede llevarme tan rápido al límite, y luego calmarme con una sola sonrisa?

 **Hola soles que salen después de la lluvia, como todo en la vida y porque es Merle tiene que dar una de cal y otra de arena, cuando por fin parece que hace algo bueno por su hermano al quedarse en casa de Ale, luego le desmotiva con esos comentarios.**

 **Aunque Cassidy ha sabido poner los pies de ambos en la tierra no dejando que se hiciesen castillos en el aire, contándoles las cosas tal cual son, o tal y como ella las ha vivido.**

 **En cuanto a Merle y Ale, tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado como os dije, en esencia estoy reutilizando el personaje de Ale que no es para nada gay y le da mogollón de vergüenza ajena lo de tener que verle la picha a un tío. Así que dicho esto, los zascas que Ale le hace a Merle son solo para eso, para joderle y que deje de ladrar, si ningún tipo de intención escondida o deseo oculto.**

 **Pero entonces Cassidy ha tenido que hacer ese comentario, ajeno a mi voluntad como escritora, pero a pesar de que no sea con Ale, podría abrir un camino para Merle, o no, es solo una idea que voy a dejar flotando en el espacio, porque soy así de retorcida.**

 **Recién llegada de la playa, quiero volveeer…**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	14. Si me gusta

**Capítulo 14**

 **Si me gusta**

El olor del café me guía por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, hoy no he sido físicamente capaz de abrir los ojos, creo que se han declarado en huelga.

-¿Cómo puedes ir así y no matarte?- me cuestiona Daryl.

-Es un don natural que tengo- tanteo con la mano sobre la encimera hasta que encuentro lo que busco, donut relleno de chocolate, viva la vida, viva el amor y la repostería.

-Ya, don natural- no le veo, pero me le imagino negando con la cabeza. –Oye, lo de ayer…- consigo abrir uno de mis ojos a pura fuerza de voluntad, lo que no haga yo por este hombre.

-Por eso no te preocupes, me inquietaría más que Merle se llevase el portátil al baño, pero en la cocina no creo que se pajeé-

-¿Qué? No, bueno, si es por lo de la foto, pero no por eso- vale, esto va a requerir de toda mi atención, parpadeo rápidamente intentando acostumbrarme a la luz.

-Daryl, de verdad que no tengo suficientes neuronas despiertas aún, necesito que seas un pelín más claro- veo como toma aire, evita mirarme.

-Por lo de pensar que tenías una lujosa casa y que no trabajabas duro- vale que alguien rebobine este día y lo grabe porque creo que Daryl Dixon está intentando pedirme perdón. ¡Pero que mono! Eso no se lo puedo decir a él claramente porque me mandaría al diablo, pero es que, es pura ternura.

-Oye, eso, no importa de verdad. Pero sí que es cierta que una cosa es trabajar de actriz o cantante y otra es ser famosa, y ahora mismo no soy ninguna de las tres cosas, soy vuestra ocupa y a este paso más os vale aprender a vivir conmigo y quererme Dixon.-

-Bueno, creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo Connors, aunque no sé…porque, bueno, ya sabes, tienes esa obsesión por las pelis de terror- dice como con reticencia y no puedo evitar reírme ante ello.

-Tiene explicación, veras, escondo una psicópata en mi interior- digo en plan siniestra, dando un mordisco a mi donut.

-No, si ya lo veo, ya- se burla de mí.

-Oye un respeto que sea bajita y rubia no significa que no pueda ser malvada, que lo sepas- digo alzando mi barbilla y sacando morritos.

-Si tú lo dices- suelta escéptico escondiendo una sonrisa burlona detrás de su taza de café.

-Pues claro que lo digo yo, si quieres te lo demuestro pero sin represalias- porque todo sea dicho me encantaría picarle, pero no creo que fuese muy divertido lo que él decidiese hacerme en consecuencia. Aunque si se tratase de unos azotitos en el culo por ser una niña traviesa… ok, hora de detener ese tren de pensamiento.

-De eso nada Cass, si me haces algo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados- pues vaya, que me lo imaginaba pero sigue siendo una decepción.

-Pero si no crees que pueda hacerte nada- me quejo toda indignación.

Se acerca a mí lentamente como un depredador consiguiendo que el bello de mis brazos y mi nuca se erice.

-No soy de los que ponen la otra mejilla- su cara está a centímetros de la mía, mi corazón late acelerado en mi caja torácica.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Me está retando a que le gaste una broma? ¿Quiere que le bese? ¿Qué dios mío? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Estoy demasiado dormida para esto.

-Buenos días- grita Merle -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Cassidy quiere enseñarme lo mala que es, pero creo que se ha asustado al verle las orejas al lobo- explica con esa media sonrisa que tan loca me vuelve.

-Claro, es que yo doy mucho miedo- se jacta Merle. Espera ósea, ¿Qué me estaba intimidando? Pues ha fracasado estrepitosamente por lo que lo que ha conseguido ha sido ponerme cachonda, no que le tenga miedo.

-Idiotas- les insulto llevándome mi batido de fresa a la habitación, al entrar cierro y me miro en el espejo. –Y tu guapa a ver si te aclaras, no te lanzas porque no sabes si le gustas, pero cuando él parece que va a dar el paso tampoco arrancas, así vas mal que lo sepas.- Doy un suspiro frustrada conmigo misma.

Después de echarme la bronca, todo muy normal, hay estudios que dicen que la gente que habla sola tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual, porque no estoy loca ¿vale? Soy una jodida genio. Me doy una ducha rápida y veo un rato la tele disfrutando de la reposición de la serie Friends.

Cuando Ale se levanta de su sueño grabamos con mi Nikon la canción de "Let me go" y "nobody´s home" el resto de la tarde lo ocupo en hacerle los arreglos de sonido necesario, mezclando fragmentos de otros instrumentos que me han mandado algunos amigos y se lo mando a Matt para que lo escuche.

Hay otra nueva con la que me quiero poner, pero al escuchar a Daryl y a Merle decido que mejor me voy a otro sitio a tocar tranquilamente y ya mañana la grabo.

-¿A donde vas con la guitarra? - pregunta Merle desde el sofá cuando me ve.

-A tocar un poco- me encojo de hombros –vendréis cansados no os quiero molestar- explico sonriendo dirigiéndome a la puerta

-No moletas- se apresura a decir Daryl.

-Y si lo hicieses, serían ellos los que se irían- dice Ale, sentado en el taburete cojo redactando algo. –De todas formas creo que nunca te han oído, hasta que no lo hagan no sabrás si les molestas o no-

-Sí que me han oído, he cantado en el bar- me defiendo de la insistencia de Ale.

-Eso no cuenta, hay mogollón de ruedo y tú cantas sin micro ni nada, te tapan casi por completo los altavoces, así que no cuenta.- Dice mientras tacha algo y continúa escribiendo.

-Es cierto- Merle se repantinga en el sofá como si fuese un Maharajá –adelante-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, muriéndome de vergüenza de repente, no es lo mismo cantar con Ale que es, mi unicornio loco o delante de desconocidos y borrachos, a cantar delante de, bueno, de los Dixon.

-Claro que si Cassidy- me anima Daryl

-De acuerdo chicos- me muerdo los labios y vuelvo a mi habitación a dejar mi bolso.

Merle niega al ver a su hermano con cara de idiota enamorado a medio morir.

-Pero que pardillo eres, no entiendo cómo podemos ser hermanos- le suelta sin reprimirse en lo más mínimo.

Daryl se gira a verle confuso, sin entender en ese momento a que viene el insulto, Merle no dice nada más y apaga la tele en cuanto la pequeña rubia vuelve a asomarse por el pasillo, Ale deja lo que está haciendo y se sienta al lado del mayor de los Dixon, esté le lanza una mirada difícil de descifrar cuando sus antebrazos se rozan, Daryl se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el mueble, los tres ya listos para escucharla.

Ella coloca el taburete cojo en frente de la televisión y se sienta en el, allá va- dice cerrando los ojos, sus dedos se deslizan por las cuerdas de su guitarra y empieza a cantar.

 _ **Despertando veo que todo está bien**_

 _ **Por primera vez en mi vida**_

 _ **Y ahora todo va tan bien**_

 _ **Lentamente miro a mí alrededor**_

 _ **Y estoy tan sorprendida**_

Abre los ojos y les mira dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa.

 _ **Pienso en las pequeñas cosas que**_

 _ **Hacen a la vida tan genial**_

 _ **No cambiaria ni una sola cosa de esto**_

Merle no va a admitirlo, pero le está tocando el corazón.

 _ **Esta es la mejor sensación**_

 _ **Esta inocencia es brillante**_

 _ **Y espero que perdure**_

 _ **Este momento es perfecto**_

Ale sonríe emocionado, llevándose las manos a la boca, deseando cantar con ella, pero se contiene, como quiere a esa pequeñaja.

 _ **Por favor no te vayas**_

 _ **Te necesito ahora**_

 _ **Y me aferraré a esto**_

 _ **No dejes que se pase**_

Al cantar esa estrofa mira directamente a Daryl a los ojos.

 _ **Encontré un lugar tan seguro**_

 _ **No hay ni una sola lágrima**_

 _ **Por primera vez en mi vida**_

 _ **Y ahora todo está tan claro**_

Esa parte está dedicada a Ale, él lo sabe y la lanza un beso.

 _ **Me siento tranquila, pertenezco aquí,**_

 _ **Estoy tan feliz aquí**_

 _ **Es tan fuerte, y ahora me dejaré**_

 _ **Ser más sincera**_

Al cantar eso sonríe burlona a Merle y le saca la lengua.

 _ **No cambiaria ni una sola cosa de esto**_

 _ **Esta es la mejor sensación**_

 _ **Esta inocencia es brillante**_

 _ **Y espero que perdure**_

 _ **Este momento es perfecto**_

Baja la mirada ocultándose tras su pelo mientras sus dedos tocan la melodía que ya conocen.

 _ **Por favor no te vayas**_

 _ **Te necesito ahora**_

 _ **Y me aferrare a esto**_

 _ **No dejes que se pase**_

Una sonrisa inconsciente que los hombres ante ella apenas llegan a vislumbrar se dibuja en su cara.

 _ **Es un estado de felicidad**_

 _ **Que piensas que estas soñando**_

 _ **Es la felicidad que estas sintiendo**_

 _ **Es tan hermoso que te hará querer llorar (bis 2)**_

 _ **Es tan hermoso que te hará querer llorar**_

 _ **Esta inocencia es brillante**_

 _ **Te hará llorar**_

 _ **Esta inocencia es brillante**_

 _ **Por favor no te vayas**_

 _ **Y me aferrare a esto**_

 _ **No dejes que se pase**_

Canta volviendo a mirar a Daryl.

 _ **Esta inocencia es brillante**_

 _ **Y espero que perdure**_

 _ **Este momento es perfecto**_

 _ **Por favor no te vayas**_

 _ **Te necesito esta noche**_

 _ **Y me aferrare a esto**_

 _ **No dejes que se pase**_

Los observa a los tres con una gran sonrisa al terminar.

-Pero ven aquí cosa linda,- se levanta Ale y la da un beso en una mejilla, -cosa hermosa- beso en el otro carrillo –cosa bien hecha- la besa la frente, ella no hace nada salvo reírse.

-Eres- empieza a decir Merle sin palabras -¡joder eres buena! ¿Qué coño haces aquí? Deberías estar dando la vuelta al país haciendo conciertos-

-Si eso pasa prometo llevaros conmigo de gira, pero nada de vender drogas o consumirlas durante los conciertos, después en las fiestas lo que queráis- dice en plan condescendiente.

-Eres la mejor- la achucha fuerte Ale.

Merle le da un puñetazo fuerte en el brazo a Daryl, -¿es que no la vas a decir nada?- el recién nombrado levanta la vista pero no abre la boca.

-Oye tío- empieza a hablar Ale tensándose ante la posible hostilidad del menor de los Dixon, no va a dejar que hagan daño a su Rainbow.

Cassidy le sujeta por el brazo, -hay gustos para todos si no le ha gustado ya está, no le fustiguéis, gracias por haberme escuchado- se baja del taburete, se acerca levantando el mentón de Daryl para que la mire, ella le sonríe acariciando su mejilla, él se relaja en el gesto apoyándose contra su palma, cuando ella se aparta se va a su cuarto, Daryl se queda en el suelo, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Ale y una patada de Merle.

Cenamos unas hamburguesas que hemos preparado entre Cassidy, y yo parece estar bien conmigo, pero yo… me siento intimidado, no he sido capaz de decirle nada, no porque no me gustase, sino porque me ha encantado y me he quedado sin palabras, entonces los malditos bocazas han tenido que decir esas estupideces.

Joder.

Cuando mi hermano y Ale se van al bar, no espero más, al saber que estamos solo, me acerco a su cuarto, llamo y abro la puerta.

-Cassidy-

-Hey ¿pasa algo?- me mira preocupada, sentada en el centro de su cama, terminando de hacerse una coleta.

-Sí que me ha gustado- digo atropelladamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- parece confusa, es normal si me explico igual que un libro cerrado.

-De tu canción, sí que me ha gustado- aclaro, dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, hasta detenerme en el filo de la cama.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionada incorporándose sobre sus rodillas para acercarse hasta a mí.

-Si- cambio el peso de un pie a otro, -tienes una voz increíble, mi hermano tiene razón deberías estar dando conciertos.-

-Tal vez algún día, lo de llevaros conmigo iba en serio, es decir,- ella mira sus manos –si queréis, claro- sé que lo dice en serio ahora, pero si llegara a suceder no se acordaría de nosotros y sería normal, aunque si se lo digo seguramente se enfadará conmigo.

-¿Podrías…podrías tocarla otra vez? Por favor- ella me sonríe.

-Siempre que me lo pidas Daryl, siempre- golpea la colcha de su cama y yo me tumbo en ella mientras cierra los ojos y la escucho cantar, Cassidy es como su canción, es esa inocencia brillante. Sentimientos contradictorios invaden mi pecho, porque quiero tanto que se quede conmigo, pero temo ser la causa por la que ella deje de brillar, y eso no podría soportarlo, pero ahora mismo, eso no importa para mí, porque su voz cantándome es mi lugar seguro.

 **Hola sonrisas de amapola ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Todo bien? Me alegro, ¿regular? Espero que se arregle. Dicho esto a moi se me acaban las vacaciones mañana 19 de mayo vuelta al curro, no me apetece nada de nada de nada, de nada. Una vez dejado claro que no me siento productiva vamos al capi.**

 **¿Me ha quedado muy de relleno? Aunque lo sea ¿ha estado bien? Hay que disfrutar la calma que si no me fallan las ideas sueltas que voy teniendo se acercan momentos de tensión, no habrá tragedias de momento, pero si conflictos. Lo mismo os suelto esto ahora y lo que digo pasa en cinco capítulos o más, cosa que no sé porque aún no lo he escrito, pero me encanta adelantarme a los acontecimientos.**

 **Dicho esto, y como soy puro mal y tengo un gorrito de lana rosa, lo aviso, que el que avisa no es traidor, es muy probable que no haya beso y si lo hay será prácticamente al final. ¿Por qué haces un fic de Daryl si no hay beso ni matraca? Yo que sé, soy cruel que queréis que os diga.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	15. Helados

**Capítulo 15**

 **Helados**

Estoy sentada en el bordillo de la cafetería que está en frente del taller de los Dixon, el calor se me pega como una segunda piel, noto el sudor recorriendo mi cuello como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, de pronto veo aparecer ante mis narices un helado de plátano y fresa que me dice con la voz en falsete de Ale "Muérdeme o lámeme, como prefieras, pero cómeme".

Sin pensármelo le arrebato la tarrina de las manos antes de que tenga ocasión de seguir haciendo el imbécil con mi dosis de azúcar diaria, vamos a dejar las cosas claras, no tengo muchos vicios, no fumo, y solo bebo cuando voy de fiesta y no de manera crónica, así que si me quitan mi alegría azucarada puedo ponerme violenta nivel Kill Bill mutada en Alíen.

¿Tenéis el concepto? Ya sé que es grotesco, superadlo, el caso es que así de desagradable me puedo llegar a poner.

-Joder si llegas a ser una piraña me quedo sin mano- se queja Ale.

-Me gustaría ser una piraña, las pirañas están en el agua, fresquitas, yo estoy a dos grados de derretirme como la bruja mala del mago de Oz cuando Dorothy le tira encima el cubo de agua-

-Eso me gustaría verlo- le pega un mordisco a su cucurucho de nata.

-Oye unicornio, hay algo que te quería decir- al segundo tengo su atención puesta sobre mí –no quiero que pienses que te lo he ocultado, es solo que quería hacerlo especial, pero no sé cómo hacer que lo sea creo que solo te lo voy a decir y ya- me golpea rítmicamente con su rodilla en la mía.

-Di, di, di ¿es sobre la loca esa? ¿La han pillado?-

-No, de eso la cosa sigue igual, si para septiembre no se sabe nada me tocará volver de todas formas, pero no es eso lo que te quería decir- me meto un poco de helado de plátano y siento como se derrite en mi boca lo gozo por un momento antes de seguir hablando –por fin me he librado de mis miedos,- me muerdo el labio inferior, -le he dicho a Matt que acabaré con la serie pero que después me quiero concentrar en ser cantante y me apoya- digo dando un pequeño gritito.

Él pega una risotada y me abraza como puede, fuerte, intentando no mancharme con su helado que se está derritiendo.

-Pero eso, eso es genial, cuanto me alegro, así estas de contenta, y yo que pensaba que era porque te gustaba Daryl- suelta sin pensar.

Abro los ojos como platos de la impresión, giro la cabeza haciéndome la loca y me pongo a devorar el helado para no tener que hablar.

-Espera un segundo ¡sí que te gusta! Que mona- dice con voz aguda –Rainbow y Daryl subidos en el pajar, ¿Qué harán? De todo menos bajar. Daryl y Rainbow subidos a un pajar ¿Qué harán? Seguro que follar- chilla y yo le clavo el codo el costado, Ale se dobla haciéndose rosca para huir de mí.

-¿Te quieres callar? Por si no te has dado cuenta trabaja justo en frente poni tarado- le gruño señalando con mi mano el taller.

-¿Acabas de llamarme poni?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Y tarado también pero ya veo con lo que te quedas- digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy tarado eso no es un insulto es la pura verdad, poni me llama la tía, que valor- se queja todo indignación.

-Oye listo que es a mí a la que estabas avergonzando, cállate de una vez.- Le regaño en vano porque no me hace ni caso.

-No me callo, estoy feliz, por fin vas a hacer lo que amas y además has encontrado alguien con quien celebrarlo, bien por ti- me anima y mastica el barquillo del cucurucho para después lamerse las manos que tiene pringadas de nata.

-Pero que cerdo- me descojono, mi helado esta derretido también así que me bebo lo que me queda.

-Primero poni y ahora cerdo, que soy un unicornio a ver si te enteras- me dice y le saco la lengua. –Bueno ¿Cómo vais de enserio?- niego con la cabeza, cuando le da por un tema es peor que una vaca en brazos pero mejor no sé lo digo.

-No vamos de ninguna manera porque no hay nada, es decir a veces creo que le gusto, otras que solo me ve como una amiga, no sé lo que quiere de mí, es difícil de leer- murmuro lo último pensativa.

-Rainbow por si no te has dado cuenta es un tío, no un libro, no tienes que leerle- me explica con paciencia apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-¿No? ¿De verdad? Júramelo- me burlo ahora yo.

-Pero a ver ¿os habéis besado al menos?- pregunta en plan cotilla.

-Evidentemente no- en serio me está poniendo los nervios de punta tener la conversión justo en frente de Daryl, que sé que no nos puede oír, pero aun así, jope.

-Pues sin besos no se avanza hasta el mambo horizontal- dice subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma sugerente.

-Por favor, no empieces con las metáforas, te lo suplico-

-Te encantan mis metáforas, tengo una idea- dice levantándose y dirigiéndose al taller, no, no, no, mierda, una idea suya es por definición una mala idea.

-Oíd chicos, ¿os apetece noche de bolos?- le oigo preguntar cuando por fin le alcanzo.

-Claro que si- dice Merle saliendo de la salita.

-Ey- saludo a Daryl, él me hace un gesto con la cabeza y vuelve a lo suyo.

-Bien, nos encontramos directamente allí, cenaremos nachos con queso, arrastra a tu hermano.- Le ordena al mayor de los Dixon mientras señala al menor.

-No te preocupes, allí estaremos- afirma Merle con una enorme sonrisa.

Según salimos del taller, tiro de la hebilla de sus pantalones –pero a ver listo, si tú esta noche curras-

-Ya lo sé y Merle también- dice tan tranquilo.

-No lo entiendo- le digo mirándole desconfiada.

-Y por eso tú eres el arcoíris y yo el unicornio- explica con una sonrisa burlona adornándole la cara.

-Unicornio idiota querrás decir- le contesto yo un poco harta ya.

-Por favor, acabo de conseguirte una noche de bolos con Daryl- mi mandíbula se descuelga –así que tan idiota no soy- se gira mirándome con una enorme sonrisa –de nada- dice condescendiente.

-No se te ha pasado por la cabeza,- empiezo a decir respirando lento e intentando no ponerme a gritar a causa de los nervios -que si su hermano se va al bar a buscarte, Daryl decida que prefiere irse a casa-

-Por favor, habrá bolos, cervezas, nachos con queso y la chica por la que babea, créeme se quedará- dice totalmente seguro de si mismo.

-No babea por mí- niego jugueteando con mis manos.

-Sí que lo hace, no como tú, que te le follas mentalmente cada vez que le miras, él es considerablemente más recatado- miro a otro lado sacando morro ante eso, lo que más me jode es no poder rebatírselo.

Tener amigos para esto, de verdad que ya me vale, en mi próxima vida prefiero tener mascota a esto que tengo al lado que es enorme, estúpido y que me va a dejar sin aire con su abrazo de oso grizzli, ¡será bruto el descamisado este!

 **Hola aullidos nocturnos, si no tenéis un amigo tocapelotas y liante como Ale, sois ese amigo, o si como en mi caso, lo tenéis y además lo sois, os aseguro que eso es una mezcla explosiva que solo dios sabe cómo puede acabar y que el diablo no se atreve a manipular.**

 **Dicho esto, siiiiiiii os acabo de decir en el capítulo anterior y que no va a haber beso y hago que Ale les organice una cita ¿Qué está mal conmigo qué? Ni idea, pienso una cosa, hago otra, ¿es todo un truco para teneros con el alma en vilo? podría llegar a haber beso, pero que no recuerden que lo ha habido ¿serias capaz? Lo seria porque se me acaba de ocurrir eso ultimo según lo escribía y me ha gustado, así que si puede que lo haga, viva el mal.**

 **Si me dejaseis algún comentario os estaría muy agradecida.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y os mando besototes.**


	16. Bolos

**Capítulo 16**

 **Bolos**

Ya es de noche y estoy esperando en la puerta de la bolera apoyada en un lateral de la acristalada entrada.

Me siento absurda, ¿Cómo me he dejado arrastrar por el entusiasmo de Ale? Esto es una mala idea. O Daryl no vendrá, o al ver que estoy solo yo se largará, y ahora mismo no tengo claro cuál de las dos opciones me parece más humillante.

-Oye guapa ¿quieres compañía?- miro al cretino que se me acerca con dos amigos, vaya que valiente.

-Si quisiera compañía estaría con un perro, y aunque tú ladres no tienes nada de adorable- ole yo y mi bordería.

-Chicos creo la señorita de ciudad me acaba de insultar-

-Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta, enhorabuena- le felicito y empieza a acortar la distancia entre nosotros lo que a sus amigos les hace mucha gracia no sé porque y comienzan a reírse, por mi parte me separo de la pared para que no me acorrale contra ella, cuadro la espalda y aseguro mi eje de gravedad.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- pregunta Daryl apareciendo a la espalda de los amigos del idiota no tan idiota.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Dixon- vale, a lo mejor sí que es idiota y solo ha tenido un momento de breve brillantez antes, porque cabrear a Daryl es malo para la salud.

-En eso te equivocas- dice colocándose detrás del tipo, este se gira y le encara.

-Yo la vi antes, esfúmate-

-Eso no es verdad porque yo vivo con Daryl- suelto volviendo a apoyarme en la pared, ahora ya más relajada. –En casa de Ale Castillo, ya sabes el Barman del bar GoodCat, a y por cierto Merle me adora- veo como la mirada del ahora nervioso hombre va de Daryl a mí.

Sabe que la ha cagado con todo el equipo y no se la quiere jugar pero el orgullo, ah ese cabezón, le pide que termine lo que ha iniciado.

-Cierto, mi hermano la ha cogido bastante cariño y yo también, discúlpate con ella y lárgate- dice mi sexy mecánico acercando su cara a la del idiota.

Vale Daryl Dixon en plan amenazante causa estragos en mis hormonas cachondas, intento pensar en cosas tiernas para distraerme como gatitos, perritos, peluches y pelis Disney.

-Lo siento- dice el hombre con los puños apretados mirando al suelo.

-Tranquilo un fallo lo tiene cualquiera- me acerco a mi salvador, aunque si luego me dice algo asegurare que tenía la situación bajo control cosa que es cierta, pero así nadie ha acabado en el hospital. -¿Entramos a la bolera o prefieres ir a casa?- le cuestiono tragándome los nervios ante la posible respuesta.

Daryl no me mira hasta que los tipos se pierden de vista. -¿Te han quitado las ganas de jugar?- me pregunta, diría que algo preocupado.

-Para nada, pero no sé cómo Ale dijo de jugar los cuatro y no está y tampoco veo a tu hermano, pensé que no te apetecería-

-Claro que me apetece hace años que no juego ¿tú has jugado alguna vez?- sonrío de medio lado y me encojo de hombros.

-Bueno digamos que no se me da mal del todo-

-Aun así no voy a dejarte ganar- me dice fanfarrón para a continuación entrar en la bolera y pedir los zapatos, yo le imito.

-Por supuesto, yo tampoco te lo pondré fácil- digo segura de mí misma, aunque por su sonrisa está claro que no me considera una amenaza, grave error, porque le voy a machacar.

Después de mi tercer strike seguido le toca a Daryl, le noto de morros. -¿Qué te pica angelito?-

-Dijiste que no eras mala, no que fueses buenísima- se queja siguiendo mis movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, ante eso suelto una carcajada y me meto un puñado de nachos con queso en la boca, si una mujer tiene que ser delicada y femenina esto deja claro que debí nacer hombre.

-Cuestión de semántica, además ¿sin haberme visto jugar me habrías creído?- veo como coge la bola y lanza, cuando vuelve me fijo en que le han quedado dos bolos uno a cada lado.

-Habría pensado que estabas fardando- dice lanzando y tirando solo uno de los bolos, gruñe molesto.

-Si quieres en el próximo tiro te ayudo.- Me ofrezco amablemente porque la idea de estar cerca de él me encanta.

-De eso nada- prácticamente me ladra, levanto las manos en son de paz.

-De acuerdo, entonces no tendré piedad- le digo con una sonrisa retadora, el asiente con la cabeza listo para el desafío.

Vamos caminando en silencio por la calle uno a lado del otro, sería tan fácil estirar mi mano para tomar la suya, niego ante mis pensamientos y sonrío.

-Me has dado una paliza- se lamenta.

-Fuiste tú el que no quiso ayuda, además en la última hemos empatado- golpeo su hombro con el mío y él me dedica su medio sonrisa –una más y me habrías ganado-

-No lo dudes- afirma.

Volvemos al silencio, es cómodo no tener que rellenarlo con cosas triviales, o escucharle hablar sobre sus proyectos o lo genial que es. Simplemente es un hombre, un hombre maravilloso que ignora por completo que lo es.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar?- me pregunta de repente.

-En Lawrence, es un pequeño pueblo de Kansas- al notar su mirada en mi sigo hablando –como de pequeña los truenos me daban miedo, los días siguientes a que hubiera tormenta mi madre me llevaba a la bolera-

-Para que perdieses el miedo a los ruidos fuertes… inteligente- sonrío enternecida ante el halago a mi madre.

-Era una mujer de recursos- admito.

-¿Era? ¿Está muerta? Lo siento no debí….- al ver que se embala en una disculpa innecesaria le corto.

-No, no lo está pero yo para ella si-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Te dije que yo también he cometido errores que me han costado caros, nadie tiene la vida fácil. De todas formas fui a verla hace un par de años para intentar arreglarlo y me cerró la puerta en las narices sin decirme ni una palabra, así que traduje eso a un no quiero volver a verte, que también se puede interpretar como, estas muerta para mi.-

-No puedo concebir la idea de alguien no queriendo tenerte en su vida, no te ofendas pero tú madre está loca- esas palabras y saber que me considera alguien especial para él llegan hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

-No me ofendo, es mejor pensar que ella está loca a que yo soy basura- digo mirando las estrellas que de pronto están algo borrosas, y no es porque de repente tenga ganas de llorar, para nada.

Su brazo rodea mis hombros con fuerza acercándome a su cuerpo, nunca había hecho eso, tentativa me agarro de su cintura, caminamos así hasta llegar a casa, no hemos vuelto a hablar, abro la puerta y dejo las llaves sobre de la encimera.

-Cassidy- me llama Daryl.

-¿Si?- al ver que no dice nada -¿intentas pedirme una revancha pero te da vergüenza?- me burlo.

-No me da vergüenza y sí que quiero revancha, pero no a los bolos, al billar-

-Oh no, apesto al billar ¿no puede ser una de dardos?- suplico juntando mis manos y sacando puchero, niega divertido.

-Al billar, tengo que recuperar algo del ego que has pisoteado hoy- dice cruzándose de brazos, resaltando sin proponérselo sus músculos.

-Vale abusón- le doy un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches angelito-

Cierro la puerta, me quito los pantalones y me tiro encima de la cama como el primer día que llegue a esta casa, a mi hogar, me abrazo a la almohada recordando la calidez de Daryl, ese hombre es una estufa, en invierno me vendría genial, y con estos pensamientos Morfeo me lleva al mundo de los sueños.

-Buenas noches u-gi-tsi-ha- dice Daryl cuando se acuesta en su sofá cama, feliz del despiste de Ale y de la pereza de Merle que le han permitido estar a solas con Cassidy.

 **Hola pequeñas florecillas, ¿qué tal os trata la vida? Ojalá que muy bien.**

 **Yendo al capítulo, lo sé, dije que podría haber beso aunque luego no lo recordaran, es una idea que seguramente use más adelante, al final las cosas han acabado de otra manera, ¿Qué me decís del momento Daryl al rescate? Yo soy el otro tío y me hago caquita al verle cabreado. Pero vamos como osa meterse con su chica, hay que ser gilipollas o tener muchas ganas de ir al hospital.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	17. Tortitas

**Capítulo 17**

 **Tortitas**

La canción "Riot" del grupo Three Days Grace suena en mi móvil poco a poco subiendo de intensidad, gruño y me revuelvo entre las sabanas, normalmente apago el dichoso aparato por las noches para que esto no pase, pero justo ayer se me olvido, chachi.

Cuando deja de sonar me relajo, suspiro y me vuelvo a acoplar convencida de que podré dormir un ratito más, pero las cosas no resultan siempre como creemos que lo harán.

Al oír como vuelve a sonar me cago en todo lo cagable y descuelgo furiosa, regla número uno, no quitarme o interponerse entre mi ración de bollos y yo, regla numero dos a no ser que sea por trabajo no despertarme antes de las siete de la maldita mañana si no eres Daryl sexy Dixon.

-Seas quien seas te voy a matar- gruño.

-O vaya Tally te he echado tantísimo de menos, estoy tan contenta de escuchar tu voz- oigo una imitación de mí, al otro lado del teléfono –o si Cass yo también a ti, por eso te llamo-

-Deja de hacer el payaso Tally, estaba teniendo un sueño genial, iba volando sobre la costa de Florida en una enorme nube de algodón de azúcar gigante y daba igual lo mucho que comiera no se acababa-

-Igual de gocha que siempre, da gusto ver que hay cosas que no cambian- escucho su risa –veras, sabes que las competiciones de monster jam se acaban en marzo y hasta el invierno no vuelven a empezar, pero como soy genial, he reunido a un grupo de amigos para pasar el verano recorriendo el maravilloso estado de Georgia, adivina donde va a ser nuestra primera parada-

Pego un gritito emocionado –dime que no estas bromeando- no me puedo creer que la vaya a ver, hace un año por lo menos que no la achucho, aunque hablamos cada vez que nos acordamos, somos un par de inconstantes pero nos amamos.

-Exacto pequeña en Atlanta, seguramente estemos una semana antes de seguir ruta, ¿te apetece venir a verme?- me incorporo en la cama.

-Pero a ver ¿ya estáis aquí?-

-Claro mujer, por eso te llamo, le he dado tu foto a los de seguridad no hace falta que pagues entrada, contigo puedes traer hasta cuatro personas, si fuera uno más ya tendríais que pagar esa entrada-

-Perfecto, en realidad voy a llevar a tres amigos- salto de la cama y pego brincos por todo el cuarto –y adivina quién es uno de ellos-

-Por la voz de fangirl que acabas de poner, me la juego y digo que Damon de Crónicas Vampíricas-

-No, so idiota, mi hermano, Ale-

-¿El que según me viste lo primero que me dijiste fue, conozco un unicornio que según te viera bajar así de un monster truck querría casarse contigo? ¿Ese tío?-

-Vamos si lo dices en ese tono parece un zumbado, es puro amor te va a encantar te lo juro, y por los gritos de las tías con las que se acuesta o son todas actrices porno o es muy bueno en la cama-

-Maldita rubia, sabes que el sexo es mi debilidad- no puedo evitar reírme según dice eso. –Como sea el espectáculo empieza a las dos estad aquí con tiempo-

-Por supuesto, tienen trabajo todos pero ya me encargo yo de que se pongan malos y no puedan ir-

-Que peligro tienes rubita, que peligro, hasta esta tarde-

-Hasta la tarde Tally- cuelgo y nada más hacerlo, salgo pitando de la habitación, bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras del sótano y me tiro en plancha en el sofá cama de los Dixon.

Ay mi dios, oigo el rugido de Merle y veo un puño levantarse, de repente dejo de estar en el medio para estar en el borde de la cama rodeada por los brazos de Daryl, el golpe impacta directo en su espalda.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto en seguida. Me mira a los ojos fijamente ahora mismo no sé si el corazón me late desbocado por el susto o por las ganas locas que tengo de besarle.

-Sí, tranquila- es lo único que me dice.

-¿Culo bonito?- pregunta Merle adormilado.

-Esto sí, perdón Merle- Daryl finalmente me suelta y nos levanta.

-No tienes que pedirle perdón, ¿Qué coño te pasa?- le gruñe Daryl.

-Joder me ha asustado ¿Cómo iba a pensar que era ella?- antes de que mi angelito salte sobre su hermano le abrazo por la espalda.

-De verdad ha sido culpa mía, debería haberme limitado a saltar encima de ti y no entre los dos, fallo mío- veo como me mira sobre su hombro, y le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

Él niega pero noto como se relaja.

-De todas maneras ¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Otra venganza contra Ale?- pregunta Merle emocionado.

-No, no, que va, venía a deciros que estáis enfermos y no vais a poder ir a currar- ambos hermanos se miran entre ellos y luego a mí.

-¿Y para eso nos despiertas?- pregunta Merle lanzándome una almohada, que atrapa Daryl en el aire.

-Pues sí, es que estoy contenta, alguien a quien conozco hace un espectáculo en Atlanta y nos ha invitado a todos-

-¿Qué espectáculo?- inquiere Daryl ojos bonitos.

-Si es ballet desde ya te digo que a mí no me arrastras- se niega el mayor de los Dixon.

-¿Te crees que te llevaría a ver ballet? Te quejarías todo el rato hasta que vieses lo precioso que es, entonces lo amarías pero lo negarías por el resto de tu vida, de todas formas, no, no es ballet-

-No piensas decirnos a que nos vas a llevar ¿verdad?- pregunta el hombre atrapado entre mis brazos, si por mí fuera no le soltaría en la vida.

-Ya me vas conociendo angelito- me aprovecho y le aprieto más fuerte.

-Vale genial, ¿pero no podías habérnoslo contado cuando nos tocara levantarnos?- antes de que pueda responderle nada a Merle, Daryl me coge de improvisto, echándome sobre su hombro cual saco de patatas y sube las escaleras conmigo así.

¿Debería indignarme por la forma de tratarme? Puede, pero la visión de su culo desde esa distancia es todo un regalo, y no puedo dejar de regodearme en la fuerza que tiene.

Ya arriba me deja con bastante delicadeza todo hay que decirlo sobre el sofá y él va a la cocina.

Enseguida me pongo de pie y voy tras él, que como cada mañana ya se está preparando su café.

-Ya que no vais a currar ¿te apetece hacer tortitas?- no me responde pero enseguida saca la harina y unos huevos, entre los dos hacemos la masa en un momento con unas pocas indicaciones por mi parte.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a mi jefe de porque no voy a ir a trabajar?- pregunta curioso.

-Bueno había pensado en que habéis comido algo en mal estado y os vais por la pata abajo, en cuanto le diga eso no creo que insista mucho, esa clase de temas incomodan a la gente-

-¿Tú lo has usado alguna vez?- me pregunta mientras me observa echar la masa en la sartén.

-Sí pero en mi caso fue de verdad, era una audición para una película importante, estaba nerviosa no, atacada, así que fue llegar al edificio en el que se hacía el casting, ver el baño y pasarme el resto de la tarde metida allí-

-¿Y tú manager?- cuestiona intentando disimular la carcajada que se le ha escapado, maldito, menos mal que es guapo o no le perdonaría, podéis llamarme superficial por eso si queréis.

-Al principio no se lo creía, así que dejé puesto el manos libres y no tardó ni cinco segundos en colgarme-

Niega divertido –desde luego, lo que no te pase a ti- ahora sí que se ríe sin disimulo ninguno.

-Vaya gracias Daryl, yo también te quiero- se remueve incómodo, le echo cinco tortitas en un plato y lo pongo sobre la encimera. –Que aproveche- le guiño un ojo –no me esperes, comételas ahora, calentitas están más ricas-

-¿Qué me echo?- pregunta al ver el sirope de caramelo, el de fresa, el de arce, la foundi de chocolate que he sacado, el bote de nata y la tarrina de philadelphia.

-Ve mezclando, echa una cosa en una mitad y otra en la otra, de lo que te guste más pues repites.- Me mira de una forma extraña que no sabría describir -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan?- no responde solo me mira un poco más, entonces vuelve su vista al plato, se echa un poco de nata y empieza a comer.

Cuando tengo las mías listas me siento a su lado, no decimos nada, no es un silencio incómodo, pero es definitivamente distinto a los habituales.

-Estaban buenísimas- dice cuándo empieza a recoger sin mirarme.

-Me alegro de que te hayan gustado- no estoy segura del todo de lo que debería hacer ahora, -voy a correr un rato, cuando vuelva llamo a tu jefe- asiente pero no se gira, apoyo mi mano en su hombro, el lleva una de las suyas hasta ella y la aprieta con fuerza.

El momento pasa, me suelta y yo me voy.

No entiendo, normalmente es para mí un libro abierto, pero otras veces se cierra a cal y canto.

Pero aunque haya sido extraño, sé que ha sido bueno, sonrío y empiezo a correr a todo lo que dan mis piernas.

 **Hola calores bochornosos míos, bueno tenemos la introducción de un nuevo personaje, creo que la historia ya iba pidiendo otro personaje femenino para que mentirnos porque también quiero darle algo de romance a Ale.**

 **¿Eso significa que Merle y Ale nada de nada? Quien ha dicho eso, ¿sí que pasará algo? Quién sabe si no está pasando ya, ¿os estoy tomando el pelo? Juro que no, aunque no lo parezca, si es que estoy muy perdida en la vida y cambio de opinión muy rápido, así que todo puede ser.**

 **En cuanto al desayuno con tortitas, Daryl estaba tan emocionado que no le salían las palabras y Cassidy la pobre sin enterarse del remolino de emociones de nuestro sexy cazador.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	18. Monster Truck y ¿celos?

Capítulo 18

Monster Truck y ¿celos?

Pues aquí estamos, en la puerta de las colas esperando a que abran para pasar, los he traído a los tres con los ojos vendados, cuando me pongo cabezona ni Merle me gana, menos contando con el apoyo de Ale y Daryl, sinceramente creo que han accedido nada más que por joder al mayor de los Dixon, pero como dice el dicho, a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado.

-¡Que pasada! ¡Qué pasada!- grita Ale entusiasmado.

-Lo sé, es una de las ventajas de tener amigos en el infierno- digo en plan chulita.

-Cassidy, cuanto tiempo, Raven no ha dejado de darnos el coñazo desde esta mañana diciendo que venías- me saluda Cadegan, uno de los porteros. –Podéis ir pasando y tomar asiento, en breve dejaremos entrar al resto.-

-Gracias Cade, ¡vamos chicos!- les llamo emocionada, ya desde dentro del recinto, son muy lentos.

-¿Quién es Raven? ¿Le conoces?- le pregunto a Ale intentando esconder mi malestar.

-Ni idea la verdad, nunca me había hablado de él, y me lo cuenta todo- me dice entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su alrededor –no me gusta-

-Y sin saber quién, ni como es ¿crees que le vas a encontrar girando la cabeza como la niña del exorcista?- le pica Merle

-Oye, esto es serio ¿tú has visto lo emocionada que esta? Si hasta ha pasado al lado del puesto de perritos y no ha comprado nada- Ale niega con la cabeza –ese tío le gusta de verdad, y si no me ha hablado de él es porque sabe que a mí no me va a hacer gracia, ósea que esto va a terminar a hostias- dice golpeando un puño contra su palma en plan matón.

-Vaya Darlyna te ha salido competencia, ponte las pilas- suelta mi hermano, no digo nada simplemente sigo andando intentando alejarme de ellos, pero Ale salta sobre mi espalda.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te gustaba ¿quieres unos consejos del doctor amor?- me dice pestañeando exageradamente muy cerca de mi cara.

Le planto mi mano en el pecho y le aparto de un empujón –dejadme en paz- les gruño a los dos, ellos se pasan los brazos sobre los hombros y empiezan a cantar.

 _ **No rompas más, mi pobre corazón,**_

 _ **Estas pegando justo entiéndelo**_

 _ **Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón**_

 _ **Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo.**_

-Chicos os quiero pero ahora mismo dais cierta vergüenza ajena- les interrumpe Cassidy -¿quieres?- me pregunta pasándome una manzana bañada en caramelo.

-¿Habías ido a por esto?- cuestiono aliviado.

-Claro, ¿dónde pensabais que estaba sino?- nos pregunta mirándonos desconcertada.

-Pues con tu amiguito Raven- dice Ale con voz cursi batiendo las pestañas.

Cassidy se echa a reír –ahora se estará preparando, hasta después del show nada- me coge de la mano, -venga, vamos a sentarnos,- dice tirando de mí.

Nos sentamos arriba del todo para verlo bien, de izquierda a derecha estamos Ale, Cassidy, yo y mi hermano.

-¿Te lo esperabas?- me pregunta interesada.

-No la verdad, creí que sí que iba a ser ballet- bromeo y ella me golpea el brazo. –Oye ¿conoces a ese Raven hace mucho?-

-Bastante sí, nos conocimos en Las Vegas antes de que me marchase de allí para irme a Los Ángeles, de hecho fue quien me convenció para que me arriesgase, es genial, estoy segura de que te gustara´- me trago el malestar y me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

En cuanto las carreras empiezan el tal Raven pasa a un segundo plano, los camiones son una pasada, los diseños, su potencia, la muchedumbre grita con cada salto espectacular que hacen.

Cassidy no pierde ocasión de abrazarnos a mi o a Ale, cierro los ojos por un momento, no soy especial para nada, solo soy un amigo más.

-¿Daryl estas bien? ¿Te mareas o algo?- me susurra intentando que Ale y Merle no se enteren, pero ellos están demasiado excitados como para prestar atención a nada que no tenga ruedas.

-Qué va, todo bien-

-¿Seguro? Si quieres nos salimos un rato, o si lo prefieres vamos a casa- me acaricia la nuca con suavidad, tengo que estar sudando pero no parece que la moleste, sigue masajeándome.

-Entonces no verías a tu amigo-

-Eso da igual, me preocupa que tú estés bien- levanto la vista, me pregunto si se imaginará siquiera, qué sus tortitas han sido las primeras que he comido en mi vida, caseras quiero decir. Y lo mucho que ese desayuno, tan típico para mucha gente ha significado para mí, sus ojos azul cielo chocan contra los míos, sea quien sea Raven yo le importo más, noto como una medio sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

-Estoy bien, de verdad-

-Vale, pero bebe un poco de agua- me acerca su botella y hasta que no bebo un trago no parece quedarse un poco más tranquila.

Después de eso me lo paso bien de verdad, grito como el resto, disfruto de mi cerveza fría, y de lo que creo que es el primer día en familia de mi vida.

Cuando todo termina y la gente se empieza a marchar nosotros nos quedamos en nuestros sitios, ya solos, empezamos a bajar, un monster truck aparece, era el que hacia las maniobras más espectaculares, pintado en tonos azules y morados con un gran cuervo negro dibujado en cada lateral.

Raven.

En cuanto Cass lo ve, adelanta a Ale dejándonos atrás a todos, el piloto se baja y corre hacia ella, como en las jodidas películas románticas, solo falta que se ponga a llover.

-Alguien esta celosa- me pica Merle.

-Más le vale a ese tío no bajar más la mano o se la corto- gruñe Ale.

-No le hagas la competencia a mi hermanita Ale- se mete ahora con él.

-No se la hago, pero tú mira que lapa como la ha enganchado, y encima es bajito, ¿pero qué le verá? Tu hermano le da cien vueltas.-

-¿Te gusto para ella?- le pregunto asombrado.

-Por supuesto, además, en caso de que le rompas el corazón, al trabajar en un taller mecánico, no sería difícil hacer pasar lo que te haría por un accidente laboral- me explica sonriente.

-El único que le puede romper huesos a mi hermanita soy yo- ¿Merle me acaba de defender? Creo que al final sí que he sufrido una insolación.

-No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo, solo le decía lo que le pasaría si le hacía daño a mi Rainbow- se cruza de brazos, nos detenemos al llegar hasta Cassidy y su amigo, al notarnos enseguida se sueltan.

Y vemos como se quita las protecciones, empezando por los guantes que revelan unas manos pequeñas pero fuertes acostumbradas al trabajo duro, y después el casco, revelando una cabellera rojiza.

Raven es una mujer. Merle se echa a reír al vernos las caras a mí y a Ale, la amiga de Cassidy tiene el lado izquierdo de su pelo rapado, el resto le cae hasta media espalda y tiene dos pirsin en el labio inferior

Al notar la mirada extrañada que ella le dedica, mi hermano se explica -pensábamos que eras un tío y que le gustabas a ella- señala a Cass.

-Bueno- sonríe -no es muy habitual que haya mujeres compitiendo pero que puedo decir, adoro aplastar cosas con mi bebe y ni uno de esos tíos conduce mejor que yo, os lo aseguro. En cuanto a que le gusto, ya le propuse un trio una vez- se lleva la mano al corazón –pero me rechazó-

-Alguna vez tendrás que superar eso, de todas formas, puedo dar una vuelta luego por fa, por fa, por fa- la súplica juntando sus manos y dando saltitos.

-Claro que si rubita- le guiña un ojo la pelirroja. –Siempre y cuando te supervise un adulto-

-¿De qué os conocéis mi princesa guerrera?- pregunta Ale acercándose a ella con una sonrisa seductora marcando pectorales, Raven alza una ceja pero no dice nada, parece que le gusta.

-En Las Vegas, pero luego nos reencontramos por trabajo en Los Ángeles, cuando no hay competición o rulos pequeños como este, curro de especialista los meses de verano, coincidimos en un rodaje, ambas estamos locas, y a pesar de que no quisiese hacer un trio conmigo es una tía maja. Deja de intentar robarme las llaves te estoy viendo rubita- la regaña en broma.

-Jo- se queja ella.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que te dejé coger un coche tú solita?-

-Que volqué intentando ponerlo a dos ruedas- admite sacando pucheros y mirando al suelo -pero los dos segundos en que creí que lo conseguiría molaron mucho- dice más animada.

-¿Qué os dije? Loca como un demonio de Tasmania- se ríe Raven divertida.

Cassidy por su parte sonríe intentando parecer inocente.

Merle me da un codazo –he visto a un amigo, nos vemos en casa- asiento intentando no prestarle atención, él siempre tiene que joder lo bueno con sus chanchullos.

-¿Te quedaras mucho por aquí?- pregunta Ale

-Estaremos una semana ¿se te ocurre como podría aprovechar ese tiempo aquí?-

-Bueno te podrías quedar en mi casa, tengo unos cojines muy chulos en el sofá de star wars-

-Ya ¿y en qué cama dormiría?- pregunta coqueta.

-Puedes hacerlo con Rainbow pero ella canta en sueños yo soy mucha mejor opción- se acerca el rodeando con un brazo su cintura.

-Espera- ella se aparta -¿estás diciendo que solo dormiríamos?- él la mira sorprendido.

-¿Tú quieres que…? ¿Tú conmigo…?-

\- Por supuesto. No puedes enseñarme esa tableta de chocolate como la que tienes y luego dejarme con las ganas- le dice mirándole de arriba abajo –de momento podemos ir a mi remolque-

Rápidamente Ale la coge estilo princesa.

-¿Pero qué haces?- ríe ella.

-Llevarte allí antes de que cambies de opinión- dice mientras se aleja corriendo.

-Rubita nada de conducir mi monster, que te he visto quitarme las llaves. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?

-Corta rollos.- Grita Cassidy a mi lado. -¿Nos hacemos unas fotos?- pregunta meneando su móvil juguetona, señalando el camión a nuestras espaldas.

Le hago una foto para que se vea que la rueda es más grande que ella, y otra como si se estuviese subiendo, insiste en hacerme a mí una solo apoyado en la puerta.

Enseguida le quito el móvil para que no me haga más, pero ella me lo quita con sorprendente rapidez, podría ser carterista. Levanta el brazo saca la lengua y se apoya en mi pecho, otra con los mofletes inflados, otra dándome un beso en la mejilla que me pilla desprevenido.

-¿No querías dar una vuelta en el monster?- pregunto girando la cabeza para que no note que me he puesto rojo.

-Si- chilla –conduces tú, si lo hago yo seguramente nos mataré- se sube con agilidad al asiento del copiloto, en seguida la imito y me pongo al volante.

Se mete con su móvil en YouTube y pone la canción "My favourite game" del grupo The Cardigans.

-¿Lista?- la pregunto.

-Dale- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

La primera vuelta la doy más lenta, un reconocimiento para ver de qué es capaz esta mole y donde es mejor acelerar un poco y donde no. En la siguiente ya le meto gas, con la canción en modo repetición y los chillidos y las risas divertidas de Cassidy, me relajo, dejándome llevar por la adrenalina que corre por mis venas, desconectando de todo por completo, no hay problemas, solo este momento aquí con ella, la pillo mirándome y suelto una carcajada, soy feliz.

-Eso ha sido genial- me alaba Cass, -podrías dedicarte a esto, tienes talento- dice quitándose el cinturón, -dios, que bien me lo he pasado-

-¿Crees que la importará que lo haya usado?- cuestiono quitándome también el cinturón.

-En cuanto sepa que has sido tú y no yo quien lo ha conducido, todo irá bien- me tranquiliza apoyando una mano en mi muslo, se queda distraída mirando el atardecer desde la cabina del camión, mientras yo, bueno, yo la miro a ella.

Cuando el sol se pone, nos bajamos del monster y uno de los pilotos se lo lleva para aparcarlo donde tienen los demás.

-A todo esto, ¿y el grandullón?- me pregunta girando sobre sí misma para ver si le encuentra.

Me encojo de hombros, -con sus asuntos, no hace falta que le esperamos- le contesto sin ganas de hablar de él.

-Pues entonces ya estamos todos los que somos- la miro sin entender. -Ale está ocupado no va a ir a trabajar, me ha dicho que mañana volverá en taxi o que le llevara Tally-

-¿Tally?- no sé de quién habla.

-Si mi amiga la piloto, su apodo en las carreras es Raven, pero su nombre real es Tally Anderson-

-¿Se lo puso ella?-

-Sip, ama la película del cuervo de Brandon Lee-

-No la he visto-

-¿Me lo juras?- pregunta juntando las manos bajo su barbilla y sacando morritos.

-De verdad-

-Tengo tanto que enseñarte en cuanto a películas, esta noche la vemos-

Hago como si la idea no me gustase -¿tengo otra opción?- me mira burlona sabiendo de sobra que no voy en serio.

-Vas a amarla lo sé, lo intuyo- dice abrazándose a mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

Niego con la cabeza –lo que tú digas u-gi-tsi-ha, lo que tú digas-

-Ya me lo dirás tú a mi listo- me provoca sacándome la lengua, y así es el camino de vuelta a casa. No creo haber hecho nada para merecer a alguien tan buena como ella en mi vida, pero no voy a quejarme.

 **Hola pensamientos azules, pues nada aquí estamos de nuevo, Ale y Merle unidos para tocarle la moral al pobre Daryl, ¿Qué por qué Ale no ha cogido y le ha dicho a Daryl pues mira Cassidy esta loquita por tus huesos? Sencillo, porque son amigos y ella confía en él, él está dispuesto a ayudarles pero no va a confesarse en lugar de nadie.**

 **Me ha encantado Ale en plan protector no toques a mi niña y luego en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de que era una mujer a tirarle ficha, y Daryl como no, por una vez al estar inseguro no ha acabado discutiendo con Cass, claro que a lo mejor influye que no estaban solos, si no si podría haberse liado un poquito.**

 **¿No os ha gustado esas vueltas en el monster? En serio amo a estos dos y me los como.**

 **Y como ya he dicho soy el mal, dejo una pregunta en el aire ¿Merle se ha ido porque de verdad tenía un cliente? ¿O se ha ido para no ver a Ale coqueteando? Por supuesto estoy para crear la duda en vuestra mente y dejaros con ella.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	19. Borracheras y ¿pasión en el callejón?

**Capítulo 19**

 **Borracheras y ¿pasión en el callejón?**

Fin de semana, maldito y bendito fin de semana, bendito porque esta noche toca ponernos ciegos en el bar, o por lo menos esa es mi misión, maldito porque no sabemos si Tally se irá el lunes o si se quedará una semana más.

Me imagino que dependerá bastante de lo que hayan recaudado así que estamos todos cruzando los dedos.

Merle está algo más refunfuñón de lo normal, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar mandándole a la mierda, aunque hoy su humor está considerablemente mejor.

¿Qué será lo que le pase? Ni idea, tal vez necesitaba amor y por fin alguien se lo ha dado.

En lo que se refiere a Merle prefiero no ahondar mucho en el tema, ignorancia es igual a felicidad.

Así que aquí estamos todos, Daryl en la mesa de billar, Merle en una esquina hablando con unos tipos y en la barra yo pidiéndole a Ale una coctelera de vodka negro con bluetropics, está de vicio y es súper dulce lo que es un problema, porque al estar bueno, entra bien, y no te das cuenta de lo mal que estás, hasta que quieres llegar a algún sitio preferentemente en línea recta.

-¿Lista para la paliza de tu vida?- miro al hombre a mi lado, camisa azul oscuro con las mangas arrancadas, a mí sí que me gustaría hacer saltar los botones de esa camisa de un tirón como en las películas.

-Por supuesto, pero desde ya, antes de empezar, te digo que te odio-

-Eso no es verdad- sonríe de lado pasándome un taco.

-No, no lo es- digo cogiéndolo, y soltando mi chupito. –Bien, a ver ¿esto cómo va?-

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunta colocando las bolas.

-Evidentemente, si no, no te preguntaría, ¿no te parece?-

-Entonces tendré que ser tu profesor- vale, hay un montón de cosas que me encantaría que me enseñases, como a ti mismo desnudo así para empezar suave y tal.

-Claro, muy bien señor Dixon, enséñeme- digo sonriendo y pestañeando coquetamente, seguramente se piense que estoy de coña, nada más lejos de la triste realidad, necesito otro chupito.

-Así no conseguirás darle- quince minutos después él ya ha conseguido meter casi todas las suyas, le faltan solo dos, y yo no he metido ni una.

-Daryl esto es humillante. De verdad ¿No podemos acabar cuando tú termines?-

-Nop, esto es mi venganza- dice satisfecho al verme hacer el ridículo.

-Pues olvida entonces que no fuese en serio lo que te había dicho sobre odiarte- le miro con el ceño fruncido –voy a por suministros, mantente quieto-

Veo como se apoya en la mesa de billar completamente seguro de sí mismo y relajado, sosteniendo el taco entre sus manos mientras me mira burlón, ¡será cabrón! Yo no me burle tanto de él, claro que él no era tan malo a los bolos como yo lo soy al billar,

En fin, asco de vida.

-Rainbow ¿ya has perdido?- me pregunta con burla mi unicornio traidor.

-Qué va, hasta que no meta todas no me dejará en paz- me lamento de forma dramática.

-Entonces os tirareis toda la noche- le miro mal, al segundo levanta las manos como si no hubiese hecho nada –pero ya que estas en ese percal, aprovéchalo-

-Veras el gurú del amor- me digo a mi misma.

-Es fácil, pídele que te enseñe- dice subiendo y bajando las cejas en plan sugerente.

-Ya me ha dicho como tengo que ponerme y como coger el taco y eso- digo sacando morritos.

-Ya, ¿pero se ha puesto detrás de ti para explicártelo?- pregunta en plan obvio.

-Pues no- vaya fallo, ¿por qué no he caído antes en eso?

-Ahí lo tienes, a por él Rainbow- me da un cubata de vodka bien cargadito y vuelvo a la mesa de billar.

Me quedan más de la mitad, y esto es un rollo, aunque a Daryl mis intentos parecen divertirle bastante.

-Tengo una idea, llámame loca ¿pero qué tal si en vez de reírte me enseñas en condiciones?- muerdo mi labio inferior intentando concentrarme en que tengo que darle fuerte para desplazarla, pero no demasiado para que no salte de la mesa.

De pronto noto un cuerpo detrás de mí, cuando me voy a girar para mandar a quien sea al demonio una voz grave me dice –tranquila, soy yo- se pega por completo a mi espalda y me inclina en la mesa, una mano en mi cadera, la otra sobre mi brazo extendido -querías que te enseñara en condiciones ¿no?- como puedo trago saliva, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no estremecerme.

-Hazlo de una vez- le digo mirándole, su cara está tan cerca de la mía que me pierdo en sus ojos rasgados, un segundo ¿ha mirado mis labios? Creo que el alcohol me está afectando.

Cuando terminamos la partida, no sé quién parece más agitado, si él o yo, antes de que me anime a decirle algo sobre la tensión estática que estamos produciendo, vemos como Merle empuja a un hombre que estaba cerca de la barra.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi hermano antes de que se meta en algún lio- dice viendo como el mayor de los Dixon y el otro tipo salen del garito dándose de puñetazos.

-Eso será fácil solo tendrás que seguir el reguero de ojos morados que vaya dejando- digo al ver como los amigos del otro hombre salen tras ellos, en otras circunstancias también iría, pero con lo que he bebido sería más un estorbo que otra cosa.

-Rainbow, cuídame el dinero de la caja- me dice Ale cuando llego a la barra, asiento y veo como carga la escopeta yéndose también tras la pelea, nada relaja tanto los ánimos como un disparo al aire.

Me cuelo detrás de la barra y me preparo otro cubata, el sonido potente de la pólvora consigue que mi pulso tiemble, después de eso todo es silencio, no hay más gritos, poco a poco la gente vuelve a entrar.

Merle viene hacia mi quejándose –os digo que no hacía falta, yo solo podía, además ¿quién coño ha pedido vuestra jodida ayuda?-

-Bueno, llámame loco pero cinco tíos contra dos no es una pelea justa amigo- explica Ale tranquilo, guardando el arma –y a ti- me señala –te dije que cuidases el dinero no que te bebieses el alcohol- ruedo los ojos, saco un billete de cinco pavos y lo meto en la caja.

-¿Contento?-

-Mucho- me hace cosquillas al pasar en el culo y yo pego un brinco.

-Poni malo- le grito, él se encoge de hombros, mientras le pone una cerveza a Daryl y un Whiskey doble a Merle.

Cuando de pronto, la mujer que intentó seducir a Daryl se acerca, este desaparece de escena rápidamente, decepcionada por ello, comienza a hablar con Merle, yo sé dónde van a acabar estos dos, gozándolo como pecadores en el callejón.

En cuanto los veo irse, me empiezo a descojonar yo sola, pero que simples somos las personas de verdad.

"Miss Jakson" de Panic at the disco, resuena en el bar mientras bailo sobre la barra cantando y Ale pone copas, no sé si la gente me mira porque les gusta o porque están esperando a que me pegue la hostia.

Para cuando la canción se acaba Merle me coge en brazos estilo princesa ayudándome a bajar, apesta a porro y a sexo barato.

-Suéltame- exijo arrugando mi nariz.

-Solo si hacemos una apuesta- me dice poniendo su sonrisa guarra.

-Dispara vaquero- le digo guiñando un ojo o por lo menos intentándolo, porque ahora mismo ya no controlo muy bien.

-A que no hay huevos a encestar tu sujetador en la boca de Berni- le miro lamiéndome los labios porque los noto resecos.

-Efectivamente, no hay huevos, hay ovarios, pero ¿Qué gano yo?-

-Lo que queda de mi botella de whiskey- le falta solo un cuarto así que es un buen trato.

-¿Y si pierdo que me toca hacer?-

-Nada, de todas formas habré visto tu sujetador-

-Mamón- le pico riéndome, con movimientos fluidos me quito el sujetador sin quitarme la camiseta negra que llevo, lo que obviamente le decepciona.

-Eso es trampa- me acusa.

-De eso nada, dijiste que tengo que encestar esto en la boca de Bernardo- aclaración, Bernardo, es una cabeza de caimán disecado que está colgada en la pared, ¿es maltrato animal? Si ¿me parece bien? No. Pero no es mi bar para poder quitarlo y a estas horas y con la que llevo encima, lo que es ahora mismo, no me importa mucho, para que mentir. –No mencionaste nada de como tenía que quitármelo antes de encestar, se siente- me coloco a unos tres metros, la gente hace un corrillo en torno a nosotros, me preparo y encesto.

-No puede ser que tengas esa puntería con lo que te tambaleas- se queja flipándolo.

-Cuando haya alcohol o bollos de por medio nunca hagas una apuesta contra mí- le digo quitándole la botella y pegándole un trago. Todo el mundo se ríe, en especial Ale que tiene una risa súper escandalosa, en seguida Merle va a encararle, ya están como siempre, la calma ha vuelto a reinar en la galaxia.

Busco con la mirada a mi mecánico sexy y le encuentro sentado en mesa esquinada del bar.

-No puedo creerme que tirases tu sujetador y consiguieras meterlo en la boca del bicho ese- me dice en cuanto llego a su lado.

-Un reto es un reto, tenía que hacerlo- gran justificación sí señor, niños y niñas no copiéis esto, tened personalidad.

-Pero has perdido el sujetador- dice señalándolo con la cabeza, se ve que es a rayas rosas y blancas, colgando de un afilado diente.

-Cierto, lo he perdido, sin embargo pasas por alto que he ganado una botella de wiskey ¿quieres que te corrompa angelito?- pregunto agitándola y quitándole el tapón.

-Veremos si puedes seguir mi ritmo U-gi-tsi-ha – me incita sonriendo de lado.

-El caso es Daryl, que te veo mover los labios, pero no te veo beber- le digo dando yo un trago, enseguida me quita la botella y bebe cinco Misisipis, a palo seco sin respirar ni nada, le tiene que escocer la garganta cosa mala.

-¿Qué me decías?- pregunta con la voz más ronca de lo usual, antes de contestarle nada comprometedor le robo la botella y soy yo la que bebe, esto se convierte rápidamente en una competición absurda por ver quién es capaz de beber más cantidad sin respirar.

Cuando nos la terminamos nos echamos a reír, porque Daryl ha estado un rato empinándola antes de darse cuenta de que no caía ya nada.

-Esta música es un rollo- la verdad es que no reconozco a la banda, todo me da vueltas, -voy a pedir una canción- me levanto a trompicones, llego hasta Ale de puro milagro. –Unicornios- chillo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntan asustados por mi grito.

–Ponedme "Barbie girl" de aqua por fa-

-No- me contestan ¿serán bordes? ¿Ale tiene gemelo? No lo sabía, ¡qué guay! Espera ¿Me lo ha ocultado? O ¿me lo había dicho y no me acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no?- les insisto.

-Porque el resto de la gente que está aquí querría, a) lincharme por hacerlo o b) quemar el sitio-

-Eso es lo divertido, venga unicornios- pero nada que no hay manera.

La cabeza me da vueltas, dios pero que calor hace, es como si la sangre hirviese en mis venas, salgo del bar chocándome con la gente, me alejo de los drogatas que están haciendo sus chanchullos en plena puerta y me quedo en la entrada del callejón cubierta por la oscuridad.

-Te has ido- dice esa voz ronca que también empiezo a conocer, abro los ojos como puedo, estoy apoyada en una pared, normalizando mi respiración, intentando que el mundo deje de girar y disfrutando de las pequeñas brisas que corren de vez en cuando.

-No aguantaba más ahí dentro- es todo lo que digo

-Ya- responde quitándose el cigarro que acaba de encenderse de los labios y hace que el humo salga de su nariz, como si fuese un dragón, entonces se queda mirando cómo se me marcan los pezones a través de la camiseta.

-Me estas mirando las tetas Daryl- afirmo, dejando escapar una risa tonta. Da otra calada.

-Si- dice sin pensárselo mucho, lo que demuestra que esta borracho, pero qué coño, yo también lo estoy, él vuelve a expulsar el humo, esta vez por su boca.

Decidida a no sé qué, le quito el cigarro dándole una calada, dejo salir el humo despacio recreándome en el hecho de saber que tengo toda su atención puesta en mi –puedes tocar si quieres – extiendo mi mano izquierda y tomo la suya dejándola cerca de mi pecho, puedo ver como duda, así que le doy una sonrisa sugerente, y por fin me toca.

Su respiración se acelera al segundo, se acerca a mi apretándome contra la pared, el cigarro se me resbala de entre los dedos, pero me importa un carajo, llevo mis manos a sus brazos, recorriéndolos y recreándome en la sensación de sus músculos bajo mis palmas, dejo que mi mano izquierda descanse en su hombro y la otra la llevo hasta su nuca.

Daryl masajea ahora mis dos pechos, echo la cabeza atrás dejando escapar un gemido, ambos resoplamos de deseo, no pudiendo resistir más que sus labios no estén sobre los míos, tiro del corto pelo de su nuca, cosa que parece terminar de encenderle, porque a continuación se lanza a mi boca asaltándola como un lobo hambriento en pleno invierno.

Recorre con suavidad mi labio inferior con su lengua, le doy acceso y nuestras lenguas se enredan en un beso necesitado y apasionado.

Lleva mi otra mano también tras su cuello, y yo, entendiendo lo que quiere me agarro con fuerza, enseguida me levanta y enredo mis piernas en sus caderas, su sexo choca contra el mío, esta vez ambos jadeamos.

Me alegro de tener falda, tal vez por eso me miraba tanto la gente, con movimientos algo torpes lucho por desabrocharle los pantalones, él cuela una de sus manos bajo mi tanga acariciando el centro de mi placer, arrancándome gemidos.

Ambos nos dedicamos caricias necesitadas que no hacen sino aumentar la sensación de que estamos en llamas.

Pero antes de que pase nada más, una pelea estalla en la puerta del bar, nos separamos agitados y frustrados, me cubre con su cuerpo mientras me aliso la falda, y él guarda su erección de nuevo en la prisión de sus vaqueros.

Merle sale mirando a todos lados, cuando nos ve, se acerca a nosotros -¿Qué coño hacéis aquí fuera? Meteos dentro- mira sobre su hombro –esa movida es seria- una risa estúpida se me escapa, me resulta gracioso que se tome algo en serio ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Demandadme.

Como no le hacemos mucho caso, el bruto nos mete a empujones, Daryl se excusa diciendo que tiene que ir al baño y me da una mirada, estoy a punto de seguirle cuando Ale me pilla por banda, así que me quedo ahí plantada con un calentón de aúpa y un botellín de cerveza.

Unas horas más tarde la situación en la que me encuentro es… no muy divertida.

Me abrazo a la taza del váter como si mi vida dependiera de ello, por cómo me siento seguramente sea así, no puedo dejar de vomitar, tengo el estómago revuelto, la cabeza me mata, y me siento un como un despojo ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?

Noto a Ale detrás de mí, con toda la delicadeza del mundo peina mi pelo como puede, quitando los enredos y haciéndome una coleta alta para que no se me vaya a la cara y termine manchándolo de vómito, es un amor.

-Te tengo dicho que no mezcles distintos tipos de alcohol acabas echa mierda- me regaña con suavidad pasándome una toalla húmeda por el cuello y la cara para refrescarme.

-¿No me digas?, además no me regañes, es cruel creo que me estoy muriendo- sé que exagero pero de verdad que estoy fatal y para más inri soy actriz, que viva el dramatismo.

-No, de esto no te mueres- dice riéndose ¿será mal hermano?

-Pues quiero hacerlo- cualquier cosa menos sentir ese taladro en la cabeza y la montaña rusa en el estómago -¿Qué sucedió anoche?-

-¿Hasta dónde te acuerdas?- pregunta curioso, intento hacer memoria pero todo es confuso.

-Daryl me hizo picadillo en el billar, baile sobre la barra- gimo avergonzada, todo dios en el bar me vio hasta el alma –luego hice una apuesta con Merle, enceste mi sujetador en la boca del caimán, entre Daryl y yo nos bebimos casi una botella de whiskey entera, creo que le pedí a dos tus que me pusieran una canción-

-Concretamente me pediste la de Barbie girl- me cuenta sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Vaya, pues no sé, de ahí en adelante todo es un agujero negro en mi cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Me viste hacer algo interesante con Daryl? ¿Hice algo más humillante que bailar encima de la barra llevando falda? ¿Hubo un poco de cada?- pregunto apartándome un poco del váter pero sin soltar mi agarre.

-Bueno a ver, quisiste subirte a la mesa de billar y hacer un baile sexy pero a esas alturas gateabas por el suelo, así que no me pareció buena idea, te llevamos a la camioneta entre Merle y yo, y te dejamos en los asientos de atrás, menos mal que no empezaste a vomitar hasta que llegamos a casa- qué fuerte, le preocupa más su Ford que yo.

-¿Y Daryl?- se hace raro que no me llevase él.

-Se quedó peleándose con un tío que opinaba que no solo deberías bailar en la mesa de billar sino que deberías hacerlo desnuda, fue decir eso y antes de darnos cuenta le estaba convirtiendo en carne picada. Cuando volvimos ya había terminado el asunto.-

-¿Está bien?- me siento responsable de que terminase teniendo una pelea por mi culpa.

-Na tranquila, solo tiene el labio de abajo partido- hago un gesto de dolor al imaginarlo, -le di unos hielos envueltos en un paño para que no se le hinchase y lo mandé también a dormir la mona a la camioneta-

-Vaya nochecita- finalmente me suelto del váter y me siento en el suelo, me está dando un bajonazo de sueño impresionante.

-Ah no Rainbow, nada de dormir- Ale tira de mi levantándome y me lleva a la cocina, dios cuanta luz. -Pareces un vampiro- se burla cuando me ve ponerme sus gafas de sol.

-Y tú te crees un cómico- le saco la lengua. Me apoyo en la encimera mientras prepara una tila. –Oye ¿Y Merle?-

-Al llegar aquí le estaban esperando unos tíos, se fue con ellos a su casa- dice intentando quitarle importancia, pero juraría que está preocupado por el grandullón.

-¿Asuntos de trabajo?- pregunto intentando concentrarme en algo para no dormirme.

-Me imagino- me pone la tila en frente –venga tómatela y a la cama-

-No,- pongo cara de asco –no quiero meterme nada en el estómago, si lo hago saldrá- me quejo.

-O la tila o un vaso de agua, pero tienes que hidratarte un poco- me dice poniéndose serio de nuevo.

Detesto cuando es el maduro –vale, vale, pero habla un poco más bajo- suplico llevándome las manos a la frente.

-Venga por lo menos la mitad- asiento a regañadientes, aunque al final me sorprendo a mí misma y me la bebo toda.

Ale me acompaña a mi cuarto ¡qué mono! me quiere acostar, -Unicornio ¿crees que estará enfadado conmigo?-

Ale frunce el ceño -¿de quién hablas?-

-De Daryl, por lo de la pelea-

-¿Cómo va a enfadarse, si está coladito por ti?- me da un beso en la mejilla, -descansa, y está noche te quedas en casa-

-Tranquilo no creo que está resaca se me cure hasta al menos dentro de dos semanas-

-Que blandita- le golpeo sin fuerza en el brazo y se va a su cuarto.

No consigo dormirme pese a estar reventada, me levanto, no me preocupa hacer ruido, creo hoy nadie en esta casa se despertaría ni aunque tirasen una bomba casera en el porche.

Bajo las escaleras del sótano a tientas intentando no matarme, veo la silueta de Daryl, está acostado al borde de la cama, supongo que está acostumbrado a respetar el espacio de Merle.

Me acuesto cubriéndome con la sábana, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle para agradecerle que me defendiera, pero creo que mejor espero a que despierte, ya colándome así estoy siendo lo suficientemente acosadora.

Aunque, ¿qué diablos? cuando se despierte si me dice algo, puedo poner la excusa de que le abrazaría dormida sin querer. Me pego a su espalda, apoyando mi frente justo en el hueco entre sus hombros, le paso mi brazo derecho sobre la cintura, conteniendo mis ganas de atraerle hacia mí.

Suspiro relajándome contra su cuerpo, el cansancio hace presa en mí y prácticamente caigo inconsciente, mientras una parte de mí se pregunta, si algún día podré besar al hombre a mi lado.

 **Hola mentes perversas. Si, por fin está aquí este capítulo, ya llegó, sé que es lo que estabais deseando algo de chicha que a mí no me engañáis que aquí estamos todos muy salidos. Pero como lo prometido es deuda Cassidy no se acuerda de la mejor parte, yo avise de lo que iba a hacer no podéis odiarme, lo sabíais, la cuestión es ¿dejaré que Daryl se acuerde? O ¿seré tan cruel de hacer que no lo recuerde ninguno de los dos?**

 **Sinceramente no lo sé, en principio creo que ninguno, pero lo mismo cuando escriba el siguiente capi cambio de opinión.**

 **Bueno a pesar de todo ¿os ha gustado? ¿He conseguido dejaros con ganas? Contadme**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y os mando besototes.**


	20. Si no te beso, me arrepentiré

Capítulo 20

Si no te beso, me arrepentiré

La cabeza me martillea como hace años que no lo hacía, joder si por algo suelo limitarme a las cervezas. Tuerzo la boca y al segundo noto que me duele ¿Qué demonios? Me toco con cuidado el labio inferior, genial está partido.

No recuerdo que ninguno de los mamones con los que se peleó Merle llegase a darme, salieron por patas en cuanto Ale disparó la escopeta.

¿Pero qué? Una pequeña mano descansa sobre mi pecho, intento girarme pero no puedo, alguien está pegado a mi espalda, y dado que solo hay una mujer en esta casa…

No puede ser, no me he podido acostar con Cassidy y no recordarlo, levanto la sábana al instante, para mi alivio voy vestido con la misma ropa de anoche, vamos que llegue y me tire en la cama ¿Qué hace ella aquí entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Al notar mis movimientos ella gruñe un poco por haberla molestado pero en lugar de apartarse, se aferra más a mí, como si me necesitase.

Ella quiere tenerme cerca.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo, algo tan simple no debería significar tanto para mí, pero lo hace. Despacio me voy girando hasta quedar de cara a ella, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, como si me invitase a besarla.

La aprieto entre mis brazos y ella se acurruca en mi pecho como si fuese su lugar preferido.

No puedo besarla mientras duerme, no estaría bien, sería aprovecharme de ella, pero… acaricio su frente con suavidad, si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré, y sé que me arrepentiré.

-Cassidy- la llamo en un susurro, no responde, su respiración es pausada y regular, profundamente dormida.

Acerco mi cara a la suya, no debes, dice una parte de mí, a la mierda, gruñe la otra. Junto mis labios con los suyos con suavidad, es apenas un roce, me cuesta la vida, pero consigo contenerme para no ir más allá.

¿Qué pensaría al ver que mientras duerme la beso a traición? Me odiaría. Con todo el dolor de mi alma me aparto de su boca, beso su frente con ternura y cierro los ojos.

Estoy jodido, muy jodido, suspiro, quiero a esta mujer.

Noto como alguien acaricia mi pelo, eso alivia en parte el dolor en mi cabeza, un segundo, yo me cole en la cama de…-¿Daryl?- pregunto abriendo los ojos.

-Perdón- dice deteniéndose –no quería despertarte-

-No, no pares por favor- enseguida vuelve a acariciarme -¿No estás enfadado por qué me haya colado en tu espacio?-

-Tú no das patadas, ni tampoco roncas, es un gran cambio- dice sonriendo pero en cuanto su labio partido le tira deja de hacerlo.

-Lo siento mucho- digo llevando mi mano a su mentón, acariciando con suavidad el contorno de su labio inferior con mi pulgar.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta extrañado.

-Tú ¿no te acuerdas?- niega con la cabeza –bueno por lo que me contó Ale al parecer eso fue mi culpa- confieso mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

-¿Me diste un puñetazo?- pregunta extrañado.

-No, que va- me apresuro a negarlo.

-¿Entonces cómo iba a ser esto culpa tuya?-

-Pues veras, yo llevaba una borrachera del quince, quise subirme a la mesa de billar a bailar, obviamente mi unicornio no me dejo, un tío propuso que mejor hiciese un striptease y según lo que me han contado le pegaste, pero él te hizo eso-

Su cuerpo se tensa a mi alrededor, genial toca broca, no me va a gustar -¿te hizo algo?- vale, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? No, qué va, Ale me bajo de la mesa y entre él y Merle me dejaron en la Ford, a ti te llevaron después. ¿Me perdonas?-

-No tengo nada que perdonar, lo que me jode es no acordarme de cómo le dejé a ese gilipollas,- me echo a reír por eso.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto acariciando su pecho con mi nariz.

-Ni idea, pero no me apetece levantarme- dice mientras continua masajeando mi cabeza, estoy en la gloria.

-No tenemos ningún sitio al que ir- digo mirándole a los ojos.

-Cassidy-

-¿Sí?- frunce el ceño como si luchase consigo mismo. Al final suspira resignado.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-Creí que no te quejabas del cambio- no era eso lo que me quería decir, lo sé.

-Y no lo hago pero…- desvía su mirada de la mía, incomodo.

-Lo entiendo. Unos hombres le esperaban en el porche cuando llegamos, se fue con ellos a vuestra casa- gruñe y me suelta tumbándose boca arriba. -¿Tienes que ir?-

-Debería, para asegurarme de que sigue vivo al menos- me mira ¿anhelante?

-De acuerdo, pero ve con Ale, no quiero que vayas solo- digo saliendo por los pies de la cama, dispuesta a llamarlo, sé que Daryl no lo hará aunque se lo acabe de decir.

-¿Crees que no puedo cuidar solo de mi hermano?- demasiado bonita estaba siendo la mañana, a discutir.

-Yo no he dicho eso Dixon- él se levanta y me encara.

-Pues es lo que he entendido, Connors- dice gruñéndome.

-Pues lo entiendes mal- le doy la espalda subiendo las escaleras.

-Ahora además de incapaz de cuidar a mi hermano resulta que soy tonto-

-Tonto no, idiota profundo más bien- la luz ilumina el cuarto de estar –no se trata de que no confié en ti maldito cabezón, se trata de que me preocupo y quiero que en caso de que Merle no esté en condiciones, alguien te cubra las espaldas- digo clavándole mi dedo índice en el pecho.

Le dejo ahí plantado y voy a despertar a Ale, procuro no hacer ruido al darme cuenta de que Tally está con él ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Unicornio- susurro zarandeándole un poco.

-Si la casa no se está quemando, ni hay un escape de gas, me la suda Rainbow-

-Es Merle- al oír ese nombre, Ale abre como puede los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese cabrón?- pregunta restregándose la mano por la cara en un intento de espabilarse.

-No ha vuelto y Daryl está preocupado, va a ir a buscarle, pero no quiero que lo haga solo-

-Vale, dile que me de cinco minutos y estoy listo, lo juro-

-Gracias hermano- le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo del cuarto. Al llegar a la cocina veo que se está tomando un café. –Ahora se levanta y va contigo-

-No hacía falta- dice sin mirarme, pero ya no percibo ese tono hostil en sus palabras.

-Puede- me encojo de hombros –pero así me quedo más tranquila- le digo sentándome en el taburete cojo y mirándole.

-Está bien- se encoge de hombre y me saca un donut con azúcar glas, arrugo la nariz al verlo.

-No- le detengo, a lo que él me mira sin entender. -Tengo el estómago revuelto- explico.

-Tienes que comer algo- dice preocupado.

-Lo sé, me tomare una yogur ahora y cuando volváis probaré con algo con más sustancia-

Me mira serio, no muy seguro de si creerme. Ale aparece en escena. –No insistas Dixon que quiera tomarse un yogur en vez de solo un vaso de agua ya es un pequeño logro- besa mi cabeza y coge las llaves de la Ford –vamos a por tu hermano, tengo una pelirroja en mi cama de la que ocuparme antes de que vuelva a hacerse de noche-

-Tened cuidado- grito cuando salen por la puerta.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- chilla Ale de vuelta, Daryl no dice nada solo me lanza una intensa mirada que no se interpretar. A veces le leo como un libro abierto y otras parece cerrado como una cámara acorazada.

Ay Dixon ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tocar tu corazón?

 **Hola caracolas de mar, en realidad este capítulo iba a acabar en la parte de Daryl, pero eso me daba solo una página y me parecía demasiado corto, así que he acabado metiendo eso.**

 **Al final he sido buena y mala a la vez, Daryl tampoco recordaba el beso del callejón, pero luego le ha robado uno a Cassidy sin que esta se enterase. ¿Me amáis? ¿Me odias? Un poco de cada.**

 **Esta tarde voy a ver la última de los piratas del caribe, a ver qué tal está tengo sentimientos encontrados porque la saga me gusta pero la última pese a que no estuvo mal no me gusto demasiado, así que ya os contaré que me ha parecido.**

 **Siento el retraso, pero ayer me fue imposible subir el capi.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	21. Verdades

Capítulo 21

Verdades

-El tal Merle es una joyita ¿no?- me pregunta Tally apareciendo en escena.

-Es un puto desastre y un cretino pero tiene grandes momentos- reconozco muy a mi pesar, sin entender del todo cómo puede caerme bien, solo sé que lo hace y punto.

Ella se sirve un poco del café que preparó Daryl.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- la pregunto.

-A eso de las once de la mañana, tendrías que haber visto a Ale cuando abrió la puerta insultando y luego se dio cuenta de que era yo-

-¿Le sacaste una foto?- pregunto curiosa.

-No, lo siento rubita, me recreé en la visión de su musculoso pecho- gime al recordarlo -¿Cómo has podido vivir años con él y no tirártelo? No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo hago-

-Yo no le veo de esa forma, te lo aseguro- digo poniendo mis manos como escudo.

-Mejor, más para mí- dice sonriendo.

-¿Sabes ya si os quedáis?- pregunto esperanzada de tenerla un poquito más con nosotros.

-No lo haremos cielo- suspira decepcionada. –Es una lástima, me gustaría quedarme y descansar antes de que empiece septiembre, pero por otra parte, pasta es pasta, por no decir que fui yo la que les convenció de hacer esto, si ahora les dejase tirados, no estaría bonito-

-Bueno mujer, puedes seguir mes o mes y medio con ello y luego vienes aquí a que el unicornio te relaje- digo picara.

-Si eso suena condenadamente bien, por cierto, cuando llegué me di cuenta de que no estabas en tu cuarto- se sienta en el sofá a mi lado –cuéntame-

-No hay nada que contar, me colé en la cama con Daryl pero no hicimos nada, mis ganas, lo que le haría y lo que dejaría que me hiciese-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te ha pillado en su cama y no te ha metido mano? Es gay, pasa a otra cosa-

-No creo que sea gay- al decirle eso Tally me mira con una ceja alzada toda escepticismo- de hecho hemos tenido un par de momentos, pero o nos interrumpen o nos cortamos nosotros mismos- hago un puchero y me cruzo de brazos, -es frustrante-

-Bueno ¿por qué no pruebas a ver si se pone celoso?-

-¿Por qué no tengo quince años y esas cosas no funcionan? Además, anoche le partieron un labio por defenderme-

-Joder, no se trata de que estés encoñada con él, tú, guapa, estás enamorada de ese hombre, estás loca- niega levantándose y alejándose de mi como si tuviera la lepra.

-Oye, que tú reniegues del amor no significa que el resto de la humanidad tenga que hacerlo también- la acuso.

-Ni yo lo pido, pero a ver, ¿crees que es la clase de tipo que hace barbacoas los domingos o llevaría a vuestros hijos al futbol? Por no hablar de su hermano-

-Tampoco he dicho que yo quiera formar una familia- me defiendo, ella suspira como si intentase explicarle algo simple a un niño.

-Mira rubita tienes coraje y eres dura, pero una cosa es convivir con gente itinerante como yo o de moralidad relajada por no decir ilegal, como ellos, y otra cosa es a largo plazo, no saldrá bien, o los sacrificas a ellos por tu carrera, o a tu carrera por ellos-

-Elegir entre una cosa y otra sería lo fácil, pero ¿sabes qué Tally? Que las cosas que realmente valen la pena, requieren esfuerzo, valor y amor. Nunca he renunciado a Ale, y ahora que los Dixon forman parte de mi familia tampoco lo voy a hacer con ellos-

Veo como Tally me sonríe satisfecha –eso es lo que quería oír, esa es la mujer testaruda y valiente que conozco- dice abrazándome.

-No entiendo- digo parpadeando despacio.

-Te lo has dicho tú misma rubita, son tu familia, no vas a renunciar a ellos, así que si tienes que armarte de paciencia hasta que Daryl caiga o hasta que tú te veas capaz de lanzarte, lucha, y tira adelante-

-No puedo creerme que haya caído en tu juego de la psicología inversa- gimo avergonzada escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos.

-Puede que seas actriz nena, pero yo soy simplemente genial, ahora vístete y vámonos a correr un poco de ejercicio te hará bien-

-Correr no curará mi resaca- digo intentando ocultarme debajo de un montón de cojines,

-No, pero te abrirá el apetito, venga mueve el culo señorita vaga-

-No soy vaga- me quejo –solo soy de procesamiento lento- ambas nos reímos, me doy una ducha rápida para quitarme el sudor de anoche, luego ya me lavaré la cabeza, una vez listas dejo una nota en la cocina y salimos a correr.

Por eso adoro a esta mujer, es inteligente, y decidida, sabe lo que quiere y lo que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo, si no quieres ver las cosas, o te las lanza a la cara sin que puedas esquivarlas o hace que te acorrales tu sola contra ellas. Esa es la única manera de seguir adelante, enfrentándote a los obstáculos.

Después de correr casi tres kilómetros nos detenemos en el parqué en que suelo hacerlo yo.

-Oye Tally-

-¿Qué te pica?-

-Ya que me has cazado con lo de Daryl lo justo es justo, ¿Ale te gusta o es solo una polla para ti?-

-Esa boca niña- dice riéndose –no lo sé, le conozco de hace solo unos días, no estoy loca por él, pero es un buen tío, supongo que podría considerarnos follamigos-

-Jope, hacéis una buena pareja- ella niega con la cabeza.

-Por dios, cuánto daño te ha hecho Disney, ¿no puedes conformarte con lo bueno que la vida te da sin necesidad de armar castillos en el aire?-

-Sí, es solo que os conozco a los dos, sé que él tiene mucho amor para dar-

-Ya eso y que crees que yo podría salvarle- suspira y se sienta en un banco a mi lado. –Él te ama, en el sentido fraternal con todo su corazón y sigue drogándose, el amor puede ser una motivación pero tiene que ser él quien tome esa decisión-

-Lo sé, creme, solo quiero que sea feliz, no conozco a nadie que se lo merezca más-

-¿Crees que yo le haría feliz?- me pregunta desconcertada.

-Si- afirmo segura –no lo digo porque él esté enamorado de ti, como tú has dicho han sido solo unos días, pero tú ves como es, y eso es tan raro- la miro a los ojos –demuestra lo especial que eres-

-Mira no voy a prometer nada, solo que mantendré el contacto, es lo que le he dicho a él antes de que se fuese a rescatar a su amigo-

-Eso basta- sonrío esperanzada.

-Venga volvamos a casa a ver si han llegado, si no me tocará irme sin despedirme- asiento animada y nos ponemos a correr de nuevo.

Me gustaría que ella lograse que Ale se alejase de las drogas, enfrentándole a sus miedos directamente, aunque ahora que se conocen es algo que acabará sucediendo por mucho que ninguno de los dos se lo crea, la cuestión es ¿Cuándo ocurrirá? ¿En diez meses, diez días o diez años?

 **Hola amores de verano, pues nada aquí tenemos otro poquito de Tally, he estado tentada a dejarla por más tiempo porque me gusta su personaje y volverá a aparecer, pero de momento para ciertas cosas que se avecinan que aunque a mí misma me parezca que no, se van acercando. Como no tenía pensado que estuviera en un principio, no la voy a meter, pero vamos que habrá llamadas para ponerse al día, no desaparecerá.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	22. No puedo, no soy lo mejor

**Capítulo 22**

 **No puedo, no soy lo mejor**

Lunes por la noche Merle vuelve a estar en una reunión en nuestra casa, me ha dicho que me quede aquí, que si me necesita ya me llamará. A parte de que es algo que se me hace extraño, no puedo evitar estar nervioso por él, si no estoy yo ¿Quién le cuidará las espaldas?

-No te preocupes- me dice Ale apoyando una mano en mi hombro, -en cuanto llegue al bar te mando un mensaje para que te quedes tranquilo-

-¿Y si para cuando vengas tú del bar aún no ha llegado?-

-Pues vamos a por él, oye el otro día no le pasó nada, solo se quedó dormido con el resto de idiotas tirado por el suelo- me recuerda intentando relajarme.

-No sé porque de repente no quiere que vaya con él- gruño fastidiado.

-Bueno yo me hago una idea- dice mirando hacia el pasillo. –Ve que estás empezando a recorrer tu propio camino-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- pregunto a la defensiva.

-Pues llámame loco, pero yo diría que quiere que te lances a la piscina de una vez- me tenso al oír eso. –Oh vamos te cacé el día de los monster truck, ¿a qué viene que te erices ahora como un gato al ver un cubo de agua? Puedes estar tranquilo no le diré nada, eso es cosa vuestra, pero piensa que tarde que temprano se irá-

-Sí, se irá, y yo me quedaré aquí- aprieto mis puños cabreado, no necesito que me recuerden lo obvio.

-Podrías irte con ella- sugiere Ale.

-¿Igual que hiciste tú?- me enfrento a él intentando no alzar la voz.

-Yo solo le habría dado problemas, tú eres un buen hombre- contesta serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy un paleto- saco las palabras como piedras de mi boca -¿Qué puede hacer un tío como yo allí con ella?-

-Trabajar en un taller, ayudarla con las facturas, convivir juntos.- Enumera Ale con calma.

-¿Y quién cuidaría de Merle?- me agarro a un clavo ardiendo, porque ¿Qué pasaría si decidiese lanzarme de cabeza a la boca del lobo, y me encontrase solo en la oscuridad?

-Yo, para eso es mi amigo, mira…- se calla de repente.

-Que caras tan serias chicos ¿está todo bien?- pregunta Cass curiosa.

-Sí, Rainbow no te preocupes- nos mira desconfiada.

-De acuerdo- dice yendo a la cocina. Ale me hace un gesto y lo acompaño fuera.

-Seguiremos con esta conversación- insiste no dispuesto a ceder.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- respondo yo frunciendo el ceño alejándome de él y acercándome de nuevo mientras le miro de arriba abajo, -no sabes nada, no eres quien para opinar una jodida mierda sobre el asunto-

-Por dios que eres un Dixon- niega con la cabeza para a continuación darme la espalda y subirse a su Ford.

Vuelvo a entrar apretando los puños con fuerza, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.

-¿Has discutido con Ale?- pregunta Cassidy preocupada, lleva una gran camiseta rosa fosforescente con un veintidós en blanco que le llega hasta medio muslo.

-No-

-Vale y ahora en serio- dice ella con un toque de burla en la voz.

-Es la verdad no hemos discutido, pero no opinamos lo mismo en ciertas cosas, eso es todo- se acerca y me abraza, correspondo el gesto antes de darme cuenta.

-Bien, es imposible estar de acuerdo siempre con todo el mundo es lo que tiene la convivencia, sea lo que sea, no le des más vueltas y si te puedo ayudar con lo que sea dímelo- asiento algo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué vamos a ver esta noche?- pregunto algo más animado.

-Hoy tengo algo especial,- dice sentándose estilo indio –vamos a ver Apocalipsis de Stephen King-

-¿De qué va?-

-Pues va de que un virus gripal, creado artificialmente como posible arma bacteriológica, se extiende por Estados Unidos y provoca la muerte de millones de personas. Los supervivientes tienen sueños comunes, en los que aparece una anciana y un hombre joven. La mujer los incita a viajar a Nebraska para combatir a Randall Flagg, un abominable personaje que encarna las fuerzas del mal y posee un arsenal nuclear.- Me cuenta poniendo caras y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-No tiene mala pinta- admito.

-Nop, nada mala, me he visto la serie un montón de veces, me encanta son cuatro capítulos de una hora y media cada uno-

-Pues vamos allá- digo sentándome a su lado.

-Podemos ver está noche dos y mañana los otros-

-Por mi bien- la verdad es que me da igual ver dos que cuatro con tal de estar con ella.

Cuando se termina el segundo capítulo le miro sonriendo, le ha gustado, tiene esa medio sonrisa, no como cuando está ensimismado con un coche o una moto pero le ha gustado.

-Ves- le digo, -por eso las veo contigo y no con Merle, cuando ha salido Tom se habría burlado y habríamos acabado discutiendo-

-Él es así, ¿Qué puedo decir?- apoya los codos en las rodillas y me mira. –Tú sin embargo, eres como Ale, aceptas a todo el mundo sea como sea-

-Como tú- digo agarrando su muñeca, Daryl guarda silencio, como si no me creyera pero no se atreviese a llevarme la contraria. -¿Si estuvieras en el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos y te encontrases a Tom Cullen le dejarías tirado o te lo llevarías contigo?- frunce el ceño.

-Me lo llevaría conmigo- dice seguro, sonrío por ello.

-¿Lo ves?, no eres como Merle, por mucho que te digas a ti mismo lo contrario- acaricio su nuca con suavidad.

Él se remueve inseguro pero no me aparta, solo me ladra un –deja de joder- cuando se enfurruña así, me lo comería.

-Angelito aún no he empezado- digo sonriendo traviesa, Daryl me mira como si le hubiese deslumbrado con los faros de un coche mientras cruza la carretera.

Un mensaje llega a su móvil desviando su atención, me aparto de él y me repantingo en el sofá -es de Ale, Merle ya ha llegado, todo está bien-

-Si mañana también se va por negocios puedes ir con él, tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada por quedarme sola una noche-

-Aunque fuese, me encerraría en mi vieja habitación a esperar que se acabase, no hay gran diferencia- me explica encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

-Como quieras, entonces mañana seguiremos viendo a Nick Andros- lanzo un suspiro de enamorada.

-No pensé que te fueran ese tipo de tíos, ya sabes, tan poco Hollywood- cuando dice eso me lanzo a reír.

-Nick Andros es mi gran amor platónico-

-Ósea que los musculitos cachas rollo Brad Pitt ¿no te van?-

-Qué va,- niego –a mí me gustan hombres no los niñatos para empezar, y para seguir aunque sea cosa de una noche o algo más serio- me paso la lengua por los labios al notarlos repentinamente secos –necesito más que un bronceado y un tinte rubio. Me gustan los hombres con los que pueda hablar de cualquier cosa o compartir un silencio prolongado sin que sea incómodo, que no sean poetas pero que me reciten versos con la mirada, de los que pudiendo estar con otra decidan quedarse conmigo, de los que consiguen hacer temblar mi mundo solo con una media sonrisa- aparto la mirada, vamos que te quiero a ti Daryl Dixon. –Y dime ¿a ti como te van las tías? ¿Con faldas cortas, pintalabios rojo y rímel corrido como a Merle? O ¿las prefieres con perforaciones, pelo rapado y leggins como Ale?-

-Tú has hablado de alguien con quien compartir una vida- dice serio, obligándome a mirarle –pero no me estas preguntando eso, me estas preguntando a quien me tiraría-

-Pues dime las dos cosas, dime con qué tipo de mujeres te has acostado y con quien te gustaría estar- digo perdida en sus ojos rasgados, me siento como un ratón hipnotizado por un gato.

Yo desvío la mirada algo incómodo, no quiero decírselo, pero tampoco la voy a mentir –para las primeras, me da igual, no tengo preferencias de ningún tipo, mientras sean mujeres de paso que no vuelva a ver.-

-¿Por qué?- me cuestiona.

-Porque tienen claro lo que quieren, sexo anónimo en el baño o en el callejón, no buscan nada de mí, más que mi polla, no les interesa mi nombre, ni quieren mi número, así no tengo que mentirlas diciendo que las llamaré cuando los dos sabemos que no ocurrirá-

-Vale eso ha sido grafico- comenta parpadeando despacio y asintiendo para sí misma, como si intentase poner en orden sus ideas -¿Y con quien compartirías tu vida?- pregunta al fin.

-Nunca me había preocupado por eso- hasta que te metiste en mi vida y bajo mi maldita piel, pienso, aún sin atreverme a mirarla.

-Vaya, ósea que no tengo oportunidad contigo de ninguna manera, me cachis- su pelo oculta su cara, así que no puedo saber si está bromeando o no, pero tiene que estarlo ¿verdad? Se levanta y me dedica una sonrisa radiante, -será mejor que nos acostemos o el madrugón va a ser majo, buenas noches angelito- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va dejándome solo.

¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida de preguntarle eso? A sí, claro, porque me había hecho la estúpida ilusión de que sus ojos brillaban al verme, es obvio que me he equivocado, tengo que empezar a superar este enamoramiento o lo voy a pasar mal, y si encima Daryl se llega a enterar se sentirá culpable, y yo me sentiré miserable por hacerle sentir mal y eso será como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.

Me acuesto en mi cama tapándome solo con sábana, intentando dejar de pensar en él para poder conciliar el sueño.

Después de fumarme el tercer cigarro seguido, aplasto con furia la colilla en el cenicero de metal que hay sobre la mesa, frustrado me paso la mano por la frente, como si al hacer ese gesto fuera a conseguir aclarar mi mente.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo me encuentro caminando hasta la puerta de Cassidy, la abro y la veo dormida abrazada a la almohada, no me atrevo a pasar, no estoy seguro de poder contenerme si lo hago, ya tuve mucha suerte de besarla una vez mientras descansaba sin que me descubriese, no puedo arriesgarme de nuevo.

Suspiro sintiendo como me hundo cada vez más en una emoción que tan ajena me resulta, me apoyado en el quicio de su puerta –Tú,- susurro –tú eres la mujer a la que querría en mi vida, si tuviese una vida mejor- cierro los ojos con fuerza maldiciéndome internamente.

Me alejo y bajo las escaleras del sótano, ojalá fuese un hombre mejor de lo que soy, golpeo con furia la pared con mi puño conteniendo un grito, sigo haciéndolo hasta que me agoto y acabo tirado en el suelo como la basura que soy.

 **Hola pequeños diablillos, Daryl ¿cómo puedes creer que no eres bueno? eres el mejor. Y vosotras diréis, ¿Por qué le haces sufrir? Por gusto aunque no lo parezca no, pero siendo honestas todos sabemos que Daryl no tiene un gran concepto de sí mismo, aunque la ausencia de su hermano le hizo madurar en ese aspecto y le hiciera darse cuenta de que valía como persona y no solo era la sombra de Merle.**

 **Y bueno, no solo Daryl ha sufrido aquí, Cassidy también, y no, lo de renunciar lo ha pensado en ese momento de bajón, pero no va a darle por perdido, va a armarse de paciencia como le recomendó Tally.**

 **Sin más que deciros porque tampoco se me ocurre ahora mismo me despido.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	23. Mirada a hurtadillas

**Capítulo 23**

 **Mirada a hurtadillas**

No me puedo creer que anoche pensase en tirar la toalla, si le presiono está claro que saldrá corriendo o me mandará a la mierda, tengo que conseguir que se acerque a mí.

¿Pero cómo?

Me muerdo el carrillo izquierdo por dentro mientras le escucho prepararse el desayuno, ya debería haberme levantado, ¿vendrá a buscarme si no voy? Solo tengo una manera de averiguarlo.

La puerta de mi cuarto está entreabierta, la abro por completo y me quito la camiseta que llevo, me cambio la ropa interior y me pongo una más sexy.

Me miro ante el espejo, ¿y si no viene qué pasa? ¿Qué va a pasar so pava? Pues que desayunaras sola, deja el drama y péinate para ganar tiempo. Sí, es un buen consejo, debería escucharme a mí misma más a menudo.

Me peino empezando por desenredar las puntas o me daré unos tirones de flipar, sin darme cuenta me olvido de mi objetivo principal y comienzo a cantar "Skater boy" la escribí a los quince años, oda al amor adolescente y los finales felices, que en ese momento no sabía, tienden a ser breves.

Y sí, me pongo a usar el peine como micro cantándole a mi reflejo en el espejo.

¿Cómo no? Llega un punto en el que me pongo a bailar y en una de estás en las que doy un giro veo uno de los zapatos de Daryl aunque él se mantiene oculto, no puedo evitar reírme.

-¿Qué angelito? ¿Te gusta lo que has visto?- pregunto acercándome a la puerta pillándole de lleno, él se envara y se choca contra la pared a su espalda.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo y no Merle?- sonrío de lado.

-Porque Merle estaría resoplando como un perro al ver una salchicha- me rio y le doy la espalda cogiendo de los pies de la cama unos pantaloncitos cortos, me los pongo, después me giro quedando de frente a Daryl y me coloco una camiseta blanca con el monstruo de las galletas que deja mi vientre al aire. –Todavía no me has dicho si te gusta lo que ves- digo acercándome de nuevo a él.

Le observo dar un paso hacia mí, para después negar con la cabeza, cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra y esfumarse por el pasillo.

-Me tomaré eso como un si- me digo a mi misma.

Salgo de la habitación, me siento en el taburete cojo de la cocina sin decir nada, solo mirándole y sonriendo, él hace todo lo que puede por parecer ocupado con su café pero no consigue que quede convincente.

Al final su paciencia se agota –deja de mirarme- gruñe.

-¿Por qué? Tú me has mirado a mí y luego te has escondido, yo lo hago a las claras- digo pestañeando coqueta para a continuación lanzarle un beso.

-Solo quieres molestarme- se me acerca enfadado.

-Daryl ¿Por qué no crees que quiera mirarte porque eres atractivo?- bufa y se aparta.

-Porque no lo soy- ¿Qué no lo es? Tengo que ponerle delante de un espejo, este hombre no se ha visto bien.

-Cierto, tu sobrepasas eso, eres un sueño húmedo en la vida real- dicho lo cual bebo mi batido. Su cuello gira tan rápido para mirarme al decirle eso, que por un segundo temo que se haya hecho una contractura.

-Deja- se acerca dando un paso –de- otro paso –intentar- se detiene a mi lado –joderme- levanto la vista y mis ojos conectan con los suyos, respira acelerado.

-¿Sabes? Me dices mucho eso últimamente ¿no será que quieres lo contrario?- bien Cassidy está mañana te has despertado con ganas de morir.

Me imagino a dos yo ahora mismo una golpeándose la frente con la palma abierta de la mano llamándome idiota, y la otra dándome palmaditas en la espalda lamentando mi inminente defunción.

Mi móvil suena sacándome abruptamente de la trampa para mi cordura que representa tener a Daryl tan cerca de mí, es de un número desconocido frunzo el ceño, no puede ser, ¿pero y si? Mi corazón emprende una carrera loca dentro de mi caja torácica debido al pánico, esto no puede estar pasando, me olvido por completo del hombre a mi lado y de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, sin mediar palabra voy a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

-Tranquila- me digo, -deja que salte el buzón de voz- por dios que no sea esa loca, por dios que no sea ella, y si lo es ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido mi número?

La llamada finaliza, Daryl llama a la puerta y abre -¿todo bien?- pues a ver como le digo que sí, sí según ha abierto la puerta he pegado un salto de medio metro.

-Sí, sí lo siento, es- señalo el móvil –del trabajo, ya sabes lo tensa que me pone Matt- él asiente sin decir nada.

-Me voy- parece renuente a dejarme sola, es evidente que no se ha tragado lo que le he dicho. ¿Cómo puedo trabajar de actriz y no saber mentir? ¿Cómo dios mío?

-Claro, que tengas un buen día- estoy deseando que se vaya para poder escuchar el mensaje de voz y salir de dudas.

-¿Oye?- parece nervioso, frunce el ceño, voy a matar a Ale por no decirles nada de todo esto él, ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo yo? Por favor Daryl no me preguntes sobre esto. Ahora no al menos. –Tú… bueno… voy a salir a cazar, ¿te gustaría venir?- pregunta finalmente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.

-¿Yo?- boqueo sorprendida, eso, no me lo esperaba -¿pasaríamos la noche en el bosque?- pregunto dudosa.

-Volveríamos de noche pero no, no tendrás que dormir allí- me calma con una media sonrisa de las suyas.

-Genial, la verdad con tanta peli de miedo acudiendo a mi cabeza te pondría histérico, porque bueno, ya sabes, una rubia en el bosque de noche con un amigo buenorro y súper machote parece el guion malo de una peli de serie b, se escribe solo- me rio inquieta.

-¿Yo sería el asesino?- pregunta bromeando.

-No, tú serias quien descubriría mi cadáver y mataría al asesino que a su vez intentaría matarte a ti- niega con la cabeza.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación- dice con ¿ternura?

-Mi jefe me lo repite a menudo.- Comento pensativa.

-¿Sabes dónde vivíamos antes?- me cuestiona, reconduciendo la conversación.

-No, pero cuando se despierte Ale le pregunto, nos vemos allí- le digo, el asiente y sin decir más se va.

Wow voy a estar sola en el bosque con Daryl, a lo mejor le he cabreado tanto que quiere dar de comer con mi bello cuerpo a los animales carroñeros que habitan el bosque, lo que sería una decepción para cierta zumbada que conozco.

Sep, definitivamente tengo demasiada imaginación, y el teléfono del que me habrán llamado será de alguien que quiera venderme algo y yo aquí acojonada de la vida.

-Vale cobardica, vamos a escuchar el mensaje de voz- tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo misma, al menos en voz alta, una cosa es que sepan que estoy loca y otra que les de motivos para que me pongan una camisa de fuerza.

Al principio no se escucha nada, pero luego empieza una voz falsa, como la del GPS de los coches –hola ¿me echabas de menos? No sé en qué agujero te estarás escondiendo, pero acabaré encontrándote, o me devuelves lo que es mío para que pueda seguir con mi vida, o yo acabaré con la tuya, querida- suelto el móvil como si me quemara, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Respira hondo no entres en pánico, cojo el móvil como si me fuera a morder y llamo a Matt. –No esperaba tener noticias tuyas, creí que preferías comunicarte por mail.-

-Matt, tiene mi número- digo con voz tensa, intentando contener los nervios.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha podido conseguirlo?- pregunta Matt preocupado, eso me encantaría saber a mí, te lo aseguro, pienso mordaz pero me abstengo de decirlo.

-Pues aparte de gracias al capullo de Vine no se me ocurre otra forma- pero no puede ser, porque se supone que ellos dos ya no tienen ninguna relación.

-Vale, tranquila ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?- Matt bendito sea no me permite continuar tirando de ese hilo de pensamiento, lo único que me falta es volverme paranoica y desconfiar de todo el mundo.

-Me ha llamado, no se lo he cogido y me ha dejado un mensaje de voz- me siento en la cama, me tiemblan las piernas -¿te lo mando y pones la denuncia tú con los polis de allí o lo hago aquí?-

-¿Ese pueblo tiene comisaría?- creo que lo pregunta con burla pero yo contesto igualmente.

-No lo sé, a las malas podría acercarme a la ciudad supongo-

-No, mejor que lo sigan llevando los mismos policías ¿vale? mándame el mensaje y cambia de número no esperes más, cuando lo hayas hecho me mandas un mail contándome con quienes lo vas a compartir-

-De acuerdo,- guardo silencio por unos segundos -Matt ¿esto va a acabar mal verdad?-digo notando como se me escapan unas lagrimillas producto del estado de nervios en el que me encuentro.

-De eso nada, tú sigue con Ale y todo irá bien- me tranquiliza.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy con él?- pregunto repentinamente alarmada.

-Es con él que cantas en la maqueta que me mandaste de "Let me go" además cuando te coges vacaciones siempre te vas con él, no era difícil de adivinar, voy a ir a la comisaria ahora mismo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, adiós Matt y gracias- digo sosteniendo mi frente con mi mano izquierda.

-Eres mi estrella, tengo que cuidar mi inversión- será idiota, pero consigue lo que quería, hacerme reír.

-Adiós sanguijuela- le cuelgo y me tiro en la cama, ya casi me había olvidado de esa maldita desquiciada, como esta llamada haya sido culpa de Vine pienso matarle, así esa arpía tendrá una autentica razón para ir a por mí.

Me activo y le mando a Matt el mensaje, copio en una agenda todos mis contactos después tiro la tarjeta a la basura, cojo la Ford de Ale para acercarme a una tienda de telefonía y así comprarme otra nueva.

Hoy no salgo a correr, me entretengo haciendo limpia de las personas cuyo número voy a guardar y cuáles no, acabo agotada, seguramente a causa del miedo, caigo rendida, espero que Ale me despierte, quiero ir con Daryl, y olvidarme de todo este caos.

 **Hola pocas ganas de trabajar, sip la psicópata que va detrás de nuestra protagonista ha vuelto, demasiada calma había tenido. ¿Cuándo se enteraran los Dixon del percal? Pues no lo sé, tenía pensado que hubiese sido al principio de X manera, pero obviamente no voy a reescribirlo, así que o me las apaño para encajar lo que tenía pensado haber hecho o me busco una nueva manera.**

 **Estoy muy perdida en la vida como podéis ver, pero qué remedio no creo que pueda cambiar mucho a estas alturas. (Cosa que mi ex parece querer que haga, lo de centrarme digo, aparte de al parecer volver con él, que no tiene mucha lógica el chaval me deja a principios de junio y ahora a finales de agosto está loco por volver conmigo, ni idea de que haré, estoy planteándome hacer una historia/diario y subirlo aquí a Wattpad :P)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	24. Cuídala

**Capítulo 24**

 **Cuídala**

Noto una suave caricia en la mejilla –venga Rainbow despierta- me remuevo perezosa, estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso, cantaba y mi voz tocaba almas.

-¿Unicornio?-

-Si soy yo, venga despierta- me dice divertido dejándome sola.

Me estiro todo lo larga que soy y me incorporo, entonces igual que los recuerdos de lo que soñaba, la serenidad que me embargaba se diluye como agua entre las manos.

"Respira tranquila, Lauren te ha llamado, de acuerdo pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Arriba, tienes que ir con Daryl." Me digo.

Pobre Daryl seguro que aún sigue preocupado por cómo me he comportado esta mañana, tengo que disimular mejor esta tarde.

Me visto poniéndome unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta del escudo de Hogwarts en rojo y mis deportivas.

-Oye Unicornio, he quedado con Daryl para ir a cazar- al segundo de decir eso, Ale me mira alzando una ceja con cara burlona.

-¿Lo vais a hacer en el bosque? No sabía que te iba el rollo campestre- dice subiendo y bajando las cejas exageradamente.

-Mis ganas- sonrío sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta serio.

-Yo…no me apetece hablar de ello- me tiro en el sofá recostando mi cabeza en las piernas de Ale –en fin, volviendo al tema, hemos quedado en su casa, pero no sé la dirección-

-Por eso no te preocupes, te acompaño mujer- se ofrece dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias- estiro una mano y le acaricio el mentón de manera distraída.

-Pensé que estarías más emocionada por pasar tiempo con ya sabes, tú sueño húmedo- comenta intentando animarme.

-Mal día- me limito a decir encogiéndome de hombros.

-No voy a sacarte ni una palabra ¿verdad?- afirma mirándome a los ojos fijamente mientras me masajea la cabeza para relajarme.

-Hoy no- niego, -lo siento, no quiero preocuparte-

-Yo ¿preocuparme? Na que va, solo estaré con el alma en vilo cual mama gallina, hasta que asomes la nariz por la puerta de mi cuarto y me digas la verdad toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.-

-Estabas viendo una peli de abogados ¿a qué sí?- digo para picarle

-Qué bien me conoces- se ríe. –Venga pongámonos en marcha no me apetece que Daryl me clave una flecha en el trasero-

-Tampoco creo que a Merle le hiciese mucha gracia- le tanteo, poniéndome de pie, él me imita.

-¿Estas de broma? El muy mamón lo grabaría en vídeo y si supiera como, lo subiría a YouTube- coge las llaves de la Ford.

-No sé, yo creo que tú culo le importa- sigo picando.

-Claro que sí, si la espicho de una sobredosis su bolsillo sufriría mi ausencia a largo plazo- bromea pero a mí eso último no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

Le doy un manotazo en el hombro –poni descerebrado- gruño molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, sí que estas sensible- dice sobándose la zona en que le he golpeado.

-Sigue por ese camino Unicornio y te quedarás sin cuerno- enseguida se lleva las manos a la entrepierna para protegérsela, lo que está vez si consigue sacarme una carcajada sincera.

Durante el breve trayecto hasta la casa de los Dixon, Ale se dedica a decir tonterías para distraerme, con un ojo puesto en el camino y otro en mí, asegurándose de que estoy bien.

Cuando llegamos vemos a Daryl abriendo la puerta, al oírnos se gira.

La casa de Ale ciertamente una llamada a la opulencia no es, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy viendo casi parece una mansión.

-Hola- sonrío alegre de ver a Daryl, sé que puede que acabemos discutiendo, noto la tensión en el ambiente, pero estoy tan contenta de verle, de estar con él, que su inseguridad me vale de muy poco ahora mismo.

La casa frente a la que estamos no tendrá a simple vista más de cincuenta metros, está hecha con madera y chapas de aluminio, que parecen estar unidas por puro milagro, algo de cinta americana y quizá por un poco de droga también.

-Hola- dice Daryl sin entonación mirando de uno a otro.

-He preferido traerla- explica Ale poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza –ya sabes para que llegase a tiempo y no decidieses convertirla en tu cena- se gira a mirarme –por cierto, te importa ir a la camioneta- me enseña su cigarro sin encender –me he dejado el mechero, creo que está por donde mi asiento-

-Y luego el desastre soy yo- niego dirigiéndome a la Ford.

-Oye Daryl ¿sabes si la ha pasado algo está mañana?- pregunto serio.

Él deja de mirarme con recelo, se yergue y asiente, -sí, estaba…- niega con la cabeza –estaba incordiándome y de pronto la han llamado, no sé quién habrá sido pero se ha quedado blanca-

Mierda -¿te ha dicho algo?- pregunto sin muchas esperanzas, mis puños están apretados por la tensión que acumulo.

-No, de hecho ha intentado hacer como si no pasase nada, pero no disimula muy bien ¿A ti te ha contado quién era?-

-No ha querido hacerlo- mi respuesta parece sorprenderle.

-Pero sabes de que se trata- afirma.

-Me lo imagino- miro a la camioneta, aun no encuentra el mechero, imposible que lo haga, lo tengo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. –Llamaré a alguien ahora para asegurarme, no hace falta que te lo diga porque sé que lo harás de todos modos, aun así, cuida de ella- le pido.

-Como bien has dicho, no hace falta que me lo pidas- responde como todo un gran lobo feroz dispuesto a proteger a sus cachorros o en este caso a su compañera.

-Intenta distraerla en la medida que puedas- veo como asiente pero ya no responde.

-Me rindo unicornio has tenido que dejártelo en casa- dice apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Seguramente tengas razón- me giro, la abrazo con fuerza y empiezo a dar vueltas con ella, entre risas me pide que la deje en el suelo.

-Estás loco- exclama con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Y por eso combinamos tan bien- la digo, a lo que me responde sacándome la lengua. -Tened cuidado y que no os coman los pumas- les doy la espalda, pero antes de subirme a la camioneta la escucho preguntar.

-¿Esta de coña verdad? No hay pumas en este bosque-

Sonrío divertido y me alejo rumbo a casa, hay un cretino al que tengo que llamar, enciendo mi cigarro y veo como el humo se escapa por la ventanilla, ojalá fuera igual de fácil hacer lo mismo con las preocupaciones, simplemente dejar que se las llevase el viento para que nunca más volviesen a perturbarnos.

 **Hola fotografías en blanco y negro, he escrito esto el 15 de junio, este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero he decidido que era mejor dividirlo, llevo como más de una semana para poder escribirlo, y eso que es cortito, pero nada que no me salía ni una frase.**

 **Será el calor como dice mi hermana o que me ha afectado más de lo que yo creía que mi rollito de primavera cortase conmigo, no lo sé, el caso es que he vuelto y esta aventura por el bosque pienso acabarla antes de irme de vacaciones a Gandía, a desestresarme del trabajo y de to.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	25. Cacería

**Capítulo 25**

 **Cacería**

-Cass- estoy incomodo no sé porque demonios la dije que nos veríamos aquí, a pesar de que ya ha visto el tugurio donde vivía por fuera y no ha salido corriendo espantada, no quiero que vea como es esta pocilga por dentro.

-Te espero aquí- me dice sentándose sobre un viejo neumático desinflado.

-No tardo nada- le echo una rápida mirada antes de entrar, ella asiente distraída, entro en el lugar que hasta hacía poco llamaba casa, paso a mi habitación me agacho y saco de debajo de mi cama mi ballesta y un carcaj con mis flechas.

Antes la tenía colgada en la pared, pero ahora que no estamos y que no sé cuándo va a organizar Merle alguna fiesta de las suyas, la escondo para que ningún yonkie me la mangue en pleno viaje.

Salgo y sigue en la misma posición en la que la había dejado con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-Cassidy, esto…- me mira al notar que titubeo, ¿desde cuándo titubeo yo? –si no te apetece venir no tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Qué? No por dios ¿estás de broma? Solo una idiota desperdiciaría una clase de supervivencia contigo- se pone en pie más animada, -pero si has cambiado de opinión y crees que te estorbaré no pasa nada-

-Cuando te invité a venir ya sabía que estorbarías, con eso no hay problema- le digo sabiendo de sobra que la va a molestar.

-Vaya muchas gracias por tu fe en mí- dice sarcástica mientras seguimos el camino detrás de mi casa para adentrarnos en el bosque.

-No se trata de que te subestime, pero no estás acostumbrada a esto, aunque trates de evitarlo harás ruido- explico paciente.

-Muy bien- me sujeta por la muñeca -¿Cómo debo seguirte entonces para hacer menos ruido?- pregunta interesada.

-Intenta pisar sobre mis huellas, el terreno estará más blando al haber pasado yo antes.-

-Vale, ¿algo más?-

-Mantente en silencio y observa- asiente soltándome para hacer un saludo militar, después finge cerrar una cremallera imaginaria en su boca.

Niego divertido por su actitud.

Llevamos casi una hora caminando en silencio, he de decir que pese a ser su primera vez se mueve con bastante sigilo, de vez en cuando pisa alguna ramita o golpea alguna piedra pero en general es bastante silenciosa.

Y tiene una gran capacidad de concentración, sabiendo lo inquieta y curiosa que es me sorprende que consiga mantenerse tanto tiempo callada.

Me detengo y le hago una seña para que me imite y no se golpeé contra mi espalda, preparo la ballesta, fijo mi objetivo, apunto y disparo. Al ver caer la ardilla del árbol Cassidy pega un pequeño chillido involuntario.

-Lo siento- se disculpa en un susurro.

-Tranquila, es normal que te impresione, es la primera vez que ves algo así ¿no?- la pregunto recogiendo al animal del suelo, le arranco mi flecha, limpio la punta, me aseguro de que sigue sirviendo y la coloco de nuevo en el carcaj, después ato la ardilla a mi cinturón.

Ella me mira con una mezcla de asco y asombro.

-Yo- mira a la ardilla –sí, lo siento-

-Eh ¿estás bien?- pregunto intentando que no se me note la preocupación.

-Sí, sí, es solo… sabía a lo que venía, es estúpido que me ponga así- desvía su mirada al suelo.

-No estas acostumbrada, nunca has cazado para comer- digo quitándole importancia.

-¿Te la vas a comer?- pregunta sorprendida y no entiendo porque.

-Claro, no mato por placer, si le quito la vida a un animal es para alimentarme de él, no por deporte- me acerco a ella pero no estoy seguro de si es buena idea tocarla con lo nerviosa que se la ve, al final decido no acercarme.

-Vale- dice para sí misma –vale, eso puede entenderlo-

-¿Quieres aprender a hacer una trampa para conejos?- pregunto en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-¿Yo?- pregunta insegura, pero finalmente se lanza -sí qué demonios, aprender a hacer una trampa no puede hacerme daño, y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día me sea útil.-

Caminamos un rato más hasta que veo una suave pendiente, por el cual desciende una senda que por el tamaño deben recorrer animales pequeños, por las huellas que se aprecian, la hierba está pisoteada y hay manchas de barro

-Por poder puedes dejar una trampa en cualquier sitio y rezar por tener suerte, pero es mejor que antes busques señales a tu alrededor que te indiquen por donde pasan los animales, pequeños caminos como esté, excrementos, lugares cerca del agua-

-Entiendo- asiente mirándome seria mientras me agacho en cuclillas en el suelo del bosque y ella me imita.

-Bien,- saco una cuerda de mi bolsillo trasero. –Para esto, puedes usar cualquier cuerda larga que sea doble, es cierto que el alambre funciona mejor, pero esto servirá. La cuerda debe tener aproximadamente el tamaño de esta, unos ochenta centímetros.-

-¿Si es más larga la corto?- pregunta curiosa.

-Sí, bien, a continuación, haz un pequeño lazo de unos dos centímetros y medio al final del hilo, como referencia, puedes doblar la cuerda o el alambre alrededor de tu dedo. Después dobla el extremo hasta que entre en contacto con la misma cuerda de modo que haya aproximadamente unos cinco u ocho centímetros de alambre adicional en el fondo del lazo. Este sería tu lazo corredizo.- Se lo paso para que lo intente ella, de nada sirve que se lo explique si no es capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

-Vale, vale, lo tengo,- susurra emocionada mostrándomelo. -¿y ahora?-

-Gira el extremo de la cuerda para asegurarla, envuelve la longitud que sobre en la cuerda unas cinco o seis veces, así lo aseguras con firmeza. Esta es la parte más importante de la trampa y debe unirse bien. Luego toma el otro extremo de la cuerda y pásalo por el lazo pequeño que acabas de hacer como si metieras un hilo en la parte superior de una aguja.-

Con paciencia por parte de ambos va siguiendo todas mis instrucciones hasta que la trampa está lista y colocada en su sitio.

-No tiene mala pinta ¿no?-

-Nada mala teniendo en cuenta que es tu primera vez y que lo has hecho con cuerda en vez de con alambre- coloco mi mano en su hombro.

-Creo Daryl que lo que quieres decir es, ¡demonios Cass, buen trabajo!- dice lo último intentando imitar mi voz, fallando miserablemente, consiguiendo así arrancarme una risotada.

-Vamos será mejor que sigamos un poco más, aún queda bastante luz- infla los cachetes de aire en gesto de enfado por burlarme de ella, pero luego sonríe y comienza a seguirme de nuevo.

Después de un rato hago un gesto para que se detenga, levanto mi ballesta y disparo.

Esta vez Cassidy no chilla, aunque sigue viendo las ardillas atadas a mi cintura con recelo, en cambio a mí me mira con esa mirada que me dedica a veces, y que no sé cómo interpretar.

-Daryl Dixon eres una pasada, tienes una puntería impresionante, oye ¿crees que podría probar? Simplemente a dispararla me refiero, no quiero darle a nada vivo- me giro a verla sorprendido tanto por el elogio como por su petición.

-Eso es practica- me encojo de hombros. -¿estás segura de querer intentarlo?-

-Si eres tú quien me enseña si- contesta segura.

-De acuerdo, ven aquí.- Busco un terreno llano, cuando lo encuentro desciendo con agilidad por la cuesta y extiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar del alto en el que estábamos. Ella la toma con firmeza pero va con demasiado impulso y choca contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento- dice sin levantar la vista.

-No pasa nada- carraspeo un poco y me aparto de ella. –Antes de que te la de, trátala con cuidado por tu bien, si la disparas mal, podrías arrancarte las uñas, lo sé por experiencia, duele un huevo-

-Auch- contrae el rostro al imaginar el dolor -¿y después de eso seguiste usándola?-

-Evidentemente- respondo serio.

-Vaya cojones tienes, y luego dices que yo estoy mal de la cabeza por ver películas de terror al menos a mí no me va el sado duro-

-¿El qué?- no sé a qué se refiere.

-Ya sabes el sadomasoquismo, sexo en el que hay látigos, fustas, pinzas para los pezones, lencería de cuero, palabras de seguridad, amos y sumisos.-

-No me va eso, y borra lo de que me preocupe tu obsesión por las pelis de miedo, me acojona que sepas eso que dices- digo a la par que intento quitarle importancia al hecho de que se ponga a hablarme de sexo duro cuando estamos solos en medio del bosque.

-O vamos no lo he practicado, pero vivo en Los Ángeles es imposible no enterarse de ese tipo de cosas- dice como si nada –aunque ahora que lo pienso dime ¿Qué te parecería verme con unas botas negras hasta los muslos y un corpiño negro con tachuelas?- dice sugestivamente moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, el pensamiento me pone caliente y una parte de mi cuerpo en especial se encuentra despertándose ante la idea.

-Pensaría que estás loca si crees que te dejaría golpearme a cambio de sexo- y ciertamente jamás la dejaría golpearme ni aun siendo un juego.

-También está el bondage, podría atarte- me sonríe y ahora mismo no sé hasta qué punto está jugando y hasta cual habla en serio.

-¿Quieres que te enseña a disparar o no?- la ronquera en mi voz podría interpretarse como enfado pero la verdad es que ha conseguido excitarme.

-Por supuesto- afirma sonriente como si no acabase de decir que me ataría mientras follamos.

Lo primero que hago es dejar que tense sola la cuerda de la ballesta si no es capaz de eso no tiene caso intentar nada más. Tras unos momentos en los que creía que no lo conseguiría con mucho esfuerzo lo logra, me aseguro de que el mecanismo de disparo esté bien tenso y le explico cómo tiene que mirarlo.

Coloca el proyectil y esta lista para disparar.

-Vale ten en cuenta que al ser un proyectil de caza y no para practicar el tiro seguramente se te desvíe, en cuanto a lo demás, es parecido a disparar un rifle. ¿Has disparado alguno?- la pregunto colocándome a su espalda.

-Se de peleas de bar y navajas pero nada de armas de fuego- noto como se estremece al decir eso, está nerviosa.

-Colócatela bien en el hombro y prepárate para el retroceso- explico situándome a su espalda.

-Vale- respira entrecortadamente.

-Tranquila, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo,- le susurro en el oído.

Levanta la ballesta y apunta a un árbol que está a unos diez metros, fija el objetivo, manteniéndolo durante un minuto para asegurarse de que no se desvié demasiado de su curso y dispara.

-Vaya, buen disparo- me asombra de verdad que haya conseguido acertar al objetivo.

-¿Qué dices? Le he dado más arriba de lo que quería- refunfuña.

-Cierto pero le has dado al árbol que querías eso ya es mucho- la animo.

-Gracias supongo- sonríe más entusiasta, orgullosa de sí misma. Me devuelve la ballesta y veo cómo va a recoger la flecha, mientras tanto empiezo a preparar una pequeña hoguera. -¿Qué haces?-

-Vas a probar a que saben las ardillas- le digo a lo que pone cara rara.

-¿Y si no me gustan?- pregunta insegura.

-Cenas en casa- afirmo para calmarla.

-Vale, oye ¿Cuándo iras a ver mi súper trampa de conejos?-

-Mañana me acercaré, hay que revisarlas por ley cada 24 horas- después de eso no hablamos más, yo despellejo las ardillas y les saco las tripas, ella mira a otro lado intentando no vomitar. -¿Nunca has destripado un pescado?- pregunto despreocupado.

-¿Y tú has oído hablar de los congelados?- contraataca pasándome una botella de agua para que me lave las manos de sangre.

Los dos nos reímos como tontos tras ese intercambio de pullas.

Cuando la ardilla está lista me vuelve a sorprender como a lo largo de toda esta tarde, coge voluntariamente un trozo y lo prueba.

-No está mal, creí que tendría un sabor más fuerte, prefiero el conejo, pero está bueno- me sonríe –mis felicitaciones al cheff-cazador- me rebullo en mi sitio intentando ocultar el sonrojo que noto en mis mejillas y no contesto nada. Seguimos comiendo en silencio, cuando terminamos, recogemos el pequeño campamento improvisado que habíamos montado, al fin no puedo contenerme y me encuentro preguntándole

-¿Estas mejor?- sonríe para sí misma, como si hubiese estado esperándolo.

-A decir verdad sí, y gracias ti- me extiende la ballesta y me la coloco en la espalda, asiento sin añadir más – ¿no vas a preguntarme nada? – cuestiona Cassidy de pronto viéndose nerviosa.

Lo medito unos segundos -¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

Emprendo el camino de regreso en la oscuridad creciente del bosque. -Bueno sé que evitar los problemas no sirve de nada, pero la verdad es que no, no quiero hablar del tema ahora mismo, quiero seguir sintiéndome así, sintiéndome segura- me detengo y la miro sobre mi hombro.

¿A qué o a quien puede tenerle miedo? -Entonces no hablaremos- la digo para calmarla.

Siguiendo la carretera caminamos por la cuneta y nos adentramos en el pueblo tras un rato vemos la casa de Ale.

-Sé que dije que no preguntaría y no lo haré, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa- sostengo su mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos –sea lo que sea,- la suelto y miro al suelo -te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- eso aunque no se lo diga, es una promesa.

-Lo sé- responde, apretando mi hombro y dándome un beso en la mejilla, -oye ¿no vamos a tu casa a dejar tu ballesta?- pregunta confusa al darse cuenta de donde estamos.

-No, estas cansada- ella se enrojece al darse cuenta de que lo he notado –has aguantado más de lo que creía y sin quejarte chica de ciudad, no está nada mal- según digo eso ella pone los brazos en jarras.

-Ya estamos con lo de que soy una princesita, pues que sepas que puedo conseguir que te arrodilles solo con un gesto, para que te enteres, Don soy el más duro de todo el bosque-

-¿A si? Eso tendría que verlo- digo en plan fanfarrón.

Ella sonríe confiada, se acerca a mi despacio y su puño se dirige raudo a golpear mi entrepierna, al darme cuenta de su intención me inclino para protegerme.

-¿Lo ves?- pregunta ella sabiéndose ganadora, -un solo gesto- se inclina hasta mi oído -y estas a mis pies oh gran cazador-

-Eso es jugar sucio- digo poniéndome recto y mirándola de forma amenazante.

Ella se ríe -vamos Daryl alguien ha tenido que explicarte que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale- dice golpeando su cadera contra la mía, encabezando ahora la marcha

Niego con mi cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa de mis labios y ambos entramos en casa después de un largo día.

 **Hola momentos incomodos con ex amigas, si acabo de tener uno de esos muy frio al menos por mi parte porque no me salía tampoco otra cosa. No voy a contaros el "drama" porque me saldría más largo que el capítulo XD.**

 **Cambiando a temas mejores he estado de vacas en Gandía desde el 25 de junio hasta el 29 con mi mejor a amiga María, y otra amiga nuestra, ha sido genial, mucha playa, mucho vagueo, muchas risas, también algo de fiesta, vamos que ha sido breve pero hemos disfrutado al máximo, deseando hacer otra escapada igual jajaj.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capi, besototes.**


	26. Shock y negación

**Capítulo 26**

 **Shock y negación**

En cuanto llego a casa llamo a Matt pero el muy cabrón no me lo coge, estoy nervioso y cabreado, ya sabe que está aquí, así que si sucede algo que afecte a Rainbow él muy mamón es consciente de que debería avisarme y no solo no me dice nada, sino que además no me coge el teléfono.

Yo a ese tío le tengo que saltar todos los dientes de un puñetazo un día de estos.

Intento respirar hondo, meterme algo ahora no sería buena idea, tengo que estar lucido para hablar con Matt.

Para calmarme y ganar algo de tiempo antes de volver a llamar, decido darme una buena ducha, sobre todo que sea larga y caliente.

Cuando Merle llega a la casa todo está en silencio salvo por el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño, creyendo que se trata de Cassidy va derecho a abrir la puerta o al menos a intentarlo ya que la chica astutamente cierra siempre con pestillo, pero la verdad es que hace eso más por la cara de cabreo que pone Daryl que por verla en pelotas.

Para su absoluta sorpresa la puerta cede, y Daryl aún no ha aparecido para echarle la peta, tiene dos opciones retroceder o ya que está, aprovechar.

Lo que no espera al abrir del todo es ver la silueta de Ale entre la niebla provocada del agua caliente de la ducha, por alguna razón, seguramente por el calor sofocante, la boca se le reseca de pronto, y su cerebro se pone a gritar que tiene que largarse de ahí, porque esto ya no es una broma no ha gritado para joderle, simplemente se ha quedado callado mirando a un tío, y eso es raro, raro y malo según todo lo que le enseñó Will Dixon.

Pero Ale no se entera de nada de todo esto, ya que se encuentra de espaldas y no le ve, demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que el vapor se está dispersando.

Un móvil empieza a sonar, si Merle no se equivoca es la melodía de los teletabbies.

Parpadea rápido al ver como el cuerpo de Ale se gira lo cual parece activar la parte de su cerebro que se había tomado unas vacaciones, porque para cuando Ale se da la vuelta, lo único de lo que se da cuenta antes de ponerse la toalla alrededor de las caderas, es que la puerta está entre abierta, en seguida se convence de que no debió de cerrarla bien y se abrió sola en algún momento debido a eso.

Cojo el móvil sin molestarme en vestirme antes –hola Castillo- me dice la voz al otro lado de forma educada.

-Jódete no me lo has cogido antes a propósito, siempre llevas el IPhone encima, ahora quiero que me expliques de forma rápida y concisa que narices le pasa a mi hermanita.- Matt suspira exasperado, nunca le he caído bien, ni falta que me hace.

-Por esto no te lo he cogido, siempre eres… necesito paciencia para entablar una conversación contigo y en ese momento no me era posible.- ¿En serio? ¿Es él quien creé que se tiene que armar de paciencia? Manda cojones.

-Lo que tú digas tío, ahora quiero mi explicación, por favor- prácticamente escupo las dos últimas palabras.

-De acuerdo, Lauren Volunter de alguna manera aún no estamos seguros de cómo, se ha hecho con el número de Connors y la ha llamado dejándole un mensaje en el buzón de voz en el que la amenaza, por supuesto ha usado un distorsionador.-

Me siento a los pies de la cama como si me hubiesen echado el mundo a los hombros. –Ya sabía que era peligrosa pero creí que al no estar Rainbow por allí… ¿Por qué la odia?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Me temo que no esté bien de la cabeza y eso cuando se tiene el dinero que tiene ella, es una combinación peligrosa, el caso es que Connors ya tiene número nuevo, ha anulado el antiguo, me ha pasado el mensaje de voz y yo he puesto la denuncia, por el momento no hay más que hacer al respecto.-

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? ¿Es que tienes horchata en vez de sangre en las venas?- pregunto en un tono bajo lleno de furia.

-Hablo calmado porque perder el control no me ayudará a resolver esto, no todos podemos permitirnos drogarnos cada vez que algo nos sale mal para así irnos al mundo de yupi y olvidarnos- me recrimina como si me conociese.

-Eres despreciable- le gruño.

-Es curioso es lo mismo que pienso de ti, mantenla a salvo mientras yo soluciono la situación, adiós,- y me cuelga, el muy cabronazo me cuelga después de tratarme como a un piojoso indeseable.

Odio a este tío de verdad, de verdad, que le odio mucho.

Me tumbo en la cama cuando de pronto aparece Merle.

¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? Joder, joder, joder, él no es un puto maricón, no lo puedo ser, se lía a puñetazos con la pared del sótano, sin saber que no hace mucho su hermano pequeño hizo exactamente lo mismo al sentirse igual, confuso e inseguro, el oxígeno empieza a faltarle, necesita respirar aire fresco, sube las escaleras dispuesto a largarse pero antes de irse mira por el pasillo.

Ale está hablando con alguien en voz baja, obviamente muy cabreado, cuando cuelga se tira de espaldas en la cama, antes de darse cuenta está apoyado en el quicio de su puerta, en vez de en la calle de camino a buscar a alguna de sus amigas.

-Resulta que aparte de no usar camisas ahora tampoco te vas a poner pantalones ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna nueva clase de moda?- cuestiona sarcástico.

Ale se sostiene sobre los codos y le dedica una mirada sin humor, pero la postura y su expresión seria encienden de nuevo esa pequeña hoguera que se suele manifestar siempre que Merle mira mucho al hombre ante sí.

-No estoy de humor para tus coñas Dixon, es mi casa, como si voy en pelota picada- vuelve a tumbarse tras soltarle eso.

-Como si quisiera verte la chorra- dice intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no quiere, cuando una pequeña voz le susurra que eso es una vil mentira.

-Pues dado que sigues ahí parado y por la forma en la que miras la toalla diría que te mueres por quitármela con los dientes- se burla Ale sin ser consciente de la gran verdad que acaba de salir de sus labios.

Merle se cabrea, le cabrea que tenga razón y se lo tome a coña, se acerca a la cama listo para golpearle, cuando Ale se levanta repentinamente para darle un potente puñetazo en el hígado, él se lanza sobre Ale para inmovilizarle en el suelo lo que no es tarea fácil.

Intercambian una buena cantidad de golpes antes de calmarse, cuando se desfogan Merle se sienta en la cama y Ale se pone de pie apoyándose en la pared, pasándose la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo.

-Siento haber dicho esas gilipolleces- se disculpa.

-Yo tengo la mecha corta, dejémoslo es que somos dos idiotas- se levanta para irse de la habitación –como sea ¿pasa algo?- pregunta sin poder contener la inquietud.

-Sí que pasa, pasa que no te largas y no me puedo vestir- Ale le empuja y cierra la puerta en sus narices.

Merle se va refunfuñando hasta el cuarto de estar y se sienta en el sofá, al rato aparece como siempre sin camisa Ale.

-¿Oye donde están Daryl y la rubita?- pregunta Merle intentando centrarse en otra cosa que no sea él torso de su cliente-casero.

-Oh veras- Ale va a la cocina y cuando se sienta a su lado en el sofá le tiende una birra –se han ido de excursión al bosque-

-¿Mi hermano la ha llevado con él de caza?- pregunta incrédulo.

-Sep- Ale le da un trago a su botella.

-¿Qué clase de cita de mierda es esa?- puede que él no sea el señor romántico, pero aun así está bastante seguro de que se le ocurriría algo mejor que llevarla al bosque.

-Mientras les funcione y acaben follando. No sé si seré capaz de resistir mucho más tiempo la tensión sexual que están acumulando- dice dibujando en su cara una sonrisa burlona pero cansada.

-Pues sí lo de los bolos no funcionó, no creo que esto lo haga mejor- gruñe Merle.

-A lo mejor a ella le pone verle todo sudoroso con la ballesta, las tías son así- dice Ale haciendo un mohín con la boca.

-No con las que yo salgo- replica el mayor de los Dixon.

-Tú te las tiras y adiós, estos van despacio, pero creo que van en serio- dice pensativo.

-Me encantaría tener ese precioso culito de cuñada- dice con una sonrisa guarra.

-Tío eres un cerdo- se queja Ale golpeándole en el hombro. –A demás te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hermana-

-Puede pero dejas que este cerdo viva en tu casa ¿por qué?- de verdad que quiere saber la respuesta. –Y de todos modos ella no es tu hermana de verdad-

-Porque por algún motivo me caes bien, y en cuanto a Rainbow la quiero más que si compartiéramos sangre. Cambiando de tema ¿Cenamos en el Burger King y luego vamos al bar? Sudo de cocinar- dice sin más.

-Por mi cojonudo- se apunta Merle animado ante la perspectiva de comida basura.

-Perfecto, voy a por las llaves de la Ford y a por una camisa-

-Te espero- dice Merle repantingado en el sofá, y por supuesto antes dejará que le quemen los ojos con un cigarrillo que admitir que se muere por acariciar los músculos de esa espalda, porque eso es de reinonas, no de tíos como él, de tíos duros sin moral hechos para sobrevivir entre la basura humana.

 **Hola lunares que desaparecen, pues nada, capi nuevo que tenemos, y sí, no sabía si hacerlo pero al fin me he decidido, Merle se siente atraído por Ale, de ahí que siempre se estén pegando es su forma de desahogar un poco el deseo que siente y por eso no se hacen daño, Merle no le da duro porque no le quiere hacer daño, y Ale como se cree que es solo un juego tampoco es duro con él.**

 **Vamos que Ale se sirve contantemente como un filete de ternera ante un tigre y ni se lo imagina.**

 **Claro que como Merle tiene tantos prejuicios contra todo y contra sí mismo tampoco es capaz de reconocer lo que siente a las claras.**

 **Dicho todo esto, me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo ayer como correspondía pero fue día de hospitales con mi abuela y no tuve mucho ánimo, por otra parte espero que os haya gustado, y como siempre, besototes.**


	27. Toc, toc

**Capítulo 27**

 **Toc, Toc**

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que recibí esa siniestra llamada y fui de caza con Daryl, se podría decir que las cosas han vuelto a su cauce normal, más o menos.

Mi angelito fue a revisar mi trampa como prometió, y para sorpresa de todos los integrantes de la casa trajo un conejo de tamaño medio, una parte de mí se pregunta si de verdad cayó en la trampa o si lo cazó Daryl para no desanimarme, por otra parte aunque he cambiado mi número apenas uso el móvil, ¿mi comportamiento es irracional? Totalmente.

¿Lo puedo evitar? Ahora mismo no me veo capaz, bastante es que no me haya dado por esconderme debajo de la cama.

Lo que realmente me pone de los nervios es la espera y no saber por dónde o de qué manera me atacará, si finalmente se decidiese a actuar todo sería mucho más fácil porque yo me limitaría a reaccionar en consecuencia, no en pensar en mil escenarios distintos e inútiles de lo que podría llegar a ser.

Esta tarde me he acercado a Atlanta, necesitaba cambiar un poco la rutina, rodearme de desconocidos entre los cuales perderme rápidamente si me daba la sensación de que alguien me miraba demasiado, ha sido en cierta manera un alivio.

Ahora ya es de noche, Ale tiene que estar histérico y eso que le he ido mandando mensajes de vez en cuando.

-¿Hola?- entro y lo primero que veo es a mí unicornio, dando vueltas como una peonza, buscando algo con desesperación.

Se gira y me mira con ojos vidriosos, ya he visto esto antes, solo una vez, justo el día que le echaron del bar.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- pregunta, aunque no estoy segura de que se dirija a mí, sus brazos caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin fuerza pero de vez en cuando le dan fuertes espasmos.

-¿Dónde está qué?- pregunto con voz calmada.

-El camino correcto, para hacer las cosas bien,- se me acerca con pasos torpes –no lo encuentro- pega su frente a la mía, y a pesar de la cercanía sus ojos no conectan con los míos. –Lo he visto brillar justo delante- se separa y empieza a dar vueltas –pero ya no está ¿Dónde está?- grita llevándose las manos al pelo tirando con tanta fuerza que se arranca algunos mechones.

Es todo culpa mía, si no estuviese tan agobiado por protegerme no sé habría metido lo que sea que se haya tomado, y ahora está atrapado dentro de su propia cabeza, justo el lugar del que quería alejarse, y no puede escapar, todo porque yo estoy aquí.

Merle sale del baño y se le queda mirando sorprendido.

-Eh Ale ¿estás bien?- pregunta con desconfianza sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-Merle metete en el baño- le pido tranquila pero en tono firme.

-No lo creo culo bonito- dice acercándose a Ale, en ese momento se abre la puerta del sótano y aparece Daryl, esto se va a poner feo rápidamente.

-Ale apártate de la rubita quieres- insiste Merle.

Ale se gira y por fin parece reconocerme aunque por la forma en que entrecierra los ojos, es como si intentase verme a través de una densa niebla.

-Apártate tú de ella- le grita al mayor de los Dixon furioso.

-Tranquilo amigo, no quiero hacerle daño- un paso más, Ale se gira hacia él veloz como una cobra y le asesta un puñetazo en la mandíbula, ambos caen en el suelo del pasillo.

Daryl se lanza tras ellos, levanta a Ale de encima de su hermano pero en el estrecho espacio y ante la furia de mi hermano apenas si puede hacer algo aparte de cubrirse de los golpes.

-¿Qué coño le has dado?- pregunta Daryl cabreado.

-Una mierda que me pasaron de Nueva York ¿Cómo iba a saber que se pondría así? Ahh- Merle grita cuando recibe una patada de Ale que le mete en el cuarto de baño.

Ahora al ser un uno contra uno, sin Merle para que le estorbe los movimientos, Daryl golpea una y otra vez a Ale, que lo único que hace es asegurarse de mantenerse entré lo que él creé una amenaza y yo.

-Daryl para por favor, sé cómo calmarle, solo para- le suplico.

-Y una mierda, metete en el sótano, antes de que te haga daño- me ordena esquivando por poco un mordisco de Ale a su antebrazo. ¿Pero qué coño?

-No va a hacerme daño, ¿no lo ves? Intenta protegerme- esquiva un puñetazo por los pelos.

-¿De qué?- gruñe ante mi argumento.

-Al parecer de vosotros- al escucharme decir eso me mira extrañado, lo que provoca que sea placado por su contrincante.

Antes de que mí unicornio intente reorganizarle la cara al menor de los Dixon, cosa que no me haría la más mínima gracia, le toco la espalda con suavidad.

Lo que sirve para distraerle, y para que me empotre, no en el buen sentido de la expresión, contra la pared, apretando con fuerza sus manos en mis hombros.

Veo como Daryl se levanta furioso, -déjame hacer esto a mi manera- en ese momento Merle sale del baño y se queda paralizado mirándonos como si no pudiese creer lo que está viendo.

Justo en ese momento hago lo que menos se esperan.

Justo lo que él más necesita.

 _ **Uhhh**_

 _ **Uhhh**_

 _ **Uhhh**_

 _ **Mamá quítame esta insignia**_

 _ **No puedo usarla nunca más**_

Ale parpadea rápido intentando volver a casa.

 _ **Se está volviendo oscuro, demasiado oscuro para ver**_

 _ **Siento como si estuviera llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

Acerca su cuerpo al mío apoyando su frente en el hueco de mi cuello.

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

Sus manos dejan de apretarme como si temiera que me fuera a escurrir entre ellas, ahora solo me sostienen.

 _ **Mamá pon mis armas en el suelo.**_

 _ **No puedo dispararlas nunca más**_

 _ **Esa fría y oscura nube está bajando.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Siento como si estuviera llamando a las puertas del cielo.**_

Deja de sujetarme para abrazarme como si fuese lo último que quedase en pie en un mundo destruido.

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

Le abrazo a mi vez y con mi mano derecha acaricio su cabeza con suavidad, porque en este momento él necesita ser débil, necesita ser amado, y protegido.

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Toc, toc, llamando a las puertas del cielo**_

Empieza a llorar como un niño pequeño y perdido en la oscuridad,

 _ **Uhhh**_

 _ **Uhhh**_

 _ **Uhhh**_

Mi valiente niño asustado.

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Uhhh**_

-¿Rainbow?- pregunta Ale con voz rota. Recordándome que no estamos en el pasado, y que no estamos solos. -¿Te quedas conmigo?-

-Siempre- y es una promesa que no pienso romper.

-¿Incluso cuando todo se vaya a la mierda?- se me escapa una risa no se bien porque.

-Sobre todo cuando eso pase ¿Qué harías tú sin mi unicornio demente?-

-Quiero vomitar, pero no noto los brazos- se lamenta sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Merle ¿me ayudas?- le pido.

-Claro- para no notar los brazos al mayor de los Dixon le cuesta conseguir separarle de mí. –No volveré a darle esa mierda, te lo prometo- me dice serio.

-Lo sé, tranquilo- acaricio la espalda de Ale con suavidad. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto al ver su cara echa un cristo.

-Soy Merle Dixon, y Ale pega como el marica que es, estoy bien- niego divertida ante su fanfarronada.

-¿Puedes llamar al bar y decir que voy a sustituir al unicornio en la barra esta noche y también la siguiente?-

-¿Segura?- cuestiona mirándome dudoso.

-Sí, ese sitio le gusta, no quiero que le despidan, llama- le pido de nuevo, una vez deja a Ale sentado al lado del retrete.

-Eres una gran amiga- me dice antes de ir a hacer lo que le he pedido.

Ale gime recostando su cabeza en el váter –bueno, eres mi hermano, y eso es lo que hace la familia ¿no? Cuidarse los unos a los otros. Por locos que nos volvamos.- Le susurro dejando un beso en su frente.

Al salir del baño veo a Daryl apoyado en la pared, no dice nada, solo observa el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Voy contigo, te espero en la Ford- no me mira, va directamente a ella.

-Ya he llamado- me dice Merle, mirando de reojo a su hermano salir por la puerta.

-Está cabreado- comento lo obvio.

-Ya sé le pasará- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hasta luego- sé que no hace falta que le diga que cuide de Ale, Merle lo hará.

Somos una extraña familia disfuncional, pero somos familia. Y nos protegeremos allá donde estemos.

 **Hola pétalos al viento, estoy de los nervios nerviosos porque le he pillado por Amazon a mi hermana el bate de Harley Quinn para su cumpleaños, problema que pensaba que me lo iban a traer mañana viernes que no está en casa, pero se ha adelantado y me lo traen hoy entre las cinco y media y las seis y media vamos justo cuando llega ella del curro, así que estoy en tensión para que no lo descubra, a todo esto, es día hoy 27/07. Para cuando lo leáis ya habrá pasado hasta el cumple de mi hermana jajaja aun así deseadme buena suerte.**

 **Y bueno en este capi ha habido puñetazos y un pelín de drama, por suerte nada grave que lamentar, hasta el próximo capi.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y besototes.**


	28. Le conozco

**Capítulo 28**

 **Le conozco**

Es de madrugada y estoy reventada, ahora mismo no podría estar más agradecida al hecho de que conduzca Daryl y no yo, claro que en un par de horas él se tiene que levantar para ir a currar y me va a odiar mucho por la falta de sueño.

Giro mi cabeza para mirarle pero él sigue fingiendo que no existo, un suspiro se me escapa ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a seguir cabreado?

¿Y todo porque no le ha podido devolver el golpe a Ale? Por mi pueden jugar al tú me machacas, yo te machaco cuando quieran, siempre y cuando uno de los dos no esté narcotizado.

-Daryl- llamo mientras aparca, pero se hace el sordo. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?-

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- me grita, bajándose de la camioneta dando un portazo.

Me bajo del coche también cabreada, él no es el único que sabe jugar al yo estoy más enfadado que tú porque sí.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí de qué? No me des la espalda Dixon, no me has hablado en toda la noche ¿y ahora me sueltas eso?- le detengo agarrándole por la muñeca una vez le alcanzo en la sala de estar -¿de qué cojones vas?-

Se gira y veo como intenta normalizar su respiración, pero la verdad es que parece una locomotora a punto de arrollar algo, y yo estoy justo en frente.

-Me pasa que un tío drogado y violento que ha sido capaz de tumbarnos a mi hermano y a mi te ha puesto las manos encima, eso me pasa, no tenías que haberte metido, podría haberte hecho daño-

Oh mi dios, -Daryl- digo su nombre en un susurro –tú, ¿estabas asustado?-

-Joder ¡sí! ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¿Es que no has visto que estaba descontrolado? ¿Y no te has visto a ti? eres tan pequeña…-

Vale antes quería cruzarle la cara de un guantazo por gritarme como un energúmeno, ahora quiero dormir abrazada a él como si fuera mi osito de peluche.

-Pero a pesar de que estabas asustado, has confiado en mí…gracias- entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos –de verdad, gracias-

-No es la primera vez que le has visto así- afirma mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No, ya le paso una vez, en Nueva York, cuando le echaron del bar en el que trabajábamos, el TrickShoot, por eso sabía que podía calmarle-

Daryl asiente con la cabeza apretando mi mano.

-Vamos a dormir estarás cansada.- Me dice ya más tranquilo.

-Sí, y tú tienes que trabajar en unas horas- le digo yo sintiéndome culpable.

-Iré un poco más tarde, lo recuperaré otro día- restándole importancia al asunto.

-Como veas- me quito la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba, de pronto noto a Daryl a centímetros de mí, tras mi espalda.

-Voy a matarle- susurra lleno de furia. Adiós al buen rollo.

-¿Daryl de qué hablas?- con una mano en mis riñones me guía hasta el baño, ahí puedo ver los moratones en mis hombros. –Vamos, a ti y a Merle os ha hecho mucho más daño y al contrario que a mí, lo vuestro ha sido a posta-

-¿Cómo puedes defenderle? Es un mierda- gruñe, yo simplemente pongo los ojos en blanco.

Saco una crema de un cajón que es para la circulación y me la empiezo a dar, así desaparecerán antes, a regañadientes consigo darle también un poco a Daryl en la cara.

-Sé que estás enfadado, y no quiero que pienses que no aprecio el hecho de que quieras defenderme, pero te equivocas con Ale.-

-Ya veo que meterías la mano en el fuego por él- prácticamente puedo palpar su frustración por mi conducta.

-Sí lo hiciera no me quemaría, le conozco Daryl, mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo, y precisamente por eso, no me importa la mierda que él crea que lleva dentro por culpa de su pasado. Me importa el hombre que sé que es, el que me cuida y me hace reír no importa lo negro que se ponga todo, el que sin conocerme se acercó a mí y ha estado ahí desde entonces siempre que me ha hecho falta, yo solo intento hacer lo mismo por él-

Daryl me mira fijamente, con esa intensidad tan arrolladora, tan… marca de la casa Dixon, que al final no soy capaz de resistirla y desvió mi mirada. Justo entonces él dice. -Eres extraordinaria- al instante me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Qué va, solo hago lo que puedo con las cartas que me han tocado, nada más- sonrío avergonzada.

–Como sea, de todas formas, eso no cambia que cuando se le pasen los efectos vaya a darle una paliza- me advierte.

-Llámalo intuición, pero lo imaginaba- le doy un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches ángel vengador-

-Buenas noches chica maravilla- me dice el burlón y le saco el dedo de en medio.

Veo como cierra la puerta, desearía volver a dormir con ella como aquella noche, y con suerte robarle un beso o dos, que se despertase y nos siguiésemos besando, porque es pequeña, testaruda, y valiente.

Aun así no cree ser extraordinaria, algún día se dará cuenta, y espero ser quien consiga hacérselo ver.

 **Hola voces lejanas, ¿os contáis algo interesante? Estos dos son geniales se ladran un poco y al segundo se ponen tiernos. I love it.**

 **Yo bueno para mejorar las cosas ahora mi madre está mala a causa de los divertículos, que el nombre suena a risa pero no es gracioso. Pero bueno quedándonos con lo positivo me haré un choco-cao en mi taza de Chip y seguiré con el maratón de Sobrenatural. Amo a Dean Winchester con toda mi alma.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, besototes para todas.**


	29. Nunca te dejaré ir

Capítulo 29

Nunca te dejaré ir

Hoy el día ha sido raro, Merle se ha quedado en casa para echarnos un ojo a Ale y a mí, más a Ale que a mí en realidad, creo que se siente culpable, aunque por más que le he dicho que todo estaba bien, no he conseguido que me mirase a los ojos ni una sola vez.

-Hola- saluda Daryl cuando llega. -¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta frunciendo el ceño al verme tranquila, cuando lo normal es que esté montando bulla. El único sitio donde no hago alboroto es mi habitación cuando compongo, el resto del tiempo soy un culo inquieto.

-Nada ¿Qué tal el curro?- pregunto tumbándome más en el sofá.

-Lo mismo de siempre- hace una pausa -¿Cómo sigue Ale?- que yo interpreto como un ¿le puedo atizar ya?

-Bueno ya no tiene ganas de golpear a nadie pero aún no ha aterrizado del todo en el planeta tierra, por así decirlo- Él asiente, se acerca hasta mi levanta la manga de mi camiseta para verme el hombro, el gesto se le oscurece al ver los moretones. Le aparto las manos y se las sujeto entre las mías, -estoy bien, en serio-

-He traído pizza para cenar- cambia de tema, cosa que le agradezco.

-Genial dime que es carbonara por fa- él sonríe de lado.

-¿Y si te digo que es barbacoa?- pregunta picón.

-Que te seguiré queriendo, pero un poquito menos- digo entrecerrando los ojos. Abre la caja y ante mi está una perfecta y sabrosa pizza mitad barbacoa, mitad carbonara. –Eres genial- le alabo dando un saltito y yendo a por unas tijeras para cortar la pizza.

Comemos viendo un partido de futbol, Merle le grita a la tele como un energúmeno, por suerte no insulta a Daryl con alguna de sus típicas pullas sin que venga a cuento, según están los humos en casa, mejor no pensar como terminaría la cosa.

-Será mejor que me vista para ir al bar- lo digo más para mí, en un intento de quitarme la pereza del cuerpo y hacer lo dicho, que para informarles a ellos.

-Sí, yo te espero aquí- dice Daryl tumbándose en el sofá aprovechando el espacio libre que le hemos dejado Merle y yo.

-No hace falta que vengas, ya me acompañaste ayer, necesitas descansar- le aconsejo.

-Puedo aguantar unas cuantas noches durmiendo unas pocas horas, ve a cambiarte de una vez- dice mirando al techo.

Es tan tierno cuando se preocupa por mí y quiere hacerse el duro. Niego con la cabeza y me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Me pongo unos vaqueros, mis botines con plataforma, una camiseta blanca de tirantes sin escote y un chaleco negro sin mangas encima, una vez lista me asomo a la habitación de mi unicornio, está sentado en el suelo al lado de la mesilla encendiendo y apagando la luz, se va a cargar la bombilla.

Al final cierro la puerta sin haberle dicho nada, ahora que está tranquilo no quiero alterarle.

-Buenas noches Merle- me despido.

-Vaya, vaya, buenas noches culito bonito, y a ti hermano, buena suerte quitándole borrachos de encima- se ríe mientras salimos por la puerta.

-Bueno anoche no tuviste mucho trabajo- comento sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-No, porque no se lo esperaban, ya veremos esta noche- se queja.

-Vamos Daryl lo dices como si tuvieras algo de lo que preocuparte, si yo solo tengo ojos para ti tonto- le digo lanzándole un beso.

-¿Quieres no decir esas cosas?- veo como sus nudillos se ponen blancos aferrando el volante.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono curiosa.

-Porque no, y ya está- gruñe, no puedo evitarlo y me rio divertida.

Llegamos al bar e inmediatamente me meto tras la barra, lo primero que hago es servirle una cerveza bien fría a Daryl, la noche sigue su curso bastante tranquila, algunas proposiciones indecentes mientras me piden algo de beber que rechazo con una sonrisa, algún pesado que insiste de más y al final se va con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando notan la mirada feroz de mi angelito centrada en ellos.

Voy a por un poco más de hielo al almacén aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad y cuando vuelvo veo a un chaval que como mucho tendrá los veintiuno recién cumplidos, rubio, ojos azules, músculos de gimnasio, vamos el típico producto americano, demasiados esteroides y pocas neuronas para mi gusto.

-Oye tío, mi amigo Roy y yo llevamos ya un rato para decírtelo pero no te apartas de la barra-

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunta aburrido.

-Joder pues que tú hija está muy buena, ¿puedes darme su número? Te lo pido a ti para que veas que mis intenciones son buenas- okey me acabo de quedar a cuadros, no sé si darle al crio una colleja o descojonarme.

-No es mi hija- gruñe Daryl.

-Vale, bueno tío, pues tu hermana- veo como la vena del cuello de mi angelito se hincha.

-No soy su hermana ¿Por qué dices eso? Y además ¿Qué te hace pensar que él fuera a darte mi número? Por no mencionar el hecho de que tienes tan pocos huevos que no eres capaz de pedírmelo tú-

-Bueno- se ríe como un idiota rascándose la nuca –pues porque eres bajita, y estáis todo el rato juntos y él se dedica a espantar a todos los tíos que se te acercan, pero si fuera tu novio ya te habría robado algún beso a estas alturas y no lo ha hecho- se gira a mirarme –no me lieis, si no me das tu número ¿qué tal si me das un beso?- me quedo boquiabierta de que este niñato tenga tanta jeta, luego dice la gente que no pasa nada por hacer recortes en educación -¿Qué? ¿Sigues creyendo que no tengo huevos?- le estampo los hielos en el pecho cuando intenta acercarse y me cuelo tras la barra.

-Lo que creo chaval, es que no tienes cerebro, si no quieres nada de beber lárgate- le digo acida.

-Eh- se acerca un hombre de unos treinta moreno y gordito –no le hables así a mi amigo pequeña zorra- al segundo Daryl se levanta listo para enseñar modales.

Le sujeto por la muñeca, me mira alzando una ceja interrogante, le dedico una sonrisa torcida y él vuelve a apoyarse en la barra con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos Daryl, ellos tienen razón he sido descortés, a esta invita la casa chicos- les doy dos cervezas con sorpresa –disfrutadlas-

-Vaya que zorra más amable eres una vez te ponen en tu sitio, y tu perro muy obediente guau, guau- se burla Roy, me sorprende que Dixon no le rompa la cabeza.

-¿Qué le has echado a esas cervezas?- me pregunta divertido en cuanto se alejan un poco.

-Laxante extra fuerte, en menos de cinco minutos se cagaran encima-

-Ya lo habías hecho antes- afirma evaluándome.

-Sí pero shhhh, que sea nuestro pequeño y sucio secretito- le digo guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres la caña- dice riéndose por lo bajo.

-Lo sé angelito, lo sé- digo dándome aires de diva.

-Oye a todo esto- dice jugueteando con el botellín entre sus manos evitando mirarme directamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto preocupada, al ver que de pronto parece incómodo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- de acuerdo, esa no me la esperaba.

-¿Cuántos me echas?- cuestiono divertida.

-No sé, veintidós, veintitrés como mucho- dice mirándome de arriba abajo, me rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Vaya gracias, pero lamento decepcionarte tengo veintisiete ¿y tú cuantos tienes?-

-Ni de coña ¿veintisiete? Pareces más joven- niega con la cabeza sin creerme.

-Es porque soy bajita y tengo cara de duende, ya me lo han dicho, he aprendido a vivir con ello, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta- digo sacándole la lengua, animada por su actitud.

-Te saco once años u-gi-tsi-ha, haz las cuentas- dice hundiendo los hombros, como derrotado por algo.

-No me sacas tanto, solo tienes treintaiocho hay parejas que se sacan hasta veinte años, no quieras dártelas de mayor conmigo Dixon-

-¿Parejas?- pregunta, pero nos corta la conversación un grupo de mujeres que se acercan a pedirme unos cocteles.

Al parecer es el cumpleaños de una de ellas, menuda marcha que llevan, y tienen buen saque, estás son de las mías, las cervezas se van agotando, Daryl me ahorra un par de viajes al almacén yendo él a por los hielos, las cocteleras se van acumulando y por fin me sorprendo cuando Daryl echa al último borracho.

-Madre mía que paliza tengo en el cuerpo, no sé cómo aguantas de pie después de haber currado todo el día en el taller- digo terminando de barrer, llenando el cubo de agua para fregar el local e irnos.

-Voy sacando la basura- se limita a decir, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Genial, gracias- mientras friego suena la canción "Never let you go" del grupo Manafest, y me pongo a cantarla suponiendo que Daryl ya que está afuera, se echará una cabezada en la camioneta como ayer.

 _ **Nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Cuando despiertas y**_

 _ **No puedes creer lo que ven tus ojos**_

 _ **Porque toda la verdad que conoces**_

 _ **Se convierte en mentira**_

 _ **Cuando estás asustado**_

 _ **Y no puedes ver más allá**_

 _ **Recuerda a quien le pertenece el mañana**_

 _ **Sabes que el amor será la luz en tu camino**_

 _ **Resiste, cuando todo esté temblando**_

 _ **Mantente fuerte**_

 _ **Cuando el suelo esté cayéndose**_

 _ **Extiendo mi mano en la oscuridad,**_

 _ **Para sostenerte**_

 _ **Seré tu paz, en la espera**_

 _ **Tu fuerza cuando estés roto en el suelo**_

 _ **Resiste, porque vale la pena luchar**_

 _ **Porque yo nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Yo nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Cuando miras a la ventana**_

 _ **Y sales corriendo**_

 _ **Porque todo lo que ves son las cicatrices del ayer**_

 _ **Cuando el desfile se va y te sientes solo**_

 _ **Nunca pierdas la esperanza por sufrir**_

 _ **Estás más cerca de lo que crees**_

 _ **Resiste, cuando todo esté temblando**_

 _ **Mantente fuerte**_

 _ **Cuando el suelo esté cayéndose**_

 _ **Extiendo mi mano en la oscuridad,**_

 _ **Para sostenerte**_

 _ **Seré tu paz, en la espera**_

 _ **Tu fuerza cuando estés roto en el suelo**_

 _ **Resiste, porque vale la pena luchar**_

 _ **Porque yo nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Yo nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Cuando el camino es difícil**_

 _ **Y tu fe es puesta a prueba**_

 _ **Nunca mires atrás,**_

 _ **A los pasos que has dado**_

 _ **Tú eres más para mí de lo que jamás**_

 _ **Podrías saber**_

 _ **Resiste, cuando todo esté temblando**_

 _ **Mantente fuerte**_

 _ **Cuando el suelo esté cayéndose**_

 _ **Extiendo mi mano en la oscuridad,**_

 _ **Yo te sostengo**_

 _ **Seré tu paz, en la espera**_

 _ **Tu fuerza cuando estés roto en el suelo**_

 _ **Resiste, porque vale la pena luchar**_

 _ **Porque yo nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Yo nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Nunca te dejaré ir**_

 _ **Tú eres más para mí de lo que jamás**_

 _ **Podrías saber**_

-Cada vez que pienso que este podría ser tu sitio me dejas claro que nunca lo será- la voz de Daryl me sobresalta. Esta guapísimo a pesar de estar cansado, sentado en la barra, mirándome con intensidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- le digo guardando la fregona y acercándome hasta él.

-Nada- se baja de la barra y me da la espalda.

-Daryl- le cojo la mano -¿Qué pasa?-

-Pasa que tú no perteneces a este sitio- prácticamente me lo ladra en la cara.

-No te entiendo- niego con la cabeza.

-Te manejas bien poniendo copas y espantando idiotas, pero tu lugar no es ese, está encime de un escenario- intenta hacérmelo entender como si fuese un profesor cansado de repetir lo mismo, y yo fuera una alumna testaruda que se empeña en no atender.

-Ya bueno, eso de momento no va a pasar- bromeo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Pero pasará… y yo no quiero quedarme atrás viendo cómo te vas- me da las llaves y se suelta de mi mano.

-Daryl para, no me iré a ningún sitio- se detiene pero no me mira –es decir, sí, tendré que irme a terminar la serie, pero volveré en cuanto lo haga, lo prometo-

-¿Para que ibas a volver aquí, pudiendo estar allí?- pregunta con dureza.

-Porque allí estoy sola, y aquí estáis vosotros- me muerdo los labios intentando contener las lágrimas. No sé a qué demonios viene todo esto, solo sé que no quiero perderle, pero tampoco estoy preparada para decirle que le quiero, de todas maneras, no estoy segura de que me creyera.

-No joder, Cass, vale, lo siento, he sido un capullo demasiadas cervezas- sostiene mi cara entres sus fuertes manos limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares –soy gilipollas, perdóname, no llores, ¿vale nena?-

-¿Me dejas quedarme contigo?- pregunto sin poder parar de llorar aun. No quiero que se aleje.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras- me dice con ¿eso ha sido dulzura?

-Pues aprende a vivir conmigo de una jodida vez Dixon y a dejar de decir estupideces, porque ahora que he encontrado mi hogar no hay forma humana de que lo abandone ¿te enteras pedazo de idiota?- y me derrumbo en su pecho llorando a lagrima viva como si no hubiera un mañana.

Porque no soporto la idea de que llegue el día siguiente y él no esté. Porque quiero poder iluminar su camino cuando todo se quede a oscuras, porque quiero abrazarle tan fuerte cuando este roto que todos sus fragmentos vuelvan a unirse. Y porque si no puede amarme como mujer, me basta con ser querida como amiga.

Nos quedamos entrelazados, allí de pie, delante del bar, yo llorando y el abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas mientras amanece un nuevo día, en el que seguiremos estando juntos, a pesar de ser un par de tontos.

 **Hola amores de verano, pues nada está semana estoy deportista vuelvo a ir al poli que llevaba ya un par de semanas de vaga.**

 **En principio el capítulo iba a ser más corto pero me he liado, me he liado y de lo gracioso he acabado en el drama, viva la bipolaridad.**

 **De corazón, espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	30. Un tatuaje y un placaje

_**Agradecimientos**_

 **Hola ilusiones moradas mías, una semana más y con ella un nuevo capítulo, (a quien no le interese puede saltarse esta parte) poco a poco está pequeña familia va creciendo y eso me emociona muchísimo, aunque el FeedBack Fanfictión, no sea igual de instantáneo por así decirlo como lo es en Wattpad.**

 **En fin gracias a** **DeramoreRocche, Ferya, y a** _ **por seguirme.**_

 _ **Gracias a DeramoreRocche por tus comentarios.**_

 **Y gracias también a DeramoreRocche, Ferya, Sonia Cacecor por marcar la historia como favoritos.**

 **De verdad muchísimas gracias por dejarme ver de una manera u otra que la historia os gusta, sin más que añadir, me despido y os dejo con el capítulo.**

 _ **Capítulo**_ **30**

 **Un tatuaje y un placaje**

Anoche Ale volvió a currar y a ser acompañado por Merle, me sorprende que se quedase a cuidar de él los dos días en que estuvo mal y se lo agradezco en el alma.

Las cosas con Daryl están casi como siempre pero no del todo, básicamente porque yo estoy en modo lapa, cada vez que estamos juntos en la misma habitación le abrazo o le cojo de la mano y no le suelto.

Al fin y al cabo aunque no entendiese que por hogar me refería a él para mi sigue siendo una declaración, y después de esa extraña conversación en la que acabé llorando, bueno, dejémoslo en que estoy sensible y le quiero cerquita.

Ya es tarde y Ale no se levanta, me va a tocar despertarle o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Unicornio- grito entrando en habitación golpeando una cacerola con una cuchara –en pie, en pie-

-Cassidy necesito dormir- me congelo al segundo.

What? ¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? ¿En serio? Tiro los trastos de cocina al suelo, me subo a la cama de un salto y le arranco literalmente la sábana de encima, enseguida se enrosca y me da la espalda, lo que no le sirve de mucho porque me tiro encima de él.

-Escúchame unicornio tarado, no hay tiempo para que te hundas en la autocompasión, tengo que ir a un sitio y tú, vas que venir conmigo-

-No quiero, de verdad Cassidy, no estoy de humor- se queja.

-¿Te crees que me importa una mierda? Mueve ese culazo de vago- insisto molesta.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- me pregunta medio llorando ¿hay demasiada sensibilidad en esta casa últimamente o solo es sensación mía?

-Pues no, así que explícamelo- digo tranquila, como si le estuviera pidiendo que me contase un cuento.

-Te prometí que no… que nunca me volvería a poner así de mal- confiesa al fin lo que tanto le atormenta, pero sigue siendo incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Si hubieses sabido que era la misma droga de la otra vez te lo habrías tomado?- de sobra sé la respuesta, pero él parece necesitar oír la pregunta.

-Claro que no- afirma indignado.

-Entonces deja de darle tantas vueltas, a mí no me hiciste nada- digo aferrando su cara con mis manos.

-¿Y los moretones de tus hombros?- cuestiona compungido.

-Escucha, sí. Vale, me hiciste daño, pero para empezar no eras tú mismo y para seguir lo hiciste porque querías alejarme de Daryl, creías que era peligroso para mí-

-Sigue sin justificarme- niega, las lágrimas le caen sobre las sienes mojando mis manos.

-Ni yo pretendo que lo haga- digo sintiéndome frustrada por no saber explicarme mejor y consolarle como debería.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dices que deje de drogarme o que me meta en rehabilitación?- quiero gritarle que yo no soy como las malditas arpías que le dejaron tirado, limitándose a echarle la bronca, olvidándose por completo de animarle.

-Pues porque si haces cualquiera de esas cosas tiene que ser por ti, porque tú quieras, no por nadie más, si lo haces tendrás todo mi apoyo, pero no te obligaré, es tu decisión- respondo con calma.

-¿No me odias?- pregunta aún sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

-Jamás podría hacerlo- digo sin ocultar la ternura en mi voz.

-No te merezco Rainbow- eso ya está mejor.

-Tampoco me pongas ahora de santa para arriba que no lo soy, además por mucho que te martirices metido en este agujero, te aseguro que de castigarte se va a ocupar Daryl-

-¿Daryl?- pregunta confuso.

-Si está cabreado de cojones contigo, pero en cuanto te de unos puñetazos se le pasará- al menos estoy casi segura.

-¿Vas a dejar que me pegue?- cuestiona con cara de terror que sé que es solo una pantomima.

-Ya tenéis los dos pelos en el los huevos para saber lo que hacéis, ahora levanta de una jodida vez, y no vuelvas a llamarme Cassidy, es raro, para ti soy y siempre seré Rainbow-

-A tus ordenes- me rio cuando me hace un saludo militar.

-Así me gusta, que me respetes- le doy un abrazo y recojo los cacharros que había tirado antes. –Te espero acoplada en el sofá, no tardes o volveré a por ti-

Un rato después.

-Ni hablar- niega cruzándose de brazos.

-Dámelas de una vez- exijo extendiendo mi mano.

-Te estoy diciendo que no-

-Pues yo te estoy diciendo que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Mira podemos alargar esto hasta el infinito o… jugar a piedra papel o tijeras, el mejor de tres gana ¿Qué te parece?- propongo para terminar con esta tontería.

-De acuerdo- dice chocándome la mano.

Después de ganar y conseguir las llaves de la Ford por fin logro ponernos de camino a Atlanta. Bajo un poco la ventanilla y el aire alborota ligeramente mi pelo.

-Qué bien sienta la victoria- digo sonriendo satisfecha.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas ganado, si siempre pierdes- mi pobre unicornio no supera haber sido derrotado según él, en su propio terreno.

-Vamos hombre no te lo tomes a la tremenda algún día tendría que pasar- sonrío de lado, en realidad siempre le dejo ganar más que nada porque me encanta su ridículo baile de la victoria. ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno mi unicornio es un amor, pero es un animal de costumbres no hay vez que no saque papel.

-Ya, bueno- dice refunfuñón.

-Además, cuando fuimos por la carretera 66 me dejaste llevar la furgo- le digo para refrescarle la memoria.

-Porque acababa reventado, necesitaba descansar, ¿quieres que te recuerde como acabó?- y dale perico al torno, mira que le gusta quedarse con lo negativo.

-Por millonésima vez, no fui yo, por mal que suene me empotraron por atrás, y para que conste estábamos en Las Vegas- estaba parada en un semáforo en rojo y la camioneta de reparto que iba detrás de mí decidió que sería divertido frenar conmigo.

-Como sea- se queja apoyando su frente en el cristal.

-Pero si desde que estoy aquí ya te he cogido la camioneta varias veces, nunca te has quejado, lo que pasa es que detestas ser el copiloto- acabo de dar en el blanco y lo sabe.

-¿No me vas a decir a donde me llevas?- buen intento de cambio de tema.

-Pensaba que era obvio, a Atlanta- digo intentando parecer buena e inocente.

-Ya, eso lo había deducido yo solito por los carteles. Pregunto por a donde me llevas en concreto- dice inflando los carrillos.

-Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente- al final de ir en silencio Ale se queda dormido lo que me permite relajarme, ya que no podrá adivinar a donde vamos si no ve porque calles me meto.

En cuanto aparco le zarandeo con suavidad.

-¿Ya ha llegado Santa Claus?- pregunta con voz de niño, dios es para comérselo.

-No aún queda un poco para Navidad- respondo intentando contener la risa.

-¿Rainbow?- cuestiona restregándose los ojos como un niño pequeño, estaba teniendo un buen sueño, me da pena haberle despertado. -¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿Por qué no sales y lo ves tú mismo?- bajo de la Ford y él me imita.

-¿Te vas a hacer un tatuaje?- la idea parece entusiasmarle.

-Sip- afirmo contenta de verle animado por fin.

-No me habías mencionado que quisieras hacerte uno- dice entrando primero y sosteniendo la puerta para que pase.

-Se me ocurrió de repente- le sonrío con dulzura.

-Hola ¿tú eres Cassidy?-

-Si encantada ¿tú eres Kate entonces no?- le pregunto a una mujer que solo puedo describir como impresionante, es muy alta, con una melena negra preciosa, guapísima y con la piel expuesta a la vista recubierta de tatuajes, debe de tener alrededor de los cuarenta.

-Espera, eres Cassidy Connors, actúas en la serie Infinitive universe, mis sobrinos aman esa serie-

-¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho- siempre me sorprendo cuando alguien me reconoce.

-Te lo juro, mi sobrina Megan tiene ocho años y odia todo eso de los besos, cuando vio que no caías ante el capitán y además le dabas una paliza, te convertiste en su personaje favorito, a mi sobrino Chad en fin, está en plena adolescencia-

-Vamos que le gusta Ankara porque es lesbiana- digo riéndome, es agradable encontrarse con fans así de majos, y que no quieren mi servilleta para venderla por e-bay.

-Hormonas- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, ¿y tú eres?- pregunta fijándose en Ale, que la mira como si hubiese encontrado a una diosa recubierta de chocolate en una cama de bollos.

-Yo sí me dejas me encantaría ser el hombre de tu vida- no si cuando quiere tiene labia, golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano, y yo pensando que de verdad le gustaba mi amiga Tally.

-El hombre de mi vida lo dudo yogurin no me van las relaciones a largo plazo,- dice Kate riéndose.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras- se ofrece Ale, literalmente creo que ha olvidado que estoy aquí delante.

-¿Tú novio siempre es así?- se burla la tatuadora.

-Que va a ser mi novio, es mi hermano, y sí, por desgracia sí, suele ser así, pero se le coge mucho cariño, hace las veces de peluche tierno y de mascota achuchable-

Ale me rodea fuerte en un abrazo –te quiero hermanita-

-No te me pongas mimoso tan pronto- saco de mi mochila un pack de paquetes de clínex.

-¿Y esto?- pregunta sin entender.

-Los vas a necesitar, ¿tienes hecho el diseño?- le pregunto a Kate.

-Sí, solo necesito tu visto bueno- me dice acercándome a su mesa de trabajo, creo que muero de amor ahora mismo.

-Dios me encanta, pero ¿podría ser un poco más grande? Quiero que me ocupe el lateral izquierdo de la pantorrilla casi por completo.-

-Por supuesto, te lo saco en varios tamaños y eliges-

-Genial-

Mientras nosotras valoramos, he dejado a Ale sentado en una silla con los ojos vendados.

-¿Puedo mirar ya?- pregunta para incordiar.

-No- niego conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

-¿Y ahora?- es igual un crio.

-No hasta que esté acabado chico- dice Kate sonriendo divertida por la situación.

He de decir que pese a dar por culo de vez en cuando Ale tiene una paciencia digna de admirar, se tira el tiempo que tarda Kate en tatuarme cogiéndome la mano y distrayéndonos a las dos con sus tonterías para que se nos haga más ameno, y creo que a Katherine le parece mono.

-Ya está listo- dice Kate al terminar, contenta con su trabajo.

-¿Puedo mirar ya?- pregunta mi unicornio al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Por supuesto- según le digo eso, se quita el antifaz y en cuanto me ve la pierna, se pone a llorar como una magdalena.

-Rainbow- dice con un hilo de voz.

-Esto es porque te quiero, porque eres mi hermano y una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y no quiero que lo olvides nunca, esté donde esté yo, unicornio, tú estás siempre conmigo-

Cuando termino de decir eso me abraza con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, me está empapando la camiseta, pero me da lo mismo, necesitaba que entendiese que es amado y aceptado, así como le he dicho, aparte de llevarle en mi corazón, le llevaré sobre mi piel el resto de mi vida.

-Gracias- dice con un hilo de voz cuando consigue separarse un poco –buf- se seca como las lágrimas de los ojos con los dedos -¿Dónde he dejado los clínex?-

-Aquí cielo- le dice Kate acercándoselos, después me envuelve la pierna en papel de cocina y me da indicaciones de cómo debo curármelo.

-Muchas gracias, has hecho un trabajo increíble- la alabo.

-Me alegro de que te vayas contenta, oye sé que es abusar pero, te sacarías una foto conmigo y me firmarías unos autógrafos para mis sobris-

-Para nada, un placer- después de la foto y los autógrafos, escucho como Kate le dice a Ale.

-Si lo de hacer contigo lo que quiera iba en serio, salgo de trabajar el viernes a las siete-

-Aquí estaré- le dice él al oído con una mirada intensa.

De regreso a casa, mientras Ale conduce, yo le pico.

-Estarás contento de haber ligado-

-Oh no, uno no liga con una mujer como esa, ella te deja creer que lo has hecho- dice convencido de sus palabras.

-Vaya, si al final va a resultar que entiendes de mujeres y todo- digo sorprendida.

-Listilla, pero no estoy feliz por eso, si no por lo que has hecho, de verdad gracias Rainbow-

-¿Para qué está la familia aparte de para tocar las narices, si no es para echar unas risas unicornio?- el resto del viaje lo hacemos en silencio, ni siquiera ponemos la radio, simplemente cada uno se queda pensando sin más.

Cuando llegamos a casa veo a Daryl sentado en el porche ¿haciendo flechas? Vaya este hombre cada día me impresiona más.

-Sé que se dice que la intuición masculina es un mito y que no existe, pero ahora mismo me está gritando que de media y salgo pitando de aquí ¿es la hora de mi paliza verdad?-

-Más que intuición masculina tal vez sea tu instinto de supervivencia- digo sin ocultar mi diversión.

-Uf vale, dile que ahora salgo, primero voy a hacerme caquita encima- pero que dramas es cuando quiere.

-De acuerdo- le beso en la mejilla y me bajo de la camioneta. –Ey- le saludo y me siento a su lado.

-Si me vas a decir que no le pegue…- empieza a advertirme que sería inútil.

-Qué va, sería estúpido terminaríais haciéndolo de todas formas, así por lo menos puedo poneros un filete en el chichón- digo sacándole la lengua, y recordándole lo que hizo por mí.

-¿Por qué llevas eso en la pierna?- me pregunta curioso.

-Me he hecho un tatoo nuevo- me pongo de pie y le enseño bien mi pierna izquierda. – ¡A qué mola! Pensé en hacérmelo en la parte de atrás pero no me terminaba de convencer-

-¿Te lo has hecho por él?- uy ¿por qué Daryl ha pasado de estoy cociendo mi cabreo a fuego lento a peligro de fuga nuclear? – ¿En serio, te has hecho un tatuaje por él?-

-Bueno por él y por mí, tiene los colores del arco iris- sin mirarme siquiera, me rodea y va directo a la camioneta.

-Baja de una puta vez- grita dándole puñetazos al cristal.

-Esto, Daryl, entiendo que quieras pegarle pero, más bien parece que quieras matarle- nada, que no me escucha. Su actitud está consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa.

El insensato de Ale abre la puerta y se come bien calentito el puño de Daryl, para mi sorpresa mi unicornio no intenta defenderse, de tenerle acorralado contra la Ford, pasan a estar tirados en la acera.

Sé que estaba enfadado con él por haberse descontrolado y terminar haciéndome daño, pero esto es excesivo, Ale sé está llevando una tremenda paliza, cuando empiezo a preocuparme de verdad aparece Merle en escena, como en las películas en las que él héroe salva el día en el último minuto, haciéndole a su hermano un placaje que un jugador de futbol universitario envidiaría hasta la muerte.

-Para ya,- le grita -¿no ves que no te está devolviendo los golpes? ya has dejado claro tu punto mierdecilla, eres el más duro de los dos, déjalo- esa última palabra suena a amenaza, Merle se levanta de encima de Daryl y ayuda a Ale a ponerse de pie, juntos se meten en casa.

Por mi parte, me armo de paciencia y me acerco a Daryl extendiéndole mi mano para que la tome, pero me ignora apañándoselas para ponerse en pie solo.

-¿Tío de que vas?- pregunto frustrada.

-Déjame en paz, estaba mucho mejor cuando no tenía que preocuparme por ti- dice acercando su cara a la mía. Sus palabras se clavan en mi corazón.

-¿De verdad quieres que te deje en paz?- cuestiono intentando por todos los medios no ponerme a llorar delante de él, no de nuevo.

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho ¿o eres sorda?-

-Yo no soy sorda, tú eres idiota, que sepas que no estoy enfadada, pero si cansada de que no me expliques las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza, no soy adivina Daryl, está vez vas tener que acercarte tú a mí-

-Ni pienses que voy a hacerlo- me dice mirándome de arriba abajo con ¿desprecio? ¿Decepción? no consigo distinguir lo que veo en sus ojos.

Me encojo de hombros –es tu decisión Dixon, pero que conste que fuiste tú quien me dijo que podía quedarme contigo- dicho esto me meto en la casa, escucho a Ale quejarse como un crio mientras Merle le remienda. Por mi parte, no me encuentro con ánimos para bromear con ellos, me encierro en mi habitación, me pongo los cascos y enciendo el mp3 en reproducción aleatoria.

Por la noche cuando al fin salgo para cenar, Daryl no está, me muero de ganas de preguntar por él, pero Merle es un viejo cotillea y se lo contará en cuanto le vea.

Así que cenamos unos perritos calientes mientras vemos Star vs las fuerzas del mal, Ale se descojona viendo los dibujos y Merle por raro que parezca no sé queja demasiado, ninguno hacemos la menor mención a lo que ha sucedido por la tarde.

Cuando terminan, se preparan y se van, decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es acostarme, de madrugada escucho la puerta de la calle cerrarse con fuerza. Miro la hora en mi móvil, solo las dos de la mañana, es demasiado pronto para que sean Ale y Merle, unos pasos se detienen en mi puerta.

Me incorporo, sentándome en la cama, esperando que Daryl la abra y hablemos, o mejor aún que me bese hasta dejarme los labios hinchados, por no decir otras cosas que podría hacerme.

Pero no la abre, aunque tampoco se va, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedo mirando la puerta en la oscuridad, deseando que algo suceda.

Cuando vuelvo a despertarme son las nueve, me visto con ropa deportiva, para según termine de desayunar, irme a correr, para mi sorpresa, nada más abrir la puerta me encuentro a Daryl durmiendo apoyado en la pared en frente de mi habitación con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho.

Decidida a mantenerme firme a que está vez sea él quien diga que quiere tenerme cerca. (No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, conociendo a este hombre seguramente me lo romperé antes de conseguirlo.)

Voy a la cocina me preparo el desayuno, conteniéndome de preparar su café, él dijo, "déjame en paz" hacerle el café sería ir en contra de lo que me dijo y pienso ser, súper obediente, le voy a dejar tan en paz que va a sentirse como un puto fantasma.

 **Hola suaves brisas veraniegas, como sé que estaréis pensando eso ha sido un ataque de celos como un tanque de grande me va a tocar explicarme. No se trata de que a Daryl se le haya cruzado el cable y piense que por el tatuaje Cassidy está colada por Ale.**

 **Si no al hecho de que a pesar de que Ale le hiciese daño (aunque fuese sin querer) ella no solo le perdone y le defienda, sino que además le haga esa especie de homenaje.**

 **Eso sumado a que no sabe manejar bien lo que siente por ella, Ale se ha comido toda la frustración, y las inseguridades de nuestro sexy protagonista.**

 **Después de soltaros este rollo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el momento de pura ternura de Ale al ver el tattoo? ¿Y el súper placaje de Merle? ¿Creéis que seré tan malvada de empeorar las cosas o que las arreglaré? Por cierto estamos a día 14 de agosto, ¿conseguiré imprimir las fotocopias del escuadrón suicida para el cumple de mi hermana o me pillará el toro?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y como siempre, besototes.**


	31. Aférrate

**Capítulo 31**

 **Aférrate**

Hoy es el tercer día desde que Daryl me dijo que le dejase en paz. La cena no puede ser más tensa pero finjo no darme cuenta, cada vez que dice algo para todos en general me hago la sorda y no contesto nada, es como si fuese un fantasma que me rondase, pero yo llevase un rosario que me protegiese y me impidiese ser consciente de su presencia a mi lado.

Merle no sabe dónde meterse, es decir, al principio se descojonó en toda la cara de su hermano y le hacía burla, pero ahora parece preocupado. Ale solo le dijo, "no puedo creer que hayas sido tan imbécil."

Daryl no me quita la vista de encima aunque a pesar de eso no intenta hablarme, yo por mi parte me miro las uñas.

-Bueno, ya está bien- grita Merle –lo que estás haciendo es una niñería- me recrimina, y yo finjo no entender a qué se refiere.

-No sé de qué hablas- viva la locura transitoria acompañada de negación.

-De tratar a mi hermano como un puto fantasma, de eso- oh, en el fondo aunque no lo parezca le quiere, si lo sabía yo.

-Ya, perdona pero ¿de qué hermano me hablas?- en lugar de contestar gruñe como un energúmeno.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- le suplica Merle a Ale.

-Yo no tengo porque hacer nada, este viaje no he sido yo quien la ha cagado, pese a que eso suponga una novedad para mí- responde sacándome una sonrisa.

-Me voy a la cama estoy destrozada- y sí, me estoy escapando descaradamente, demandadme.

-Buenas noches Rainbow-

-Buenas noches Unicornio, buenas noches Merle- les doy un beso en la mejilla y me escondo en mi habitación echando el pestillo, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, pensáis que Merle tiene razón y estoy puto exagerando las cosas.

Puede, seguramente, me da igual. Tampoco es que Daryl allá hecho algo para cambiar mi actitud aparte de mirarme y suspirar.

Y es que, había tenido que usar esa frase, esa jodida frase.

 **Flash Back**

Estaba en el cuarto de baño, escondida en la ducha con el secador aferrado entre las manos, dispuesta a tirárselo en la cabeza a ese cabrón en caso de que consiguiese abrir la puerta.

El cuerpo me dolía por la tensión acumulada de llevar horas aguantando una misma postura y… por todo lo de antes de lograr encerrarme.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- al escuchar la voz de mi madre, sentí tanto alivio, como ver el cielo tras una horrible tormenta.

-Mama- juro que quise gritarlo, pero ni siquiera me salió un susurro, solo pude llorar, porque si ella estaba aquí, todo estaría bien, le diría lo que había ocurrido y me protegería, echaría a ese ser despreciable de casa y volveríamos a ser una familia.

-Oh dios mío- la oí exclamar, como pude, salí de la ducha, creyendo que había visto mi habitación destrozada y eso la había asustado -¿pero Stan cariño que te ha pasado? Dios ¿han entrado a robar?-

Forcejee con la puerta intentando abrirla, pasaron unos minutos interminables hasta que mi cerebro conectó y me recordó que el seguro estaba puesto, seguí el rumor de las voces, sin entender porque ella se preocupaba por él ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando?

-Tú- exclamo mi madre al verme, entrecerró los ojos, sus manos temblaban de pura furia.

-¿Mamá?-

-No vuelvas a llamarme mamá, ni de ninguna manera, no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo has sido capaz de atacar a Stan? ¿Tan celosa estabas de no ser el centro de mi universo que has intentado matarle?-

-No- solloce –no es eso, no es eso lo que ha pasado para nada- caí de rodillas abrazándome a misma intentando encontrar el consuelo que la supuesta persona que más me amaba en el mundo, no me daba –él ha- tuve que detenerme, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba seguir –mami, él me ha intentado…, él…-

A pesar de que debía verme como la mierda, con la ropa rota, y los ojos hinchados por el llanto, ella, en ese momento, me dio una bofetada que me partió el labio inferior.

Levanté la vista incrédula hacia ella, sin poder creerme lo que acababa de hacer.

-No mientas, estás celosa, celosa de que me ame y de que yo le ame, vete, quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que nos dejes en paz para siempre, como si estuviéramos muertos ¿me oyes? déjanos en paz-

Me levanté creo que en estado de shock, dejé caer el secador que se estrelló contra el suelo con un golpe sordo, llené una maleta con toda la ropa que pude guardar y me eché mi guitarra azul a la espalda, no recuerdo mirarles de reojo al salir, ni volver la vista para ver la puerta cerrada, solo caminé, caminé hasta que no pude más y entonces vomite bilis, no había comido asique no tenía nada para expulsar, no obstante eso consiguió hacerme sentir algo mejor.

Aquella noche dormí en la estación de autobuses, y al amanecer emprendí camino a Nueva York, sentada en la parte de atrás, con mi maleta entre mis piernas y abrazada a mi guitarra como si se tratase de un escudo mágico, tampoco miré atrás entonces, solamente recuerdo hacer vaho en el cristal con mi aliento y escribir D.E.P que normalmente significa, descanse en paz, pero para mí quiso decir, déjanos en paz.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Así que teniendo eso en cuenta, me importaba muy poco si estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos, porque él había herido los míos y ni siquiera había tratado de pedirme perdón.

Como no tengo sueño decido probar suerte llamando a Tally para distraerme de mis poco agradables, por no decir otra cosa, recuerdos.

-Hola rubita- me saluda alegremente.

-Hola- respondo desanimada.

-Uy que mal suenas, ¿las cosas no han mejorado?- pregunta preocupada.

-No, no lo han hecho- guardo silencio por un momento no sabiendo cómo decir lo que me está dando vueltas por la cabeza-¿Tally…-

-La respuesta es sí, si quieres venir conmigo adelante, puedes hacerlo, pero le quieres, lo sabes, si vienes ahora conmigo, no se trata solo de que nunca consigas estar con él, sino que vuestra amistad se irá a la mierda-

-Odio que me conozcas tanto- digo resignada a quedarme en Atlanta.

-No es cierto, me adoras- exclama en plan diva.

-Si tú lo dices- me burlo -¿Qué tal el tour?-

-Una paliza, me va a pasar factura cuando empiecen las competiciones, pero, tía, me lo estoy pasando como una enana, hay muy buen rollo, nada de tensión por ver quién es mejor y esas gilipolleces-

-Me alegro y lo de que estés cansada para la competición luego, bueno, se suele decir que cuando más cansado estás, más de ti das cuando tienes que echar el resto-

-Cierto, intentaré recordar esa frase tan zen en algún momento en el que no pueda con mi vida para hacer que te la tragues por listilla, cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal Ale?-

Sonrío como un zorro ante un gallinero con la verja abierta –bien, ¿por?- me hago la desinteresada.

-Me contó que había conocido a una tatuadora, ¿sabes si están saliendo en plan serio o es solo folleteo?- no puedo contenerme más y me rio como una foca retrasada. –Oye- se queja ella.

-Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, lo sabía-

-Cierra la bocaza, y claro que me gusta, no te imaginas como folla, te pregunto única y exclusivamente por si me merece la pena desviarme hasta allí en algún momento para que me relaje, o si mejor me ahorro el viaje-

-Sí, sí, sí, claro, claro, claro, ya, ya, ya- digo vacilona.

-Oh, eres insoportable- dice irritada.

-Puede, pero como tú has dicho, me adoras- ahora la diva soy yo, karma lo llaman.

-No utilices mis palabras contra mí en tu beneficio, pequeña rubia- noto la amenaza en su voz pero me la bufa.

-Las palabras no son propiedad tuya- digo sacándole la lengua aunque no me vea.

-No, pero sigue sin estar bien que las uses en mi contra- la imagino poniendo morritos y no puedo evitar partirme de la risa.

Todos nos quedamos mirando cómo se va, dejándonos sumidos en un silencio incomodo, Merle está cabreado, según él su actitud es la de una niña de tres años, pero es que no entiende, no sabe, por otra parte tampoco es que su hermano esté siendo precisamente el racional de los dos, solo se queda callado y agacha la cabeza como un perro regañado por su amo.

-Me largo, tengo una reunión, ¿Te vienes mariquita?- le pregunta a Daryl pero este solo niega mientras se encamina al sótano. –Lo juro no aguanto a estos dos, antes eran pura miel y ahora Connors desprende tanto frío como la jodida estepa alemana-

-Es la estepa rusa- le corrijo soltando el humo de mi cigarro.

-Ya, lo que sea, arregla esto-

-Son personas Merle no un jarrón, no puedo juntar sus partes rotas y pegarlas con superglu- le explico echando la ceniza en una lata de cerveza vacía.

-Todo es probar- se burla, echa una mirada sobre su hombro a las escaleras del sótano.

-Hablaré con tu hermano- claudico, -lo demás depende de él-

-Genial- exclama ya más relajado, me da una palmada en la espalda que me empuja contra la encimera de la cocina, le miro todo lo mal que puedo pero el mamón ya se ha ido.

Apago con pereza mi cigarro metiéndolo en la lata de mi cerveza, de debajo del fregadero, saco una botella de Whiskey bueno, tiene al menos veinte años, lo tengo escondido detrás de una botella de lejía porque sé de sobra que a Merle no se le ocurriría meter mano a los productos de limpieza ni por lo más remoto del universo.

Saco del armario de los vasos un par de chupitos y dirijo mis pasos hacia donde se refugia el menor de los Dixon.

Toco un par de veces en la puerta,-¿se puede? Soy yo, el estúpido de tu casero, traigo alcohol-

-Adelante- abro la puerta y bajo las escaleras con desgana, en cuanto llego abajo veo a Daryl tirado de espaldas en la cama.

-Si le dices a tu hermano que tengo esto, te corto los huevos Dixon- le advierto llenando los dos vasos.

Se incorpora y sin decirme nada bebe de un trago lo que le tiendo, hace una mueca mientras me devuelve el vaso.

-Es bueno- afirma dando su aprobación.

-Es una bandera blanca, para hacer las paces, por lo de los últimos días, ya sabes- él asiente sin decir nada, ahora soy yo quien bebe el chupito de un trago.

-Me pasé- admite al fin, pero la verdad es que me da igual, me merecía cada golpe por cretino.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto para asegurarme de que se refiere a eso y no a lo de Rainbow.

-Al pegarte así, me pasé, si no llega a aparecer Merle…-

-Daryl tranquilo, tenías razones para pegarme, yo no te lo recrimino, ella tampoco lo hace, no sé está comportando así contigo por eso, lo hace por lo que le dijiste, tú le pediste que te dejase en paz y eso es lo que está haciendo, llevándolo hasta el extremo de la expresión es cierto, pero solo hace lo que tú querías-

-Yo no me refería a esto, ni siquiera hablé en serio, estaba fuera de mis cabales, solo…tenía demasiadas cosas en la jodida cabeza al mismo tiempo, nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo así-

-Querrás decir que nunca antes habías tenido que lidiar con Rainbow- digo dejando escapar una risita. Daryl no responde, nos preparo otro par de tragos que ambos bebemos con rapidez para después sumergirnos en nuestros propios pensamientos por algún rato. –Tal y como yo lo veo vas a tener que tomar una decisión, puedes aprovechar que no te habla para escabullirte como un zorro de regreso a tu antigua vida o- hago una pausa, noto su mirada en mi pero yo no la desvío de la botella –puedes echarle huevos e intentar hacerte perdonar, aunque eso implicaría reconocer al menos para ti mismo dos cosas, la primera que la quieres y la segunda que te acojona como el demonio la posibilidad de que ella también te quiera a ti-

-¿Cómo podría asustarme que ella me quiera?- pregunta incrédulo, ay dulce e inocente criaturita del señor.

-Porque si no le interesas no pierdes nada, pero si te quiere puede dejar de hacerlo- me sirvo otro trago y lo engullo. –Y entonces lo pierdes todo, tú corazón para empezar **.-** Sus ojos se clavan en mí como flechas, pero quien ha dado en la diana, he sido yo.

Me levanto, recojo la botella y los vasos listo para irme cuando la voz de Daryl me detiene.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, pedirle perdón me refiero, la he jodido Ale, la dije que no me quería preocupar por ella, que mi vida era mejor antes de que estuviera en ella, era mentira- dice lo último enterrando la cara tras sus manos, avergonzado.

-Lo sé- suspiro cansado, desde luego, lo que no haga yo por Rainbow. –Mira, lo de hablar de sentimientos no es que sea lo tuyo Dixon y yo tampoco me siento cómodo, así que ¿Qué tal si haces algo en vez de decirle que lo sientes? Porque eso, ella creo que ya lo sabe, además hay ocasiones en que las acciones alcanzan a decir más que las palabras- me encojo de hombros y subo las escaleras dejándole solo, no creo haber sido de mucha ayuda, pero tampoco había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Ale se va dejándome con mil ideas y ninguna clara, me siento como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola, estúpido, realmente estúpido y patético. Yo sintiéndome así por una mujer, si alguien me lo hubiese dicho antes de conocerla me habría descojonado vivo en su cara o más probablemente le habría pegado un puñetazo por bocazas. Pero esta es la situación real en la que me encuentro.

¿Cómo puedo conseguir que me perdone? ¿Cómo llego hasta ella?

En ese momento se resbala el carcaj y se cae al suelo desparramando por el mismo todas mis flechas, me levanto de mala gana a recogerlo, no me haría ni puta gracia que Merle llegase como una cuba las pisase sin darse cuenta y las rompiese.

Las recojo y las guardo, las cuento para asegurarme de que están todas y entonces caigo en que me falta una, una que aparté hace tiempo del resto, frunzo el ceño concentrado, coloco el carcaj en su sitio y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama.

Meto la mano debajo de mi almohada y ahí está, la flecha que disparó el día que fuimos de caza, cada vez que la miro recuerdo, que tenía miedo pero conseguí que se sintiese segura, la manera en que bromeaba o me tentaba y yo no sabía qué hacer.

¿Y si hiciese caso a Ale? ¿Y si me fuese con ella a Los Ángeles y buscase trabajo en algún taller? ¿Si viviésemos juntos? ¿Si le echase cojones?

Pero Merle se quedaría solo, sí, Ale le echaría un ojo, pero no estaría como yo he estado pegado a su culo constantemente por años.

Doy vueltas a la flecha entre mis manos, estoy intentando mirar demasiado lejos en el futuro, ¿Cómo me hago perdonar?

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara lentamente, creo que se me ha ocurrido la manera.

Corto la punta del resto de la flecha, con una lija limo los restos de madera que hayan podido quedar para dejarlo igualado y que no se clave ninguna astilla, rebusco entre mis cosas buscando una cuerda pero no me convence, finalmente corto una fina tira del pañuelo rojo que siempre llevo encima, cuando lo tengo listo aprieto con fuerza en mi mano el colgante improvisado.

No sé si la gustará, pero es lo que puedo ofrecerle, lo que soy y nada más.

Subo las escaleras con pasos lentos y pesados, cuando llamo a su puerta lo hago sin muchas esperanzas de que me abra.

Alguien golpea mi puerta, como me imagino que es Ale me levanto a abrir y me quedo perpleja al ver a Daryl.

-Hola- me dice.

-Hola- miro al suelo nerviosa incapaz de mantener la intensidad de sus ojos -¿Qué haces aquí? Siento si no te dejo lo suficientemente en paz pero no me voy a ir solo porqu…-

-No quiero que te vayas- dice apresuradamente, levanto mi vista hacia él al instante. –Dijiste que este era tú hogar-

-Lo es- afirmo seria.

-Sé que la cagué, te dije cosas que…- suspira –no las creo de verdad, yo…- extiende su mano derecha apretada en un puño, la abre lentamente dejándome ver un colgante hecho con una punta de flecha y una tela roja. Le miro sin entender. –Es de la flecha con la que disparaste, la aparte del resto no sé bien porque, supongo que pensaba que te pertenecía de alguna manera, es para ti-

-¿Lo has hecho para mí?- pregunto emocionada, él se limita a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada, ni falta que hace, ahora mismo las palabras sobran.

Estiro mi mano como si me separase una distancia casi infinita de la suya, cuando mi palma cubre la de él, simplemente nos quedamos así, paralizados quizá de alegría, quizá por la incertidumbre de lo que el gesto significa.

Cojo el colgante y le doy la espalda para que me lo ponga, él entiende lo que quiero sin necesidad de hablar, se acerca más a mí apartando mi pelo con cuidado para atar los extremos, no puedo evitar pensar en el hilo rojo del destino, una antigua leyenda japonesa dice que el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero jamás romperse, así pues, las personas unidas por el pueden separarse o encontrarse muy lejos entre sí, pero siempre terminaran hallándose.

Noto como apoya su frente en mi coronilla, -¿me perdonas?- llevo mis manos atrás hasta encontrar las suyas y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Te dije que aprendieses a vivir conmigo y lo mantengo, esto ha sido solo una lección- digo encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido un castigo- se lamenta.

-Eso es solo porque no tenías la conciencia limpia- insinúo riéndome, de pronto me abraza con fuerza, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y la recargo en su pecho –deja de alejarme- le pido.

-A estas alturas no creo que pudiese hacerlo- le digo en el oído, seguramente no podría hacerlo ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello, pienso para mí.

Se gira y me mira con una tierna sonrisa -¿Qué te parece escuchar una canción nueva? Así me dices que opinas-

-Me encantaría- su sonrisa se amplia y se sienta estilo indio sobre su cama cogiendo la guitarra, -venga túmbate hombre ¿o necesitas una invitación por escrito?- se burla de mí.

Sin quitarme las botas me tumbo sobre su cama colocando mis manos tras mi nuca, como si estuviese la mar de relajado y el corazón no me retumbase en el pecho como un Mustang salvaje.

-La he estado componiendo estos días, que bueno, no estábamos bien- yo asiento sin saber que responderle.

 _ **Tú no estás solo**_

 _ **Permaneceremos siempre juntos**_

 _ **Estaré a tu lado**_

 _ **Sabes que tomaré tu mano**_

 _ **Cuando se vuelva frío**_

 _ **Y se sienta como el final**_

Me mira con una sonrisa triste y podría jurar que sus ojos brillan. No le era indiferente, ella también lo ha pasado mal, pero tenía razón, necesitaba darme cuenta.

 _ **No hay lugar a donde ir,**_

 _ **Sabes que no quiero darme por vencida**_

 _ **No, no voy a darme por vencida**_

 _ **Continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos,**_

 _ **Lo superaremos**_

Soy consciente que por muy loco que me vuelva al tenerla en mi vida, no estar con ella, ya no es una opción.

 _ **Solo mantente fuerte**_

 _ **Porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti,**_

 _ **Para ti**_

 _ **No hay nada que puedas decir,**_

 _ **Nada que puedas hacer**_

 _ **No existe otro camino**_

 _ **Cuando se trata de la verdad**_

Y es verdad ya no existe otro camino para mí, que no incluya caminar a su lado.

 _ **Así que continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**_

 _ **Y seguiremos adelante**_

Sinceramente temía que no fuese así, y al verme me cerrase la puerta en las narices, o que cogiese el colgante y me lo tirase a la cara, me lo habría merecido.

 _ **Estamos tan lejos,**_

 _ **Deseo que estés aquí**_

 _ **Antes de que sea demasiado tarde,**_

 _ **Esto podría desaparecer**_

 _ **Antes de que las puertas se cierren**_

 _ **Y esto llegue a su fin**_

Ahí está de nuevo, sus propias dudas, sus propios miedos, solo ahora me doy cuenta de que ella temía que no diese el paso que acortase la distancia que yo mismo había creado.

 _ **Pero contigo a mi lado**_

 _ **Yo lucharé y te defenderé,**_

 _ **Lucharé y te defenderé**_

No dudo de que lo haría con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

 _ **Continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos,**_

 _ **Lo superaremos**_

 _ **Solo mantente fuerte.**_

 _ **Porque sabes que**_

 _ **Estoy aquí para ti,**_

 _ **Estoy para ti.**_

 _ **No hay nada que puedas decir,**_

 _ **Nada que puedas hacer.**_

 _ **No hay otro camino cuando**_

 _ **Se trata de la verdad.**_

 _ **Así que continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**_

 _ **Y seguiremos adelante.**_

 _ **Escúchame cuando te digo**_

 _ **Cuando digo "yo creo"**_

 _ **Que nada cambiará**_

 _ **Nada cambiará el destino**_

 _ **Pase lo que pase**_

 _ **Nosotros lo solucionaremos**_

 _ **Perfectamente**_

 _ **Lara la la**_

 _ **Lara la la**_

 _ **Continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**_

 _ **Lo superaremos**_

 _ **Solo mantente fuerte**_

 _ **Porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti,**_

 _ **Estoy para ti.**_

 _ **No hay nada que puedas decir,**_

 _ **Nada que puedas hacer**_

 _ **No hay otro camino**_

 _ **Cuando se trata de la verdad**_

 _ **Así que continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**_

 _ **Y seguiremos adelante**_

 _ **Continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **No hay nada que puedas hacer,**_

 _ **Nada que puedas decir.**_

 _ **No hay otro camino**_

 _ **Cuando se trata de la verdad**_

 _ **Así que continúa aferrándote**_

 _ **Porque sabes que lo superaremos**_

 _ **Y seguiremos adelante**_

-¿Lo prometes?- la pregunto mirando al techo.

-¿El qué?- no parecía esperarse eso.

-Que seguiremos adelante, pase lo que pase- oigo que deja la guitarra en el suelo, después recuesta la cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza.

-Eres Daryl, tú siempre sigues adelante- contesta como si fuese una especie de ley universal.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo solo-

-Descuida, puede que me tropiece por el camino alguna que otra vez, pero hace tiempo que aprendí a caer de pie-

-No lo has prometido- insisto como un niño pequeño.

-Te lo prometo angelito, te lo prometo-

Rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo derecho y antes de darme cuenta me quedo dormido con ella aferrada a mi cintura como si fuera su salvavidas, y la idea… me gusta, me gusta mucho.

 **Hola mis melodías pasajeras, por fin he acabado este capítulo me ha costado dios y ayuda pero me ha gustado como ha quedado, así que no me voy a quejar. Hoy es día 22 de septiembre y es un día regulinchi porque ayer mi abuela perdió la visión del ojo izquierdo y hoy ya nos han dicho que es permanente, que no la va a poder recuperar.**

 **Pero como todo en esta vida hay que seguir adelante con una sonrisa así que a darla muchos mimos.**

 **Volvamos al capítulo ¿os ha gustado? Sé, soy consciente de que queréis que haya beso y los personajes me lo piden también a gritos y es muy difícil dejarles con las ganas, peeerooo, es que el final es una de las pocas cosas que tengo claras del fic y de verdad que no lo quiero cambiar, así que me pienso resistir todo lo que pueda por cruel que suene muajajaj.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	32. Mantén tu promesa

**Capítulo 32**

 **Mantén tu promesa**

Hay días que sabes que no debes levantarte de la cama, bien porque captas las malas vibraciones que te van a bombardear gracias a un buen instinto o en mi caso quizá, por pura paranoia.

Hoy es ese día para mí, no me quiero levantar, de verdad que no quiero hacerlo, pero el notar como el calor de Daryl se aparta de mí, me impide permanecer en la cama.

-No quería despertarte- dice ya de pie.

-Si siempre desayunamos juntos- digo con una sonrisa perezosa.

No sé la mierda que me vaya a caer encima ahora, casi me da igual, lo que importa es que lo hemos arreglado, todo está bien, estamos bien.

-Sí, lo sé,- me levanto de la cama y le miro curiosa -¿no quieres descansar un poco más?- pregunta sin mirarme.

-No me digas que te da vergüenza desayunar conmigo porque hemos dormido juntos- digo intentando controlarme para no reírme.

-¿Qué? No, que va- ¿por qué será que no termino de creérmelo?

-Menos mal porque si no sería para matarte, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos- al decir eso noto como suena. –Quiero decir lo de dormir, no lo hacerlo de sexo y eso, necesito mi dosis de azúcar para dejar de decir tonterías-

-Y yo mi cafeína para escucharlas- sonríe divertido viéndome salir escopetada por el pasillo hasta la cocina. -¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-Supongo que salir a correr, y quizá me acerqué a Atlanta a buscar algún curro, no puedo seguir mano sobre mano, a ver, que por poder puedo, pero es que no colaboro en la casa con nada de pasta y me empieza a dar apuro la verdad-

-Podrías trabajar con Ale en el bar, quizá podrías cantar- sugiere.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero como no sé cuándo tendré que volver, no es lo mismo dejar plantados a unos desconocidos que a mi unicornio-

El resto del desayuno transcurre en silencio, pero uno agradable, nos dedicamos miradas de soslayo y se nos escapa alguna que otra sonrisa.

-Cuídate u-gi-tsi-ha – dice cuando está ya en la puerta, casi como si el también intuyese algo.

-Es a ti a quien le puede caer un coche en la cabeza, ten cuidado tú- le digo intentando quitarme la mala sensación que tengo de encima.

Cuando se va, regreso a mi habitación y enciendo el portátil, abro una página de YouTube para ponerme algo de música mientras hago la cama, al instante me salta una lista de los vídeos más vistos en las últimas horas, voy pasando hasta que mis ojos se clavan como dardos en el título de uno de ellos.

No puede ser, me digo a mi misma, pero cuando hago clic sobre el enlace y empieza, no puedo negarlo más, un sollozo se me atasca en la garganta y me llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de rabia y frustración que pretende escapárseme.

Mientras las lágrimas emborronan mi vista, me muerdo los labios, sólo puedo preguntarme destrozada con el portátil en mis manos ¿Cómo ha podido? Eso no, ella no ¿Cómo ha podido?

Cuando aparco y bajo las bolsas de la compra no puedo estar más sorprendido de ver a Tally en el porche, con una camiseta negra xerografiada con las costillas de un esqueleto, vaqueros negros y botas negras también hasta las rodillas.

Con su larga melena pelirroja moviéndose al compás de los movimientos de su cuerpo inquieto.

-Hola diosa guerrera ¿qué haces por aquí? No te esperaba hasta septiembre-

-Ya, ha sido una urgencia mayor, ¿Dónde está Cassidy?-

-No lo sé, normalmente cuando se va me deja un posit en la cocina, pero la verdad es que al irme tenía la puerta cerrada, pensaba que estaba dormida-

-Pues no está, llevo llamando a la puerta al menos media hora- explica retorciéndose las manos, abro la puerta y pasamos, dejo las cosas en la encimera, en la que aunque vuelvo a mirar para asegurarme, sigue sin haber nota alguna.

-De todos modos, ¿Qué es tan urgente?- no hace caso de mi pregunta, va directa a la habitación de Rainbow.

-Joder, joder, joder, joder- repite llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-Ey- la sujeto por los hombros y se los masajeo para intentar quitar algo de tensión de ellos –tranquilízate y dime que es lo que pasa-

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- cuestiona casi enfadada conmigo por mis desconocimiento.

-Evidentemente- la llevo hasta el sofá y consigo que se siente.

-No tenemos tiempo para sentarnos a hablar, tenemos que encontrarla- me insiste nerviosa.

-Te seré de mucha más ayuda cuando me cuentes lo que pasa- la digo con calma, aunque el nudo que se me ha atado en la boca del estómago cada vez se aprieta más.

Ella se moja los labios y me mira indecisa, pero al final se convence de que es inevitable contarme lo que sea para para ponernos en movimiento cuanto antes.

-Será mejor que te lo enseñe- saca su móvil y un vídeo se reproduce en la pantalla, me lo pasa y se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras me mira tensa como la cuerda de un violín.

Empieza mostrándose el nombre de una calle, quien lo graba se adentra en ella hasta que se detiene en un portal, corte de cámara, ahora la persona sube por unas escaleras hasta pararse ante una puerta.

No entiendo cómo puede haberlo visto casi un millón de personas en unas once horas, no tiene música, ni interés, ni es gracioso, ni está bien hecho ni nada.

Otro corte de cámara, ahora ya está dentro, se me congela la sangre en las venas, reconozco ese piso, es el de Rainbow, se oye una voz de GPS.

-Está es la casa de Cassidy Connors, hagamos unas reformas, parecen necesarias ¿no creéis?-

Con un bate se dedica a destrozar estanterías objetos de decoración, con unas tijeras de podar rasga toda la ropa de vestir, la interior, la colcha y hasta el colchón, como si todo eso no fuese suficiente, la cámara enfoca un objeto en específico.

Contengo la respiración al darme cuenta de lo que va a pasar.

Otro fundido en negro, ahora el escenario es distinto, se trata de una fábrica abandonada en la que hay una hoguera, entonces alguien echa la guitarra azul de Rainbow, la que no es un simple instrumento si no casi una extensión de sí misma y la lanza al fuego.

-Da igual donde te escondas, te encontraré, y te haré tanto daño, como el que tú me has hecho a mí-

Más fundido en negro del que surge una calavera sonriente.

No soy capaz de emitir palabra tras ver eso.

-Por esto tenemos que encontrarla y rápido, conociéndola puede que haya ido a encarar a Lauren Volunteer- Aun sin abrir la boca suelto el móvil de Tally casi con furia y saco el mío, la llamo pero no me da señal. -Lo intenté por horas tras ver el vídeo mientras venía hacia aquí, lo tiene apagado.-

-Es mi culpa, se ha ido sin decirme nada para no provocarme una recaída, joder, soy un puto inútil-

-No es por ofenderte, pero dudo que le hayas pasado si quiera por la cabeza, ahora mismo o actúa por miedo o por ira, así que pensar, pensar, no piensa mucho- suspira mirándome cansada por el viaje pero decidida, en ese momento llegan los Dixon –lo único que se me ocurre ahora es, no sé… llamar al aeropuerto, pasarles su descripción y decirles que es una loca peligrosa con napalm en los bolsillos de los vaqueros-

-¿No crees que sería pasarse un pelín?- le digo aunque sin descartar del todo la idea mientras Merle pasa a nuestro lado gruñendo de camino al baño, Daryl se queda en la cocina.

-Eso depende, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de impedir que se ofrezca así misma en una bandeja de plata a una pequeña psicópata en potencia que la odia irracionalmente, me parece una idea bastante razonable-

-Voy a llamar a Matt por si sabe algo de ella antes de llegar a ese extremo- digo sin mucha esperanza de que él sea de ayuda.

-Oye, oye, oye ¿de qué mierda estáis hablando?- pregunta Merle mosqueado.

-Descuida Ale yo se lo enseño tú llámale, quizá tenga buenas noticias y nos estemos preocupando por nada-

Me acerco a Tally y a mi hermano nervioso, ella nos pone un vídeo en su móvil.

-¿Qué es esto?- exijo saber mirando a Ale que ha vuelto, y está rojo de ira.

-El motivo por el que Rainbow vino aquí, la ex de un compañero de reparto la tomó con ella tras separarse creyendo que había sido culpa suya, un día la envió una serpiente en una caja por correo, al abrirla la mordió- nos explica Ale guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo del vaquero.

-¿Qué?- pregunto poniéndome en pie.

-La policía no podía hacer nada porque no había pruebas, nada que incriminase a Lauren, solo las sospechas, vino aquí para… siento no habéroslo dicho antes, debería pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que os creyeseis que era alguna especie de coña mía- dice clavando la mirada en el suelo y rascándose la nuca inquieto.

Eso ahora mismo me importa una mierda pinchada en un palo -¿Ale donde está Cassidy?- demando saber.

-No lo sé, he hablado con Matt y a él tampoco le ha cogido el teléfono, me ha amenazado con meternos en la cárcel,- señala a Tally y a sí mismo –si llamamos al aeropuerto diciendo que lleva una bomba- suelta una risa despectiva –el mamón dice que eso solo haría crecer la noticia y darle importancia, ¡como si no importase ya!- grita.

-Vale, chicos, calma, no podemos ponernos nerviosos, tenemos que pensar, vamos a revisar sus cosas a ver que se ha llevado ¿vale? Tal vez eso nos de alguna pista de donde ha podido ir- dice la pelirroja comportándose como la voz de la razón.

Ale y Tally van a la habitación de Cass, Merle se pone a dar vueltas como un toro furioso y yo, yo me quedo de pie, completamente quieto.

-Eh, eh- me grita Merle, levanto la vista hacia él. –Seguro que está bien, es una chica fuerte-

-¿Dónde está?- es la primera vez desde que era un niño que miro a mi hermano buscando ayuda.

-En algún sitio en el que se sienta segura- dice sin duda.

-Si esa zorra le hace algo…-no término la frase, no puedo.

-Yo te ayudaré a matarla hermano, pero ahora piensa- una parte de mi encuentra gracioso que Merle me pida que piense. – ¿Le enseñaste algún lugar que le gustase cuando te acompaño a cazar?-

-Hay un sitio en el bosque- interrumpe Ale poniéndose a mi lado, una antigua cabaña de guardabosques en desuso, fuimos allí a componer una canción al poco de llegar ella-

-Tiene que estar allí, de aquí no se ha llevado nada- añade Tally.

-Se ha llevado el mp3, es lo único que he notado que faltase- la contradice Ale.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tras ver como destrozan todo lo que le pertenece se ha ido a escuchar música al bosque?- pregunta Merle incrédulo.

No espero ni un segundo a los otros, arranco mi moto y me dirijo hacia allá, sé de sobra dónde está esa cabaña, puede que a Merle le sorprenda su actitud, pero a mí no, ahora mismo solo necesita una cosa, porque ahora mismo solo hay una cosa que nunca le haya hecho daño, la música.

Yo cuando me siento solo, perdido, o confuso, me gusta desaparecer en el bosque, cace o no, lo que importa es estar allí solo con la ballesta en mis manos dándome seguridad mientras sigo un rastro.

Tal vez, nos parezcamos más de lo que nunca había pensado.

Entrecierro los ojos cuando el sol incide sobre ellos, me duelen por haber llorado tanto.

No es que ver como destrozaba mi ropa y mi casa no me importe, sin embargo la ropa puede reemplazarse y mi casa repararse pero… mi guitarra era el último buen recuerdo de mi madre que me quedaba, siempre estuvo conmigo.

No obstante, tampoco Lauren tiene toda la culpa de eso, es mía, ¿Cómo pude no llevármela conmigo? La dejé atrás, asustada y ahora solo es un montón de cenizas, las lágrimas que creía acabadas, resurgen de nuevo en mis ojos.

Me levanto como puedo, sentándome sobre mis rodillas, subo el volumen de la música todo lo que puedo y empiezo a cantar, desgarrando mi corazón en cada palabra.

 _ **Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**_

 _ **Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles**_

 _ **Y si tienes que dejarme**_

 _ **Desearía que te fueras sin más**_

 _ **Porque tú presencia aún perdura aquí**_

 _ **Y no me dejará sola**_

Me levanto, apoyando mi espalda contra la barandilla, desganada, convencida de que mis piernas no aguantaran y volveré a caer al suelo.

 _ **Estas heridas parecen no sanar**_

 _ **Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**_

 _ **Hay tanto que el tiempo no lo puede borrar**_

Lentamente siento una especie de fuerza llenar mi pecho y alzando mi voz al cielo, que es mitad ira, y mitad desesperación.

 _ **Cuando tú llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas**_

 _ **Cuando tú gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

 _ **Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

 _ **Pero tú aun tienes todo…de mí**_

No me siento valiente, sin embargo a pesar del dolor, aún no he dicho mi última palabra, tengo que aceptarlo, Lauren me da miedo a parte de porque es poderosa porque no sé cómo enfrentarla, y aunque me gustaría recuperar a mi madre pero ella no me quiero de vuelta, es hora de dejar de luchar contra la verdad.

 _ **Solías cautivarme por tu reluciente luz**_

 _ **Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás**_

 _ **Tu rostro ronda mis sueños**_

 _ **Que una vez fueron placenteros**_

Siento como si me hubiese pasado la vida huyendo, primero de los huracanes en mi infancia, en mi pre adolescencia de las bandas, en la adolescencia de mi madre y de su novio, luego al conocer a Ale él se convirtió en mi refugio, ahora huyo de Lauren, y he conocido a Merle y a Daryl.

 _ **Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí**_

 _ **Estas heridas no parecen sanar**_

 _ **Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**_

 _ **Hay tanto que el tiempo no lo puede borrar**_

En ese momento, al volver a sentirme en familia, empecé a recordar a mi madre y a olvidar a Lauren. Feliz de estar con Ale, divertida e irritada por las tonterías de Merle y enamorada como una idiota de mi ángel guardián. Seguro que en algún lado, está escrito que es pecado pero no puedo remediarlo.

 _ **Cuando tú llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas**_

 _ **Cuando tú gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

 _ **Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

 _ **Pero tú aun tienes todo… de mí.**_

¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero volver a Los Ángeles pero si los Dixon me lo piden lo haré. Eso no es lo que me preocupa, ¿Cómo te enfrentas a alguien aparentemente inocente? ¿Cómo revelar un monstruo al mundo si este actúa como un fantasma?

 _ **Trate fervientemente de decirme a mí misma que te habías ido**_

 _ **Pero aunque todavía estás conmigo**_

 _ **He estado sola todo el tiempo**_

No sé en qué momento me puse a bailar pero ahora no me puedo detener, me cuesta respirar debido al esfuerzo que requiere cantar bailando. A lo mejor no tengo que desenmascararla, sino conseguir que ella sola se exponga a la luz tal cual es.

 _ **Cuando tú llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas**_

 _ **Cuando tú gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

A lo mejor no importa a donde huya, o de quien lo haga, ni porque, a lo mejor lo que importa es luchar y conseguir que gane o pierda, valga la pena.

 _ **Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

 _ **Pero tú aun tienes… todo de mí**_

Tal vez no salga bien, y no pueda salvarme, pero quizá pueda salvar a quien iría detrás de mí sí me limitase a entrar plácidamente en esa buena noche.

 _ **Todo de mí**_

-Cassidy- me giro rápidamente al oír mi nombre.

-Daryl ¿Cómo…?- comienzo a preguntar confusa quitándome los cascos.

-Lo imaginé, Ale lo mencionó y supe que tenía que venir- se acerca a mí despacio, como si fuese un animal herido que bien puede salir corriendo o atacarle.

-Ya veo…- desvío la mirada -¿Estas enfadado?- pregunto al aire sintiendo el viento agitar mi pelo, tengo que parecer una loca con la melena alborotada y llena de hojas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-De Lauren, yo, sé que debería habéroslo dicho, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería que os fueseis de casa de Ale por eso-

-Me da igual, todo eso, me da igual.- Dice decidido, -cuando fuimos a cazar ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Dijiste que me ayudarías, pero Daryl- al fin le miro, está a menos de un metro –pedirte que… ni si quiera sé lo que intento decir, pero sí sé que es demasiado, no puedo hacerlo- digo dando un paso atrás.

-Soy yo el que se está ofreciendo- dice seguro como si todo fuese jodidamente simple.

-¿Ofreciéndote para qué?- pregunto llevándome las manos a la cabeza. -¿Para protegerme? No puedes prometer eso.-

-Cierto, no puedo hacerlo- al fin me atrapa, una lagrima más se desliza por mi mejilla derecha. –Pero si puedo ofrecerme para abrazarte hasta que dejes de llorar- le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza, deseando fundirme en su pecho.

-Daryl, creo que no saldrá bien, no es pesimismo, es algo que siento incrustado en el pecho-

-Escúchame, me da igual lo asustada que estés ahora mismo, si por cualquier motivo, te separan de mí, de Ale o de Merle, me la sopla lo que te digan, confía en nosotros, te encontraremos- sonrío enternecida por esas palabras aunque él no pueda verme, quiero preguntarle qué pasaría si me encontrasen demasiado tarde, pero no me da ocasión. –Dilo, di que confías en mí-

-Confío en ti Daryl-

-Y yo confío en que mantendrás tu promesa y encontrarás la manera de seguir adelante, porque lo prometiste- lo afirma con la misma fiera certeza de un niño que cree que si guarda el secreto que ha pedido a las estrellas solo para él, estás lo cumplirán.

-Tienes razón- me rio –tienes toda la jodida razón, te lo prometí- me separo y le dedico con una sonrisa burlona –y no quiero imaginarme donde me clavarías una de esas flechas tuyas, si se me ocurriese la estúpida idea de romper mi promesa-

-No- sonríe el también de medio lado. –No quieres saberlo.-

En ese momento llegan corriendo Merle, Tally y Ale.

-Dios por fin.- Mi unicornio nos placa y nos tira al suelo. – ¿Eres consciente del susto que me has dado? Casi me da un infarto de miocardio, no se te ocurra volver a esfumarte así ¿me oyes?-

-Te oigo unicornio, todo el maldito bosque te escucha porque estas gritando,- digo entre risas.

-Y encima te ríes, Rainbow, eres malvada- la voz de niño con la que habla, solo me provoca más carcajadas.

De pronto Tally se nos tira encima también. –Ouch, agradezco vuestro cariño, pero vais a aplastarme-

-Pues te aguantas por el susto que me has dado, he dejado a mi bebe y he venido en avión solo para descubrir que estabas desaparecida, así que ni una queja a mis muestras de amor.-

-Sí, yo también quiero dar mi amor.- Merle también se tira encima, menos mal que Daryl me cubre como puede aunque no hace gran diferencia.

-Merle, si estás buscando las tetas de Rainbow o las de Tally te aviso que andas desencaminado, ese es mi culo- le pica Ale.

-¿Qué? No me jodas- dice molesto pero el tono no termina de convencerme, me da que sabe de sobra lo que está tocando y de quien es.

-Nunca lo haría aunque por la forma en que has apretado creo que a ti no te importaría joderme a mí- insiste, y yo tengo la sensación de estar a punto de morir por un ataque de risa, Tally por lo roja que se la ve, parece estar en mis mismas condiciones.

-A lo mejor si te jodiese se te quitaba lo marica- le gruñe Merle.

-Cierto y te lo pasaría a ti y querrías que te llamásemos Merlina- le responde con burla.

-Se acabó yo te mato- grita el mayor de los Dixon, mi unicornio me da un beso rápido y se desembaraza de nosotros, para a continuación comenzar a correr por el claro siendo perseguido por Merle.

-Dios creo que me va a dar algo- dice Tally -¿Oye rubita como de rápido crees que correría Ale si se diese cuenta de que la amenaza del grandullón va en serio?-

-Le veríamos desaparecer más rápido que el correcaminos- suelto riéndome. Daryl nos mira divertido pero sin entender.

-¿De qué habláis?- pregunta.

-Nada hombre nada, cosas de chicas.- Dice Tally negando con la cabeza, ahora soy yo la que la espachurra contra el suelo.

-Gracias por venir de verdad de la buena, eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial-

-Lo sé- afirma prepotente. –Pero sigues sin poder conducir a mí bebe-

-Eres cruel, venga mujer solo una vez- imploro.

-No- pero ella se niega tajante.

-Un metro, un metro no es nada- pasemos a la táctica de la negociación.

-Ni hablar, lo estrellarías- afirma contundente.

-Nadie se estrella recorriendo un metro de distancia- me indigno ante su negativa.

-Tú lo harías- insiste ella como la mala amiga que es.

-Jope, ya verás que no- suplico poniendo morritos.

-Daryl quítame a esta rubia loca de encima ¿me haces el favor?- antes de terminar de decir eso, ya me está cargando como si fuese un costal de patatas, con mi cara en todo su culo.

Miro a Tally, ella me mira a mí y las dos levantamos los pulgares a la vez.

Bueno puede que no haya sido mi día y que haya perdido algo muy importante de mí, pero evidentemente ellos por distintos y tarados que estén, SIEMPRE ESTARÁN AHÍ PARA MI CUANDO YO NO PUEDA MÁS.

 **Hola buenas noticias telefónicas, creo que el principio me ha salido muy drama pero el final me ha encantado, cuando peor estás, la gente que lo sabe y consigue hacerte reír, no es que valga oro, vale tiempo que es lo más valioso que todos tenemos para dar.**

 **Como ya sabéis mi abuela no está bien y además se le ha sumado a la ecuación el hermano de mi madre y su familia que son unas víboras, así que en vez de estar triste porque a mi abuela la quedan días, por su culpa tengo que estar cabreada y para que veáis que no exagero, la mujer de este señor por no llamarle otra cosa después de más de cinco años de no ver a mi abuela,(que pegaron a mi madre ella y su hija la última vez que mi abuela estuvo ingresada en pleno hospital) no solo no pide perdón, si no que decide sacarse una foto con una persona moribunda. ¿Hola? Que alguien me lo explique porque de verdad no lo entiendo, siento la verborrea sé que esto ni os va ni o viene pero lo saco o me enveneno yo sola lo juro.**

 **Pero bueno vamos a intentar quedarnos con lo positivo y es que a mi hermana que es mi Wonder Woman particular el día 5 de octubre por fin después de diez años la han hecho fija en su curro.**

 **Entre tanta tormenta hay rayitos de luz.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, (perdón por el rollo que os he soltado) y muchos besototes.**


	33. Visitas inesperadas y castings

**Capítulo 33**

 **Visitas inesperadas y castings.**

Arrastro los pies por el pasillo, extrañamente a lo que pensaba he dormido bien, aun así mi cuerpo no opina igual, es como si me hubiesen quitado las pilas.

-Pensé que no ibas a levantarte hoy- me dice Daryl en cuanto me siento en el taburete cojo, a pesar de sus palabras tenía mi desayuno listo, batido de mango con donut relleno de chocolate, la vida es buena.

-Ya, no te creas, he estado tentada a caer en la autocompasión otra vez, pero ya cubrí el cupo ayer para los próximos diez años-

-¿Eso significa no más desapariciones?- pregunta tanteando el terreno.

-Actué como una estúpida, no pensé en vosotros para nada- me recrimino.

-A mí eso me suena a autocompasión- me pica.

-Que va, es autocritica- digo riéndome. Alguien llama a la puerta y al instante noto como el cuerpo de Daryl se tensa. –Antes de que vayas a abrir ¿no me iras a decir que me tome las cosas con calma mientras tú desconfías hasta del vuelo de las moscas verdad?-

-No creo que hayas nacido para tomarte nada con calma- me dice mientras se encamina a la puerta.

-No me sobreprotejas angelito, que te veo venir- me hace un gesto con la mano para que me calle. Vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

-Castillo te oigo al otro lado, abre de una vez, al contrario que a ti, a mí el tiempo no me sobra, he venido a ver a Connors-

El que faltaba para la fiesta, mi agente.

-¿Quién coño eres?- pregunta Daryl de malas formas nada más abrir ante la actitud prepotente de Matt.

-Usted no es Castillo…- vaya dos.

-Déjale pasar Daryl, es una sanguijuela relativamente inofensiva.-

-Connors me alegro de verte bien, ayer me llamaron Castillo y Anderson diciendo que habías desaparecido y que…-

-No me jodas, ¿es una puta broma? ¿Por qué le has traído aquí? Ya puestos píntame también una diana en la espalda, joder Matt- grito poniendo histérica al ver entrar por la puerta a Vine Price, el pedazo de cabrón presuntuoso que me metió en el lio en el que estoy para empezar.

-Tenía que acompañarle a un Casting y él también está siendo acosado no le puedo perder de vista-

-No me toques los ovarios que no es un niño de teta- digo acercándome a Matt.

-Mira que llegas a ser desagradecida con la gente que vela por ti- suelta Vine, yo me lo cargo.

-Cierto espérate aquí un momentín que te voy a preparar un par de tortas- voy a la cocina y en cuanto cojo una sartén voy derechita a por él, pero Matt se pone en medio.

-Basta, me hacéis sentir como si fuera vuestro niñero, soy un representante y os recuerdo por millonésima vez que mí tiempo vale dinero.-

-Pues vete a hacerte de oro que yo me quedo reformándole la cara para que se quede más guapo, creo que perder todos los dientes le va a favorecer mucho.- Afirmo sonriendo de lado balanceando la sartén ante sus narices.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunta Ale que viene por el pasillo, Tally va detrás de él llevando una de sus camisas. No me había dado cuenta de que Merle estaba sentado en el sofá disfrutando del espectáculo, le faltan las palomitas al jodío.

-Al parecer va a haber un combate de lucha libre, apuesto veinte pavos por Cassidy- dice animándome.

-Yo cien- dice Daryl detrás de mí, vaya cuando me enciendo pierdo el norte.

-Gran forma de llevar las cosas Mattie, muy profesional- rodea con su brazo los hombros de Tally y la acerca a él. –Puedo llegar a entender tu presencia aquí, pero explícame lo de esa rata que habla-

-Oye drogata…- empieza Vine y yo vuelvo a levantar la sartén.

-Vine, espera fuera- le ordena el jefazo.

-Tienes que estar de broma- se queja como un crio, Matt le dedica una de sus miradas de "hazlo ahora o te meteré la punta de mi mocasín por el agujero de tu insolente trasero", porque Matt jamás, jamás usaría la palabra culo, es demasiado vulgar y obscena para su paladar pijo.

-Espera en el coche, ahora vamos nosotros.- Vine sale cabreado como una mona por no haber conseguido lo que quería ¿Cómo alguna vez pudo parecerme culto y refinado? A sí, ahora lo recuerdo, Matt hablaba por él, y con razón, si lo llego a saber acepta el papel para la serie Rita la cantaora.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte con ese imbécil- le aviso de plano, -vamos es que me niego en redondo-

-¿Quieres una oportunidad en la música?- entrecierro los ojos y le miro fatal –entonces vas a venir conmigo a tu habitación, voy a escogerte la ropa, tú te la vas a poner y vas a venir con nosotros-

-¿Puedo llevarme la sartén para pegarle si me dice alguna estupidez?- pregunto intentando parecer dulce e inocente.

-No, no puedes, ahora caballeros, señorita con su permiso-

-¿Este tío de que planeta viene?- me susurra Daryl en el oído.

-De una triste adolescencia vivida en lúgubres internados ingleses, al menos esa es mi teoría,- le digo divertida y él sonríe de lado.

Sigo a Matt hasta mi habitación, al entrar cierra la puerta, Ale tiene que estar echando sapos y culebras por la boca.

-Espero que te trajeses algún vestido.- Dice como si haberlo olvidado fuese una desfachatez.

-Sí, eso creo, busca, oye no es que no te agradezca que intentes distraerme, pero… ¿crees que es buena idea?-

-Es el momento perfecto, con lo que te está pasando, estás consiguiendo un montón de publicidad gratuita, no es que me alegre de tu situación, pero podemos aprovecharla favorablemente-

-Que huevos tienes- digo llevándome las manos a la cara.

-Este es perfecto, ponte este- dice tendiéndome un vestido negro entubado.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué es esto al menos?- cuestiono resignada ya como siempre a hacer lo que el señor diga.

-Para que salgas en un videoclip de un grupo español que se llama Funambulista, no es mucho, pero al menos está relacionado con lo que de verdad te interesa, quien les lleva la publicad, tiene contactos en la radio, tal vez en menos de un mes podrías cantar en directo en alguna emisora, después quizá podrías hacer algunas colaboraciones mientras terminas la serie, y una vez acabada centrarte en tu disco-

-Vaya, lo tienes todo pensado ya… ibas a venir hoy aquí de todas formas- digo poniendo los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta

-Sí, siento decepcionarte, pero te has equivocado con mis intenciones- cierto, nunca ha sido un alma caritativa, es la primera generación de una serie de robots incansables que planean dominar a la humanidad.

-Lo entiendo, esto me emociona- sonrío –muchísimo en serio, pero ¿era necesario traer a ese?- pregunto poniendo cara de acabar de probar un limón.

-Me temo que sí, no iba a hacer el viaje hasta aquí solo por ti, lo siento, él tiene un casting para una película blade runner 2049, Ryan Gosling Liam Hemstwhort y él se están disputando el papel protagonista-

-O si hay una diosa en alguna parte Vine no conseguirá el papel- Matt bufa al escucharme, -maquíllate, péinate y vístete tienes máximo veinte minutos te espero en el coche no tardes, y no, nadie puede acompañarte.-

-Que sieso eres cuando quieres- digo sacándole la lengua.

-Puede, pero soy eficiente- eso nadie podrá negarlo nunca.

-Como un androide- digo poniendo una sonrisa falsa. Él sale dejándome sola con mi mente echa un caos, lo primero que hago es pedirle ayuda a Tally, ella me peina mientras yo me maquillo, una vez lista, salgo con mi vestido.

-¡Vaya!- dice Daryl nuestras miradas se conectan y el sol tal vez no, pero juraría que el mundo gira a nuestro alrededor.

-Gracias- digo tímida.

-¿Solo vaya? ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese?- se queja Merle –estás muy follable culo bonito- me "elogia" él a su manera.

-Mientras no seas tú él que me folle, me vale grandullón-

-¿De qué va esto?- pregunta Ale.

-De un casting para un videoclip, sí, ya lo sé, no crees que sea el momento, pero es una oportunidad, y no, no nadie me puedo acompañar, creo que por la seguridad de Vine, ya sabes para que nadie le sujete mientras le pego.-

-Tiene sentido- se encoge de hombros. –Buena suerte, Rainbow-

-Oh vamos ella no necesita buena suerte, ella es la buena suerte- me anima Tally.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?- pregunto imaginándome la respuesta.

-Me temo que no cariño, desayuno y me voy, de todas formas ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas y estoy aquí aunque tenga que pilotar yo el avión.- Nos damos un abrazo enorme. Me separo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Os quiero a todos- digo tirándoles un beso antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de mí.

Me giro rápidamente para mirar a Ale que observa el sitio donde unos segundos antes estaba Cassidy como si quisiera traerla de vuelta con el poder de su concentración.

-¿Confías en ese tío?- pregunto serio.

-Cuidará de ella aunque solo sea por el hecho de que le hace ganar dinero, pero si Vine sabe dónde está, no creo que Lauren tarde mucho en aparecer-

-Vamos Ale, ¿Qué ganaría Vine con eso? No tiene sentido, además ¿no ha dicho Matt que también le está acosando a él?-

-Precisamente, si va tras Rainbow a él le deja en paz- Tally lo medita unos segundos y termina por darle la razón.

-Pues vamos a tener un problema- se une Merle a la conversación –porque algo me dice que- nos señala a Ale y a mí con la mano –vais a querer tenerla vigilada constantemente para evitar que la pase nada, pero refrescadme la memoria, ¿no fue precisamente por eso que vino aquí? ¿Para estar a su aire?-

-¿Y qué propones?- Ale parece cansado y yo me noto inquieto por segundos.

-Bueno, podríais activar el GPS de su móvil, diciéndoselo a ella antes claro, si alguien se la llevase, solo tendrías que activar la aplicación en vuestros teléfonos e ir a buscarla,- sugiere Tally.

-Pelirroja, eres una genio- dice Ale cogiéndola en volandas y dando vueltas con ella para rematar dándole un intenso y húmedo beso.

Merle finge tener arcadas por la escenita, pero yo no consigo relajarme, hay algo en todo esto, que no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

Bendito MP3 no sé qué haría sin él, he ido todo el camino con la música a todo volumen para evitar oír las tonterías de Vine.

En cuanto llegamos a las oficinas, el rey del drama hace su prueba y aunque me repateé en los higadillos he de reconocer que es bueno, aun así, universo, hada azul, por fa, por fa, por fa, que no consiga el papel, suplico mientras cruzo los dedos.

-Tengo una reunión, comportaos, después iremos a tu prueba Connors-

-No intentas decirme que vamos a quedarnos solos, ¿verdad?- pregunto al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Sois adultos, sabréis manejarlo- en cuanto se mete en la sala de reuniones suelto una maldición que seguramente él calificaría como poco o nada femenina.

-Vamos, ni que a mí me encantase la idea de pasar el rato contigo-

-Mira Vine haznos un favor, no me mires, no me hables, por supuesto no me toques, si es posible evita respirar el mismo aire que yo y todo saldrá bien para ti- le suelto mientras me alejo de él, en alguna planta tiene que haber una cafetería en la que pueda quedarme.

Pero él muy idiota me sigue y acabamos los dos en un ascensor, yupi.

-Escucha, te comportas como si yo estuviese disfrutando con esto, puedo no ser tu mejor amigo, pero nunca quise que esto pasase-

-No mientas, viniste hacia mí a propósito para que pensase que estabas saliendo conmigo y no con Rachel, no lo disfrutarás, ni lo buscarías, pero si lo provocaste-

-Y gracias a eso, a parte del mal rato estás consiguiendo un montón de publicidad, y si no fuese por la tontería que te ha entrado con eso del quiero cantar, quiero cantar, ya estarías trabajando en alguna película o haciendo cameos en series como Sobrenatural o Hawái 5.0- le miro indignada.

-¿Tú te escuchas alguna vez cuando hablas? O ¿simplemente desconectas los oídos cuando mueves la boca? No estoy agradecida porque me mordiese una puta serpiente, ni estoy agradecida por los mensajes amenazadores, ni mucho menos estoy agradecida de que entrasen en mi casa la destrozasen y terminasen quemando el objeto de más valor sentimental para mí, de hecho es todo lo contrario, estoy furiosa y hastiada, así que si eres listo tú te quedas en este ascensor y no me sigues más o no sé qué, pero algo te rompo- en cuanto las puertas se abren salgo escopetada sin mirar atrás, no le aguanto, de verdad que lo intento, pero no le soporto.

Termino esperándolos en la recepción del hotel a duras penas conteniendo mi furia cuando veo a Vine de nuevo.

-Ya he acabado aquí, vámonos a tu casting- dice Matt animado, por suerte no pregunta porque no le he esperado arriba, al contrario que cierto idiota, él usa el cerebro para pensar, y no solo para mantener las funciones vitales básicas del cuerpo en funcionamiento.

Al llegar la verdad es que no hay demasiadas chicas, como mucho unas veinte, al ver mi cara de extrañeza Matt me explica –veras, hicieron casting en Miami, pero les pareció que las chicas eran poco naturales, demasiados retoques ya entiendes, ahora están probando aquí, si no encuentran nada que les llame la atención probaran en Nueva Orleans y en Boulder-

-Daré lo mejor de mí- le aseguro ilusionada, llena de ganas por intentarlo.

Soy la quinta en pasar, lo hago sola, allí están los miembros del grupo que se presentan enseguida, son todos muy agradables, el último en decirme su nombre es el cantante.

-Yo soy Diego, el cantante y compositor de este grupo, verás en Miami estuvimos haciendo casting y pidiendo cosas concretas, pero o no lo hacían como nosotros lo teníamos pensado, o no sé, no funcionó, así que te vamos a poner la canción del videoclip dos veces, si no sabes español te daremos la letra traducida tu tranquila, haz lo que te salga natural, lo que te inspire, ahí tienes algo de atrezo, animo-

-Gracias-

Cojo una silla me siento en el suelo, apoyando en codo en ella mirando hacia delante con la vista perdida.

 _ **Te dejé el amor en tu guantera, a dos mil kilómetros de mar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Perdimos señal en la frontera, se apagó la música en el bar**_

 _ ****_ _ **¿Y ahora quien te va a amansar cuando salgas fiera?**_

Me pongo en pie despacio.

 _ ****_ _ **Te dejé el amor en tu guantera, alumbrando sitios que verás,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me dijiste llama cuando quieras, prometí que nada iba a cambiar**_

Comienzo a bailar despacio en el mismo sitio en el que estoy, como si estuviese escuchando música en mi habitación.

 _ ****_ _ **¿Y ahora quien te va a amansar cuando salgas fiera,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando falte voluntad, cuando te deshielas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Y ahora quien te va abrazar cuando te deshielas?**_

Sonrío, comienzo a dar vueltas y a alborotarme el pelo, mientras tiro confeti a mí alrededor. _ ****_

 _ **¿A quién vas a mostrar tus cicatrices, tu rabia por vencer los imposibles,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu salto que es mortal y te hace libre, tu forma de besar que es invencible?**_

Me acerco corriendo hacia la mesa en la que están, apoyo mis manos en ella, mirándoles siempre con una sonrisa pero con los ojos brillantes conteniendo las lágrimas, entonces salto elevando una pierna hacia atrás y luego la otra, doy una vuelta sobre mi misma y retrocedo. _ ****_

 _ **Todo se quedó desordenado, ya no huele a ti en el salón**_

Me siento en la silla y miro a mi alrededor inclinando la cabeza con un gesto perruno mirando el desastre que he organizado con el confeti, pero triste, como si faltase algo, o…alguien.

 _ ****_ _ **Tú estarás mirando en otro lado y yo… Yo soplando velas en tu honor**_

Recojo un poco del suelo lo pongo sobre mi palma extendida y soplo con fuerza.

 _ ****_ _ **¿Y ahora quien te va a amansar cuando salgas fiera,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando falte voluntad, cuando te deshielas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Y ahora quien te va abrazar cuando te deshielas?**_ _ **  
**_

Me levanto dando vueltas de bailarina, me detengo y miro a mi alrededor, sigue faltando algo, me arrodillo en el suelo, me llevo las manos a la cabeza, y me abrazo a mí misma con fuerza conteniendo un sollozo.

 _ ****_ _ **¿A quién vas a mostrar tus cicatrices, tu rabia por vencer los imposibles,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu salto que es mortal y te hace libre, tu forma de besar…?**_

Me pongo en pie, corro de nuevo hacia la mesa sonriendo y llorando a la vez, doy un salto de bailarina y suelto una carcajada, porque soy invencible aunque esté rota.

 _ ****_ _ **Te guardaré un lugar por si apareces y quieres descansar de tantas veces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que te ha salido mal y te entristece, te guardaré un lugar…**_

Aun bailando me pongo una chaqueta de cuero de hombre, hago como si oliese un perfume, mi sonrisa se amplia, me balanceo con suavidad sobre mi eje y giro, giro, giro hasta llegar a la silla.

 _ ****_

 _ **¿Y ahora quien te va a amansar cuando salgas fiera,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando falte voluntad, cuando te deshielas?**_

Me acerco poco a poco a la mesa en la que están todos sentados.

 _ ****_ _ **¿Y ahora quien te va abrazar cuando te deshielas,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando quieres reventar contra las aceras?**_

Me pongo tras Diego y le cubro los ojos con mis manos, se los destapo y le giro para que me vea, tiro de él con suavidad para que se ponga de pie y le canto en ingles la última parte mientras le miro a los ojos, con las lágrimas aun cayendo de los míos y sujetándole por la camisa.

 _ ****_

 _ **Dime a quien vas a besar hasta que te entienda,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dime a quien vas a besar hasta que lo entienda,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dime a quien vas a besar hasta que te entienda…**_

Coloco mi mano en su nuca y le beso, le beso con todas las ganas y la desesperación de amar a alguien, saber que soy correspondida pero partida por la mitad al amar más mi libertad.

 _ ****_ _ **Te dejé el amor en tu guantera, a dos mil kilómetros de mar…**_

Me separo de él, voy hasta la silla, me siento en el suelo de nuevo con el codo apoyado en ella, y mirando a lo lejos sin ver.

Soy consciente de que con ese beso me la he jugado pero es lo que me pedía el cuerpo, si he metido la pata desde luego no me ha apartado.

Hay un segundo de silencio, en el que dudo de todo y entonces los aplausos inundan la habitación, Diego y el resto vienen hacia mí corriendo.

-Eso ha sido brutal.-

-Impresionante- afirma Diego, - tenemos que ver a las demás, pero no creo que nadie supere lo que has hecho- dice tendiéndome un pañuelo, cierto, aún sigo llorando.

-Siento si te ha molestado lo del beso, es que…-

-Sí, yo también lo he notado, era uno de esos momentos de las palabras no alcanzan, tengo que hacer algo, y no besas mal así que no ha sido una experiencia desastre- sonrío muriéndome de vergüenza. -¿Podrías esperar a que terminemos de ver al resto?-

-Claro sin problema- según salgo veo a Matt, me lanzo a por él y le abrazo como un Koala.

-¿No crees que es precipitado mostrar tanta emoción?- pero por la sonrisilla que tiene en la cara no lo piensa de verdad.

-Prácticamente me han dicho que tengo el trabajo, quieren que espere a que el resto actué para decírmelo en persona-

-¿Y si alguna es mejor que tú?- mete baza Vine para desmotivar.

-Pues a las que quedemos ya nos mandarán repetir, estoy tan contenta Matt- él me devuelve el abrazo sonriendo satisfecho, esperamos pacientemente, hasta que vuelven a llamarme, nos dan la buena noticia y nos enseñan el vídeo de mi actuación, mi chupasangre particular parece sorprendido pero complacido, entonces el grupo y yo dejamos de importar y son nuestros agentes los que acuerdan días de grabación, lugares, dinero, bla, bla, bla

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos de camino a casa y es de noche, me siento en una nube en la que algo tan trivial como el paso del tiempo no puede afectarme.

En cuanto Matt aparca salgo disparada a por mí unicornio –me han cogido, me han cogido- al oír mis gritos Daryl y Merle salen a ver qué pasa, según los veo me suelto de Ale para abrazarme a ellos, me pongo a besarles la cara como si me fueran a dar suerte.

-Dios a que viene tanto mimo- se queja Merle mientras se aleja, como si le molestase pero en realidad por su cara parece encantado, giro la cara para dar otro beso a mi angelito pero resulta que él también estaba mirando a su hermano así que termino dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Por fin- chilla Merle.

-Ya era hora- dice mi unicornio, Daryl por el contrario no dice absolutamente nada, me separo de él como si quemara.

-Yo lo siento, ha sido la emoción, yo…- pero sigue sin abrir la boca, dios, la he cagado con él, y la he cagado a lo grande.

-Si bueno, hoy el día va de besos,- comenta Matt sin darle importancia -Castillo ¿te importa si uso tu baño?-

-Me sorprende que mi váter este a la altura de tus posaderas inglesas- se burla Ale, -pasa antes de que decida pensármelo mejor y dejar que lo hagas en la calle-

-Sería mejor que lo hiciese en la calle a saber la infección que puede pillar ahí dentro- dice Vine, nadie le hace caso, pero siento el malestar general y mis ganas de matarle aumentan.

Primero entra Ale, le sigue Matt, tras el Merle.

-¿No venís?- me pregunta Daryl mirándome de reojo.

-Claro ahora entramos, primero tengo algo que hacer aquí fuera.- digo parpadeando con ojitos de niña buena.

-¿Y Rainbow?- me pregunta Ale

-Se ha quedado fuera con ese capullo de Hollywood.- Gruño molesto, me encantaría partirle la cara.

Al estar al lado de la ventana escuchamos como ese bocazas nos critica. -Menuda basura de sitio, estarías mejor viviendo en un albergue- aprieto mis puños con fuerza, si piensa así de este sitio ¿Qué pensaría de mi casa?

Me rio de su idiotez, como si la misma fuese contagiosa –oye Vine, ¿te gustan mis uñas?- Pregunto enseñándoselas.

-Sí, no están mal del todo, al menos no las tienes rotas- me dice sin entender por dónde voy en lo más mínimo.

Pero lo hará pronto, en un rápido movimiento le agarro por las pelotas, -ahora vas a prestarme atención pedazo de gilipollas pretencioso, este sitio es mi casa, los hombres que están dentro son mi familia, y si bien es cierto que si les dices algo que no les gusta ellos te darán un puñetazo, como tienes la cara asegurada les demandarás y podrías joderles la vida. Pero el caso es que resulta que soy una perra que sabe jugar sucio así que, si una sola palabra que salga de tus labios se parece mínimamente a la burla, iré directa a tus huevos, y no va a gustarte para nada lo que te haré con mis preciosas uñas.- Ahora sí, mi sonrisa es enorme y autentica.

-No sé cómo pudiste gustarme eres una puta- me insulta retorciéndose de dolor.

Le suelto diciéndole -más quisieras que fuera una puta para pagarme y poder joderme pero no lo soy, así que hazte una paja y supéralo de una vez, ah, recuerda ser puro amor en cuanto atravieses esa puerta.- Digo guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

En cuanto entro en casa, mi unicornio me abraza como si no hubiese un mañana, -¿qué le pasa?- les pregunto a los Dixon extrañada, solo para quedarme aún más a cuadros al ver a Merle emocionado, intento conectar mi mirada con la de Daryl a ver si de él puedo sacar algo en claro, pero se encuentra muy ocupado observando el suelo.

En ese momento aparece Matt y nos mira negando con la cabeza. -Unicornio te quiero mucho, pero tienes que soltarme porque me toca mirar unos papeles con el jefe.-

Ale le mira feo –Tranquilo Castillo como mucho será media hora-

-Manos a la obra- digo empezando a leer el contrato de la serie en el que se explica que me darán de baja, pero que podría aparecer en algún capitulo suelto, tanto en la siguiente temporada como en las posteriores que hagan, si firmo la hoja tres y estoy de acuerdo con las clausulas claro.

En el momento en que Vine entra, mis chicos me flanquean -¿que sois sus chuchos falderos?- pregunta con chulería, me levanto apoyando la mano en el pecho de Daryl.

-No son mis chuchos falderos, son mis perros de pelea, por cierto me he hecho la manicura ¿te gusta?- le cuestiono extendiendo la mano, al instante Vine se cubre las pelotas.

-SÍ, sí, muy bonitas, bonita casa, voy a esperar en el coche con vuestro permiso- dice saliendo por patas.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?- pregunta Matt apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Por desgracia nada permanente- digo sin ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Está bien, como sea, acabemos con esto para que me le lleve antes de que le hagas algo que si lo sea- este hombre nunca me deja divertirme.

-Ya está, dios, me siento como si acabase de recuperar mi alma- digo aliviada y feliz.

-Muy graciosa, ni que fuera el diablo- dice poniendo los ojos en blanco, que fuerte, el mundo se acaba fijo.

-Bueno a veces puedes parecerlo un poquito- digo haciendo un gesto con la mano, Matt niega.

-Me pasaré pasado mañana a buscarte para ir a la grabación- me recuerda mi eficiente agenda teóricamente humana.

-Si papa- no me sigue la broma pero sonríe, guarda todos los papeles y se va.

-Bueno esto habrá que celebrarlo ¿no mojigatas?- pregunta Merle y Ale y Daryl le sacan el dedo.

-Yo voy celebrarlo desmaquillándome y poniéndome cómoda- en cuanto dice eso se dirige al baño, respiro hondo y _voy directo a su habitación decidido a hablar con ella de una vez, a echarle huevos._

 _Después de un rato, aparece envuelta en una toalla mientras se seca el pelo con otra más pequeña, al verme se sorprende y se queda parada mirándome sin entender que hago ahí._

 _-Hola- me limito a decir._

 _-Hola ¿pasa algo?- me saluda con curiosidad en el rostro._

 _-No lo sé, las cosas están cambiando ¿no?- pregunto inquieto_

 _-Si eso creo- afirma acercándose a mí, tirando la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo sobre la cama._

 _-Pero tú no lo haces- afirmo con una media sonrisa._

 _-¿Eso es malo?- pregunta con duda._

 _-Eso es genial- digo levantándome de la cama para quedar más cerca de ella._

 _-Por mí no hace falta que te vayas- dice en ese tono sensual, que tan loco me vuelve, provocándome._

 _Acaricio su cara con mi mano izquierda, me quedo mirándola deseando grabar sus rasgos en mis pupilas, con mi pulgar acaricio su labio inferior, no puedo seguir negándolo, la deseo, pero más allá de eso, la quiero en mi vida._

 _-¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón, debería quedarme- de hecho si pudiera convertirme en su sombra para asegurarme de que nadie pudiese hacerle ningún daño lo haría. Llevo mi mano hasta su pelo enredando mis dedos en el, ella se pone de puntillas y yo me lanzo a su boca como un sediento bebería agua de un pozo en el desierto._

-Rainbow- grita Ale arrancándome de mi ensoñación, haciéndome darme cuenta de que no he hecho nada, todo ha sido imaginación mía. Cassidy está tirada encima de él en el sofá, Ale tiene un brazo estirado e intenta desesperadamente que ella no alcance la palmera de chocolate que sostiene.

-Es la última so traidor, dame por lo menos la mitad- le exige.

-Ni hablar del peluquín, la vez anterior ¿Quién se terminó el suministro de donuts sin compartir?- alega él.

-No es lo mismo para nada, tú no estabas en casa- en mi opinión es una defensa bastante floja.

-Eso no es excusa, podrías haberme guardado la mitad egoísta- punto de partido para Ale.

-Si yo soy egoísta tú eres cruel al pretender comerte esa palmera en mis narices sin darme nada- se lamenta en plan dramática, y ahí he de reconocer que algo de razón tiene.

-Se acabó- dice Merle y estoy razonablemente seguro de que está a punto de morir asesinado. Le quita la palmera a Ale y de cuatro mordiscos se come el bruto lo que quedaba –ya no hay palmera, ya no hay problema- dice cómo puede con la boca llena.

-Unicornio- dice Cassidy levantándose.

-Si Rainbow- responde él imitándola.

-Ha osado comerse nuestro último bollo- empiezan a rodearle.

-Lo he visto- dice Ale cuadrándose.

-A por él- ordena Cass y los dos se lanzan a por mi hermano que sale corriendo de casa, pero a mitad de la calle consiguen alcanzarle. Cuando llego hasta ellos, Ale está sentado a horcajadas sobre Merle y Cassidy le sujeta los brazos por encima de la cabeza para que no pueda defenderse.

-Si no quieres que tu estúpido culo pase la noche en el porche, en cuanto te soltemos te estás yendo al súper a comprarnos bollos- explica Ale con voz oscura.

-Muchos bollos si- dice Cass animada.

-Esto es injusto sois dos contra uno, ¿Daryl?-

-A mí no me mires estoy disfrutando del momento- me desentiendo con las manos metidas en las bolsillos.

-Serás traidor, no te vuelvo a hacer trencitas cuando me lo pidas- se mete conmigo.

-Tranquilo que ya se las haré yo si me deja- dice Cassidy riéndose. Al oír en jaleo algunos vecinos han empezado a salir de sus casas a ver qué pasa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré, pero soltadme de una maldita vez, mierda, estamos dando el puto cante-

Ale le da unas palmadas en la cara –siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo- dice levantándose de encima, en cuanto se quita, Cass le suelta.

-Panda de nenas traidoras- dice mirándonos mal a todos-

-Uh, ah, las chicas son guerreras- cantan Ale y Cassidy bailando y contoneando el trasero.

Merle gruñe y se larga.

-¿Creéis que os los traerá?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si quiere dormir dentro lo hará- dice Ale seguro de sí mismo.

-Oh si, aunque- se acerca y me susurra al oído –creo que después de haber tenido a Ale encima en plan dominante los traerá más que encantado-

Niego con la cabeza -¿sigues con esa tontería?-

-Cada día me reafirmo más en ella, tú es que te niegas a ver las evidencias angelito- dice burlona y yo me quedo mirándola sin poder creerme que no haya pasado en realidad lo que he imaginado. Al notar que me quedo callado se gira en la puerta de casa mirándome extrañada, -¿pasa algo?- la misma pregunta, doy un paso, debería hacerlo, debería…

-No, nada- digo en cambio porque soy un puto cobarde, me mira no muy convencida pero asiente entrando y yo voy tras ella, deseando no sentirme tan mierda, porque ese es el problema a pesar de lo que diga Ale, no siento que la merezca.

 **Hola revoltijo de emociones, lo sé ahora mismo me odiáis hasta el infinito y más allá por haberos engañado vilmente y con alevosía, diría algo a mi favor, pero es que no puedo defenderme.**

 **Últimamente estoy dudando en alargar un poco más la histo, o hacer una transición entre está temporada y la temporada dos, eso si queréis que haya continuación, y si en la segunda temporada no seré cruel habrá calentura en cada ocasión posible para compensar mi maldad de hacerles abstemios en esta temporada. "Yo sobornando al personal"**

 **He tardado tanto en subir porque mi abuela falleció el martes 14 y no estaba con mucho ánimo, no quiero dejar la historia pausada pero no creo que me dé la imaginación para subir todas las semanas, así que creo que subiré un jueves si, otro no, de momento.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, y os mando muchos besototes.** __

 _ *****_ **/*/*/***


	34. A mi manera

Capítulo 34

A mi manera

Doy un respiro antes de entrar en la tienda de Kate la veo recogiendo su material y no puede estar más hermosa, con el largo pelo recogido en un moño del que escapan algunos mechones, una camiseta negra de tirantes ancha que deja ver su sujetador de encaje.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrías- dice en apariencia indiferente, pero bajo esa superficie percibo con claridad su enfado.

-Lo siento, estos días he estado liado- me excuso encogiendo de hombros.

-¿Crees que me importa?- dice mirándome mal.

-No, pero puedo compensarte- propongo, deseando que me lo permita.

-Eso será si yo quiero yogurín- dice altiva.

-¿Y quieres?- pregunto conteniendo el aliento.

-Eso depende de lo convincente que sea tu lengua- dice desabrochándose los vaqueros, de una patada los lanza debajo de una mesa, le sigue el tanga, la veo hipnotizado apagar las luces y poner el cartel de cerrado.

Me mira sabiendo de sobra que me tiene a sus pies, si me pide que salte desde un puente lo haré, si me pide que la bese ahora mismo, podría morir en sus labios.

Se tumba en una camilla y expone su sexo, me inclino hacia ella, acariciando sus muslos, con la respiración agitada, lamo su ingle acercándome cada vez más a su monte de venus, noto como contiene el aire antes de soltar un suave gemido de súplica.

Decidido a complacerla mi lengua juega con su clítoris mientras uno de mis dedos se introduce en ella, jugando, penetrándola en suaves movimientos, al notar el estremecimiento de su cadera acelero e introduzco un segundo dedo, abriéndolos en tijera para darle mayor placer.

Cuando lleva sus manos desesperada a mi pelo quito mis dedos y beso su coño penetrándola con mi lengua mientras mi pulgar tortura su punto más sensible, todo lo que puedo escuchar es a ella jadeando en busca de aire mientras sus muslos aprietan mi cara con fuerza.

Entonces se deja ir gritando, soltando mi pelo, y quedando laxa sobre la camilla.

Pasando por alto el dolor de mi miembro que pide un poco de atención me tumbo sobre ella aun vestido, y la beso con toda la pasión que me está quemando por dentro, dejando que pruebe su propio sabor.

-De acuerdo- dice tras el beso, -has sido convincente, muy convincente, quítate esos jodidos pantalones antes de que yo te los arranque- me ordena.

-Lo que tú me pidas Kate, lo que tú me pidas- le aseguro quitándome por fin los pantalones y poniéndome el condón, listo para venerarla.

….

-Oye, vosotros dos- nos llama Merle desde el cuarto de estar -¿Sabéis donde se ha metido Ale?- Daryl se encoge de hombros.

-Seguramente se iría a ver a Kate.- Menciono sin darle importancia.

-¿Pero no estaba con Tally?- pregunta mosca.

-Hasta donde yo sé es follamigo de las dos, y por Kate no puedo hablar, pero creo que Tally sí que quiere algo más serio, el problema es que le da palo decírselo, por eso de que sería una relación a distancia y todo el rollo- digo terminando de bañar mis tortitas en sirope de chocolate, y por bañar me refiero a inundar el plato.

-No sé de qué te extraña, desde que le conozco, nunca le he visto solo- añade Daryl, -o mujeres de una noche en el bar, o alguna amiga ocasional-

-Ya pero ¿dos a la vez no es pasarse?- uy, aquí hay alguien que ésta celoso.

-Las dos lo saben, no está engañando a ninguna- digo sonriente.

-¿Es coña?- me ladra.

-Que va- después de eso solo pasan un par de minutos antes de que escuchemos el sonido de la puerta a punto de salirse de sus bisagras.

-¿Qué carajos le pasa?- pregunta Daryl molesto por su comportamiento.

-Me da que le pica algo, y cuanto más se rasque peor se va a poner-

-¿De qué hablas? No le ha picado nada, te recuerdo que duermo con él, tengo la desgracia de verle desnudo, no tiene ninguna urticaria- de verdad a veces de lo inocente y buenazo que puede llegar a ser con ciertos temas me lo comería bañado en sirope, o sin sirope, pero con sirope aún mejor.

-¿Y para que me haces caso si sabes que digo pura tontería?- pregunto sacándole la lengua, -como sea, hoy ya es el cuarto día y ultimo del rodaje ¿te apetece venir a ver cómo es?-

-Yo, no sé,- se rasca la nuca –Por lo que dice Ale te besas con el cantante y esas cosas, no creo que me apetezca ver eso, quiero decir, no sé, nunca te he visto besarte con nadie, sería raro- se excusa mirando para otro lado.

-Vamos- me levanto y rodeo la encimera hasta quedar frente a él -¿me harás ir sola con la sanguijuela de mi manager?- llevo mis manos a su cuello y entrelazo mis dedos tras su nuca, juntando nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ¿he dicho ya que amo su voz ronca, y que me encanta cuando usa ese tono bajo que suena condenadamente peligroso?

-¿Qué parte? ¿La de ser increíblemente sexy o la de pedirte que me acompañes?- dios que ganas tengo de besarle.

-Todo- dice con su voz profunda inclinándose levemente mientras yo tiemblo contra él.

-Hola- grita Ale entrando en casa y asustándonos, pasamos de estar respirando el mismo aire a quedar cada uno de una esquina. -¿Pero que os pasa? ¿Estáis pelados?-

-¿Querrás decir peleados no?- pregunto mirándole mal.

-Quiero decir lo que he dicho, pelados, ya sabéis como las patatas, porque estáis en la cocina, no, no lo hagas Rainbow- le lanzo con todas mis fuerzas un rollo de cocina, debería haberle lanzado una sartén por tarado y por inoportuno.

-Poni imbécil- le gruño.

-Vosotros nunca cambiareis- dice Daryl resignado volviendo a su café.

-Es poco probable, y hablando de improbabilidades, he conseguido llegar a tiempo ¿Cuánto queda hasta que venga el C3-PO más irritante del multiverso?-

-Unos siete minutos, joder y yo sin vestir- digo al ver la hora en mi móvil, engullo mis tortitas lamentándome de no poder saborearlas como me gustaría porque no tengo tiempo, y salgo escopetada a mi habitación lista para ponerme algo más decente que una camiseta promocional de las tortugas ninja, algo que incluya pantalones no estaría mal.

Aunque tampoco me voy a esmerar mucho, total luego allí me peinan, me maquillan y me dan el vestuario, así que lo que me ponga es indiferente, lo que cuenta es que esté lista antes de que suene el timbre, o me espera una chapa sobre responsabilidad que no pienso volver a tragarme al menos este mes.

Me da el tiempo justo de ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta rosa fosforito ancha de manga corta antes de que llamen a la puerta.

-Castillo, Dixon, ¿Le falta mucho a Connors?-

-No, ya estoy, ya estoy- digo terminando de ponerme una de mis convers a saltitos.

-Bien vámonos, ¿Hoy te quedarás aquí no Castillo?- creo que lo dice por las pintas de desarreglado y por el olor a sexo.

-Que va, os acompaño, sí sé que te encanta mi compañía, la disfrutas casi tanto como una mamada no lo ocultes-

Veo a Matt cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos muy lentamente mientras inspira y me mira como preguntándome ¿en serio tiene que venir este indeseable? Y como soy fiel defensora del Karma, si claro que mi unicornio va a ir, si no hubiese traído a Vine me lo pensaría pero después de eso…

-Vamos hombre, estoy segura de que podrás manejarlo como un adulto- no me contesta, simplemente me da la espalda y se sube en el coche, vaya, vaya, que curioso, parece ser que no es lo mismo decir las palabras que escucharlas.

-Eh espera, necesitas un copiloto que te ponga música guay- dice Ale yendo tras él.

-¿Te vienes o me vas a dejar sola con esos dos?- cuestiono a mi angelito juntando mis manos en una oración muda.

-Puedes manejarlos, pero, supongo que un respaldo no te vendrá mal- cede finalmente.

-Eres genial- digo abrazándole, -venga, vamos, vamos- tiro de él de camino al coche, no puedo estar más estúpidamente emocionada de que me acompañe ni esforzándome por estarlo.

Cuando por fin llegamos al set enseguida me bajo y los chicos me acompañan, pero Matt les corta el paso cuando me meten en peluquería y vestuario.

Me maquillan divinamente, me peinan con bastante mimo, y me rizan el pelo, me encanta como me queda, finalmente me dan un vestido negro, hoy solo quedan un par de escenas que grabar.

Saludo a los chicos y ellos me lo devuelven, Daryl levantando una mano tímidamente, Ale moviendo los brazos como las aspas de un helicóptero, exageradamente. Los adoro.

….

 **Ext.:** La cámara enfoca una puerta cerrada que se abre, sale una mujer rubia, seguida de un hombre que sostiene su mano.

 **Plano cenital:** Ambos suben al coche, ella en el asiente del conductor y él en el de al lado.

 **Montaje:** el coche se pone en marcha dejando la casa atrás.

 **Int.: Plano detalle:** se ve como el hombre deja lo que parece una cajita con un anillo de compromiso en la guantera.

 **Salto: Plano general:** la misma calle de antes, están lavando el coche, de pronto empiezan a jugar y se tiran agua y jabón encima, el maquillaje de ella se corre, él le acaricia quitándole un poco de rímel, entonces cuando parece que va a besarla ella le saca la lengua e intenta salir corriendo, pero él la coge y se pone a dar vueltas mientras ella ríe, finalmente se dan un apasionado beso.

…

-Sabía que te ibas a poner así,- dice Ale burlándose de mí, mientras come un donut –dime ¿Cómo te ha enredado pare venir?-

-Cállate- digo apretando los dientes, deseando separarla de ese tremendo idiota que se ha atrevido a tocarla solo porque sabe cantar.

-Como quieras, pero viene hacia aquí, procura disimular tu cabreo y recuerda, es trabajo- le empujo y se tropieza con sus propios pies, por poco se le cae su donut al suelo.

-Hola chicos, ¿no es una pasada ese Mustang? De mayor quiero uno como ese, ¡es increíble y me han dejado conducirlo de verdad! No me lo creo-

-Si es una maravilla,- admito, -me encantaría meterle mano-

-Eh, no hables de meterle mano a mi hermanita delante de mí, sin vergüenza- se queja Ale.

-Me refería al coche- le gruño.

-Sí, sí, ha sonado a eso- dice él rodando los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que si se lo pido a Diego no habrá problema en que lo hagas- comenta ella omitiendo nuestra discusión.

-¿Diego?- pregunto molesto, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sí, el cantante, él… ups- pone cara de circunstancia –lo siento, dijiste que no querías ver escenas de besos, no recordaba que quedaba esa, perdona- se acerca a mí con timidez -¿por eso estás así de serio?-

-Que va, parece mentira que no le conozcas, esa es su cara normal- dice Ale para aligerar el ambiente.

-Ha sido raro- admito. –Y me siento como una mosca revoloteando sobre un café caro- su gesto se entristece –pero verte conduciendo esa máquina ha sido impresionante-

-Sí, ya sabemos todos de que va a ir tu sueño caliente esta noche- suelta Ale sin ningún tipo de filtro.

-Cerdo- le decimos los dos, enseñándole el dedo, al darnos cuenta nos reímos.

-Connors- la llama alguien.

-Voy- grita –cambio de ropa, luego os veo- me da un beso en la mandíbula, y a Ale un golpe en la frente.

-Ya veo yo quien es tu preferido, ya, se te nota el plumero maja- le reclama.

….

Me ondulan el pelo y me dejan ropa interior de color azul marino, puedo notar desde aquí la mirada de Daryl sobre mi cuerpo.

….

 **Int.: Plano general:** se ve a una pareja acostada, la mujer se despierta.

 **Plano subjetivo:** mira el rostro del hombre ante sí, acaricia su mejilla y se levanta.

 **Plano detalle:** ella se viste con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra se sienta en el tocador, coge un pintalabios y dibuja un corazón en el espejo, justo en medio se refleja el hombre.

 **Sotto vocce:** ella susurra, te quiero, pero quererte no es suficiente para quedarme, lo siento.

 **Volver a escena:** se la ve avanzando por el pasillo, coge unas llaves y se sube al coche, antes de arrancar abre la guantera buscando unas gafas de sol pero su mano da con la cajita, la abre, y sonríe negando con la cabeza, la deja en la acera y acelera, sonríe, con las ventanillas bajadas y los ojos llorosos, porque aunque está triste, no lo está tanto como debería, tanto como para volver, el mundo la espera afuera porque sabe que ella es fiera.

…

Por fin me desmaquillan y me reúno con mis chicos. –Bueno, a ti no te pregunto que tú has estado estos días de atrás, dime Daryl ¿Qué te ha parecido el mundo tras las cámaras?-

-Que tiene un montón de trabajo, muchos detalles de los que estar pendiente y esfuerzo, creía que era más fácil, que era no sé…-

-¿Más brillante?-

-Exacto, sé lo que dijiste sobre las sesiones de fotos pero aun así no sé, ahora lo entiendo mejor, lo de que este mundo brilla para quien lo ve desde fuera-

-Por eso necesitaba que vinieras- veo a Ale alejarse disimuladamente, - me daba la sensación de que estabas un poco distante, no en el mal sentido, me refiero a que, como que te cortabas conmigo-

-Ya, intentaba asimilar la persona que eres,- mira a nuestro alrededor -con todo esto-

…..

-¿Cuál es el veredicto entonces?- pregunta nerviosa.

-Que si te llevases a todos tus rodajes a Ale acabaría con obesidad, que no me entusiasma verte besándote con otros tíos y que te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces- rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y la atraigo hacia mí, mientras caminamos al coche, ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y se ríe.

-No hay quien te entienda lo juro, no te gusta verme besando a otros, pero tampoco te gusta que te provoque- abre la puerta y me mira divertida.

-Yo…- no sé dónde meterme ahora mismo,

-Tú eres amor, y yo soy un desastre, dime ¿si esto fuera una comedía romántica sería ahora cuando nos besaríamos o tendríamos que esperar un poco más? Porque el beso del otro día no cuenta, no me lo devolviste- alza una ceja y sonríe, retándome, trago saliva nervioso.

-Has hecho un trabajo excelente- dice Matt apareciendo de la nada, -les has encantado, les he enseñado unas canciones y estarían dispuestos a colaborar contigo.-

-¿De verdad?- pregunta sin creérselo.

-Por supuesto.- Afirma complacido.

-Genial- dice saltando.

-Así es, subid al coche, tengo más cosas que decirte de camino.-

-¿Pero y Ale?- cuestiono.

-No te preocupes, ya está en el coche, y roncando me temo- suspira frustrado –anda subid- ambos le obedecemos.

De camino a casa, le informa a Cassidy que puede quedarse una semana más, después tendrá que volver para terminar la temporada, solo quedan por rodar sus escenas.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Lauren?- pregunto tenso.

Matt me mira por el espejo retrovisor –con ella no pasa nada, contrataré guardaespaldas, todo estará bien- ya, igual que lo estaba antes de venir aquí ¿no?

-Estaré bien- asegura ella sosteniéndome mi mano y acariciándome con el pulgar los nudillos, intentando relajarme -soy yo, puede que las cosas a mi alrededor siempre sean un caos, pero a pesar de eso me las apaño para seguir de pie-

-Pero vamos, que si te quedas más tranquilo podrías acompañarla- suelta Ale de repente sorprendiéndonos a todos, ¿no estaba dormido hasta hace cinco segundos?

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta Matt molesto, seguro que no le hace gracia la idea de tenerme rondando por allí.

-Ale, no seas injusto Daryl no puede dejar su trabajo y yo no tardaré en volver, estaré aquí antes de que os de tiempo a echarme de menos-

-Lo veo difícil porque todavía no te has ido y yo ya te estoy añorando- dice Ale asomándose por encima del asiento, poniendo carita triste.

-No seas payaso y ni se te ocurra hacerme llorar o le diré a Tally que has comprado el bikini de la princesa Leia y que no se lo has dado porque no estás seguro a quien le quedará mejor, si a ella o a Kate-

Abre la boca todo indignación –pero mira que eres una perra mala eh-

-La peor pero eso no viene al caso, se bueno o ya sabes-

-No puedo creer que este siendo parte de esta conversación.- Se lamenta don estirado.

-Y no eres parte, solo la estas escuchando- le suelta Ale a Matt, hay que reconocer que aunque esté como un cencerro, es un crack.

-Lo del bikini ¿es coña no?- le pregunto a ella en un susurro.

-Que va, luego te lo enseño, lo tiene escondido debajo de la cama- me dice conspiradora y yo no puedo evitar reírme de su locura, como la voy a echar de menos aunque… miro a Ale que me observa por el retrovisor, tal vez no tendría porque.

¿Debería cometer yo una locura?

….

Miro el atardecer a través del ventanal, siempre me ha encantado este apartamento, ya no el hecho de que esté insonorizado, sino que a pesar de estar bastante cerca del centro tiene unas vistas espectaculares, claro que por eso es tan caro, ya no por el lujo del edificio en sí, sino por lo que se contempla desde él.

La paciencia nunca ha sido una virtud que haya cultivado demasiado, nunca lo he necesitado, ser hija de uno de los mayores productores del mundillo me ha proporcionado, rapidez y recursos.

Pero en los últimos meses, la paciencia ha resultado ser una aliada aún más valiosa que el propio dinero, ya que Vine es un reto casi constante que me hace superar mis límites, por eso él merece la pena, el riesgo y la espera, cuando le conocí estaba casado, eso no me interesó, en él vi las cualidades que siempre imaginé en un compañero, inteligencia, ambición y adoración por mí.

No me importó lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirle, romper el corazón de la pobre estúpida que tenía un anillo en el dedo que no le correspondía poseer, asegurarme con mis abogados de que no podía quitarle a él un céntimo, y haciendo despuntar su carrera con cameos en grandes producciones, todas esas cosas no fueron más que meros trámites para obtenerle.

No obstante, habiéndome tomado tantas molestias para hacerle famoso y rico ¿Cómo o mejor dicho por qué detenerme ahora? Ha sido duro pasar por este trance, lejos de él, contentándome con poco, pero eso está a punto de acabarse, todo está ya preparado, apenas quedan algunos detalles sin importancia que solucionar para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como siempre, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso mejor.

Al fin y al cabo, él sabe que es mucho más productivo estar a mi favor, que llevarme la contraria, espero que durante éste tiempo separados no haya cogido malas manías, aunque si lo ha hecho será divertido quitárselas, una a una.

Con divertidos juegos, que incluyan premios, ¿y por qué no? También castigos.

Sonrío internamente imaginándolo, deseando que esa nueva y brillante etapa comience.

…..

Entró en mi apartamento exhausto, necesito pedir hora con mi masajista filipina urgentemente, tengo la espalda destrozada, y la gente creyendo que el trabajo de actor no es sacrificado.

Suspiro, dejando caer las llaves en el bol de la entrada, otro día más que no he podido ver a Rachel, que ganas tengo de que todo esto termine y poder estar con ella como se merece, tratarla como a la reina que es, sin tener que preocuparme de hacerlo todo a escondidas.

Enciendo la luz de la sala y me paralizo contemplando a Lauren que está sentada en mi sofá vistiendo una simple bata de seda que lleva abierta, me mira detenidamente, como un gato contemplaría al ratón con el que va a jugar antes de comérselo.

Da un sorbo a su copa de vino, la deja en el suelo a sus pies sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Lauren ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no deberías haber venido- digo serio sin dejarme impresionar por su puesta en escena.

-He venido porque tenemos que hablar- se levanta, acercándose a mí con paso seguro.

-No lo creo- niego.

-Pues yo creo que sí, estoy razonablemente segura de que tú- su mano izquierda acaricia mi pecho, mientras con la otra presiona un cuchillo contra mi garganta –tienes una dirección que darme ¿no es verdad? Me imagino que le habrás cogido algo de cariño, pero es hora de que el hilo de la vida de Cassidy Connors sea cortado de una vez y para siempre- dice sonriendo de forma seductora, como si me estuviese proponiendo una postura del Kama Sutra nueva, y no hablándome de un asesinato.

En sus ojos sólo hay locura, se cree por encima de todo.

-Lauren…yo…-

-Nada de Lauren yo, quiero esa dirección y la quiero ya- el cuchillo presiona más contra mi carótida, -ya deberías saber que a mí no sé me niega nada-

-Y que la mejor forma de hacer las cosas es a tu manera- digo suspirando, no pensé nunca que acabaría así.

-Exacto, porque mi manera Vine- dice acercándose a mi rostro –es la única manera- me besa apasionadamente, noto como el cuchillo rasga levemente mi piel y un hilillo de sangre desciende por mi cuello.

A veces el futuro que planeamos nunca llega a ser otra cosa, que castillos en el aire.

 **Hola ballets de cascanueces, si señoritas y señoritos (lenguaje inclusivo que hay que respetar a todas y todos) hoy cinco de diciembre he terminado el capítulo creí que nunca lo conseguiría porque no me terminaba de convencer nada para cerrarlo, pero entonces pensé ¿y si hiciese un encuentro entre Lauren y Vine? Y la cosa ha fluido, he de decir que me han sorprendido estos dos, y que me ha gustado escribir desde sus perspectivas más de lo que esperaba.**

 **En cuanto a Ale, bueno tiene dilemas amorosos que resolver ¿o de eso se encargará el apocalipsis? ¿Os gustaría que hiciese un capitulo corto que incluyese el que cuando lleguen a la casa Merle este bailando el hula con el disfraz de Leia puesto y borracho como una cuba?**

 **¿Estoy mal de la cabeza? puede, pero teniendo en cuenta el lio de papeles que hay que resolver por lo de mi abuela, y que en el curro me están tomando por el pito del sereno, lo que hace que me coma los marrones sin tener porque, cuando no soy la encargada, estresa y estresa bastante.**

 **Así que me estoy planteando irme del mundo, bien montada en un unicornio que cambie de color mientras vomita confeti y se tira pedos purpurina o sobre un dragón que escupa fuego y reduzca el mundo a lava y cenizas. Como diría Jane Vulturi "decisiones, decisiones"**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	35. Un bikini y un pero

**Capítulo 35**

 **Un bikini y un pero**

No se puede creer que ese maldito caradura esté jugando a dos bandas como si fuera lo más normal del puto mundo ¿y desde cuando a las tías les parece bien que las toreen de esa manera? ¿No deberían estar cabreadas con él?

¿Por qué demonios le importa tanto?

Maldito descamisado desvergonzado.

Tira la lata de cerveza al suelo, creé que aún quedaba un poco, seguro que ha puesto el pasillo perdido, que se joda, que le jodan ese culo ridículamente perfecto.

Da una patada pero en lugar de golpear la cama, se desvía, su equilibrio no anda muy fino, y le da a algo bajo ella, tuerce el gesto y se agacha curioso a ver de qué se trata, sea lo que sea parece demasiado grande como para tratarse de droga.

Lo saca de debajo del catre, lo abre y estalla en carcajadas, tiene que ser una maldita broma, ¿Ale se ha comprado un bikini? La idea de verle con eso puesto le hace desternillarse, hasta que en su mente de borracho irrumpe brevemente la lógica, ¿y si es para una de sus amiguitas?

Bueno, desde luego no es gracioso imaginar a ninguna de las dos con eso puesto avanzando hacia una cama en la que Ale las espere, recostado y excitado, no, ni puta gracia que le hace.

Pero, ¿y si alguien lo diese de sí? Una nueva sonrisa ensancha su rostro, sería divertido verle la cara cuando lo sacase de la caja para dárselo a alguna y se diese cuenta de que está estropeado.

La ebriedad vuelve a hacerse patente cuando coge las prendas apresuradamente pero olvida guardar la caja y la deja abierta en el suelo, va corriendo y tropezando, riéndose de su propia estupidez, creyéndose muy listo, baja las escaleras y ya en su sótano, porque después de tanto tiempo el lugar es suyo, sin darle más vueltas empieza a desvestirse.

Se pone el bikini que evidentemente le queda de chiste, toma otra cerveza decidido a acabar como una cuba, que vaya su hermanito a trabajar, él no piensa levantarse antes de la una ni de coña.

Se pone a bailar imitando a los gorilas y se ríe al ver como las telas se agitan, ¿le miraría Ale como las miraría a ellas al llevar eso puesto?

…

-Aquí os dejo, ten- nos dice Matt y a mí me tiende el billete de avión, que pocas ganas de volver.

En cuanto Matt arranca y se larga, mi unicornio no puede aguantarse más, -no me parece bien que te llevé allí con lo que ha pasado.-

-El trabajo es trabajo, no lo puedo posponer más- digo intentando auto convencerme de mis palabras.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que no me gusta la idea de ti, allí sola, siendo perseguida por los matones que contrate una loca- dice agitando las manos y consiguiendo ponerme los pelos de la nuca de punta, solo de imaginarme la escena que describe.

-Vaya gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho más segura- digo poniendo mala cara.

En seguida noto a Daryl detrás de mí, -eso no ayuda Ale- defendiéndome.

-Lo dices como si a ti te gustase más la idea que a mí- le reclama.

-No lo hace, pero asustarla, no va a ayudarla, además no es ella la que ha decidido volver- dice sacando pecho e inclinando la cabeza, observando fijamente a mi unicornio, y a éste más le vale someterse, o aquí empezará una pelea.

-Tenéis razón, lo siento, pero ahora sí o sí, tenemos que activar la aplicación para localizarte con el GPS de tu móvil.-

-¿Para qué? Vais a estar a un montón de kilómetros de distancia- digo sin verle sentido.

-Para mí tranquilidad mental Rainbow, para eso, si fuera al revés a mí me pondrías GPS en el móvil, en el reloj y chip localizador como a los perros, así que a callar- abre la puerta de casa y le escuchamos decir -¿pero qué mierda?-

-Oye Daryl, no te tomes a pecho las tonterías de Ale, a veces no sabe cuándo parar con las bromas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunta tranquilo.

-A lo de que te vengas conmigo, no me malinterpretes- digo rápidamente al ver como frunce el ceño –me encantaría que vinieras, sería genial, en muchos sentidos, no estaría tan tensa, porque tú consigues calmarme por insegura que me ponga, y no estaría sola, pero ¿de hace cuánto me conoces? ¿Unas semanas? Apenas llega a unos meses, prácticamente para ti soy una desconocida, no voy a hacer que abandones tu vida y tu familia por mí, además, volveré pronto-

-Yo…- respira hondo -me gustaría ir contigo, me siento bien a tu lado, me siento mejor persona, y me da…miedo- titubea al decir eso –dejar se sentirme así cuando te vayas- dios no me puede estar diciendo todo esto, es demasiado bonito, tiene que avecinarse un pero. –El problema es Merle, yo… no puedo dejarle, sé que Ale le echaría un ojo, pero- ahí está y junto con esa palabra puedo oír como mi corazón se quiebra –él no estaría tan pendiente como yo, y a saber cómo reaccionaría si me largase, las tonterías que podría llegar a hacer.-

Que ganas tengo de llorar, pero no, nada de eso, yo antes de venir a este pueblo era más durita, -lo comprendo- me muerdo el carrillo por dentro para distraer mi atención, -más te vale no olvidarte de mí- digo intentando parecer amenazante.

-Ni aunque viviese mil vidas podría hacerlo- me dice clavando sus ojos en los míos, tal como sus flechas hacen al alcanzar su objetivo ¿puede un corazón morir y renacer al mismo tiempo de tanto amor como siente, solo escuchando una frase? La respuesta, es sí, totalmente.

-¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO DIXON!- escuchamos gritar a Ale y entramos corriendo, madre del amor hermoso, ha dejado el cuarto de estar hecho una pocilga, hay un trozo de pizza pegado al techo, latas de cerveza vacías por todas partes, es como un perrito que hubiese marcado su territorio haciéndose pipi, a alguien se le han descontrolado los celos.

Bajamos al sótano y creo que lo que veo me perseguirá siempre, a Merle bailando el hula, con el bikini de Leia, mientras mi unicornio le persigue intentando quitárselo, lo mejor o lo peor, que alguien debajo de ese bikini está más cachondo que una mona, así que como Ale consiga quitárselo va a ser épica la cara de los tres hombres presentes.

Me descojono viva, las rodillas se me aflojan y acabo tirada en el suelo, Daryl mira la escena incrédulo y divertido a partes iguales. -¿No decías que tenía eso escondido? ¿Cómo lo ha encontrado él?- señala a su hermano.

-Ni idea- repentinamente recuerdo que tengo el móvil y empiezo a grabar en el momento justo.

Ale se tira en plancha y engancha la tela de la parte posterior, consiguiendo bajarle "la falda" hasta las rodillas, Merle se gira y le enseña las joyas de la familia, la cara de mi unicornio es de horror puro, yo por mi parte intento con todas mis fuerzas mantener la risa al mínimo para sostener la cámara de la forma más estable posible.

-Dios Merle- se queja Daryl, al ver a su hermano empalmado, momento en que decido enfocarle.

-Daryl, responde a esta pregunta que se hace la mayoría de las mujeres de Atlanta y algún que otro hombre, ya sabemos quién es el Dixon más atractivo, tú obviamente, pero ¿también eres el que la tiene más larga o acaso te gana tu hermano mayor?-

-¿Qué?- abre la boca anonadado, pero no podéis culparme, es decir, acaba de darme calabazas sin hacerlo, así que técnicamente era una obligación moral hacerle esa pregunta para avergonzarle. -¿Estas grabando esto?-

-Puede ser- respondo volviendo a enfocar a los otros, Merle ahora está haciendo un baile que se parece mucho al de "trompa" de Sin Chan, Ale se levanta muy despacito, y se va sin mirarle.

-¿No se lo vas a reclamar?- cuestiono burlona.

-Que se lo quede- el pobre tiene cara de estar traumatizado.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Daryl.

-A lavarme los ojos con lejía o con agua oxigenada mejor, porque la lejía puede dejarme ciego,- dejo de grabar en cuanto mi angelito me coge en volandas.

-¿Vas a enseñarme a la Darylconda?- está rojo, Daryl Dixon está rojo, repito en mi cabeza. No me dice nada, en cuanto llega al sofá me tira sin mucha delicadeza. –Ey, era una petición totalmente sincera y genuina-

Me gruñe, cierra la puerta y baja a intentar controlar a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que querías que te enseñase?- pregunta Ale ya sin camisa, y restregándose los ojos.

-Su pene, pero no ha querido, ¿sabes que así no se te va a ir la imagen mental verdad?-

-Ya, pero tengo que intentarlo- se lamenta haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes he hecho un vídeo que te refrescará la memoria si algún día te hace falta-

-¡No jodas!- exclama horrorizado, sí, soy el mal.

-Nop, por desgracia hace bastante que no hay nada de eso en mi vida, lo echo de menos.-

-¿Cuánto llevas? Yo creo que lo máximo que he estado sin hacer nada desde que descubrí el sexo han sido dos semanas.-

-No me extraña, a veces pareces un ninfómano.- Y lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. De relaciones románticas no le hables, pero de noches locas o sexcapadas, tiene historias para aburrir, estoy razonablemente segura de que conseguiría sorprender hasta a un actor profesional del porno.

-¿Qué culpa tengo de que me guste el sexo?- pregunta ligeramente cohibido.

-No, ninguna, pero das envidia.- Mucha de hecho.

-¿Tú cuanto llevas sin…? Ya sabes.- Es la curiosidad en persona ahora mismo.

-Casi cinco meses.- Digo con resignación, la sequía es dura.

-¿Qué? Eso tiene que ser inhumano, no me extraña que mires a Daryl como un perro a una salchicha-

-Buena comparación- admito mientras lo pienso.

-Lo sé, y visto que no vas a tener una noche desenfrenada ¿nos vamos a dormir?-

-Sí,- estiro las manos y él me ayuda a levantarme. –Estoy matada.-

-Oye, como te queda poco de estar aquí y para disculparme por lo de antes ¿dormimos juntos?-

-Sí, voy a preparar las palomitas- digo más animada.

-He dicho a dormir Rainbow, además ¿tú no estabas cansada?- pregunta vacilón.

-Lo estoy, pero ambos sabemos que va a ser una fiesta de pijamas-

-Es cierto, prepara nachos con guacamole también, yo voy a restregarme los ojos un poco más-

-Mira que eres bruto, al final te los vas a poner como un tomate-

-Deja de regañarme y el último cup cake es tuyo-

-Hecho, ha y cuando vayamos a dormir nada de confundirme con Tally y meterme mano o te quedas sin ella-

-Que violenta ¿y cuando te he metido yo mano si se puede saber?-

-Nunca, es que es divertido picarte- admito sacándole la lengua y empezamos a correr en círculos alrededor de la encimera de la cocina.

Echaré de menos la locura de esta casa y a todos sus integrantes por desequilibrados que estén, espero volver pronto, y poder convencer a Matt de que me deje trabajar en mis canciones desde aquí, mantendré el pensamiento positivo de que todo saldrá bien.

Finalmente Ale me acorrala y me hace cosquillas, cuando se cansa, me ayuda a preparar el guacamole, una vez listo se lo lleva en un bol y llena otro con nachos, nos vamos a poner como el Kiko.

Mientras las palomitas se preparan, me pongo mi pijama que consiste en una camiseta del demonio de Tasmania, es muy anchota pero no demasiado larga, así que se me ven las bragas.

Estoy a punto de entrar en la habitación de Ale cuando veo aparecer por el pasillo a Daryl arrastrando a Merle, seguramente vaya a darle una ducha fría, -ey angelito, mi unicornio y yo vamos a hacer un pijama party, cuando le dejes roque puedes unirte si quieres, hay nachos, y palomitas.-

-¿Vais a dormir juntos?- pregunta algo receloso.

-Sip, a no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión sobre enseñarme…- miro directamente a su entrepierna.

-Deja de bromear- como me pone cuando se "enfada" conmigo.

-Oh angelito, siempre hablo muy enserio, pero tú, nunca no me haces caso- y así chicas y chicos es como se deja a un Dixon con la palabra en la boca, mientras se le cierra la puerta en las narices empujándola con el talón, una que ha nacido con estilo, ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

 **Hola mis últimos JEDI, pues nada yo viviendo al límite ¿tengo que subir este capítulo el jueves 22 y lo escribo dos días antes? No pasa nada. Lo importante es que lo he conseguido, de hecho me estaba temiendo que iba a tener que deciros que iba a tener que posponerlo una semana más y me ibais a linchar, a ponerme en la picota y tirarme tomates… ya, ya estoy exagerando lo sé, es la reina del drama que habita en mi interior, últimamente anda muy suelta ella.**

 **Esta vez nadie les ha interrumpido, han tenido momento de confesarse, y momento para lanzarse, pero Daryl hay se nos está haciendo de rogar el hombre, y ya Cassidy no sabe cómo hacerlo para que se entere de que quiere le dé duro contra el muro y con firmeza sobre la mesa.**

 **Todo llegará, espero que aunque cortito os haya sacado alguna sonrisilla.**

 **Como siempre ojalá que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	36. Más que perdedores

**Capítulo 36**

 **Más que perdedores**

Me pesa la existencia ahora mismo tanto como el mundo y eso que ni me he despertado del todo todavía, ruedo sobre algo duro quedando sobre mi estómago, mala idea, abro los ojos con un esfuerzo titánico, estoy acostada sobre la espalda de Ale y él está en diagonal ¿Cómo carajo nos hemos podido dormir así?

Más le vale no haberse tirado ningún pedo en mi cara o le confiscaré su ración de bollos, si es que le queda algo.

Me arrastro como puedo para bajar de la cama y literalmente salgo a gatas de la habitación, madre de dios que empacho tengo, ¿Cómo pudimos comernos ese helado, y echarle plátano, sirope de chocolate, de fresa, nata y dulce de leche?

Aunque realmente el problema no es helado, sino todo lo que comimos antes y lo que seguimos comiendo después, en eso Ale y yo somos igualitos, cuando nos entra la ansiedad no paramos de tragar, parecemos dos pozos sin fondo.

Escucho una risa mal disimulada detrás de mí, mierda, y yo pensando que había conseguido llegar al baño sin que nadie se enterase, manteniendo mi dignidad intacta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- me pregunta Daryl, y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, ¿para qué quería llegar yo hasta aquí? Vomitar no, estoy mal pero no hasta ese punto, pipi tampoco me hago.

Giro mi cabeza para mirarle, -pues la verdad…- es que me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, pero vamos a ver, con lo de puta madre que quedé yo anoche en plan, mira lo que te pierdes perro ¿y ahora me pilla así? es que es para matarme, ¡hola! ¿Alguna yo súper inteligente del multiverso podría aparecer y hacerme el favor? Claro que si puede hacer eso, casi mejor que le borre a Daryl esta escenita de la memoria y a mí me deje viva y coleando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pongo un puchero, podría pedirle que me llevase al sofá y evitarme más bochorno, o ser una chica grande y arrastrarme patéticamente hasta el yo solita. Decisiones, decisiones.

-Bueno, supongo que ya que te has ofrecido, sería descortés rechazarte, ¡pero no me cojas como un saco de patatas o echaré hasta la primera papilla!- le advierto rápidamente, por nada del mundo querría que sucediese eso.

En seguida me ayuda a levantarme, coloca mi brazo derecho sobre sus fuertes hombros, y me sostiene con firmeza rodeándome la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

-Montasteis una buena fiesta anoche- comenta como de pasada, pura fachada, se muere de curiosidad, que lo sé yo.

-Sip, tenemos un problema de sobrealimentación, pero en realidad es culpa de la comida por estar tan rica-

Me mira alzando una ceja y negando con la cabeza. –Lo que tú digas, ¿vas a querer desayunar algo?-

-Pues creo que hay batido de frutas del bosque, pero mejor no me lo traigas- digo con pesar.

-¿No te ves capacitada para un batido?- se mofa de mí, de verdad, cuanta maldad hay en el mundo.

-Ni para un batido, ni para la vida, así que, ¡qué demonios! tráemelo, que pase lo que tenga que pasar- viva el modo Drama Queen.

-Te pondrás enferma- me advierte "severo", pero no termina de sonar creíble.

-Lo sé, pero es que tú me has dicho lo de desayunar- me deja con bastante delicadeza en el sofá, si cuando quiere es un sol, cuando no le da la gana, la cosa ya cambia.

-¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa?- se está burlando de mí, eso es tan cruel, y… okey un segundo ¿eso era una erección? Porque si lo era puedo afirmar ya mismo quien es el Dixon más dotado. –U-gi-tsi-ha- dice y vuelvo a prestarle atención, que tramposo se ha escondido detrás de la isla de la cocina. –Toma- me lanza mi batido con una puntería perfecta, no habría necesitado levantar las manos, habría caído en mi regazo sí, o sí.

-Daryl- podría ser mala y pedirle que me acerque un vaso para salir de dudas o puedo ser buena… -oye ¿Y Merle?-

Bufa –en coma profundo, con todo lo que bebió ayer no creo que se levante hasta que Ale se vaya al bar-

-Vale, tu hermano es un desastre, pero tienes que reconocer que lo de anoche fue, sencillamente fue…-

-Traumático/épico- decimos a la par.

-Vamos hombre fue divertido-

-No, de eso nada, cuando volví a bajar se puso a decirme, Chui ve a buscar a mi Han que aquí está su Leia-

-¡No!- niego sin poder creer que me perdiese lo mejor.

-Como lo oyes fue…-

-Horrible/genial- volvemos a decir a la vez conceptos distintos, acabo acostada en el sofá debido a un ataque de risa.

-Estás mal de la cabeza- se queja.

-Vamos angelito eso no es de ahora, ya viene de lejos- me incorporo, apoyo una pierna en la mesita de centro y abro mi batido dispuesta a degustarlo.

Unos minutos después. -¿Quieres parar?- me pide Daryl de repente.

Le miro extrañada, -¿parar el que?- no entiendo nada.

-De gemir de esa manera mientras te tomas eso-

-¿Estaba gimiendo? No me había dado cuenta, es que está buenísimo- parpadeo y le miro de nuevo conectando ideas y sonriendo traviesa –pero vamos, no es como si fuese algo que no estés acostumbrado a oír todas las mañanas, ¿Por qué te molesta hoy? ¿Está despierta la Darylconda y me quiere comer? Yo me dejo eh- no podía reprimir mi lado juguetón por más tiempo.

Apoya las manos en la isla y me mira intensamente, ¿va a venir? Si lo hace este año no le escribo carta Santa Claus.

-Rainbow- oímos la voz de un "moribundo" Ale llamándome desde su habitación.

-¿Qué?- le grito.

-No vuelvo a gocharme así de nuevo contigo, eres una mala influencia, ¿Por qué tuviste que decir lo del helado?-

-¿Perdona? No fui yo la que se comió sola un paquete de galletas oreo-

-Tú te comiste el paquete de donetes- me reclama.

-No es lo mismo, lo mío estaba por la mitad, quedaba poco-

-Egoísta-

-Mal amigo-

-Corruptora de… ay come me duele mi tripita-

Este asalto lo he ganado yo, o yeah baby, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me distrae de mi celebración mental. Genial, gano la pelea verbal y pierdo a mi mecánico buenorro, en fin, tendré que empezar a escribir esa carta.

 _ **Querido Santa**_

 _ **Léeme bien, porque tengo muy clarito lo que quiero…**_

… _ **..**_

¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan surrealista?

Merle está con un botellín intentado ver la tele, y digo intentando, porque es obvio que lo que en realidad está haciendo es evitar a Ale. Quien le taladra la cabeza con la mirada desde la cocina.

-Bueno ya está bien, ¿queréis solucionarlo como adultos? Joder- ya no resisto más tanta tensión.

-No me puedo creer que te lo pusieras desnudo tío, eso, eso es muy rarito ¿se puede saber en qué coño estabas pensando? ¿Es que quieres inscribirte a clases de danza del vientre y no tienes ropa apropiada? Porque si es eso, entendería que al encontrarlo quisieras probártelo, a ver qué tal te sentaba el modelito, pero si no…- hace un gesto con sus manos como si algo estallase en su cerebro.

-No estaba pensando, es evidente, ¿si no de que me iba a poner yo esa mierda?-

-Esa mierda como tú lo llamas era una fantasía erótica que por tu culpa, pedazo de mamón, ha quedado totalmente destrozada, y no hablo ahora por la ropa, cada vez que vea El retorno del Jedi, la imagen de tu cosa se me vendrá a la mente- hace como si le diesen arcadas.

-Que delicado, no fue para tanto- dice mi hermano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja partiéndole la cara, –pero eso demuestra en que acera estás viviendo si tanto te he impresionado-

-Merle deja de soñar, no me van los maduritos con barba ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, sé que soy irresistible pero tienes que superar tu obsesión conmigo-

-Pero serás… ¿Quién dice que esté enamorado de ti?-

-Yo he dicho obsesionado, lo de enamorado lo has dicho tú, ¿Quién diría que te gustan los yogurines guaperas como yo más que las tías en minifalda?-

-Yo te mato…- mi hermano no puede estar más rojo, como pille a Ale le manda al hospital, esta vez sí que sí.

-Y lo harás a vergazos, pero solo si me pillas cara de tortilla- la madre que le pario ¿no tiene instinto de supervivencia o qué? Merle se lanza a por él como un tren de mercancías, para mi sorpresa Ale se le acerca, gira, queda de espaldas y le da una patada en los riñones a mi hermano que le manda contra la isla. –Ven aquí toro, ven- le llama meneando las caderas de forma sugerente mientras cruza las manos tras la nuca.

Me siento en el sofá y cambio de canal, Cassidy tenía razón al decirme que debería irme con ella a dar una vuelta en cuanto vio como estos dos se miraban, la próxima vez que me dé un consejo le haré caso.

-Dais vergüenza ajena, parad de una vez- digo viéndolos tirados en el suelo, se han hecho el uno al otro una llave y están inmovilizados el primero que suelte pierde, y ninguno piensa ceder, llevan tres cuartos de reloj así.

-Este no sabe lo que es eso- gritan a la par y aprietan con mayor firmeza su agarre en el otro.

-Por cierto Daryl ¿Dónde está Rainbow?- me cuestiona Ale de repente.

-Ha sabido ver de antemano la situación, y se ha largado- digo con pesar, y preguntándome a donde narices ha ido para tardar tanto en volver.

-Es una chica lista,- la alaba Merle, creo que nunca dejará de sorprenderme que lo haga, no es así con ninguna otra persona. –Hablando de ella descamisado, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte-

-Dispara, pero cuidadito con lo que dices- amenaza con la respiración pesada, se está cansando.

-Si es una pregunta de lo más normal, ¿Cuándo la conociste, no quisiste tirártela?-

-Tío, ¿es enserio?- pregunta soltándole para alejarse.

-Pues si- sorprendentemente Merle le imita, parece bastante más relajado que antes.

-Era una cría de diecisiete años, asustada y medio muerte de hambre y frio, eso no es algo que precisamente me ponga cachondo, lo mismo a ti te habría puesto, eres así de retorcido-

-Eh- se hace el ofendido, pero no puede negar lo innegable.

-La estuve viendo día tras día, cuando entraba y salía del bar, las manos le temblaban tanto…- parece perdido en sus recuerdos –pero sus dedos conseguían arrancar melodías reconocibles a las cuerdas de esa guitarra azul a pesar de todo. La gente la ignoraba, solo tenía unas pocas monedas en un gorro, ni siquiera le dieron un billete, ni uno os lo juro. Cuando le dije que podría cantar en el local fue como si se le abriese el cielo, nunca nadie me había mirado así antes, como si fuese…- no es capaz de terminar la frase.

-Bueno,- así que lo hago yo en su lugar. -Siento lo mismo- digo antes de poder contenerme.

-Sí, es el efecto que ella tiene, encuentra a las personas rotas y les enseña que cada uno de sus fragmentos vale la pena-

-Dios que cursis estáis- se queja Merle levantándose y dándonos la espalda, él siempre igual de capullo, pero nos sorprende a ambos cuando dice de pronto –ella una vez… me dijo que no soy un perdedor, aun no llevaba mucho aquí y joder, yo soy como soy, pero lo decía de verdad.-

-No eres un perdedor,- niega Ale, -podríamos ser más de lo que somos, tú –me señala con el dedo -si no siguieras a Merle en todas sus mierdas, yo, si no me drogase, y Merle, si no fuese tan Merle, lo cual es imposible, para él no hay remedio, así que supongo que tiene razón, es un perdedor- dice serio agachando la cabeza con aparente resignación.

-Oye- se queja mi hermano y le da una colleja.

-Te has pasado cabrón, era broma, pero ya que estamos sacándonos el corazón del pecho, ella tiene razón, el problema es que a nosotros nos da demasiado miedo cambiar, porque si lo intentamos y no sale bien ¿Qué nos queda? Se acabaría la duda y solo quedaría la certeza de lo malditamente patéticos que somos-

-¿Nos estás llamando cobardes?- le gruñe mi hermano acercándose peligrosamente.

-Porque lo somos- afirmo, y él se queda a mitad de camino, mirándome sorprendido, -es verdad- insisto clavando mis ojos en el suelo.

-Bah-

-Gran respuesta Merle- le elogia falsamente Ale.

-Como sea, ¿de qué crees que huía? Cualquier otra cría al pasarlo así de jodido habría vuelto a casa-

-Creo que es precisamente de su casa de lo que huía, es curioso pero, nunca hemos hablado de eso-

-¿Nunca le preguntaste por su pasado?- pregunto extrañado, ¿Ale no sabe nada de su madre entonces?

-No, ella tampoco me preguntó por el mío, sin embargo un día le conté algunas cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie, no hizo ningún comentario solo me abrazó, y me dijo que estaba ahí, conmigo- veo como sonríe con la mirada perdida –creo que por eso la quiero tanto, acepta lo que viene, nunca exige, solo toma lo que estás dispuesto a dar, es la mejor-

-Pues yo tengo curiosidad, siendo como es, su familia debería haber movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla- asegura Merle cruzándose de brazos.

-No la buscaban- y el rencor se destila de mi voz, porque soy incapaz de entender como alguien no podría quererla.

-Tú,- me acusa Merle señalándome con el dedo, -tú sabes algo-

-Y sepa lo que sepa, si conozco a Daryl la mitad de lo que creo no te va a decir ni media palabra, deja de dar por culo ya.- Me defiende Ale apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Como sea, al menos podría decirnos si es necesario darle una paliza a alguien, lo haré gratis- se ofrece abriendo los brazos.

-Impresionante, le has cogido mucho más cariño del que creía- comenta Ale.

-Na, es por la visión que me regala de su culito a diario- en ese momento se abre la puerta.

-¿Del culo de quien hablas? ¿Me tengo que poner celosa grandullón?- cuestiona burlona, agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ale.

-¿Tú? para nada- asegura mi hermano.

-Ósea que hablabas de mi culo- dice guiñándome un ojo al ver que me pongo tenso, para que me relaje.

-Pues si-

-Bien, pero sigues sin poder tocarlo, a no ser que te cambies de cuerpo con tu hermano-

-Vamos mujer no seas así, eso no puedo hacerlo-

-Entonces asúmelo de una vez, pero si te sirve de consuelo te compraré una muñeca hinchable y le pondré una de mis camisetas para que puedas fantasear con ella ¿vale?-

En cuanto termina de decir eso mi hermano se arrodilla ante ella. -¿Cásate conmigo?-

-¡Dios, no!,- exclama horrorizada -creía que te caía bien Merle-

-Tendrás una boda a lo grande, lo juro-

-No quiero una boda grande, y ese deseo no se te va a cumplir en la vida, ni son las doce de la noche, ni hay luna llena que me afecte a la cabeza, ni lluvia de estrellas, olvídalo-

-Está bien, me conformaré con la muñeca, que remedio, ¿Cuándo me la vas a regalar?-

-Si te lo dijera, perdería el efecto sorpresa-

-Eso, y ya que hemos terminado de decir tonterías, porque es evidente que no se va a casar contigo si anda tras los huesos de tu hermano ¿Qué tal si cenamos?-

-¿Eres idiota?- digo mirando con fiereza a Ale pero me ignora.

-Y tanto que lo es, prefiero tu carne antes que tus huesos- dice Cassidy tirándoseme encima y abrazándome.

-Loca- grito notando como una sonrisa se dibuja en mí cara.

-Loca perdida, loca de amor, loca por ti y por tu corazón- me canta al oído. Me paralizo al escucharla, ella me da un último beso muy cerca de los labios y se levanta, la frase de anoche acude a mi memoria "Oh angelito, siempre hablo muy enserio, pero tú, nunca no me haces caso" ¿y si es verdad, y no imaginaciones mías como creo yo? No, imposible, no puede verme así.

…..

Cenamos unas costillas con salsa barbacoa, Daryl está muy callado, como siempre podría decirse, pero es un silencio distinto, le está dando vueltas a algo.

Entre bromas de Merle que nos llama Cenicienta y payasadas de nuestra propia cosecha, Ale friega los cacharros mientras yo los seco y los coloco, mi angelito ha salido al porche, parezco ser la única que le da importancia, nadie más mira cada veinte segundos hacia la puerta para ver si entra.

Al terminar Merle sale también y Ale va a cambiarse, es decir, a ponerse una camiseta, hoy toca el castigador, no le pega mucho, Flash encaja mejor con su carácter desenfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa Rainbow?-

-No, nada- me mira como diciendo, a otro perro con ese hueso. –Es Daryl- mi hermano se ríe.

-¿Y cuando no?-

-Oye- sonrío –tienes razón, pero, no sé, últimamente le digo lo que siento, aunque él no me crea, ¿hago lo correcto teniendo en cuenta que me voy a ir?-

-Claro que sí, porque vas a volver- me sostiene por los hombros –y puede que sea un Dixon cabezota, pero te ama, hasta Merle que es tonto del culo lo sabe ¿Por qué crees sí no que se quedaron aquí? cuando vuelvas, tu problema será conseguir que te de espacio para ti misma, porque dudo mucho que esté dispuesto a soltarte cuando te enganche- tras decirme eso me abraza con fuerza.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo mundial-

-Qué va, pero me esfuerzo- dice alborotándome el pelo, se marcha y me deja sola con mis pensamientos.

Tras un rato después de que se hayan ido los otros dos miembros de mi loca familia, me animo a salir, Daryl sigue en el porche, sentado en las escaleras, fumando y mirando a la nada, acaricio el colgante que me regaló, más decidida me siento a su lado.

-Ey- me saluda.

-Aloha- digo apoyándome en su brazo.

-Cass ¿crees que el amor puede mejorar a las personas?- me pregunta sin mirarme, no me esperaba eso para nada.

-No siempre, hay gente a la que el amor les transforma en bestias horribles- noto como me mira, con la intensidad de un francotirador. –En realidad puede que el cambio sea más elección propia que otra cosa, el amor puede motivarlo claro, pero no creo sea lo que defina por completo a una persona, porque al final uno tiene que decidir cómo quiere ser, o si lo quiere ser-

Alzo la mirada, nuestros ojos conectan, pero, no estoy segura de lo que reflejan, ¿es solo lo que quiero ver, o es real? Se aproxima a mí con lentitud, como si acercarse demasiado rápido a mí, fuera a romperme, tal vez tenga razón, posa sus labios sobre mi frente con esa dulzura tan suya, tan para mí, como aquel día en el cuarto de baño, y de nuevo, sus labios permanecen sobre mi piel más de lo que deberían –buenas noches u-gi-tsi-ha- dice sin mirarme a los ojos.

Sonrío con tristeza, odio la sensación de que parezca que nos estamos despidiendo siempre.

-Buenas noches angelito- me levanto con pereza, antes de entrar en la casa me detengo en el quicio de la puerta para observarle, -Daryl- él se gira para mirarme y en seguida se pone de pie colocándose a mí lado, es tan intuitivo con la energía de las personas como un lobo. -¿Duermes conmigo?-

No me contesta, en su lugar sostiene mi mano acariciando mis nudillos con su pulgar, tira de mi con suavidad llevándonos a mi cuarto, nos quitamos los zapatos y nos acostamos con la ropa puesta, se asegura de que la sábana me cubra bien antes de abrazarme por la espalda con firmeza, no quiero irme, no quiero perder esto, pero quiero perseguir mi sueño.

Me remuevo nerviosa y Daryl me acerca más hacia sí, él siempre parece saber cuándo necesito que me envuelva con sus alas para cobijarme en su fuerza y mantener a raya mi tristeza. Siendo así ¿Cómo no darle mi corazón?

 **Hola lágrimas de Coco, sí, fui a ver la película y es absolutamente maravillosa, te ríes a más no poder, y el final es precioso, pero te hace mierda el kokoro y terminas llorando todo lo que te has reído antes, como la película Antes de mí, sin tener nada que ver, en eso son iguales.**

 **El caso es que recomendadísima para que vayáis a verla.**

 **Hablando del capítulo, aquí ya los corazones están más a flor de piel, ella tiene que volver a Los Ángeles y ellos no quieren que se vaya, ella tampoco quiere dejarlos, en concreto a Daryl pero ¿Quién querría? con Ale es diferente porque él siempre ha estado y siempre estará para ella, pero ¿y si se va y lo que siente Daryl desaparece? Es un riesgo, pero habiendo luchado durante años por una oportunidad, no puede rendirse ahora. La vida es así, hay veces que puedes compaginar las cosas, pero otras todo se complica por temporadas y tienes que elegir.**

 **Okey, basta ya de clases de vida, filosofía y drama.**

 **Os dejo el enlace de una entrada de mi Blog . , si os animáis ojalá lo disfrutéis.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y muchos besototes para todas y todos.**


	37. Se acabaron las dudas

**Capítulo 37**

 **Se acabaron las dudas**

-Daryl mierdecilla, me piro, más te vale estar follando o te desheredo- los gritos de Merle me taladran la cabeza, joder que potencia tiene el tío cuando se propone dar por saco.

Me quejo y me remuevo, no veo ni torta, anoche baje la persiana del todo, espera ¿yo no me dormí con mi angelito? Le busco a tientas con las manos y lo primero que palpo en su culo, un magnifico culo he de decir, sigo subiendo recreándome en su espalda, en algún momento de la noche debió de quitarse la camisa, gracias a las Moiras por los pequeños favores, notó unas zonas un poco rugosas en la parte derecha seguramente tenga cicatrices ¿de qué pueden ser? ¿Algún accidente? ¿Quizá de una pelea?

Sin pensármelo mucho me tumbo sobre su espalda y le abrazo.

-mfhgm- gruñe.

-¿Qué?- el idioma de los perros aún no lo domino.

-Merle quita-

-No soy Merle, ¿Merle te abraza? No sabía que fuera cariñoso- estoy sorprendida.

-¿Cass?-

-La misma- digo besando el espacio entre sus omoplatos, para después acariciar la misma zona con mi nariz, adoro cuando se estremece.

-Estas abusando de mi-

-Bueno, no te estás resistiendo, ni me has dicho que no lo haga, ¿quieres que me aleje?-

-Ni se te ocurra- se relaja bajo mi cuerpo –estoy a gusto-

-Sí, yo también- desearía que todas mis mañanas empezasen así.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta desganado, nunca le había visto así de remolón, me enamora.

-Tarde, seguramente mucho, me he despertado porque Merle gritaba que se iba a trabajar-

-No tiene porque, ¿has oído la puerta de la casa?-

-No, pero tampoco tengo oído de cazador- digo riéndome.

-Conociéndole se habrá levantado a mear y le ha parecido que sería gracioso verme aparecer corriendo por el pasillo, duerme otro poco-

-Está loco, me gusta-

-ghbt-

-Tranquilo tigre, tú eres el Dixon que me vuelve loca-

-Ya ¿cómo de loca te vuelvo?- me pregunta, soplo en su cuello y después lo muerdo con suavidad.

-Como muy loca- se remueve intentando quitarme de encima.

-No hagas eso- se queja.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me confundes, y no me gusta-

-Perdón- vale, ahora me siento incomoda, pero no me puedo ir, es mi cuarto, aunque tampoco me ha dicho que quiera que me vaya ¿Qué hago? –Daryl-

-¿Qué?- cuestiona alargando la última letra.

-Nada- no pasa nada aparte del hecho de que te quiero grandísimo imbécil. Suspiro frustrada y me acurruco más contra él, es tan cálido, tan fuerte, poco a poco me quedo dormida de nuevo.

Noto como me zarandean, me desperezo arqueando la espalda como un gato, después me quedo laxa sobre el colchón, parpadeo un poco debido al resplandor, Daryl está frente a mí con el pelo mojado, y una camisa aún por abrochar.

-Buenos días angelito-

-Buenos días u-gi-tsi-ha- me rio restregándome los ojos, me gusta cuando me llama así.

-En serio, uno de estos días vas a tener que decirme que significa eso-

-De acuerdo- accede.

-¿Y bien?-

-Has dicho uno de estos días, no que te lo dijese hoy- agarro la almohada y se la estampo en la cara.

-Eres un maldito tramposo Dixon- le reclamo, mientras avanzo rápidamente a cuatro patas sobre la cama para intentar escapar de la posible represalia escondiéndome en el baño, y milagrosamente lo consigo, por los pelos pero ey, como diría Dominic Toretto, "Da igual si ganas por un Kilómetro o por un centímetro, ganar es ganar".

Después de adecentarme un poco y cambiarme la ropa voy a la cocina despacio.

-Tranquila Connors, no te voy a hacer nada- maldito sea su oído de lobo gris.

-¿Cómo sé qué vas en serio?- pregunto tensando el cuerpo, lista para salir corriendo.

-No lo sabes, tendrás que arriesgarte- aunque me repateé tiene razón, respiro hondo y me expongo, nada, está tan pancho bebiéndose su café, pero algo no cuadra, mis alarmas de peligro están activadas al máximo, no en vano llevo años conviviendo con Ale, no hay bromista más terrible y vengativo que él cuando se lo propone.

En la isla de la cocina está mi batido de frutos del bosque y un donut relleno de chocolate, le miro entrecerrando los ojos, me acerco despacio, sentándome en el taburete cojo, temiendo caerme, pero no, mi desconfianza aumenta.

-¿De verdad que no vas a hacerme nada?-

-Bueno, primero me has mordido, luego me has usado de almohada y me has babeado la espalda- me pongo roja al escucharle.

-Eso es mentira, yo no babeo cuando duermo-

-Lo que tú digas, el caso es que has rematado aplastándome la cara cuando te he despertado, dime ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte yo algo?- vale me siento perdida.

-Tú,- le señale -tú deberías ajustarte unos cuantos tornillos cuando llegues al taller- digo extendiendo mi mano para coger mi donut, pero él insensato me adelanta, lo coge y se lo come delante de mis incrédulos ojos. –No acabas de hacer eso- digo incapaz de asimilarlo.

-O ya lo creo que si- dice satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Prepárate a morir- literalmente salto por encima de isla y no sé cómo desde una posición ventajosa, termino en el suelo, retiene mis muñecas sujetándome solo con una mano, y manteniéndome en mi sitio apoyando una rodilla en mi pecho, cabrón astuto. –Sabes que en cuanto te me quites de encima te la voy a liar petarda ¿verdad?-

-Si me la lías, o mejor dicho, si lo intentas, acabaremos exactamente igual que ahora- afirma seguro de sí mismo.

-No soy ninguna princesita indefensa- alego picada por haber perdido tan fácilmente contra él.

-Lo sé- su respiración se hace pesada, -seguro que irías directa a mis pelotas si te diese la oportunidad.-

-Ni lo dudes, es la parte más blanca que tenéis los tíos, no puedes culparme por aprovechar mi ventaja táctica.- Digo aun forcejeando, intentando soltarme en vano.

Él ladea la cabeza como si meditase algo,- bueno en realidad un puñetazo en la nariz aturde más, cerraría los ojos y no podría ver hacia donde corres-

-Cualquiera diría que quieres que te golpeé- comento deteniéndome para mirarle atentamente.

-Si puedes hacerme daño a mí, se lo puedes hacer a cualquiera- dice serio.

-Realmente no quieres que me vaya- sonrío enormemente, quizá Ale tiene razón –dime gran cazador, ¿me echarás de menos?-

-Sabes que sí, cada maldito día, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he de repetir hasta que te lo creas? Como sea, termina pronto esa estúpida cosa y vuelve aquí cagando leches- oh ¿él realmente me acaba de decir eso?

-Daryl- se acerca cada vez más, ¿será que por fin se ha cansado de alejarme?

-Cassidy- me va a dar algo, está tan cerca como para… lamerme la cara, yo lo mato y lo remato, primero se come mi bollo y luego me hace creer que me va a besar, eso es anticonstitucional.

-Aaaaaaahhh joder Daryl-

-Eso es lo que te pasa por confundirme-

-Qué asco- me ayuda a levantarme y restriego mi mejilla mojada contra su camisa. –Puag-

-Lo que tú digas- tiene una sonrisilla insoportable, sabe que se ha salido con la suya.

-Esta me la pagas- refunfuño por lo bajo, pero él consigue oírme.

-Deberás darte prisa si quieres cobrar antes de irte- le saco la lengua y me bebo mi batido. - ¿hoy no vas a correr?- me cuestiona al fijarse en que no llevo ropa deportiva.

-No, de hecho te iba a pedir que me acercases al taller, cerca vuestro hay una tienda de comics, quiero ver si tienen novelas gráficas y pillarle alguna a Ale, o quizá algo de merchandising de la guerra de las galaxias, no sé-

-Ya, y que en la cafetería de en frente hagan las mejores tortitas del pueblo no influye-

-Para nada ¿por quién me tomas?- pregunto indignada, él me mira serio, pero no aguantamos mucho así, yo me pongo a reírme como una idiota y él me da esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida, como quiero besar esa sonrisa.

-Anda vamos, o llegaré tarde- recogemos las cosas y en unos minutos estoy montada tras él en la moto. –Oye cuando ayer dijiste que el amor convierte a las personas en bestias ¿te referías a alguien en concreto?- pregunta pasándome un casco, me parece adorable su forma de cuidarme, él jamás lleva casco pero las pocas veces que vamos juntos siempre me hace ponérmelo.

-Si- contesto con un monosílabo, con la esperanza de que entienda que no quiero entrar en materia.

-¿Te hizo daño?- pero como buen Dixon sigue insistiendo.

-Si-

-¿Quién fue?- pregunta comportándose igualito que un perro con hueso.

-No me apetece hablar del tema- no parece dispuesto a arrancar hasta que habrá la boca. Así que renegando internamente de mi suerte decido que lo más indoloro será ceder. -Mi madre, a ella eso de San Valentín, las flores y los corazones no le sentó nada bien-

-Pensé que te referías a algún ex novio- dice viéndose arrepentido por haberme presionado.

-¿Y si fuera así qué? ¿Me habrías pedido su dirección para ir a partirle la vida de una paliza?- se calla, me lo tomare como un, por supuesto. –He tenido un par de novios serios, pero no puedo decir realmente que haya estado enamorada de ellos-

-¿Por qué no?- me cuestiona pareciendo genuinamente interesado en la respuesta.

-No lo sé… los quería pero, no salió bien, supongo que porque no me impliqué todo lo que debería, aunque tampoco me salía hacerlo-

-No creo que fueses la única responsable de que las cosas saliesen mal con ellos- este hombre es un auténtico ángel

-De todas formas eso ya es pasado, la diferencia es que ahora ya tengo claro lo que quiero y voy a por ello- digo con seguridad.

-Pobre del loco hijo de puta que se interponga en tu camino- afirma acelerando consiguiendo que me aferre más a su cuerpo.

-Tú lo has dicho- respondo aunque no me oiga, o si, ¿Quién sabe? Con ese dichoso oído suyo todo es posible, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y Daryl aparca la moto en la puerta. –Por cierto lo que es justo, es justo al fin y al cabo tú me has preguntado a mí, dime ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-

…..

-No, nunca- nos bajamos y ella me tiende el casco.

-Tiene sentido supongo- dice mientras se peina el pelo con los dedos mirándose en el retrovisor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro, repentinamente incómodo.

-A que necesitas a una mujer aún más cabezota que tú, una decidida a meterse bajo tu piel igual que la tinta de un tatuaje- me sonríe con dulzura, mirándome con ese brillo en los ojos que me paraliza, se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, -hasta luego- se despide de mí, dándome la espalda para cruzar la calle.

Me quedó mirándola incapaz de apartar la vista mientras se aleja, sin ser consciente toco el lugar en el que poco antes estaban sus labios.

-Hermanita, en serio, eres una completa y absoluta vergüenza para la familia- bufa Merle saliendo del taller. –Hasta yo,- se señala a sí mismo, -yo ¿vale? sé que acaba de declararse y no tengo ni zorra idea sobre cosas cursis, pero joder, lo que te ha dicho ha sido casi tan bonito como su culo y tú te has quedado ahí parado como un pasmarote- me da un fuerte golpe en la frente que me hace trastabillear hacia atrás. -Échale huevos, y tíratela o dile algo bonito tú también, pero más te vale hacerlo antes de que se vaya, o cuando vuelva bien podía hacerlo del brazo de algún estúpido californiano bronceado, así que espabila princesa.-

-¿Y qué coño vas a hacer tú sin mí?- le grito cabreado.

-Pues lo que he hecho siempre, quejica, lo que me sale de los huevos ¿Qué si no?-

-Chicos se acabó la telenovela, entrad a trabajar de una vez o ya os estáis buscando a otro infeliz dispuesto a pagar a Merle por nada-

-Oye que yo trabajo duro- se queja mi hermano.

-Sí, ya lo creo, empinando el brazo para beber cerveza- le recrimina el dueño.

-Jefe estuve en los marines- se excusa.

-Enhorabuena ahora no lo estás, así que puedes trabajar en ese Pontiac azul, y tú Daryl, quiero que consigas que el motor de ese Mustang del 67 salga de aquí ronroneando como un gatito, vamos, vamos, vamos, luego podrás besar tu chica-

-No es mía- gruño molesto con ambos.

-Ni lo será nunca como sigas así- me pica Merle.

-Basta ya los dos, a trabajar- nos reprende como si fuésemos críos de cinco años.

Todos saben lo que siento y todos están seguros de lo que debería hacer, Ale desde casi el principio, ahora incluso Merle y hasta me jefe, dios.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle- no soy consciente de que lo he dicho en voz alta, hasta que me fijo en que mi jefe me mira confuso.

-Te conoce y conoce a tu hermano que es peor, ¿crees que le importa? Además estás pensando en ti, ¿te has parado a preguntarle a ella lo que quiere?- no estoy hablando de esto con mi jefe es surrealista. –De seguro te lo habrá dicho más de mil veces y no le has hecho ni puto caso, concéntrate o te acabarás cortando algo que necesites más tarde- dice al verme coger la radial.

-Si- se acabó el hacer el gilipollas, no dejaré que se vaya sin que sepa que es la primera mujer de la que me he enamorado, que quiero noche de películas en el sofá, verla bailar en los bares, discutir con ella, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, seguir enseñándole a disparar con la ballesta, follar como perros en celo, sus caricias en mi mejilla, joder, quiero una vida juntos, y pienso tenerla.

 **Hola great shows, momento de "Promoción de película" y no, no me pagan por hacerlo, tenéis que ver el gran Showman, es maravillosa, las canciones, las coreografías, lo que simboliza, seguir siempre hacia delante por bajo que creas que has caído, que los sueños se cumplen persiguiéndolos no solo soñando con ellos, que abrazar lo diferente es genial. En fin, me deshago en halagos con esta película, me encantó.**

 **Lo primero, pedir perdón por el retraso, no sé qué me ha pasado con este capítulo, era uno de los que tenía claros desde el principio, pero cuando finalmente ha llegado, no me salía nada, pero nada de nada, era frustrante porque miraba el cuaderno de ideas y me decía a mí misma, hazlo, pero no había manera y finalmente he sacado esto que pese a no tener que ver en absoluto con mi idea original, me ha gustado el resultado, estoy conforme con él.**

 **¿Vosotras y vosotros que opináis por fin será cierto que Daryl va a coger al toro por los cuernos? ¿Cómo pensáis que lo hará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Cassidy? ¿Ale y Merle tendrán que cumplir con alguna apuesta? ¿Habrá fiesta de celebración y despedida en el bar? Quiero saberlo, a ver si os imagináis lo que va a pasar o si seré capaz de hacer algo que os sorprenda.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, os mando muchos besototes.**

 **P.D. Pasaos por mi One-shot "Voy a matarme" es de temática Marvel, en concreto del capi y de iron man.**


	38. Casi a mi alcance

**Capítulo 38**

 **Casi a mi alcance**

Respiro hondo mientras cruzo la calle, ¿desde cuándo me quedó yo con las ganas? Debería haberle besado, debería haberle dicho que esa mujer soy yo.

En fin de nada sirve lamentarse por el pasado, hay que mirar hacia adelante, y en mi futuro inminente veo una torre de tortitas. Luego ya iré a la tienda de comics, pero las prioridades son las prioridades, no puedo subsistir solo con un batido, a ver que por poder puedo, pero no quiero.

…..

Venir a este pueblucho de Atlanta es un riesgo, pero no puedo contener mis ansias por mirar directo a sus ojos cuando por fin comprenda que va a morir, lentamente, sola, en un pequeño rincón oscuro, en el que nadie la encontrará, regodeándome cuando se sumerja en la desesperación.

-Señora-

-¿Sí?- pregunto con desgana, molesta por la interrupción de mis pensamientos.

-El señor Price está despertando- adoro las buenas noticias.

-Excelente, ¿Dónde está ella?- interrogo al jefe de los mercenarios que he contratado para esta fiesta.

-En una cafetería, mis hombres están en posición, caerán sobre ella en cuanto usted lo ordene-

-Que esperen, dejad que se sienta a salvo un poco más-

-Señora, debería saber que está cerca del taller en el que trabajan dos de los hombres con los que vive-

-¿Me estás diciendo que dos paletos pueden representar un problema para unos hombres bien adiestrados?- veo cómo se yergue al recibir mi pulla.

-En absoluto, solo le informaba-

-Bien, ya me has informado, retírate- veo como alza la barbilla, pero dura poco, enseguida asiente con la cabeza y se retira, hay cierta clase de hombre que no tolera recibir órdenes de una mujer, pero en casos como este son perfectamente capaces de tragarse sus prejuicios por dinero.

Pronto comenzará el show, estoy impaciente.

….

Bueno al final no le he pillado una novela gráfica sino un tarro de galletas de Darth Vader, es tan genial que me dan ganas de quedármelo, pero no, son para mi unicornio preferido del mundo, por acogerme a pesar del riesgo, y por quererme sin importar que.

Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, y dios que ricas están las tortitas de esa cafetería, son gloria bendita en serio, podría pasarme el resto de mi vida comiendo solamente eso y sería absolutamente feliz, pero no sería sano, aunque, están tan deliciosas… pero no, no puedo pensar como si siguiese teniendo siete años, pero es que a esa edad podías ser una princesa por la mañana, una Power Ranger por la tarde y una ninja al irte a la cama.

Qué tiempos aquellos tan felices, estoy desvariando otra vez, ¿Qué haría la gente si supiese lo que pienso? Me mirarían raro seguro, sonrío como una tonta mientras salgo de la tienda, estoy deseando enseñarle el súper tarro de galletas a los chicos, probablemente no tendrán ni idea de quién es, pero por otra tengo la esperanza de que si lo sepan, es decir, Star Wars y sus personajes son ya de conocimiento popular no solo patrimonio friki ¿verdad?

Dios, me quedo parada unos segundos mirando a Daryl desde el otro lado de la calle. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sexy simplemente estando sentado? Este hombre tiene magnetismo animal, y yo nunca he sido de resistirme a la tentación, más bien soy de las que se tira de cabeza a ella.

Reanudo la marcha, dispuesta a dejarme de palabras ya que parece no entenderlas, tal vez si me cuelgo de su cuello y le beso hasta dejarle sin aliento se le encienda la bombilla por fin.

Sí, eso es lo que yo llamo un plan cojonudo ¿o no? El día que hablando conmigo misma me conteste una voz en mi cabeza, me voy a pegar un susto de flipar.

…

Estoy sentado escuchando las gilipolleces de mi hermano, ¿Cómo puede ser tan capullo? Práctica supongo, se piensa que es un regalo del cielo, pero lo que es, es un grano en el culo del tamaño de un estadio de futbol.

Entonces lo noto, una mirada, su mirada, la veo observándome mientras espera que los coches dejen de pasar para cruzar de la acera de la cafetería hasta nosotros.

Me pongo de pie con el corazón acelerado sin explicación aparente, sin poder apartar mi vista de ella, por fin el semáforo se pone en verde para los peatones y camina decidida, es ahora o nunca, no pienso buscar un puto momento perfecto para decírselo, qué demonios si me da calabazas mi hermano tiene suficiente cerveza en su nevera portátil como para tumbar a Mike Tyson.

Le sonrío y ella me la devuelve, por fin está en nuestra acera, me dirijo hacia ella con Merle pegado a mis talones como si fuera papel del váter, estoy a punto de girarme y mandarle a la mierda cuando todo se precipita.

Una furgoneta blanca frena justo detrás de ella prácticamente derrapando, ella se gira asustada y sorprendida, yo empiezo a correr sin pensar, solo sintiendo en lo más profundo de mis entrañas que esto es malo, cuando se abre la puerta del lateral dos tíos vestidos de arriba a abajo de negro la agarran de los brazos haciéndola soltar la bolsa que lleva y forzándola a meterse dentro del vehículo, ella grita forcejeando por soltarse, nuestros ojos se encuentran solo un segundo antes de que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse y la furgoneta arranque a toda leche zigzagueando entre el tráfico, llevándose mi corazón a la fuerza.

-CASSIDY- grito su nombre aunque sé que es inútil, trato de correr tras ella pero mi hermano me placa y me deja contra el suelo, ni lo pienso, ruedo quedando encima de él y empiezo endiñarle un puñetazo detrás de otro, no me detengo hasta que mi jefe me rodea el cuello con un brazo cortándome ligeramente el aire. -¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS PARADO? SE LA HAN LLEVADO JODER- le grito desesperado.

-LO SÉ IMBECIL, YO TAMBIEN HE VISTO LO QUE HA PASADO,- me reclama a su vez, limpiándose la sangre de la boca –pero ¿de verdad crees que puedes alcanzar un coche corriendo?- me dice más calmado, intentando hacerme razonar.

-Llamaré a la policía- dice nuestro jefe soltándome y saliendo corriendo de vuelta al taller.

Por mi parte me quedo de rodillas en el suelo totalmente bloqueado, no sé qué hacer, como ayudarla, soy un inútil, Merle tiene razón, la tenía casi a mi alcance… si hubiese corrido más rápido, yo debería…yo debería haberla protegido.

De pronto siento un impacto en mi pómulo que me reactiva, me pongo en pie para enfrentarme a mi hermano.

-Si te derrumbas ahora, no podrás hacer nada por ella- me sostiene con una mano por la nuca. –Da igual la rabia que sientas, y lo rápido que lata tu corazón por ello, mantén siempre el pulso firme y la cabeza fría. Así es como se sale adelante, no lloriqueando- asiento sin decir nada. –Tenemos que llamar a Ale,- le veo titubear –se lo diré yo- apenas puedo dejar de sorprenderme `por todo lo que Merle ha cambiado conmigo desde que ella llegó.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto.

-No, pero tú ya tienes bastante encima ahora- dice girándose y dándome la espalda.

Diez minutos después la policía está aquí, tardan lo que a mi parecer es una eternidad porque alguien había dado un falso aviso de bomba en la otra punta del pueblo, Ale está apoyado sobre el Mustang moviendo la pierna derecha de arriba abajo con rapidez mientras fuma un cigarrillo tras otro sin decir palabra, blanco como la muerte y tan callado como ella, al igual que yo.

Nos interrogan a todos y en cuanto tienen lo que necesitan se movilizan, ¿el problema? que la dichosa furgoneta no tenía matricula, rematando con que por aquí no hay cámaras en la zona para ver por donde han podido ir y seguirles.

Mi jefe ha cerrado esto y nos mira con lastima, sin saber qué hacer.

No puedo perderla, ahora no, Dios, si existes y estás en algún lugar, por favor, por favor cuida de ella hasta que la encuentre, mantenla a salvo.

…

Entro despacio en el despacho destartalado de esté viejo almacén, es una porquería pero no estaremos mucho tiempo.

-Hola Vince- tiene las manos atadas a la espalda con una brida y una mordaza en la boca, me mira inseguro, quizá algo temeroso, desde el sofá en el que está sentado –vamos hombre, no me digas que sigues enfadado, compréndelo- me acerco hasta él y acaricio su mentón con suavidad –siento lo de tu ojo morado, pero la única manera de que todo salga bien y no te impliquen en esto de ninguna manera es pareciendo una víctima- se aparta de mi toque y desvía la mirada, eso me pone furiosa, pero también me excita, me gusta saber que tengo tanto poder sobre él, que me teme. –Por favor, quieres dejar de hacerte el dramático, ella ni siquiera te cae bien en realidad- suspiro -tenía que enamorarme de un actor- me lamento de mi suerte poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Mis chicos ya la tienen, en breve la traerán aquí, haremos un vídeo muy emotivo en el que ella admitirá todos mis delitos, alegando que era todo parte de un plan para conseguir publicidad y vengarse por tu rechazo.-

-mgfmff-

-¿Qué? O perdona con eso en la boca no te entiendo- se lo quito en seguida –ya está cielo-

-No tiene sentido, ¿por qué iba a hacer todo eso y luego admitirlo?- pregunta con la vista en el suelo, moviendo los hombros inquieto.

-Fácil, porque después de fingir su secuestro y raptarte a ti por supuesto, entra en pánico cuando yo la descubro, no sabe qué hacer, la policía va a atraparla así que decide admitir sus crímenes antes de suicidarse- Vince me mira con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. -Es un plan brillante, lo sé-

-¿Qué te hace creer que secundaré tu mentira?- cuestiona en un tono de voz bajo, aun así le escucho.

-Que si me traicionas, da igual lo bien que te ocultes, antes de que haya un juicio contra mí, tú sufrirás un trágico accidente- me arrodillo frente a él –y lamentaría que algo malo te sucediese, no sé si podría superarlo, sobre todo después de que me calumniases públicamente, aunque tendría que hacerlo, pero eso, claro está, sería solo si no me dejases otra opción-

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y agacha la cabeza, rindiéndose por fin ante lo inevitable que le resulta amarme, al fin y al cabo, somos iguales.

-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo darte un beso?- me pregunta dudoso, y yo me siento exultante por recibir una muestra sincera de su afecto, sin tener que usar un arma para coaccionarle a ello.

-Jamás te negaré eso- digo uniendo nuestros labios en un lento vaivén que sella lo que está por acontecer.

 **Hola mañanas nevadas, pues todo eso ¿Qué os parece? Estos dos por fin se deciden a comerse la boca el uno al otro, pero, lo hacen demasiado tarde, chan, chan, chan.**

 **¿Os imaginabais que mi maldad llegaría a estos extremos? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Quizás? Como sea aún queda bacalao que cortar, esto no se ha acabado ni mucho menos, ahora empieza la verdadera tensión y no la sexual de Cassidy y Daryl con la que os había hecho sufrir hasta ahora.**

 **Si sois fan de Marvel paraos por mi One-shot "Voy a matarme" es un Stony.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besototes.**


	39. Di buenas noches

**Capítulo 39**

 **Di buenas noches**

Estoy mareada, me duelen la cabeza y los brazos.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero me cuesta dios y ayuda, cuando lo consigo todo está borroso, tardo un rato en enfocar correctamente.

Pero la verdad es que desearía seguir inconsciente ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Mis brazos están atados a mi espalda, alrededor de una columna, intento levantarme del suelo, pero me fallan las piernas y decido ahorrar fuerzas.

Recuerda Cass, por lo que más quieras, recuerda, había comprado un regalo para Ale, Daryl, él corría hacia mí, asustado, los destellos se suceden en mi mente, dos hombres agarrándome, chocando mi frente contra la puerta después de cerrarla al no poder controlarme.

Respiro hondo, tengo que mantener la calma, miro a mi alrededor, no puede ser, en la columna frente a mí, también atada pero de pie, está Lauren Volunteer, no entiendo nada ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Confusa ¿verdad?- dice una voz grave desde las sombras, susurrándome al oído –ella también lo está, ya tenéis algo en común, a parte del hecho de creer claro está, que todo os acabará saliendo bien simplemente porque si- sigue burlándose poniéndose delante de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Vine?- no es posible, tiene que tratarse de una mala broma. ¿Y qué mierda le ha pasado en la cara? Parece como si un Gremlin en celo hubiese decidido usarla como rascador para afilarse las garras.

-Sí, vamos mujer, sé que eres rubia pero siempre te he considerado lista, salvo cuando rechazaste acostarte conmigo, o cuando negaste que te estuviese haciendo un favor, de verdad que hasta ese día pensaba dejarte con vida, pero fuiste muy desagradable en ese ascensor, y así de paso consigo más crédito, el pobre Vine a quien todo el mundo dio por el villano, siendo una víctima más de su ex pareja, e incapaz de llegar a tiempo para salvar a su compañera de rodaje-

-¿Has sido tú todos estos meses?- no me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo no lo he visto venir?

-O no, que va, no directamente, sé lo poco que a Lauren le gusta perder, y por otra parte no quería ser su títere por el resto de mi vida, entonces apareciste tú, toda talento, eclipsándome una vez tras otra, no podía tolerarlo, así que ¿por qué no matar dos pájaros con el mismo tiro? Conociendo a mi querido ex novia resultaba evidente que actuaría contra ti, y tú tomarías distancia, solo me quedó esperar y hacer mi puesta en escena cuando fuese la ocasión-

-CERDO- le grita ella –si no fuese por mí no estarías donde estás, seguirías casado con esa don nadie patética,- un segundo ¿Vine estuvo casada? Primera noticia, pobrecilla de la que se libró al divorciarse de él -me lo debes todo, todo lo que tienes me pertenece y lo sabes, no puedes hacerme esto, sin mí lo perderás lo que has conseguido, te verás reducido a la nada, no puedes matarme, si se trata de venganza por atarte y dejar que te golpeasen lo admito, y te perdonaré, pero solo si me desatas en este mismo instante- exige respirando aceleradamente.

-Lauren hazme el favor de no interrumpir, o te volveré a meter la pistola en la boca,- dice él con voz calmada y fría -¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, cuando por fin se decidió a poner fin a todo este circo, yo solo tuve que pagar el doble a quienes ella había contratado, básicamente ella hizo todo el trabajo, te iba a inculpar a ti ¿sabes? Lo dejó todo en un pen drive, pen drive que tiene en sus vaqueros, y para asegurarse de que no quedase ninguna duda, iba a obligarte a grabar un vídeo admitiéndolo todo.-

-Yo jamás haría eso- niego con firmeza.

-¿Ni siquiera si ella hubiese amenazado la insignificante vida de tus tres miserables mascotas?- abro los ojos horrorizada solo con la idea de ellos en peligro por mi culpa. -¿Lo ves? Con tal de mantenerlos a salvo de ella, habrías hecho la actuación de tu vida con esa grabación, no se puede negar que es astuta- se acerca hasta Lauren, quien lo mira impotente. –Tú único error fue subestimarme, y no considerarme una amenaza, cariño. Siempre has dicho que somos iguales, pero nunca lo creíste realmente, estabas convencida de tu superioridad, craso error- ella aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza mientras le fulmina con la mirada.

Niego con la cabeza, saturada por la información, y sintiéndome sobrepasada con la situación -todo esto, no es más que un juego de poder, para ser más famoso- digo para mí misma en voz alta, intentando encontrarle el sentido, pero no lo tiene, ninguno.

Esto… esto es absurdo, sé que la ambición es parte de la naturaleza humana ¿pero llegar a estos extremos? ¿Causar tanto daño? ¿Estar dispuesto a organizar estas estratagemas y cometer semejantes traiciones? ¿Solo por dinero? Sigue pareciéndome absurdo.

Lauren tiene razón, ambos son iguales, mentes trastornadas sin posibilidad de recuperación, han caído muy profundo en la madriguera del conejo.

-Sí, ¿lo ves? tú lo entiendes, se hablará de mí en todas partes, las ofertas de trabajo para grandes producciones me lloverán encima, las mejores marcas querrán que las patrocine y se pelearán entre ellas para que sea su imagen ¿sabes cuánto dinero ganaré solo con eso?-

-Discrepo con Lauren, tú no eres un cerdo, ni un genio como te piensas, tú, eres un enfermo- tenía que decirlo, no podía resistirlo más, aun así ¿hola? Yuju, ¿sentido común estás ahí? Nada, un momento ¿acaban de sonar grillos de fondo? A lo mejor tengo una conmoción cerebral por el golpe.

-¿En serio Cassidy? ¿De verdad insultas al hombre que tiene tu vida en sus manos? no me parece muy inteligente, podrías rogar por tu vida ¿no te parece?- en parte tiene razón, salvo que…

-Vas a matar a una mujer a la que supuestamente en algún momento amaste, a la que has utilizado de una manera retorcida hasta convertirla en una psicópata dispuesta a todo por ti, ruegue o no por mi vida, vas a matarme de todas maneras, prefiero mantener mi dignidad intacta gracias- digo despectivamente, haciéndome la valiente, "y el Oscar a la mejor actriz es para Cassidy Connors, Cassie, Cassie, eres la mejor," grita una voz en mi cabeza, ok, definitivamente tengo una conmoción.

-¿Lo ves Lauren?- dice girándose hacia ella de nuevo, -esa es una mujer que se respeta, fuerte, decidida, aunque insensata.- Pues si me admira tanto me podría dejar con vida el tío, sería lo suyo, en mi humilde opinión personal, claro está.

-¿De verdad crees que saldrás libre de esto?- le cuestiona indignada. Venga di que sí Lauren, pelea de víboras.

-Por supuesto, tú misma lo dijiste, es un plan brillante, yo solo he hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones, nada más, no es mi culpa si no te gustan, bueno en realidad si lo es, pero eso da lo igual- no puedo creer que haya sido tan obtusa con él, le consideraba un cretino, un interesado, pelín baboso en ocasiones y quizá algo manipulador, pero jamás, pensé en Vine como alguien peligroso.

-Ni hablar, no podrás salir adelante sin que yo te patrocine y te produzca- le amenaza desesperada por soltarse y saltar sobre él, lista para destrozarle con sus propias manos.

-¿De verdad lo crees? A tu padre le caigo muy bien y sinceramente pienso que a pesar de la polémica que generará, todo esto nos unirá mucho-

-Yo te amo- dice con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, furiosa.

-No, tú querida, deseas poseerme, no amarme, ser tu mascota fue divertido durante un tiempo, pero es hora de pasar página.- A continuación le pega un tiro en el pecho, un grito involuntario se me escapa, una parte de mí se pregunta si todo esto de verdad es real o solo es una pesadilla. Veo a la mujer a la que temí por tanto tiempo agonizar ante mis ojos, y no sé qué sentir a parte del horror que la escena ante mi representa. Cuando Lauren da su último estertor, Vine se acerca hacia mí con una jeringuilla,- ¿algo que quieras decir antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro?- mi respiración se acelera, intento retorcerme pero la sangre no me circula bien por los brazos debido a como están colocados y solo consigo hacerme daño.

-Estas a tiempo de salir ileso de esto y cumplir condena en la cárcel Vine- le advierto.

-No tienes dotes de negociadora ¿sabes?- me dice con sarcasmo.

-No estoy negociando, si me matas, Daryl te matará a ti, no conseguirás engañarle con tu circo-

-Ah ya,- hace un mohín con los labios -tu amigo el paleto no me preocupa, tengo a guardaespaldas que evitarán que ninguna piedra, por fuerte que me la lance tu mendigo, me alcance.- Me dedica una sonrisa socarrona mientras habla con voz cantarina -Ahora Connors, di buenas noches-

-No- forcejeo con las ataduras intentando alejarme de él, pero es inútil, me clava la aguja en el cuello y siento como pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, los sonidos se distorsionan consumiéndose en el silencio, después… la oscuridad me engulle por completo.

…..

Estamos en casa, Ale ha llamado a Tally y está viniendo para acá, pero aún quedan horas hasta que llegué, yo me he colgado el carcaj a la espalda y sostengo la ballesta entre mis manos, solo necesito un indicio, solo uno. Merle ha preparado su recortada, está sentado en el sofá, mientras cuenta los cartuchos y los guarda, por su parte Ale hace no sé qué con el puto ordenador.

-¿En serio estás viendo cuantos likes tiene la última foto que subiste a Facebook?- le ladra mi hermano, yo levanto la cabeza en su dirección.

-No, estoy tratando de localizar el GPS de su móvil, en cuanto se cargue la página y sepa dónde está salimos cagando leches- dice con una firmeza en la voz que nunca le había oído.

-¿Qué hacemos con la poli?- pregunto levantándome.

-La llamaremos de camino, no pienso perder un puto segundo, bastante ha sido que después de interrogarnos, volviesen para llevarnos a comisaria a hacernos perder el tiempo con las mismas preguntas estúpidas- sus dedos se crispan sobre el teclado, es un hombre que está al límite, un leve soplo de aire y puede perder el norte, lo sé, porque me siento exactamente igual. –Lo tengo, está en la antigua zona industrial cuando el pueblo se expandió antes de la crisis-

Los dos se ponen de pie –tú no vienes,- le dice mi hermano cuando le ve coger las llaves –no sabes disparar-

-Sí que sé- asegura tenso.

-Al aire y a quema ropa no cuenta- le gruñe Merle, Ale se le acerca con la respiración pesada, inestable, me quedo parado junto a la puerta, esperando a que terminen de una maldita vez su numerito, si fuera por mí, iría con mi moto pero hace demasiado ruido, así que no me queda de otra que esperarles.

-Si hace falta me quedo en el coche, pero no vais a ir a por ella sin mí, no voy a fallarle otra vez- le empuja y pasa a mi lado, le sigo subiendo en silencio al asiento del copiloto, me mira de reojo pero no dice nada, cosa que me alegra porque no estoy precisamente dispuesto para charlar ahora, Merle se sube atrás refunfuñando y arrancamos.

….

Observo a ambas mujeres, atadas, desmadejadas como si fueran marionetas a las que han cortado los hilos de manera repentina en plena actuación. En cierta forma, supongo que así ha sido como ha ocurrido.

-¿Señor que hacemos con los cuerpos?- miro al líder del escuadrón de mercenarios, no las mira a ellas, le da igual lo que les ha pasado, lo que les he hecho. Para él no es nada personal, solo es cuestión de dinero.

-Dejad el cuerpo de está puta aquí- digo señalando a una –pero desatadla, y meted a la otra en el jeep, seguiremos con el plan tal y como estaba previsto, ¿vamos bien de tiempo?-

-De hecho vamos adelantados Señor- sonrío animado al escuchar eso.

-Excelente- le doy el arma con la que he matado a Lauren y la coge –ya no la necesito- palmeo su hombro satisfecho por cómo está saliendo todo –pongámonos en marcha- aún queda una última cosa por hacer, solo una y finalmente habré terminado con esto.

…

Por fin llegamos, no ha sido un viaje largo apenas unos minutos pero a mí se me ha hecho eterno, tras aparcar nos encaminamos al almacén, Ale va tras mi hermano, con una mirada nos ponemos de acuerdo y entramos por distintos lugares, recorro la parte superior del sitio pero no hay nada, cuando llego abajo veo que ambos están callados contemplando un cuerpo.

¡No!

Corro hacia ellos sin querer creerlo.

Por suerte no tengo que hacerlo, es una mujer a la que han pegado un tiro en el pecho, seguramente la bala atravesó el pulmón, pero por triste que sea, no es mi Cassidy, no es mi luz.

-¿Quién es esta?- pregunto incapaz de ocultar mi alivio.

-Es Lauren Volunteer- dice Ale.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que está muerta? ¿No se suponía que era ella quien iba tras Cass?- cuestiono sin entender una mierda.

-Eso parecía, pero es evidente que no- Ale se aleja del cuerpo y coge un móvil que está cerca de otra columna.

-Dime que ese no es su móvil- porque si lo es, ya no podemos localizarla por el GPS, y puede estar en cualquier otro lado.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh- grita Alejo rabioso, tirándose del pelo, las sirenas de la policía suenan acercándose a nosotros, con dos cojones, y yo sin querer venir en moto para no alertar a los secuestradores.

-Ale tú quédate- antes de que él o yo, podamos preguntar nada, Merle me coge del brazo y salimos de allí saltando por una ventana rota.

-¿De qué coño vas?- pregunto dándole un empujón.

-De puto súper héroe, cuando encuentren el cadáver, habrá preguntas, y mientras nos las hacen no podemos buscarla, mira todo esto, es tierra si se la han llevado ha tenido que ser bien a rastras, bien en coche-

Ahora comprendo –podemos rastrearlos- digo sonriendo.

-Y matarlos, este bosque es nuestro hermanito, yo te sigo-

Ahora que tengo un objetivo, me siento tranquilo, ahora puedo actuar, ahora todo irá bien, -han ido en jeep, pueden llevarnos mucho de ventaja- digo empezando a seguir el rastro, tenso porque se está haciendo tarde, queda poco de sol y eso puede complicarnos mucho las cosas.

-Entonces tendremos que correr- comenta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Más vale que no te quedes atrás porque no te pienso esperar abuelo- digo adentrándome en el bosque, dispuesto a encontrarla.

…..

El sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles llega a mí, también puedo oír a alguien cavando.

-Oh, veo que te has despertado, me alegro- comenta Vine animado.

-Sigo viva…- frunzo el ceño aturdida, notándome la boca pastosa -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me has matado?- pregunto aun atontada por lo que sea con lo que me haya drogado.

-Lo haré, pero no todavía- dice acercándose a mi rostro, está tumbado a mi lado, su mano se mete bajo mi sudadera hasta alcanzar mi pecho –no todavía- el miedo recorre mis venas ahora con más fuerza que antes incluso.

 **Hola mañanas soleadas, la inspiración ha vuelto a mí, con lo que parece ser bastante fuerza y un buen puñado de malas intenciones.**

 **Vine es un capullo ¿pero os esperabais este nivel de perversidad por su parte? Lauren por desgracia para ella se ha pasado de lista y ha terminado siendo una idiota, una idiota muerta.**

 **Ahora los hermanos están en el bosque, intentando encontrar a Cassidy pero ¿lo harán a tiempo? Por otra parte, sí, es una putada para Ale otro interrogatorio, pero la camioneta estaba allí y es un pueblo pequeño, habría sido sospechoso que encontrasen la Ford y una mujer muerta y ni rastro de quien ha hecho la llamada, así que le ha tocado pringar y ser responsable, y de paso Merle se asegura de que esté lejos del peligro, sí parece que no, pero el grandullón piensa.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, (y que no tengáis muchos deseos de matarme por el mal rato que os pueda estar haciendo pasar), besototes.**


	40. Siempre

**Capítulo 40**

 **Siempre**

-No me toques- digo escupiéndole en la cara, acto seguido me da un bofetón que hace que me pite el oído aprovecha ese momento de aturdimiento para ponerse sobre mí, utilizando su peso para aprisionarme, y de paso restregarse contra mí, aprieto mi mandíbula con fuerza, no quiero mirarle, no puedo, creo que voy a vomitar.

-No hay necesidad de alterarse, no voy a violarte, no voy a arriesgarme a que en caso de que te encuentren, quedé algo en ti que los conduzca hasta mí, aunque…- inhala en mi cuello –como le dijiste a Darién cuando follasteis en la sala de mezclas, la tentación es una perra seductora- niega con la cabeza apartándose de mí, para a continuación agarrar mis pies, y arrastrarme fuera del jeep –es una verdadera lástima, tan hermosa, con tanto talento, desperdiciados de manera tan patética- me mira con falsa lastima limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

-Eres escoria Vine y pagarás por esto- le amenazo deseando poder lanzarle dardos envenenados. Intentando obviar el hecho de que me oyese teniendo sexo con el coreógrafo que dirige las peleas en la serie.

-Por favor, me hartas, ¿no te referirás otra vez a ese estúpido palurdo verdad? ¿Se puede saber que le ves? Es evidente que ese tío es carne de presidio-

-Te equivocas con él, no te imaginas cuanto- ante mi replica pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sabía que el amor era ciego, pero no que pudiese volver a alguien imbécil hasta tales extremos, Connors, bájate de esa nube de una vez, no te llega suficiente oxígeno a la cabeza estando allí arriba, y te lo digo como consejo de amigo-

-No estoy cegada por el amor, ni mucho menos.- Suspiro intentando serenarme. –Al contrario que tú, que estás tan enamorado de ti mismo que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo profundamente que estás cavando tu propia tumba,- en cuanto digo eso comienza a reírse de forma histérica.

-Eres- más risa –absolutamente fantástica, te lo digo en serio. No te haces ni una idea de lo graciosa que eres, deberías haberte dedicado a la comedia, entonces nuestros destinos jamás se habrían cruzado y no tendrías que darte cuenta de hasta qué punto es irónico lo que acabas de decir-

Chasquea los dedos y uno de los hombres me carga llevándome hasta donde están los demás, al llegar al sitio me tira al suelo como si fuese un saco de piedras en vez de una persona.

En mi fuero interno me cago en todos sus ancestros.

-Señor Price, ya está- mi cuerpo tiembla de forma incontrolable al escuchar eso, ¿ya está qué? Comienzo a arrastrarme lejos de ellos con el mayor disimulo posible, convencida de que eso que esté listo se trate de lo que se trate no va a ser bueno para mí salud a largo plazo.

-Bien, desatadla y metedla- en cuanto noto mis manos libres intento salir corriendo, pero apenas consigo ponerme a gatas, todo el esfuerzo que eso me lleva consigue hacerme vomitar, me siento enferma, sin ninguna compasión me elevan del suelo tirándome del pelo –pobrecilla, dadle agua- y me la dan, me obligan a abrir la boca y prácticamente me ahogan al forzarme a beber de un trago la botella entera.

Cuando la alejan de mí, toso, estremeciéndome de alivio porque no sigan jugando conmigo de esa forma. Sin apenas darme tiempo a recuperarme noto como me empujan, haciéndome caer a lo que al principio pensaba que era un hoyo pero…

-NO- grito incorporándome al darme cuenta de lo que se trata.

Pero antes de que consiga salir Vine me apunta con una pistola y ya sé de sobra que es perfectamente capaz de dispararla sin que le tiemble el pulso, por lo que me congelo en mi lugar. –Verás, en lo personal preferiría un tiro y ya, pero esto es lo que Lauren tenía preparado para ti, si quiero inculparla, no puedo saltarme su guion ¿no te parece?- uno de los hombres me lanza una navaja. –Para que veas que no soy un mal tipo te doy la opción de morir a tu manera si es que quieres- dice como despedida antes de que de nuevo me fuercen a tumbarme y pongan sobre mí la parte de arriba de este ataúd.

Escucho como el martillo golpea la cabeza de los clavos, resonando en mi cerebro como un gran gong, entonces yo sola empeoro la situación aún más para mí al ponerme frenética, incapaz de contenerme, olvido por completo mi orgullo, que ahora tampoco es que me sirva de mucho precisamente.

Solo conservo una idea en mi mente que arde igual que un bidón de gasolina, salir de aquí como sea, por lo que comienzo a aporrear la madera con mis rodillas y mis puños intentando complicarles el trabajo en vano.

A pesar de lo horrible que es ese golpeteo repetitivo, no se compara con el sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre la madera, es en ese momento cuando detengo mis movimientos y dejo de insultarles, o de gritar que me saquen de aquí, o que paren, o que van a arrepentirse, o de pedir una ayuda que sé que no voy a recibir por su parte.

Simplemente, me quedo callada, totalmente paralizada, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la oscuridad de mi tumba.

¿Voy a morir así? ¿De verdad?

Una lagrima cae por el rabillo de mi ojo, y a esa escurridiza, la siguen más, no quiero, no quiero morir así, no aún, no de esta manera, no sola, no perdida.

De pronto a mi mente acude Ale, jadeo, no, no puedo perder la esperanza, porque si lo hago, si me rindo, sí creo que no me van a encontrar y muero aquí solo por ser tan estúpida como para agotar mi aire hiperventilando, él se sentirá responsable por ello, se destrozará así mismo, me necesita, tengo que vivir.

Tally, si me dejo vencer por el miedo, se dedicará a darme por culo en el más allá usando médiums, guijas o ritos vudú, solo para invocarme y poder llamarme idiota a la cara, por no haber sido capaz de contener mi histeria.

Merle, bueno él quizá se beba un par de cervezas en memoria a mi culo, ese tremendo idiota.

Matt lamentará no haberme llevado a Los Ángeles cuando pudo y eso le amargará, parece frio pero sé que tiene más corazón del que muestra.

Poco a poco el llanto remite, una trémula sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara al pensar en él, en Daryl, mi ángel, mi guardián, mi amor. Respiro hondo recordando la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome al dormir, su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza al ver una película, sus besos en mi frente para aliviar mi dolor, su manera de cuidarme en cada pequeño detalle y como le quita importancia. Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que decirle que le quiero.

Inhalo por la nariz y exhalo por la boca despacio.

Sólo debo evitar moverme de manera innecesaria, intentar respirar pausadamente, tengo que conseguir todo el tiempo posible para que me encuentre, porque de algún modo lo sé, me está buscando, por un lado me siento patética siendo la damisela en apuros, pero maldiciendo mi suerte o el tópico no voy a conseguir nada. He de ser racional y centrarme en lo único que puedo hacer estando enterrada aquí abajo, y eso es mantener la calma.

De nuevo, rememoro la forma en que sus ojos me miraron en ese instante, partiéndome el alma al saber que no podía llegar hasta él para aliviarle, recuerdo su determinación por alcanzarme, -te lo prometo, no voy a fallarte- susurro aprisionada en la oscuridad, rodeada de tierra, castigada a sufrir este tormento, solo por cruzarme en la vida de las personas equivocadas.

….

-No voy a fallarte- le prometo aunque no pueda oírme, llevamos ya una hora recorriendo el bosque, el sol está a punto de ponerse, acelero el paso como si me estuviesen azotando con un látigo.

En plena carrera veo algo que me despista y me detengo para cerciorarme de la dirección correcta. -Daryl, joder, creí que te había perdido, no te sirve de nada llegar primero si lo haces solo, no sabemos si está herida, o cuantos pueden ser-

-Tienes razón, acelera el paso- digo poniéndome de pie sin mirarle reemprendiendo la marcha. Ella está bien, lo sé porque es fuerte, mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista, y esa es su ventaja, una que conociéndola sabrá aprovechar.

Tardamos casi una media hora en encontrar el jeep, le hago una seña a Merle para salirnos del camino y adentrarnos en la espesura.

Caminamos más despacio ahora, evitando hacer ruido, el sol ha caído y la noche nos envuelve, lo que es de gran provecho para nosotros, ya que podemos observarles sin que nos vean.

-¿Ese no es el capullo?- me pregunta mi hermano cuando lo vemos tan campante hablando con uno de los hombres de negro. -¿Qué mierda le ha pasado en la cara? ¿Ha intentado tirarse a un mapache?

-Si es él- es todo lo que digo, lo que le haya pasado para tener ese aspecto no me interesa ahora, me da igual quien se crea que es, o los motivos por los que haya hecho todo esto, voy a matarle, a él y a todos. –Yo daré la vuelta por la izquierda, tú ve por la derecha, los rodearemos y nos aseguraremos de cuantos son-

-Bien- sé que hay algo que quiere decirme. Que no la ve, pero ella tiene que estar aquí, tiene que estarlo. ¿Para qué llevársela del almacén si no? ¿Por qué quedarse aquí esperando quien sabe qué?

Después de rodearlos, contamos a un total de seis hombres incluyendo al tío de Hollywood.

-Dispara a la cabeza, otro sitio sería inútil- le digo a mi hermano después de ver lo bien equipados que están.

-Lo sé, oye, cuando esto empiece sientas lo que sientas déjalo para luego, no te detengas, ¿me oyes?-

-No pienso hacerlo- le digo fijando mis ojos en los suyos, tengo demasiado que perder si lo hago. –No mates a Vine, le necesitamos vivo para saber dónde está ella-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza nos ponemos en acción.

Yo por un lado y ´Merle por otro, cada uno rodeamos a uno de los que vigila el perímetro, los agarramos desde atrás y les rompemos el cuello. Una parte de mí se estremece con el chasquido y otra grita furiosa que no es suficiente, no lo será hasta que ella aparezca.

Dos menos, quedan tres que sean una verdadera amenaza, desde una posición segura le clavo una flecha en medio de la frente al hombre que está hablando con Hollywood, él grita horrorizado, y los otros se ponen alerta, uno le protege poniéndole a cubierto y el otro intenta rastrearme solo para que mi hermano le vuele los sesos con su recortada.

Idiotas, nunca, jamás, cabrees a un Dixon, si de por sí somos peligrosos, cabreados somos letales.

-Salid, cobardes- grita el último mercenario en pie.

-Como pueden haber hecho esto, ¿desde cuándo la poli actúa así?- chilla ese memo.

-La policía no usa flechas, tienen que ser los amigos de la chica- conjetura el sicario.

-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que dos camellos de poca monta se han podido cargar sin problema a un grupo de ex soldados?-

-Los subestimamos, siempre dije que debíamos matarlos, él único inofensivo es el drogadicto- hablan de Ale, nos conocen, nos han estado vigilando, deberían haber aprovechado su ventaja cuando pudieron, ahora ya es tarde para todos ellos.

Mi hermano aparece corriendo y gritando como un maníaco, cubierto de sangre, es entonces cuando el último se pone a tiro, le disparo y mi flecha le atraviesa la oreja, se queda paralizado, con la boca abierta intentando apretar el gatillo pero el arma se ha resbalado de su mano. Merle se acerca a él golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra el árbol, partiéndole el cráneo y rematándole.

Decidido y cabreado como el demonio, salgo de las sombras dirigiéndome hacia él último hombre muerto, a pesar de que aun respire. -¿Dónde está ella?-

-Si te lo digo me matarás- dice apretándose contra el árbol, intentando encontrar una salida que no existe.

-Cierto, pero te mataré más lentamente si no me lo dices- le advierto poniendo mi ballesta justo sobre su corazón.

-Ella ya está muerta- balbucea abriendo y cerrando su ojo sano rápidamente, el otro lo tiene cerrado y amoratado, el sudor le recorre el cuello, desborda pánico.

-MIENTES- grito frente a su cara y el muy mierda se mea encima.

-Por favor, no, la enterraron, al lado de la hoguera, por dios no me hagas daño- le golpeo con la culata de mi arma dejándole inconsciente, frenético, cojo una pala, mi hermano otra y comenzamos a cavar, le rezo a un dios al que hasta este día tenía desatendido una vez más porque ella esté bien, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

-Daryl.- Me llama Merle cuando quitamos la tierra.

-No lo digas- gruño usando mi cuchillo para quitar los clavos –no te atrevas a decirlo.- Le gruño y se aparta de mí, -Cassidy- grito pero no responde.

-Daryl- vuelve a insistir mi hermano.

-¿Quieres no desgastarme el nombre y ayudarme?- mi cara está mojada, lo noto porque al alzar la cabeza para hablarle, algo salado roza mis labios. –No puedo pensar en que esté herida o muerta ahí dentro,- digo bajando el rostro continuando con mi trabajo –porque si lo hago, no soy capaz de entender nada, la idea me paraliza, y si me detengo, si me paro- me hago sangre en las manos por culpa de las astillas y los clavos. –No seré capaz de ayudarla, así que tengo que creer que cuando habrá esto, solo estará inconsciente, porque si no, mejor hubiese sido que esos cabrones me hubiesen matado hermano.-

Finalmente quito la tapa y ahí está, pálida como una pesadilla, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, parece dormida, sus manos están apoyadas sobre su estómago sosteniendo una navaja, la ira llena la sangre de mis venas cuando veo que en la frente tiene un corte bastante feo, un moratón en la mejilla izquierda y las muñecas rojas seguramente por haber estado atada.

-Mierda- gruñe mi hermano.

-No, no está muerta, ayúdame a sacarla- llorando, Merle está llorando aun así coopera conmigo y entre los dos la elevamos, una vez fuera de ese ataúd la acuesto en el suelo, pego mi oído a su nariz esperanzado de que esa quietud se deba a una pérdida del conocimiento.

Al menos conservo la esperanza hasta que mi cuerpo se congela, no está inconsciente, ella no está respirando, no es posible, no puedo haber llegado tarde.

 **Flash back**

 _ **Rápidamente acerco a Cassidy a mi cuerpo mientras Ale y Merle salen golpeándose, medio broma, medio no.**_

 _ **-¿Lo ves? Eres mi ángel guardián, me has apartado del peligro- acaricia con suavidad el brazo con el que le rodeo la cintura para pegarla a mí, en cuento me doy cuenta la suelto.**_

 _ **-Yo…- no sé qué contestarla a eso…**_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Ella confiaba en mí, siempre me estaba llamando por ese mote absurdo "angelito" nunca llegue a decirle que me gustaba, como tantas otras cosas, pensé que tendría más tiempo.

Cass creía que yo cuidaría de ella, pero he fracasado, he llegado demasiado tarde, grito desgarrando mi garganta en mitad de la noche, sintiéndome más monstruo que hombre de lo que me he sentido nunca.

Sin pararme a pensar en lo inútil que es, comienzo a reanimarla, coloco mis manos en la posición correcta y presiono su tórax, una y otra, y otra vez.

Dios ¿me oyes? No dejes que muera, suplico, no dejes que su luz se apague o te maldeciré el resto de mi vida, no me quites lo único bueno que he sentido, no te atrevas a hacerle esto solo porque yo no la merezco, eso ya lo sé, pero me da igual, devuélvemela, devuelv…

…

Respiro hondo, me duele hacerlo, los pulmones me arden como si estuviese intentando inhalar fuego, oigo voces, son Merle, y Daryl.

Le hablo pero no me escucha.

Tiene que poner su oído sobre mi boca para oírme –sabía que me encontrarías y lo has hecho- repito flojito, en cuanto le digo eso me abraza con fuerza -¿lo ves? Eres mi ángel guardián- estoy tan cansada y hambrienta, quiero una palmera de chocolate, o quizá un camión lleno de palmeras de chocolate, sonrío al imaginármelo.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la realidad al percatarme de la intensidad con que me mira Daryl, y es tanta, que las chispitas que veía ante mis ojos desaparecen. –Y tú has cumplido tu promesa- dice recordándome esa noche.

 **Flash back**

 **-¿Lo prometes?- me preguntó mirando al techo.**

 **-¿El qué?- no me esperaba eso.**

 **-Que seguiremos adelante, pase lo que pase- dejé con cuidado la guitarra en el suelo, después recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y le abracé.**

 **-Eres Daryl, tú siempre sigues adelante- contesté convencida de que eso tenía que ser alguna especie de ley universal no escrita.**

 **-Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo solo- sonó tan desamparado al decir eso.**

 **-Descuida, puede que me tropiece por el camino alguna que otra vez, pero hace tiempo que aprendí a caer de pie-**

 **-No lo has prometido- insistió como un niño pequeño.**

 **-Te lo prometo angelito, te lo prometo- esperaba que Lauren no me hiciese faltar a mi palabra**

 **Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo derecho y se quedó profundamente dormido aferrado a mi cintura, haciéndome sentir segura y alejando el miedo al futuro incierto que me acechaba, con su sola presencia.**

 **Fin flash back**

-Es verdad, lo he hecho- sonrío tontorrona.

-Cass- acaricia mi cara con dulzura, manchándome.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?- estoy segura de que están sangrando.

-Nada- intento incorporarme pero no me deja –no digas tonterías, ¿estás herido?-

-Ya no- dice con calma.

-¿Como que ya no?- pobrecito mío ha perdido la cabeza a causa de la preocupación, sí, sí, sí, soy una reina del drama, pero no podéis demandarme, al menos hoy no, casi estiro la pata.

-Tú estás bien- es lo único que responde, como si eso tuviera que tener sentido para mí.

-Dime la verdad, no te has acordado de apretarte los tornillos en el taller, ¿a qué no?-

-Aunque lo haga da lo mismo, porque eres tú la que me vuelve loco,- dice acercando su rostro al mío –total y completamente loco- susurra sobre mi boca para a continuación besarme y si, esto señoras y señores no es un simulacro, Daryl Dixon por fin me está besando y no es un beso accidental, es totalmente premeditado y la suavidad con la que sus labios rozan los míos, sin exigir, solo dando amor, tanto amor que me marea, me hace querer llorar de alegría.

-Siento decírtelo pero… me has besado, ahora tienes que quedarte conmigo- digo sonriendo cual gato Cheshire, él me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Mierda, ¿para siempre?- pregunta supuestamente fastidiado.

-Sí, siempre- sonreímos como dos idiotas, felices y aliviados de tener tiempo juntos por delante, espero que mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **Hola canciones preciosas, bajad las armas por favor, entendedme tenía que poner tensión y drama, y palabras épicas y mocos también, pero no, no había riesgo real para ella, al fin y al cabo si me da el coco para una segunda temporada y Cassidy muere solo podría volver como Walker o quizá como fantasma cuidando de Daryl, pero eso habría sido demasiado trágico. Además habría estado fatal de mi parte sobre todo después de no dejarles más que ese tórrido momento en el callejón del que ninguno se acordaba si la llego a matar, lo mismo venís a mi casa a prenderla fuego, jajaja es broma, espero :P**

 **¿Qué opináis? ¿He conseguido teneros con el alma en vilo? No sé cuánto quedará para el final, un capítulo, dos quizá, tres como mucho tampoco quiero alargarlo demasiado, y luego los capítulos del epilogo que ya ahí a saber lo que me extiendo, en principio no demasiado espero.**

 **Porque una cosa es siempre lo que pienso y luego otra lo que acaba saliendo de mi desquiciada mente.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, besostotes.**


	41. Estoy aquí, viva y te quiero

**Capítulo 41**

 **Estoy aquí, viva y te quiero**

Joder que dolor, levanto solo un palmo la cabeza para ver lo que sucede. Aprieto los dientes furioso, ella sigue vive, no es posible.

Esos dos cavernícolas no pueden haber echado por tierra el plan de Lauren, ni por sobre todo haber arruinado mi carrera y mi vida al detenerme.

Voy a matarles, voy a matarles a los tres, cojo el rifle que se le cayó a Dan listo para llevar acabo mi venganza, si es que eso es lo único que me queda.

Primero los tortolitos y después el gran gorila.

….

Merle se pasa la mano por la cara restregándose las putas lágrimas, no sé lo puede creer, estaba muerta o muriéndose y su hermanito ha conseguido traerla de nuevo a su lado.

Joder es que eso, es bonito de cojones, hay que reconocerlo.

Mirarlos tiene tanto sentido como ver a un lobo y a un perro siendo amigos, pero, por improbable que sea, con ellos funciona.

Él no va a ser quien intente entenderlo, lo que si hace es alegrarse y que demonios, hasta cree escuchar a lo lejos campanas de boda para esos dos, entonces sucede, capta un movimiento leve por el rabillo del ojo y cuando se gira no se lo puede creer.

-Ey Hollywood- grita y el tío se le queda mirando con su ojo bueno abierto de par en par como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. –Como diría Bruce Willis, yipi ya yei hijo de puta- suelta y le dispara con su recortada, instintivamente su hermano cubre con su cuerpo a Cassidy.

-Merle- le llama asustada.

-Tranquila rubita, se nos había pasado una rata.- Dice satisfecho con su tiro.

Su hermano se incorpora y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, -¿está muerto?- pregunta serio.

-Me parece que no, tiene pinta de estar agonizando, ¿quieres rematarle tú?- le cuestiona por mera cortesía, ya que intuye la respuesta que va a darle con bastante exactitud por la forma en que ella se aferra a él.

-Todo tuyo- dice simplemente

-De acuerdo- Merle acepta el ofrecimiento animado por tener algo de diversión, -id tirando hacia el jeep, yo voy ahora-

…..

Daryl quería llevarme estilo princesa pero a pesar de cómo me tiemblan las piernas y de que aprecio su gesto, necesito moverme aunque esté andando igual de inestable que bambi recién nacido.

Llegamos al jeep y me dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto, cuando una idea me sobresalta -¿y Ale?-

-Está bien tranquila, preocupado por ti y seguramente odiándonos por dejarle tirado para que contestase las preguntas de la policía, pero bien- me calma recostándome contra el respaldo.

-Siento que hayáis tenido que matar a esos hombres para poder salvarme- odio que hayan tenido que ensuciarse las manos con su sangre por mi maldita culpa.

-Yo no lo siento, así que no lo hagas tú, ellos no lo merecen- dice acariciando mi cuello, creo que está contando mis pulsaciones pero no estoy segura, los parpados empiezan a pesarme.

-Estoy cansada- digo medio dormida ya, arrullada por las hojas meciéndose al compás del viento.

…..

Beso su sien y la acomodo mejor en el asiento para ponerla el cinturón, ese corte en la frente no me gusta nada, podría tener una conmoción.

Sin pensármelo dos veces le hago un puente al coche, estoy deseando arrancar para llevarla al hospital, necesito que un médico me diga que está bien, una duda me recorre la espina dorsal con un escalofrió ¿y si cuando se despierte de nuevo no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? Si fuese así ¿debería decírselo?

La miro, y siento como mi corazón se expande, haciéndose inmenso para poder albergar en el todo lo que ella me hace sentir, por supuesto que se lo diré, porque ella es mi luz, estoy convencido de que si me encontrase atrapado en el infierno, caminar a su lado sería la manera de crear nuestro propio cielo.

Sonrío apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, que cursi soy, si mi hermano se entera alguna vez de lo que pienso no quiero imaginarme las burlas, de todas maneras eso no es prioritario ahora, en cuanto Merle se suba a la parte trasera nos largamos, y a toda leche.

-Arranca- dice mi hermano de buen humor,

-¿Le has matado?- pregunto acelerando.

-No, por eso he tardado más, he esperado hasta que la ha palmado, en mi humilde experiencia siendo un hijo de puta, no me parecía que él se hubiese ganado una muerte rápida.-

Niego con la cabeza –no debiste entretenerte, ella necesita un médico- aunque una parte de mí está de acuerdo con él, no obstante, este no es el momento de darle alas.

-Y lo tendrá, vamos directos al centro de salud- asegura como si nada. Me encantaría echarle la bronca por ser tan desenfadado pero la verdad es que, lo que lamento es no haber matado yo a ese cabrón.

….

Escucho las voces de Daryl y Merle teniendo una conversación, pero me siento demasiado aturdida como para poder centrarme en lo que dicen, el vaivén del coche circulando de forma irregular por las rutas del bosque me relaja, es como ser mecida, es una sensación agradable.

Mi ventanilla está bajada y el aire me golpea la cara, relajándome, cada respiración que doy sabe a libertad, literalmente.

Entre abro los ojos y veo pasar el paisaje a toda velocidad, sonrío al pensar que si este coche tuviera alas ya habríamos despegado.

Ese pensamiento trae una idea a mi mente, la de volar, la suave sensación de plumas en mis manos, un abrazo cálido como la luz del amanecer, el sonido de las olas alcanzando la orilla, solo son pensamientos inconexos que cuanto más persigo intentando saber lo que significan, más se difuminan en mi memoria hasta no parecer ni siquiera un sueño olvidado.

Frenamos bruscamente pero yo apenas lo noto, vuelvo a dormirme.

…..

Llego corriendo con media comisaria tras mis talones, veo a Merle y a Daryl en la sala de espera.

-Os voy a matar cabrones de mierda, ¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarme tirado?-

Sé lo que han hecho por ella y no puedo estarles más agradecido, pero dejarme en ese almacén sin avisarme de a donde coño iban, eso es una cabronada que no se le hace a un amigo y punto.

-Idea suya- me dice Daryl señalando al mayor de los Dixon al que dirijo toda mi ira.

-¿Cuál es tu jodida excusa para hacerme eso mamón?- estoy deseando atizarle pero este no es el lugar.

-¿Quién iba a darme alcohol gratis si no?- y lo dice de verdad, la madre que le pario.

-Tú, tú eres un auténtico capullo y un desgraciado, es mi hermana de la que hablamos no tenías derecho a dejarme al margen, ningún puto derecho ¿me oyes? Y ni se te ocurra decir que ha sido para salvarme la vida, llevo sacándome las castañas del fuego yo solito desde que era un puto crio, no necesito que nadie cuide de mi ¿te enteras? Por esta gracia vas a limpiar el baño durante un año entero, y no podrás pedir ayuda, pienso supervisarte- creo que me tiro echándole la bronca una hora larga y solo paro porque la policía comienza a interrogarles para averiguar que narices ha pasado con los secuestradores.

Terminan llevándoselos a la comisaria.

-Ale- no hace falta que Daryl diga más.

-Descuida, ahora me encargo yo- él se relaja, pero solo un poco, no le hace ni pizca de ilusión separarse de ella, aunque ya no haya ninguna amenaza.

Está siendo un día muy largo, es como si hubiesen pasado los acontecimientos de un mes entero en unas pocas horas, aun así no estoy cansado, ya es de madrugada, pero estoy demasiado nervioso como para poder dormir.

-¿Señor Castillo?- me llama una enfermera.

-Soy yo ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto levantándome de la incómoda silla de plástico en la que estaba sentado tan rápido como si me hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler.

-La paciente Connors se encuentra bien y estable, la hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas, tenía drogas en la sangre para garantizar su sumisión, los hematomas en las muñecas y el rostro curaran con el tiempo, el corte de la frente ya ha recibido puntos, sufre una pequeña conmoción que es la razón de que pase aquí la noche, no es nada grave, pero queremos mantenerla en observación-

-Gracias por todo- suspiro aliviado de recibir noticias por fin, -¿puedo pasar a verla o no es recomendable?-

-Si, por supuesto, siempre que no la altere demasiado, si lo hace tendrá que volver aquí-

-Oído cocina, seré un ángel del señor- la mujer que debe de tener cerca de los sesenta se ríe con disimulo y me guía hasta la pequeña habitación en la que está mi hermanita.

Sabía que estaba aquí, pero verla, consigue que mi corazón vuelva a latir a su ritmo habitual.

-Hola unicornio- me saluda con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola Rainbow- con cuidado me subo en la cama con ella y en seguida se acopla apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. –Te quiero muchísimo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y yo te quiero a ti- asegura apretando mi mano con fuerza.

-La enfermera me ha dicho que no puedo alterarte o me exiliará a la sala de espera, así que no te voy a preguntar nada, pero si hay algo que necesites contarme…- quiero que sepa que puede hacerlo.

-Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en ello, solo quiero disfrutar de estar viva, y que me compres una palmera en cuanto salgamos de aquí, por dios te lo pido- me suplica poniendo mirada de cachorrito.

Suelto una carcajada al escucharla, esa es mi loca favorita –faltaría más, ¿de chocolate la quiere la señora?-

-Que tengas que preguntarlo tiene delito- bosteza y se restriega los ojos. –Tengo sueño, un montón, pero la cacatúa del pasillo no me deja dormirme-

-Es normal, tienes una conmoción, se supone que no debes dormirte-

-Pues vaya full- se queja poniendo morritos.

-Si no vuelves loca a la enfermera te compraré tres palmeras de chocolate y cinco bollitos rellenos de crema-

Me mira sonriente –eres un gran negociador Alejo Castillo, acepto el trato- y así van pasando las horas de una madrugada que de pronto no resulta ni tan larga, ni tan pesada como me temía, ya que pasamos de conversación absurda, a idea más estrambótica que la anterior, solo intercambiando un par de frases.

….

-Deberías pasar por casa para darte una ducha antes de ir al ambulatorio- me recomienda Merle con sorna, al verme intentar peinar mi pelo con mis manos.

-Que te den- es todo lo que digo mientras cruzo las puertas, en la sala de espera veo a Tally que corre a abrazarme en cuanto me ve.

-Ya sé que lo has hecho porque la quieres pero gracias por salvarla Daryl, de verdad, gracias- tiene lágrimas en los ojos, me separo de ella algo incómodo por su gratitud.

-¿Dónde está Ale?- preguntó inquieto al no verle.

-Con ella, en la habitación, solo dejan estar a una persona para que no se alteré,- bufa malhumorada, - es ridículo e injusto, no te imaginas el cachondeo que tienen esos dos hay dentro montado-

-Me hago una idea.- Saber que no está sola, y que está animada relaja mi ánimo, tantas horas con los incompetentes de los policías, tener que llevarles hasta el lugar de los hechos y la sospecha de que todo sea un montaje orquestado por mí y mi hermano, me ha hecho sentir frustrado, solo porque nos apellidamos Dixon no podemos ser buena gente.

Matt escoge ese momento para acercarse a nosotros. -Sé que estaréis cansados, pero os alegrará saber que mis abogados se están encargando ya de que no quepa ni la menor duda de que sois dos héroes, y en caso de que los guardias de seguridad de este lugar insistieran en que sois culpables de algo, serían inmediatamente denunciados por acoso-

-Vaya gracias amigo- dice mi hermano dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al manager de Cass. –Eres un buen tío-

-No hay de que- dice apartándose, y volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

-Sí que hay, no veías como ha puesto al comisario cuando ha insistido en que habías asesinado a unos hombres en el bosque sin tener la certeza de que eran los secuestradores, le ha puesto de vuelta y media, poco más y el que acaba pasando la noche en su propio calabozo es él, ha sido impresionante, de verdad os lo digo-

Asiento con la cabeza sin prestarles atención y me alejo de ellos –perdone Clare, ¿podría pasar a verla?- sabe de sobra de quien hablo, fue la primera que me vio llegar con Cassidy entre mis brazos.

-Claro cielo, ahora aviso a su amigo para que salga y puedas entrar-

En seguida veo aparecer a Ale por el pasillo, tiene mejor aspecto, apoya sus manos en mis hombros en cuanto llega a mi altura y se me queda mirando con una gran sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara, -está deseando verte, dice que os habéis besado, pero que no está segura de sí fue real o cosa de la conmoción- me guiña un ojo –ya era hora- el gesto de su cara cambia en cuanto ve a Matt, espero que no se peleen, estoy hasta los cojones de la policía.

Llamo a la puerta aunque está abierta, ella sonríe al verme, aun con el camisón de hospital, y las magulladuras, está radiante.

-Aquí llega el valiente héroe- me siento junto a la cama, y sostengo su mano entre las mías, inmensamente feliz.

-No soy ningún jodido héroe, eso ya lo sabes- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es verdad, eres mucho más que eso.- Afirma orgullosa mirándome a los ojos, nadie nunca me había mirado así. –Oye Daryl cambiando de tema, –de pronto parece nerviosa –veras hay una cosa que… bueno no estoy muy segura de que haya pasado, y yo me preguntaba si…- antes de que continúe detengo sus palabras son un suave beso, paseando mis dedos por su cuello, sintiendo su pulso latiendo bajo mis yemas.

-Fue real- me rasco la nuca –bueno me refiero a que esto… nosotros, es de verdad, si tú quieres claro- digo mirando al suelo, sin saber dónde meterme.

-Claro que quiero- chilla.

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?- pregunta la enfermera asomándose con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada Clare ya me calmo- la mujer nos mira no muy segura pero acaba dejándonos solos de nuevo, -es peor que el alguacil de una prisión lo juro y eso que nunca he estado en la cárcel. Lo que quería decir antes de que doña croqueta nos interrumpiera es que- se sonroja y no puede parecerme más adorable –estoy aquí, viva gracias a ti, y te quiero- los dos somos conscientes de que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado tendrá que irse con Matt por un tiempo, pero ahora no queremos pensar en ello.

-Si me quieres tanto hazme sitio en esa cama- exijo bromeando.

-Por supuesto, en la cama, en el sofá, encima de una mesa donde tú me pidas, pero a cambio tú me tienes que hacer un sitio en tu vida- la envuelvo en mis brazos mientras se entretiene acariciando mi pecho.

-Ya es tarde para que yo haga nada, tú solita te encargaste de hacerte hueco, y ahora resulta que lo ocupas todo- de nuevo uno mis labios con los suyos y una vez más me parece estar soñando, esto se siente demasiado bien para ser real, sus manos acarician mi cara y recorren mis hombros, pidiendo más, pero yo nos dejo ahí donde estamos, atrapados en un lento y dulce vaivén de saliva que casi como sin querer enciende el deseo, uno que abrasa desde el mismo centro de mi pecho al resto de mi cuerpo y que se extiende hasta ella, aun así no cambio la cadencia, no profundizo, nos dejo quemarnos lentamente en las ganas de tenernos piel a piel.

…

Dejo que Daryl cuide de Rainbow y voy directo a por Matt no digo ni media palabra, en cuanto le alcanzo le doy un puñetazo que le parte el labio –deberías haber sabido lo que ese cabrón pensaba hacerle, ¿Cómo podías no saberlo si lo controlas todo?-

No me devuelve el golpe, muy dignamente se limpia la sangre con un pañuelo que lleva su inicial bordada. –Vine no compartió conmigo sus planes delictivos, por la evidente razón de que le habría detenido. No obstante resulta interesante que me reclames a mí por mi desconocimiento, cuando ella estaba aquí en tu pueblo, contigo ¿no se suponía que la mantendrías a salvo? Porque te recuerdo que asegurabas firmemente que así sería, sin embargo a la vista de los acontecimientos, he de decirte que como protector dejas mucho que desear-

-¿Serás mamón?- Merle evita que le rompa la cara, haciéndome una llave, rodeando mi cuello con su brazo.

-Colega estoy contigo, es un gilipollas relamido, pero no nos conviene discutir con él, ni ahora, ni aquí, ¿estamos?-

-¿Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón?- pregunto ofuscado y divertido a partes iguales.

-Cállate, joder- dice soltándome de mala gana.

Tally solo observa la situación, abrazándose a sí misma, sin intervenir, parece dolida.

-¿Te la vas a llevar?- pregunto volviendo a centrarme en Matt.

-En cuanto tenga autorización médica y ella haga las maletas cogeremos el primer avión a Los Ángeles. Necesita recuperarse, y alejarse del lugar del trauma para tomar perspectiva. Si más adelante cuando termine su trabajo quiere volver no seré yo quien se lo impida, pienso seguir ayudándola con su carrera-

Vale eso no me lo esperaba. Asiento en silencio.

-¿Un piti?- me pregunta Merle, no digo nada solo le sigo. -¿Quién diría que tienes tan mala hostia cuando te tocan lo tuyo eh?-

-Como todos, ni más ni menos- digo mirándole burlón.

-¿A qué te refieres?- parece confuso por mi indirecta, lo que a mí me extraña es que lo haya pillado.

-A lo que le hiciste a ese camello que casi mata a Daryl,- veo como se tensa –tranquilo él no lo sabe, yo me lo imaginaba, tú lo acabas de confirmar-

-Bastardo astuto- me insulta divertido golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

-Hola- nos saluda Tally algo tímida. Así que… al fin, ha llegado el momento.

-¿Merle te importa darnos un poco de intimidad?- nos mira evaluándonos, y se va sin comentar nada, raro en él.

-¿Qué pasa Tally?- pregunto algo desganado, no me siento listo para esto justo ahora.

-No me has saludado- comenta mirando el cielo.

-Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Qué es realmente lo que pasa?- prefiero que vaya directa al grano, como siempre, como es ella, aunque pueda doler, lo prefiero a que le dé vueltas innecesarias al tema.

Por un instante juraría ver unas lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos, pero en un parpadeo la ilusión pasa.

-Lo tuyo con Kate, cada vez va más en serio- afirma sin ninguna entonación especial en la voz.

-Bueno, ella está aquí, es normal supongo, y que conste que no te estoy echando nada en cara, cuando empezamos solo éramos nosotros, pasando el rato, dándonos placer, si te he herido, lo siento en el alma, nunca quise hacerlo-

-Lo sé, yo… lo sé, siempre has sido completamente sincero conmigo, ese no es problema, sino que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, he intentado quitarte de mi mente con otros pero siempre vuelves. Nunca llegué a pensar que terminarías significando tanto para mí. En realidad es la primera vez en mi vida que me he planteado tener algo más serio con una persona.-

Escucharla decir eso me daña, porque a pesar de lo que siento por Kate, también la quiero a ella, pero sé que por su trabajo no funcionaría, egoístamente estoy demasiado cómodo en este pueblo como para ponerme a recorrer el país juntos. Lanzo un suspiro al aire e intento aligerar ambiente. -Tomará algo de tiempo pero me eliminaras de tu sistema, no soy tan memorable- afirmo sonriente, convencido de que solo soy una piedra en el camino de la gente por lo general.

-Oh, ahí te equivocas, sobre todo en lo que se refiere al sexo. Ahora mismo no puedo seguir siendo una follamiga más, ni tampoco una amiga ¿lo entiendes?- pregunta insegura.

-Claro- es completamente normal, si está sintiendo por mi algo más que una amistad, es natural que entonces no esté preparada para tratarme como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Pero con el tiempo, cuando está herida deje de escocer, sí que me gustaría que intentásemos ser amigos de verdad- dice mirándome por fin, sonriente, triste, pero, esperanzada.

-Con el tiempo,- medito viendo como el humo se evapora –ojalá que el tiempo pase rápido entonces, eres una gran persona Tally, no me gustaría que desaparecieras de mi vida por completo,- al decir eso, ella se pone frente a mí, le da una calada a mi cigarro y me besa, me besa hasta hacerme perder la cabeza, puro fuego y dominio que me calienta y me consume.

-No la cagues con Kate, hazme el favor, porque si rompéis lo mismo me ilusiono de nuevo contigo, así que más te vale ir en serio con ella- me amenaza clavándome un dedo en el pecho.

Dicho eso vuelve a entrar en el centro de salud, por fin amanece, y aunque ahora mismo mi corazón está algo roto, también me siento feliz, porque resulta que ese viejo refrán que dice que por oscura que sea la noche siempre sale el sol, es cierto, y tenemos una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas sino bien, como mínimo, un poco mejor que la última vez.

 **Hola conciertos en memoria a México, siento haber dado un último susto con Vine, me ha podido la vena de las pelis de miedo rollo "Se lo que hicisteis el último verano" o "Scream" que cuando parece que el malo está muerto, va y vuelve, formaron parte de mi infancia-adolescencia y se nota inevitablemente.**

 **En este capi hay relaciones que se mantienen, otras que se fortalecen y se definen, y otras como el caso de Tally y Ale que se rompen o cambian, el corazón es así, como una montaña rusa a veces.**

 **El próximo capítulo será ya él último, tristemente en el Cassidy y Daryl tendrán que despedirse, estoy un poco nerviosa por escribirlo porque mientras que empezar una historia es relativamente fácil, darle un final adecuado ya es más complicado, espero estar a la altura y no meter la pata. De todas formas yo me sigo consolando con el epilogo.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, y os mando muchos besototes.**


	42. Por si acaso

**Capítulo 42**

 **Por si acaso**

Me visto con la ropa que me trajo Ale, estoy lista para irme de este sitio tan antiséptico, pero… no lo estoy para decir adiós a los que quiero.

-Vamos mujer, acelera o tu representante nos meterá un petardo por el culo, aunque no me importaría que me metiese otra cosa- suelta Tally dejándome tan sorprendida que casi se me cae al suelo mi delicioso bollito relleno de crema, si me llega a pasar no se lo perdono en la vida. -¿Qué? Eso del tío distante e implacable me pone cachonda, si es delito demándame-

-Estás fatal de la cabeza- niego riéndome, -yo que esperaba que fueses la madre de mis sobrinos- me lamento secándome unas lágrimas imaginarias.

-Ya, bueno, no se puede tener todo en este vida- dice arrastrándome.

-No nos vamos hasta por la tarde ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?- me quejo.

-No sé, estoy nerviosa supongo- dice torciendo el gesto, sin pensármelo dos veces la abrazo.

-Pero que tonta eres- le digo sabiendo que se siente superada por sus emociones, pero intenta evitar demostrarlo.

-Y encima me insultas, eres una mala amiga rubita- dice quitándole convicción a sus palabras al apretarme fuerte contra sí.

-Siento que lo de Ale no funcionase- la consuelo.

-Oh vamos, no es por él- me aprieta más fuerte aún contra ella –casi te pierdo tremenda idiota-

-Estoy bien- me separo de ella y doy una vuelta sobre mí misma -¿lo ves? Perfecta, como una rosa- Tally suspira armándose de paciencia, volviendo a tirar de mí, por fin salimos a la calle.

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿Cómo está todo por ese loco coco tuyo? Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la valiente-

-No me estoy haciendo la valiente, tal vez más adelante me dé el bajón, pero ahora mismo estoy emocionada, no podría describirlo de otra manera-

-¿Emocionada? ¿Estás de coña?- pregunta escéptica.

-No- me rio –que va, lo digo en serio, estoy viva Tally, a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado, y os tengo a todos vosotros conmigo, eso es algo increíble. Estoy feliz, porque creí que… habría cosas que dejaría sin hacer, pero ya las estoy haciendo- digo lo último sonrojándome.

-Ahora hablas de Daryl, me parece que las mariposas de tu estomago se han convertido en dragones, se han fugado a tu cerebro y te lo han frito- dice burlona.

-Puede ser- admito –pero ahora estamos juntos- digo llena de ilusión por el futuro que se aproxima corriendo hacia mí.

-Y tú te vas a ir a Los Ángeles, gran inicio de relación- me lanza con sarcasmo.

-Cállate Raven- digo llamándola por su apodo –te perdono porque habla tu rencor por Ale-

-De acuerdo, lo siento- niega pero sonríe –resumiendo, estás demasiado feliz de la vida ahora mismo, como para estar traumatizada-

-Sí, es justo eso ¿el unicornio te ha dejado su camioneta?- pregunto extrañada al ver como se pone tras el volante.

-Anoche me tomé la libertad de gastarle una pequeña broma, lo que es justo es justo ¿te llevo a alguna parte?- como si lo viera, le beso y le quito las llaves, no la conocería mejor ni habiéndola parido.

-Pues ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el pueblo?- ya que es el último día que pasaré aquí, al menos por una temporada, quiero dar una vuelta por las calles.

-¿Algún sitio al que quieras ir en concreto?- me pregunta mi mejor amiga y yo lo medito unos segundos, pegando mi frente al cristal.

-La tienda de electrónica, los chicos necesitan móviles decentes, los que tienen son del jurásico y no es una forma de expresión, si no la cruda realidad, como poco tienen cerca de diez años, son de tapita-

-¿En serio? Él de Ale no es así, ¿se lo compraste tú?-

-Y el portátil, al principio no lo quería pero ahora ya ves que lo trata como a la niña de sus ojos-

-¿Lo haces para compensar la distancia?- me cuestiona curiosa.

-No, para mantener la comunicación de manera decente. ¿Sabes? ¿Cuándo se mudó aquí no lo entendí? Es decir, él siempre ha sido más de grandes ciudades y me extrañó que decidiese quedarse en un pueblo pequeño, pero ahora me alegro de que lo hiciera- digo observando a unas niñas columpiándose y saltando.

-Bueno si crees en el destino, quizá fue cosa suya- conjetura aparcando.

-¿Tú no crees en el destino?- le pregunto curiosa por saber la respuesta.

-No mucho, aunque tal vez en tu caso esté dispuesta a hacer una excepción- dice pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros, –al fin y al cabo si Ale no se hubiese quedado aquí, ya no solo no habrías conocido a tu rudo cazador de moto reluciente, si no que al no conocerle a lo mejor tú habrías…. Mira un peluche de pingüino- cambia de tema radicalmente cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de decir.

Pero sinceramente no es como si yo no hubiese pensado ya en ello. La dejo mirando unos llaveros de lego cuando veo algo que atrae mi atención por completo desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Es perfecto- digo para mí misma.

-Oye, ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así?- me pregunta enfurruñada llevándose una mano al pecho –dios, ahora sé cómo se siente una madre cuando pierde de vista a su retoño. Al menos podrías prestarme atención, ¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta ilusión? Oh vaya-

-Los móviles tendrán que esperar- digo arrestándola esta vez yo, al interior de la tienda de ropa.

…...

-Vamos chaval levanta cabeza, deberías estar contento, la recuperaste sana y salva- intenta animarme mi jefe.

-Pero Bobby es que se le fuga y encima tiene que trabajar, es una doble putada, con perdón- mete baza mi hermano.

-¿Cómo que se va?- pregunta sin entender.

-Tiene que volver a Los Ángeles, cosas de trabajo- explico sintiéndome desinflado por dentro.

-Ya veo- dice asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

-Podría darle tiempo libre jefe- insiste Merle.

-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no os lo doy a los dos?- sugiere animado, demasiado animado.

-No seré yo quien se oponga- acepta confiado.

-Pues si no te opones a eso, no te opongas a trabajar, no soy una hermanita de la caridad, si queréis cobrar a final de mes para poder gastarlo en el bar, más os vale espabilar a los dos, tú porque eres un vago, y tu hermano porque tiene la cabeza en las nubes y no se entera-

Suspiro resignado, ya me imaginaba por donde iban a ir los tiros, pero aun así… que puta rabia no poder aprovechar como dios manda nuestras últimas horas juntos.

Aunque la noche en el hospital, besándonos y haciendo planes, algunos más realistas que otros, es algo, que no cambiaría por nada.

Sé que no puedo evitar que se vaya, solo espero que pase a despedirse de mí, joder, es que son muchos kilómetros de distancia, -menuda mierda- digo tirando un parachoques de mala manera al suelo.

-Cuidadito o te lo descuento del sueldo Daryl- me advierte Bobby frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, Bob sí, lo sé- refunfuño cogiéndole una cerveza a Merle.

-No te preocupes hermanito, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por la pasta, serás un flamante hombre florero, tu exitosa mujercita cuidará de que nada te falte- me pica el muy envidioso tirando besos al aire. -¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Estabas pensando como decorar vuestro futuro nidito de amor?-

-No, estaba preguntándome si mama bebía mientras estaba embarazada de ti, pero ambos sabemos la respuesta- suelto agachándome justo a tiempo, esquivando una llave inglesa que pasa volando cerca de donde antes estaba mi cabeza.

-Serás capullo- me grita. –Ni se te ocurre volver a mencionarla- me amenaza cabreado, en verdad, no sé porque he dicho eso, ha salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-Es genético- interviene Ale apareciendo de repente, desde detrás de un Citroën.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le gruñe Merle.

-Lo que has oído- dice Ale asomando la cabeza -¿o es que la edad ya te está haciendo perder audición?-

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le cuestiono, viendo cómo se pone sobre mi hermano haciéndole una llave en el suelo, evitando así que le pegue.

-No encuentro las llaves de mi Ford, ¿las habéis visto?-

-Lo siento tío, no- niego, dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

-Pues que putada, no me apetece nada ir a la comisaria para decir que me las han birlado, ¿podríais hacerme un duplicado?-

-No sé- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y tú que dices Merle?-

-Que te voy a matar en cuanto te me quites de encima, tío plasta- se queja él, y Ale sonríe cual gato Cheshire.

-Pásame una birra Daryl que estoy cómodo aquí-

-En seguida- afirmo divertido con la situación, me alegro de que haya aparecido en el momento justo, de lo contrario, la situación se nos habría salido de control.

-Sois un par de capullos- nos insulta Merle.

-Sí, sí, capullos en flor, no te jode- le pica Ale, y así podrían seguir hasta el infinito y más allá, vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el coche ante mí, algo más animado que antes.

…

-¿Crees que le gustará?- le pregunto a Tally de pronto dudosa.

-Lo amará, seguro- me abraza con fuerza –y ahora, largo, tengo que meterme con tu hermano un poco- alzo una ceja ante el comentario, pero me abstengo de abrir la boca.

Bajo de la camioneta, acercándome relajada al taller, esta vez nadie me impedirá llegar.

-Ey Merle- saludo contenta de verle.

-Hola culo bonito ¿Cómo estás?- me da un buen repaso pero no de la forma habitual y cargante, sino para revisar que estoy bien.

-De fábula, no hay nada mejor que pasar una noche sin dormir en un hospital para conseguir unas maravillosas ojeras de panda-

-Pues te quedan muy sexys, ¿una cerveza cuñada?- ante ese término me pongo roja como una fresa.

-Rainbow, no le hagas ni puto caso, ya sabes que es especial- dice Ale guiñándome un ojo.

Pero antes de que Merle pueda responder a la pulla, un claxon suena y llama la atención de los tres, es Tally.

-¿Esa no es tu camioneta?- pregunta el grandullón entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Ale la mira incrédulo.

-Oye Castillo voy a darme un voltio con tu Ford, luego te la devuelvo-

-Ni se te ocurra, Anderson- dice corriendo hacia ella, pero demasiado tarde, ella arranca, les vemos desaparecer de la calle así, él persiguiéndola, y ella acelerando cada vez que está cerca.

-Menuda loca- la insulta Merle.

-A callar que es mi amiga- digo poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas, dispuesta a defenderla.

-Cuanto más se aleje de Georgia mejor me caerá- gruñe volviendo a entrar al taller, y no puedo evitar pensar que más que alegrarle que se aleje del estado, lo que le alegra de verdad es saber que se aleja de mi hermano, este hombre no puede ser más obvio. –Darlyna tienes visita-

-Que no me llames así, joder- maldice.

-Pues fóllatela de una vez y tal vez me lo piense- Merle tan elegante como siempre.

-Eres idiota- dice mi angelito saliendo del taller, noto como se queda cortado al verme, el miedo me paraliza por un microsegundo, ¿no se habrá arrepentido de lo nuestro verdad? Porque me da algo aquí mismo.

-Hola u-gi-tsi-ha- dice acercándose a mí, atrapándome con sus ojos, ¿Quién querría escapar del infierno si el demonio que lo custodiase tuviese esa forma de mirar? Una capaz de hacer que quieras quedarte para toda la eternidad aunque no tengas una condena que cumplir.

-Daryl yo venía a…- sus labios atrapan los míos con esa suavidad y esa dulzura que hacen tambalearse a mis creencias más firmes. Se separa de mí y yo me quedo esperando por más, pero no sucede, es malo conmigo, maldito moja bragas, y maldita medio sonrisa de autosuficiencia, carraspeo para recuperar el hilo de lo que iba a decir –pues eso, que venía a traeros unos móviles nuevos para estar en contacto, así no podréis decir que no tenéis batería o cosas por el estilo-

-Sabes que en el bosque no hay WiFi ¿cierto?-

-Cállate, por eso a ti te he traído algo especial para que te acuerdes de mí- le extiendo una bolsa y le miro expectante.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-¿Quieres abrirlo y ya? estoy de los nervios por saber si te gustará. Por favor, si no te gusta miénteme- le ruego.

Niega con la cabeza ante mi actitud nerviosa y finalmente saca el chaleco de la bolsa, es de cuero, ideal para cuando vaya en moto, en principio nada fuera de lo ordinario, al menos, eso parece hasta que ves la espalda, tiene las alas de un ángel.

-Cass- dice apretando la prenda entre sus manos, su expresión se endurece, veo cómo se contrae el musculo de la mandíbula, ¡oh no! Lo odia, mierda. –Es- carraspea desviando la mirada al suelo –me encanta- dice finalmente poniéndosela justo en el momento en el que el alma se me iba del cuerpo.

-Lo dices ¿de verdad de la buena?- pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

-De verdad de la buena-

-Bien- grito llena de alegría dando un salto hacia él, menos mal que tiene buenos reflejos y me atrapa sin problemas, me engancho a su cintura con las piernas, mientras él me sostiene por el trasero.

-Buscaos un motel- se burla Merle asomándose.

-Eres una envidiosa Merlina- se la devuelvo, apoyo mis manos en los hombros de Daryl.

-Cassidy- me llama, al instante centro mi atención en él.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto, conozco esa expresión en su cara y no me gusta, pero no me suelta así que lo tomo como una buena señal.

-Tú, ¿estás segura de lo nuestro? yo no soy nadie- cuando habla así de sí mismo no sé si comérmele a besos hasta que vea las cosas distintas, o darle de collejas hasta que se me canse la mano.

-Tienes razón, no eres nadie.- Él aparta la mirada. -Solo eres el hombre que junto a su hermano encontró mi rastro en medio del bosque y con una recortada y una ballesta se enfrentaron a un escuadrón de mercenarios para abrirse camino hasta mí, no he conocido a nadie en Los Ángeles que hubiese puesto su vida en peligro por mí, sin que fuera una escena segura y coreografiada de una película. Y lo hiciste a cambio de nada.- Aprieta y relaja la mandíbula emocionado por mis palabras. –No me importa que no seas nadie para este pueblo o para el mundo entero, me da completamente igual lo que piensen o lo que digan, porque para mí, tú, Daryl Dixon, eres y sé que lo serás siempre, mi ángel guardián-

En ese momento nos sobresalta el sonido de un frenazo brusco, al girarnos para ver, nos damos cuenta de que son Ale y Tally, listos para llevarme a Atlanta, nunca me ha dolido tanto decir adiós, sé que solo van a ser unas semanas a lo sumo unos meses, pero se siente como si fuesen a ser años, ridículo.

-Te reclaman- dice cuando mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, pero por la forma en que sus manos se han anclado en mis caderas, no parece dispuesto a dejarme ir.

-Volveré contigo tan pronto como pueda, te lo prometo- digo dejando un beso sobre su pecho y mi corazón latiendo junto al suyo. Las lágrimas empiezan a escapárseme, no voy a poder hacer esto.

Me separo de él casi con rabia para darle la espalda.

-Espera- me coge de la muñeca y me da un dulce beso -por si acaso- susurra contra mi boca.

-¿Es broma verdad? Eso no es un beso de por si acaso, es un beso de hasta luego- explico fingiendo indignación.

-¿Y cómo es un beso de por si acaso entonces?- dice con esa voz que consigue hacer que mis piernas tiemblen.

-Estaba deseando que me lo preguntases- sonrío y le beso con toda la pasión que corre indómita por mis venas, loca de ganas por estar tan enredados que no sepamos donde empieza el uno y termina el otro. Finalizo mordiendo su labio inferior, ahora mismo somos sexo en estado de ebullición, se percibe en cada respiración, acelerada de ambos, y lo sabemos. -Así es un beso de por si acaso Dixon- digo entrecortadamente con mis manos aún tras su nuca.

-Ahora sí que no te quiero soltar- dios, su voz suena mucho más ronca y sexy de lo normal, eso por no mencionar una parte muy concreta de su anatomía que se encuentra dura contra mí pelvis.

-De eso se trata- digo juguetona –justo de eso-

-Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto- nos llama la atención Ale –no os da tiempo a un polvo rápido por más que queráis alargar la despedida-

-Maldito poni tarado- le insulto por lo bajo.

-Tranquila, ya me las pagara- asegura.

-¿No vas a olvidarme porque me vaya cierto?- tengo que quitarme esa duda ahora o no lo haré nunca.

-Jamás mientras viva- afirma clavando sus pupilas en las mías con fiereza, percibo como lucha contra sí mismo, por su manera de soltarme, con reticencia, su cuerpo está tenso pero ahora no es de excitación –corre- me ordena y yo le observo por un segundo antes de hacerle caso, la vista baja, los brazos pegados a los costados, puños apretados. Está controlándose con disciplina espartana para no retenerme y no hacerme las cosas más difíciles.

Finalmente hago lo que me dice, me subo corriendo en la camioneta incapaz de mirar por el retrovisor, o sé que no me marcharé, y si no lo hago, si no me voy, me arrepentiré, no puedo rendirme y renunciar a ser quien soy, aun así ¿por qué duele tanto si sé que volveré a verle pronto?

….

Me parte el corazón ver a Rainbow de esa manera, dejamos a Tally en su hotel y seguimos camino. Uno cargado de una pena casi palpable, igual que una niebla densa que nos rodease a ambos.

Al llegar a la zona de embarque solo nos queda esperar a que aparezca Matt con los billetes.

-Oye, en serio, deja de llorar o acabaré llorando yo también, volverás a verle pronto,- pero no me hace ni caso, decido probar con otro tema –por cierto, me encantó el tarro de galletas, anoche se me olvidó decírtelo-

Me mira con tercas lágrimas aferradas a sus pestañas -¿no se rompió cuando lo solté?- pregunta refiriéndose a cuando la metieron en la furgoneta.

-Un poco, pero para existe el superglu- me siento a su lado y la rodeo con mi brazo. -¿Por qué estás así? Vas a cumplir tu sueño, va a ser increíble, y luego podrás componer desde aquí, estarás entre dos sitios pero tampoco has sido nunca de permanecer mucho tiempo quieta-

-Ya, no sé- se sorbe la nariz y yo le tiendo un pañuelo.

-¿Es por Daryl? Antes de ti nunca le había visto así con nadie, no te preocupes innecesariamente por perderle que te conozco-

-No es por eso. Sé que me quiere aunque no me lo haya dicho con esas palabras,- me mira y niega con la cabeza. -Eres tú- suelta sorprendiéndome.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- cuestiono incrédulo.

-Vais a quedaros juntos, y os vais a cuidar ¿verdad? Sois una familia ahora-

-Claro, son un par de ratas acomodadas, no creo que pudiese echarles ni con pesticida- la veo sonreír algo más relajada.

-¿Permanecerás con ellos pase lo que pase?- inquiere evaluándome.

-A partir de ahora nos llamaran los tres mosqueteros- afirmo convencido de mis palabras.

-Así me gusta, buen unicornio- dice acariciándome la cabeza con guasa y yo comienzo a hacerle cosquillas. No me costaba tanto decirle adiós, desde que nos separamos por primera vez.

-Te quiero Rainbow- cuando apareció en mi triste vida gris, la pintó de un millón de colores, y… a pesar de que hay cosas que no he conseguido cambiar, hay otras que desde esa noche, no volvieron a ser iguales, nunca más.

-Te quiero hermano- juntamos nuestras frentes sintiéndonos cerca, después nos separamos lentamente, sin ganas, aun así ella se aleja decidida a pesar de todo, sin volver la vista atrás, por mi parte me voy en cuanto la veo llegar a la altura de Matt, es mejor que ese cretino y yo no estemos más próximos de lo estrictamente necesario.

Me quedo en el aeropuerto apoyado sobre el capo, fumando, viendo aterrizar y despegar aviones durante un rato, en la radio suena una canción tras otra, pronto, la voz que se escuchará a través de las ondas será la suya.

Es el fin de una etapa más, y el principio de otra, hemos estado a la altura de las circunstancias ésta vez, ¿lo seguiremos estando?

Solo nuestros actos lo dirán supongo.

Arranco y vuelvo a casa, una casa en la que me espera mi familia, aunque ahora nos falte a todos, una parte.

…

 **Hola formas de agua, en lo personal he estado a punto de saltárseme alguna lagrimilla escribiendo este capítulo, aunque estoy contenta con el resultado me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de lo que os ha parecido, sobretodo espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que os haya llegado al kokoro.**

 **Está no es la despedida definitiva, ya sabéis que queda el epilogo, hay una idea que tengo en mente para el, a ver cómo queda luego, que una cosa es a lo mejor lo que visualizo y otra lo que sale al final.**

 **En serio me da mucha cosita porque ya no es despedirme de la historia si no de todas vosotras, que la habéis apoyado, con vuestros votos y comentarios, añadiéndola a vuestras listas de lectura o siguiéndome.**

 **De verdad un INMENSO y TREMENDO GRACIAS, (especialmente a Soncacor y a hagan_arte por apoyarme desde el principio) porque al fin y al cabo si no le hubierais dado una oportunidad a la historia y no le hubieseis hecho u hueco en vuestro tiempo y vuestros corazones, tanto ella como yo nos habríamos quedado huérfanas por así decirlo, lo repito porque no me canso de decirlo, GRACIAS por al fin y al cabo, adoptarnos.**

 **Nos vemos en el epilogo.**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y os mando muchos besototes.**


	43. Epílogo - Adiós, mi amor

**Epílogo**

 **Adiós, mi amor**

Respiro hondo, nerviosa, aferrándome a mi guitarra en busca de valor, me siento como si estuviese cargada de electricidad y sostenerla fuera lo único que evitase que mis átomos se desestabilizasen dispersándose así, por todo el edificio.

No debería estar asustada, pero lo estoy, ¿y si no sale bien?

Hacer el ridículo en la tele, ante millones de espectadores arruinaría lo que estoy construyendo.

-Relájate- me aconseja mi manager mirándome de reojo.

-Matt- verle a mi lado me calma casi de forma instantánea.

-Todo irá bien- afirma convencido.

-Lo sé- respondo fingiendo seguridad.

-No lo parece- niega con la cabeza, pone sus manos en mis hombros y me mira con fijeza –sé que llevas cuatro meses de mucha presión y que apenas te he dejado descansar, pero la gente te adora y el disco va muy bien, te prometo que para Marzo podrás volver a casa-

-Para recargar mis pilas antes de la gira- esa idea consigue distraerme.

-¡Exacto!- exclama satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Eres consciente de que pienso llevarlos conmigo ¿verdad?- advierto por millonésima vez, no quiero luego ninguna queja de última hora.

-No te imaginas el fondo que estoy acumulando para contingencias- me gustaría creer que es una broma, pero conociéndole, sé que va totalmente en serio.

-¿Pero qué te crees que van a hacer?- me burlo y él se aparta.

-Emborracharse, drogarse, pelearse, acostarse con alguna profesional del sexo, y dejarse fotografiar mientras hacen cualquiera de esas cosas-

-Que fino eres- digo llena de ironía.

-Ante todos ustedes, en primicia tenemos a la joven promesa de la música y actriz de la serie de ciencia ficción "Infiniti universe" Cassidy Connors- me anuncia el presentador, y el pánico vuelve a hacerme un nudo en el estómago.

-Matt, no puedo hacerlo- estoy bloqueada, mis pies están clavados al suelo, no soy capaz de moverlos.

-Claro que puedes, solo imagina que estáis solos, tú y Dixon en tu cuarto, sentados en la cama, pasando la tarde, y le estás enseñando está canción- al decirme eso me emociono inevitablemente, le doy un abrazo rápido y salgo a escena, llena de serenidad, porque ya no estoy ante un montón de desconocidos, ni acercándome a un micro.

Estoy entrando en mi habitación, contemplando al hombre tumbado en mi cama, con los brazos tras la nuca, que me mira algo tímido mientras me dedica una medio sonrisa de las suyas que tanto me enloquecen.

….

-Qué guapa está mi niña, pero… parece más delgada ¿no creéis?- pregunta intranquilo.

-Deja de hablar como un maldito padre preocupado Ale, está estupenda- la defiende Merle

Ignoro a los dos como siempre, las manos me sudan, sé que está presentación es importante para ella, y la tenía inquieta, quiero que todo le salga bien.

Aparece desde un lateral, caminando lento hacia el micro, dedicando una dulce sonrisa al público, nada que ver con el personaje que interpretaba en su anterior trabajo.

Sí, me he visto yo solo y voluntariamente su serie, no es de mi rollo, pero sentía curiosidad por cómo sería verla siendo otra persona, y fue curioso, apreciar la diferencia entre su personalidad real y la falsa, al principio me chocaba, aunque no tanto como esos pequeños gesto que las hacían tan similares.

Vuelvo a centrarme en lo que sucede, de pronto la cámara la enfoca más de cerca, me quedo sin respiración al ver sus ojos brillar por la luz de los focos, hablamos cada día, pero aun así el tiempo parece pasar jodidamente lento, como si fuese una mala broma que nunca se acaba, tengo tantas ganas de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos que apenas puedo soportarlo.

-Hola a todos, esté es mi segundo single, está dedicado a un hombre muy especial para mí, su nombre es Daryl Dixon, hay algo que me gustaría decirle, aunque él ya lo sepa, te quiero, con todo lo que soy- asegura mirándome fijamente desde la pantalla, tras decir eso levanta su brazo izquierdo, en la cara interna de la muñeca veo algo grabado en su piel que me deja sin aliento, se ha tatuado las alas de mi chaleco.

-Ooooooooooo que bonitoooooo- se burlan Merle y Ale, sin darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Callaos- les gruño, intentando ocultar lo hondo que me han calado en el alma, sus palabras y aún más el nuevo diseño dibujado en su piel, no se trata ya de que me quiera, que también, sino de lo profundamente importante que me considera en su vida.

 **Adiós**

 **Adiós**

 **Adiós, mi amor**

 **No puedo ocultar**

 **No puedo ocultar**

 **No puedo ocultar, lo que ha llegado**

 **Me tengo que ir**

 **Me tengo que ir**

 **Me tengo que ir y dejarte solo**

Ese momento ante el taller, aferrada a mis caderas con sus piernas, tan emocionada por irse, y tan triste por no quedarse.

 **Pero siempre recuerda**

 **Siempre recuerda**

 **Siempre recuerda, lo mucho que te amo**

 **Te amo mucho**

 **Te amo mucho**

Sigo sin entenderlo, no sé si algún día me acostumbraré, y no me sorprenderé cuando me diga esas palabras, la verdad, no creo que eso llegue a suceder.

 **Adiós, ojos azules***

 **Adiós por ahora**

 **Adiós, luz de sol**

 **Cuídate**

 **Me tengo que ir**

 **Me tengo que ir**

 **Me tengo que ir, y dejarte solo**

Sé que se siente dividida, feliz por componer su música, y harta de los kilómetros que nos separan.

 **Pero siempre recuerda**

 **Siempre recuerda**

 **Siempre recuerda, lo mucho que te amo**

 **Te amo mucho**

 **Oh te amo mucho**

 **Canción de cuna**

 **Distráeme con tus rimas**

 **Canción de cuna**

 **Ayúdame a dormir esta noche**

 **Canción de cuna**

 **Canción de cuna**

 **Canción de cuna**

Cierro los ojos y casi puedo sentir su calor, es como si estuviésemos solos los dos, yo tumbado en su cama mientras ella me canta lo último que ha escrito, después ella dejará la guitarra en el suelo, se recostará en mi pecho y yo la abrazaré, sintiéndome a salvo, protegido por la luz que desprende casi como sin querer al sonreír.

 **Me tengo que ir**

 **Me tengo que ir**

 **Me tengo que ir, y dejarte solo**

 **Pero siempre recuerda**

 **Siempre recuerda**

 **Siempre recuerda, lo mucho que te amo**

 **Te amo mucho**

 **Oh te amo mucho**

 **Te amo mucho**

 **Te amo mucho**

 **Te amo mucho**

 **Te amo mucho**

La amo, la necesito de vuelta conmigo, un nudo se atasca en mi garganta impidiéndome tragar saliva, siento ganas de llorar, pero es una tontería, porque ella está bien, no tiene sentido que me sienta así… desgarrado por dentro.

 **Adiós**

 **Ojos azules**

 **Adiós**

 **Mi amor**

Es como si está vez la despedida fuese más real, aunque, es una sensación ridícula ¿no? Siento como su silueta se disuelve como el humo y soy incapaz de retenerla.

A través de la pantalla del televisor se escucha un aplauso ensordecedor, que me saca de la ilusión en la que me encontraba. La veo inclinarse hacia el público en agradecimiento y retirarse.

-Daryl tío ¿estás bien?- pregunta Ale mirándome preocupado.

-Claro que no, es una nena ¿no ves que quiere llorar?- se burla mi hermano.

-En serio Merle eres un capullo integral ¿Cómo puedo ser amigo tuyo?- le ladra Ale mirándole mal.

-No sé, ¿Por qué te proporciono buen material?-

-Imbécil-

-¿La verdad escuece?- pregunta para picarle.

No puedo con ellos ahora mismo, no puedo, debí mandar todo al infierno e irme con ella, joder.

…..

-¿Ves lo que has hecho mamón? Le has echado- digo lanzándole una mala mirada, que le resbala totalmente.

-No es mi culpa que tenga la piel tan fina- suelta quitándole importancia.

-Pero si es tú culpa ser gilipollas y aun así los demás te aguantamos ¿no?- digo levantándome a por otra birra.

Merle bufa y me sigue -¿y que debería hacer?- me pregunta sorprendiéndome.

-No burlarte de él por todo, no estaría mal para empezar- sugiero, aun sabiendo de sobra que tiro mi consejo en saco roto.

-Pensé que me dirías que tuviésemos una charla- dice Merle serio, yo niego con la cabeza al oírle.

-Jamás diría eso, soy el primero que oculta su propia mierda tan profundamente como puede para que no vea la luz del sol- se cruza de brazos y asiente –no vas a dejar de incordiarle ¿cierto?-

-Nunca, perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos- no hay quien pueda con él, cuando se pone en plan mastín cabezón.

-Si tú lo dices,- discrepo con él, pero paso de seguir discutiendo, ahora mismo no me apetece -venga que el partido está a punto de empezar-

….

Acostado sobre mi espalda mientras miro el techo de la habitación de Cass, recuerdo su actuación, como me sentí al escucharla, la sensación de tenerla a mi lado cuando cerré los ojos, como si siguiese aquí conmigo.

A pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que la conozco, y de su convicción cuando me dice que me quiere, hay una parte de mí que es asustadiza e incrédula, a esa parte le sigue pareciendo mentira que alguien tan dulce, alegre y con tanto talento como ella pueda quererme.

Sé que sólo debo esperar un par de meses más hasta que regrese, sólo un par de meses y podré besarla de nuevo, estrecharla entre mis brazos, y hacerle un montón de cosas inapropiadas.

Nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí en casa de Ale y luego, bueno, luego ya veremos.

Dios, la echo tanto de menos que la distancia pesa como una losa en mi pecho.

Y aunque me quemase en el fuego del infierno solo por lo que pienso, la deseo, desnuda y mía, me desabrocho la cremallera y meto mi mano bajo los vaqueros.

La imagino en esta cama con su sonrisa traviesa acercándose a mí, en cuanto la tuviese a mi alcance, sé que me arriesgaría a cualquier cosa por y con ella, más que dispuesto a recorrer sus curvas, por peligrosas que sean, ella lo sabría también, y se inclinaría sobre mí para darme el fruto prohibido de sus labios, su largo pelo rubio caería a nuestro alrededor, rodeándonos, separándonos del mundo, casi puedo sentir el tacto de su piel cremosa bajo mis manos, su boca tentadora devorando mi cuello y mi razón. Seguro que le encantaría provocarme en pleno sexo, solo para conseguir que la penetrase más fuerte, y yo cumpliría, invertiría nuestras posiciones, pondría sus piernas sobre mis hombros y me enterraría profundamente en ella, tanto, como para proclamarle al mundo que ella es mi hogar. Cuando finalmente llegásemos al clímax, ambos gritaríamos igual que dos salvajes irracionales.

Jadeo viniéndome sobre mi abdomen. Solo. En una habitación vacía.

Estoy sudando, a pesar del orgasmo que acabo de experimentar, me encuentro a mí mismo necesitado de sus manos en mi cuerpo, aunque jamás me hayan tocado de esa forma.

-Ey, más te vale cambiar esas sábanas- se burla mi hermano.

-Jodete Merle- le gruño molesto.

-Entiéndeme creía que eras un eunuco, saber que tienes jugo para exprimir es algo nuevo en nuestra disfuncional dinámica familiar-

-Ni puto caso a este celoso de mierda- se une Ale a la conversación, - aunque sí que deberías cambiar las sábanas, en eso tiene razón aunque me joda dársela- ¡pero bueno! ¿Han hecho una jodida convención estos dos en el pasillo?

-Largaos- gruño incorporándome para lanzar un zapato contra la puerta, escucho como se dispersan entre risas.

Me tumbo de nuevo, colocando mí ante brazo sobre mi cara. Solo unos pocos meses, y una nueva vida comenzará para nosotros.

Estoy deseando no separarme de su luz y dejar que guíe mi camino por oscuro que se vuelva. Hasta entonces he de ser paciente.

Seguro que será una aventura que nos dejará sin aliento más de una vez.

…

Por fin un día de descanso, apenas me lo creo, remoloneo en la cama todo lo larga que soy, que no es mucho, soy consciente de que soy bajita, pero oye, la esencia y el veneno vienen en frasquito pequeño.

Araño cansada minutos de sueño, cuando consigo expulsar la pereza de mi sensual cuerpo y me levanto, no puedo evitar sentirme exaltada por todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Abro la puerta corredera de la terraza y salgo fuera, es un maravilloso día soleado aquí en Los Ángeles, desde un noveno piso contemplo lo que a mí me parece un nuevo mundo… y… estoy lista para descubrirlo.

….

En alguna parte, lejos, pero no lo suficiente, personas ajenas a Matt, a Tally, a Merle, a Ale, a Kate y sus sobrinos, a Daryl y a Cassidy, juegan como niños y niñas caprichosos, creyéndose dioses de la evolución y la muerte.

Con fuerzas peligrosas e imparables, que más antes que después, desatarán su furia, cambiando la faz de la tierra de una forma que no habrían considerado posible, ni en sus pesadillas más terribles y macabras, pero eso, mucho me temo, es otra historia.

Una historia repleta de luchas constantes y… de caminantes.

….

 **Hola amores, esto no es un simulacro, es el final definitivo de ésta parte de la aventura, que ha ocupado 320 páginas de Word, gracias por recorrer conmigo éste camino, capítulo a capítulo y por motivarme a escribir una segunda temporada.**

 **Se os quiere.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y os mando mil millones de besototes.**

 **Hasta pronto, y como le decía el principito a su rosa en la serie de dibujos, procurad ser felices.**


End file.
